


Have Courage and Be Kind

by MoonlitMidnight



Series: Once Upon a Royal Journey [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Commoner Regina, Cora's a bitch, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Prince Charming | David Nolan Friendship, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, Fluff and Angst, Major Illness, Mild Sexual Content, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Princess Emma Swan, True Love's Kiss, When I say Opposite I mean Opposite. Like they get together mad quick but trust me, Young Emma Swan, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills, opposite of slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 123,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMidnight/pseuds/MoonlitMidnight
Summary: Princess Emma has never been very good at being a princess. Everyday, she sneaks out of her castle to visit the nearby village. It’s fun and humbling until one day she stumbles upon the love of her life. They fall in love, and when Emma decrees that she and this mysterious stranger are to be wed, things go south. Will their love overpower the wishes of others?





	1. Once Upon a Time...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I'm literally shaking with both excitement and extreme anxiety because I've never posted anything before anywhere but I've been wanting to for sooo long. I love the show and the fandom and the fics that come out of it. I've been writing since before it was announced the show was ending and when I heard I was devastated. I thought the fan fiction world would be over along with the show but all the amazing writers from this fandom have proved me wrong and gave me the courage to publish. This particular story isn't fully done yet, I have about ten chapters done and am currently working on the next set but I wanted to stop procrastinating and put it out. I'm not an experienced or professional writer at all and I have no beta so cut me some slack lol

Once Upon A Time in a land far away, lived the beautiful princess Emma.

Emma had never been very good at being a princess. She played in the mud and dirtied her dresses and smashed her teacups. She gravitated towards trousers and swords and manly things that made her mother shudder. Never once had she been the paragon of grace and sophistication her mother always wanted her to be.

But she was fine with that. If only it meant she got to do what she wanted.

Her whole life had been dictated by her parents desires. Not one thing had been her own. Not one moment had she been able to choose for herself.

Until now.

 

 

———————-

 

 

Emma raced down the castle halls, her dark cape billowing behind her.

 She made a hard left, almost slipping on the stone floors but gathering her feet about her quick enough to narrowly miss a guard on patrol. This was proving much more difficult than previously anticipated. With the moon as their only guide, any person would have difficulty escaping such a grand castle. But Emma had grown up there, had toddled, tripped and slid down the halls all her life. Which made her escape all the more infuriating. 

It had taken weeks to memorize the guards patrols, to map out the castle and remember all the hidden passageways enough to find a safe way out. She had accomplished the task the week previous, only to hear that General Graham—who also happened to be her personal bodyguard and best friend since her tenth birthday—had switched the system. Had flipped it on its head,leaving Emma to grope in the dark and clumsily hide in storage closets until the guards moved on. But nothing would stop her. She was getting out _tonight_ and no-one and nothing could discourage her.

When the clinking of the armor fell further and further away, Emma made her move. She slid from the dark corner she’d hidden in and sprinted across the courtyard. With a dip and a roll she was bent beside the stable entrance fiddling at the lock.

Just a few more seconds. A few more precious seconds of peace was all she needed and then she’d be free.

A few…more.

The lock thudded to the ground with a clang and Emma’s shoulders melted in relief. She pulled the door open as quietly as she could, and snuck her way to her white stallion Salvatore. They could sneak out the back together. The path the freedom was so close she could taste it.

In the future, Emma would curse her cockiness. Would curse herself for being so arrogant as to think she could have simply _gotten away._ One does not simply _leave Castle Misthaven._

Emma turned to count down the line of the stables. Since his birth, Salvatore had been kept in the sixth stall on the right side.

As she reached the fourth, a gruff voice called out from the darkness. 

“Lovely night, isn’t it?”

Emma startled and swung around on the voice, her sword at the ready.

It was only Graham. Graham in his night clothes, stroking the head of his pretty black mare, Isadora.

He only did that when he couldn’t sleep. Which meant he had probably seen Emma rolling around the courtyard like a madwoman. 

“Graham” She gasped. “I can explain—”

“—I’m sure you can princess. But I don’t want your explanations and neither does the missus.” Isadora huffed in agreement in his lap. Emma would have chuckled at her had her heart not been in her throat. “I understand…I truly do…You’re 20 now.  It is time you get a taste of freedom. And I’ll let you have it. I’ll cover your sorry ass even—on one condition.”

“Anything! Anything you want, I swear!”

“Take this.” He held out an ornate wooden whistle. “Blow it if you get into trouble. Other than that.” he held his hands up in surrender.

A smile as bright as the sun lit Emma’s face and she flung herself at him. Arms wrapped tight around his thick neck, she whispered. “I will I promise…Thank you.”

“You’re welcome…Be safe out there little swan. I’d like to see you back in one piece.” 

She pulled away. “I will I promise.” She made her way to Salvatore's stall, placing a sweet kiss on his nose as he whinnied in excitement. “I’ll try to be back by sunset tomorrow. My cover story is—

“—Patrol with me. I know. I found your notes. Why else would I change the rotation?” Emma’s mouth dropped open. This whole time he had know? “My plan was to present you with a little test. If you could make it without getting caught, you’d prove to me that your desire for freedom outweighed your inexperience. If you couldn’t, I’d burn your notes and punish you with weeks of vigorous sword training. But you’ve passed the test, so leave—before the sun rises or else someone will notice.”

With a peck on the forehead, Emma was off. Riding down the boundaries of the castle and out a hidden passageway in the gardens, to the nearest town.

 

The town called Storybrooke.

 

 

———————-

 

 

 

Storybrooke was historically one of the smallest, but most prosperous villages in the kingdom. Due to its close proximity to the infamous Castle Misthaven, many a traveler found themselves ensnared in its culture and magic. The magic of community and substance. Of a home away from home. The town benefited from its visitors—at least the noblemen did.

They were the ones collecting the coins of the visitors, racking up funds with the help of pretty little knickknacks and exotic fruits. All provided by the commoners. The poorer of the folk, those with farms on the outskirts of the village, those sick in mind or body and unable to work traditional jobs, those unable to make ends meet. They didn’t benefit from the travelers. 

Among the unfortunate several, was one Regina of the Southern Mills.

Regina had been working all her life. Since her departure from the kingdom of Atecina (south of Misthaven) she’d been the bread winner of her small family. Her father, Henry, was ill of body—with weak lungs and a very weak heart—which left Regina to put her back into the orchard and farm he’d bought for them.

 Now, she sold their apples in the market almost everyday. After picking for hours and hours, but she had no problem with it. Not if all her work resulted in getting to see her father healthy and happy—just as he deserved to be.

In the quiet village, every day was just as the one before. When the sun was just peaking over the horizon, Regina was already out on the roads. She stopped at the baker first, handing over a bucket of apples for his turnovers in exchange for a handful of coins. Next the library, to visit Archie, an avid lover of both apples and books who was the closest thing Regina had to a friend. Finally the market, setting up her stand and her apples as she had done a hundred times before. Then she waited. Grumbles and mumbles and whispers came from all around as the market filled with people. Most of whom, were gossiping about the girl in the apple stand. For years, they'd gossiped in groups like hens without a care in the world—as if the subject of their conversation wasn’t a few feet away.

They talked about her hair, her eyes, her disposition, her body, her father—anything they could think to insult or question. Most days it took all her strength to ignore their squawking. But today ,she was very much distracted.

Distracted by the beauty that had made her way into the market place this fine afternoon.

She was a ray ofsunshine, with eyes like a meadow, hair of gold and a smile like a warm summer day. She was stunning, standing in her tunic and leather pants—eyeing the market as if it was the most magnificent place she’d ever seen.

Regina couldn’t take her eyes off her. Or the freckles on the bridge of hernose. Or the wonder in her eyes as walked stall to stall picking up the various fruits. (Regina wasn’t noticing how close she was coming to her own stand)

She wondered what her hands felt like. Regina’s were rough and calloused from years of over use, the woman’s seemed to be soft as silk. Would she dare to taint the soft skin with her hardened touch if she had the chance?

 

“What does this job entail exactly?” Someone asked. That someone, was the beautiful blonde woman. She was smiling her breathtaking smile right at Regina, as she’d stopped just in front of her stall.

“I’m sorry?”

“The job. At the apple orchard I’m assuming is yours. What does it entail?”

She had forgotten all about that thing. It was true, the orchard was in need of a helping hand or two since the decline of her father’s heath. So she’d set a sign out on the village bulletinand hoped to find a suitable worker. She hadn’t expected a woman like _her_ of all people to respond though.

“Oh! Uh—The orchard is also a farm, which would mean helping me tend to both the animals and the apples. My father is very sick and he would also need a bit of tending if the occasion required it. It’s a shit job for shit pay but it has to be done.”Regina said, as she forced a curl behind her ear and worried her lip with her teeth. She wanted to slap herself. How dare she speak such profanity in front of a divine creature such as this one? What was wrong with her? Surely the gods would strike her down for being irreverent to what had to be an angel.

The woman only smiled. “I don’t mind a bit of hard work. When can I start?”

Regina’s mouth wouldn’t move for a moment, the shock of the woman’s words paralyzing her.“Uh—You—We—Tomorrow. Tomorrow morning, just as the sun is coming up. Directions to the orchardare on the sign.” 

“Perfect. I’ll be there. But I don’t have anywhere to be for a while, so is there anything you need now?”

Regina looked to the sky, and noticed its darker color. It was surely almost noon now. Daddy would need his medicine soon. “Yes, actually. I have to leave soon to tend to my father. If you’d be so kind as to help me pack up my cart.” 

The woman nodded, before stopping abruptly. “I don’t even know your name. I am to work for you by tomorrow and we have yet to be properly introduced. My name is Emma.” She held out her hand. 

“Regina.” She said with a shy smile. She shook the soft hands. Emerald eyes met honey, and for a moment sparks seemed to fly. The air between them was charged with something unfamiliar, but oh so wonderful. At least until they were interrupted.

 

“Regina! The fairest in the land for sure, milady. You look lovely today.” Robin yelled as he sauntered his way over to the stand.

Regina rolled her eyes so hard she had headache. Robin of Locksley had been an admirer of hers since he’d arrived in the provincial town. His attentions were completely unwelcome, as she’d made clear several times over, but nothing seemed to faze him.If it hadn’t been for the fact that his parents were the ones taking her a portion of her earnings once a week, she would have forcefully cast him off years ago.

“Good afternoon Robin. I was just on my way out unfortunately, so I have no time to talk.” She said briskly. Gathering the remaining apples was easy, especially with Emma’s help, but Robin didn’t seem to get the hint that she had places to be. And no desire to speak with him whatsoever.

“Let me help you to your wagon. Carrying those buckets day after day must tire a delicate lady such are yourself immensely.” He said. He made a point to ignore Emma’s presence all together. Which she seemed to findhilarious, as evidenced by her struggle to hide her laughter.

 

Regina however, was not as amused. She couldn’t be blatantly rude to him. She’d been raised better than that. And there was the other small problem of his family owning the land she and her father lived and worked on.

“No thank you Robin. We can handle it. Thank you though—

He had already taken the bucket form her hands, and made a show of grabbing another beside her feet. When he turned to take them to her cart, Regina rolled her eyes once again. 

“Who is he? He seems to be quite infatuated with you.” Emma asked quietly.The hint of jealousy in her voice must have been imagined. 

“Robin of Locksley. He’s the son of one of the richest men in town. He’s been infatuated with me since he arrived in town, but he doesn't seem to get the hint that I am no where near interested.” Regina returned to packing up her stall, as did Emma. But the blonde’s curiosity was not sated.

“Why are you notreceptive to his advances? He seems to be a good catch.”

“Let’s just say my taste runs…how shall I put this…much more…intelligent. He may be rich but he is no intellectual. And I value a brain in my future spouse.”

 

Emma only hummed, as the man of the conversation appeared once again taking the equipment from Regina and taking it apart himself. Although he struggled, and needed Regina’s assistance. When the last barrel of apples was placed in the cart, Regina locked it tight—making sure to sneak one for Philipe—and turned to Emma.

“Thank you for the assistance Miss. I will see you tomorrow.”

Emma nodded and impulsively pulled the woman into a hug. “Thank you again for the job. I won’t let you down.”

Regina melted into the touch. Emma was so warm against her. So sweet. She smelled of citrus and sugar. Her hair was just as golden up close. Regina would have gladly died right there, for being in her arms felt so very right—but Robin interrupted once again with a small cough. Emma let go, blushing before leaving the little market with a wave.

“Who was that woman?” Robin inquired. 

‘My new employee. I have to get going, I’m sorry. I’ll see you tomorrow most likely.” She patted his shoulder, before mounting her cart. As she moved to leave Robin stepped in front the cart.

“Wait! You could have just asked me to help around the farm. You don’t need an employee. I’m perfectly available and capable to help you.”

Regina snorted. “I doubt it Robin. You’ve never gotten your hands dirty a day in your life. No offense, but you wouldn’t be anymore help to me then Philipe after dinner.” She reached over, and gave the creature the apple. “Good afternoon Robin.”

With that, she rode off out of the market, laughing at the thought of Robin mucking a stall. But when the laughter faded, she was left with the thought of acertain golden haired girl.

 

 

 

———————-

 

 

Emma made it back to the stables just before sunset. Graham was waiting, just as she’d expected. This time, he was clad in his usual armor. When she began to guide Salvatore to his stall, he finally noticed her presence. With a smile, she pulled him into a side hug.

 

“How was it?”

“Absolutely amazing. I’ve never seen anything so beautiful. So wonderful. There were so many things to see, so many people I hadn’t met and who hadn’t met me. I was treated like a person for the first time.” When Salvatore was safely in his stall, Emma slid down the door and onto the hay ridden ground. “I think I’m in love.”

Graham chuckled but sat beside her. “With what? The fried cakes the vendors sell before midday? Or the candies they sell for cheap?”

“No—her name is Regina. She was—is—the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen in my life. Her hair was dark as night, all curls and tendrils I wanted to touch so badly. Her eyes—gods—they were like pits of warm honey. She was kind but firm and she gave me a job—

“—-A job?! What the hell Emma? I let you go to experience the world not start a new life! Tell me you aren’t planning to run off with this woman.” 

“No—I don’t know. I just wanted to do something all my own. Prove to myself and everyone else that I’m not just some fussy princess who can handle a sword. The work is hard and the pay is weak but that doesn’t matter. I don’t need the money, and hard work would be good for me. Don’t you agree?”

Graham sighed and slid his arm over her shoulders. “In a way, yes. I agree. A little hard work wouldn’t hurt you. But…You sound so in love. So infatuated with that woman. The way you speak of her…It’s like you have eyes for no other. I fear for your future with her and yourself when this blows up in your face.”

“Me too…But I’ll figure it out. For now, I have to go back and experience what my people experience. How am I supposed to rule them if I don’t understand them?”

Graham chuckled. “Don’t pull that on me princess. You and I both know thatyou’ll be a fine leader without this hard work. But I trust you to make semi-wise decisions.” with a groan Graham rose to his feet. “Let’s get going before the men start looking for you.” Emma laughed and allowed herself to be pulled up by him. All the way to the training area, they laughed and taunted each other like siblings.

 

 

 

—————————

 

 

 

Dinner in the castle of Misthaven was always a polite affair. Nothing but quiet conversation and polite small talk most times. Queen Snow led most conversations, her husband King David commented and joked when necessary. Which left Emma falling silent most times. She loved her parents, truly, but they were at times very caught up in their titles and their positions. They forgot what it was like to just _be_.

 

“How was your training session with Graham?” Snow White asked. She sipped her wine delicately as she waited for an answer. Emma almost choked on hers, as her mind frenzied to find a suitable lie to the question. 

“Eh, same old same old. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy my time with Graham very much. But nothing out of the ordinary happened today.”

“Even with your longer time together?” Emma nodded. The table fell into silence once again, but not the familiar comfortable silence Emma had grown to miss. It was charged with a tense and nervous energy. She had always been very keen to her parents emotions. Had possessed the ability to detect a lie from a mile away. Her mother was the worst secret keeper in the world, which meant whatever it was would come out sooner or later. But Emma would much rather know now, than know just as the walls crumbled around her.

 

The couple exchanged tense glances and silent communication, before David cleared his throat. “We have some news….”

“You’re growing up….You’re now reaching the age where certain decisions have to be made, or the kingdom will suffer. We understand if you say no at first , but you must come around for the sake of the kingdom.” Snow sipped her wine again, before speaking. “Prince Neal has proposed. You are going to say yes.” 

“No! Hell No! I am not agreeing to marry anybody I barely know. That’s completely out of the question!” 

“Emma” David sighed wearily. “You’ve known Neal since you were children. You know him more than you know most.”

“Not true! Yes, we’ve grown up together, but I barely know him. .What I _Do_ know, is what I do not want to be associated with—especially not in the sense of marriage. The answer is no!”

“Then you have to make a decision about a suitable suitor. Soon. We’ve been patient Emma. We’ve let you frolic and play dress up these past couple of years but enough is enough. The kingdom is at stake now! In a month, you will be engaged to be married.” Snow snapped. She was a woman of seemingly soft disposition, but when it came to her kingdom she was ruthless.

“Mother! You cannot expect me to pick one of your so called suitors for marriage in a _months_ time?!”

“Oh but I do. Starting tomorrow, they will be arriving for your assessment. When you have chosen the most agreeable you will marry. Simple as that.”

“What if I find someone who wasn’t one of your suitors? Someone I _wanted_ to marry.”

“That’s not possible Emma. You cannot go on a quest to find love in a month’s time. You cannot expect to find your True Love in such a short time.” David said, sadness shining in his eyes. 

“And yet you expect me to just marry someone you pick for me?” David looked down at his plate, ashamed at what his family had been reduced to. “You two married for love. Dad was a shepherd and he was allowed on the throne because _you loved him_. I _will_ find someone I love and no matter their station you will allow me to marry them.” Emma stood from her seat. Her nostrils flared and her eyes burned but she remained standing. 

“I will promise no such thing. If you can present me with your True Love in a month I will _consider_ allowing you to marry them. But if you cannot, you _will_ marry Prince Neal.”

“Fine.” Emma ground out. She was done with this conversation. Just watching them and listening to her fate be debated in such a manner gave Emma a headache. “Don’t expect to see me much for a while…I need time. Good Night.” She swished around, knocking her chair over as she stomped to her chambers.

 

She fell on her bed in a heap and screamed as loud as she could into the pillow. Was this what her live was meant to be? Her parents get the love story of thecentury and she’s to be stuck in an arranged marriage?How was that allowed? How could they just _do that_ and not think about her at all? Prince Neal of all people too, gods! This had to be some sort of punishment for something. Who knew what. (she had a slight clue).

 

Either way, it didn’t matter. All she had to do was find her true love in a month with no help whatsoever.

Great.

She huffed again, slamming her body against her bed again. She felt numb, but not numb enough. She had to work in the morning, so no alcohol. The thought of work caused a smile to break out on Emma’s face.

Work.

Where Regina was.

Regina and her golden skin and tininess and gorgeous curls and full lips. Maybe things would be alright…She could always run away.

If worst came to worst, she could run away and live on Regina’s orchard helping her take care of business.

 Emma fell asleep with a tear streaked smile on her face.

 


	2. Off to Work She Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's first day of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I wanted to take a second to say thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and left kudos and super sweet comments! They made my day honestly and I'm contemplating screenshooting them and putting them up on my wall. This one feels a little shorter to me for some reason, but I hope you like it all the same.

“How does one dress to work on a farm?” Emma wondered aloud.

The moon was almost high enough in the sky, and if she didn’t hurry she wouldn’t leave in enough time to make it to Regina’s orchard. But her nap and subsequent study of any ‘scholarly’ book she could find left no time to find suitable clothes for work. All she owned were hand made gowns and leathercorsets, a blouse or two and a leather pair of trousers. Nothing suitable for a hard days work at a farm.

She flew around her bed chambers in a frenzy, grabbing and chucking various articles of clothing in the air and around the floor.Nothing was plain enough. Useful enough. She was beginning to lose hope. A hole burned in her chest at the thought of showing up at the farm in something frivolous. She wanted to bejust Emma around Regina. No-one more no-one less. Just a simple girl with no past and no family and no responsibilities. Her clothes would be a dead give away.

At least that’s what she thought, Until a bag seemed to appear out of nowhere. Attached to it, a small note filled with  rushed and messy scrawl. 

It read:

_Dear princess, I’vecaught wind of your plan. Hope these help._

_-Dante_

 

Dante was Graham’s second in command. He was a mystery of a man, known for his near always brooding silence and intimating demeanor. He may have seemed a little rough around the edges to most, but he had always had a soft spot for Emma. And she for him.

She smiled as she pulled a small pair of simple brown trousers from the bag. From the looks of the moon, she had less then five minutes to get down to the courtyard before the window of opportunity was gone. So she hauled ass, throwing the clothes on and thanking the gods for Dante as the bag was also full of supplies. Snacks and jars of drinks. and things of that nature. Even a little treat for Salvatore.

She barely made it, speeding off into the soon to be sunrise with her trusty steed just as the next shift of guards arrived.

The orchard wasn’t exactly hard to find, seeing as the people of Storybrooke made signs for pretty much everything. She followed the path indicated by the sign that pictured an apple. As the pair made their way, Emma practiced the words and formulas she’d been learning since she'd awoken. 

Regina had said she valued intellect. “Defenestration. Ostentatious. A squared plus B squared equals C squared. The change in internal energy of a system is equal to the heat added to the system minus the work done by the system.” So on and so forth. Her words echoed in the empty silence of the barren road. What would it be like to work hard? Training with Graham was one thing, but breaking her back shoveling cow manure was something else entirely. What would it be like to feel the sun beating down her aching back? To be able to look up, and see Regina beside her looking less beaten down and tired now that the work was shared by someone else?

Before she knew it, Salvatore was stopping before a closed gate.

She hopped from his back, observing the bleeding colors of the new morning as she unlatched the gate. Salvatore moved on his own sensing his owner’s distraction and allowed himself to wander. He was right as, Emmawas transfixed by the sound of a woman reading aloud.

It was Regina. Beneath a tree she sat with a lap full of goats. They too were transfixed by the sound of her voice, looking up at her with nothing but trust and adoration. She stroked behind their horns absentmindedly and began the next chapter for them. Her voice was like warm honey on a cold day, stroking Emma’s insides with warmth and that same unfamiliar feeling the airhad been charged with the day before. None of them noticed Emma’s intrusion as she stayed out of sight at all times.

At least that's what she'd thought.

“Who might you be young lady?” A man’s voice asked. She spun around to face him, her hand on the dagger she’d brought. When she saw his face, shehad to put it down.

There was no mistaking him for anything but Regina’s father. They shared the same expressive eyes and same olive skin. He held himself like a man in pain, but his face showed nothing of it. Just like Regina.

“My name is Emma, sir. I’m the new farmhand.” He nodded at her. A knowing nod coupled with his knowing eyes. Her heart seized in her chest, but Regina’s presence distracted her from the terrifying feeling.

“Daddy you shouldn’t be out of bed.” She scolded.

“Oh nonsense cielo. I feel stronger than I have in days. Strong enough to greet our guest. You didn’t tell me you hired someone.”

“That’s because you were half asleep when I returned. Daddy, this is Emma. Emma this is my father, Henry.”

Henry held out his hand. “It is nice to meet you.” Emma shook it.

“You as well sir.”

“Now that everyone knows one another, we need to get started. Clarabelle will pitch a fit if I don’t feed her soon. I’ll give you a quick tour before I send you off to work. And _You._ ” Regina turned to her father. “Get up to the house before you catch another sickness.”

“ _Sí Madre._ ” Henry teased and in response Regina gave him a small push before helping him back up the stairs to the house.

When she returned Emma was eager to begin.  

“Who is Clarabelle?” She asked

Regina laughed. “Oh she’s the lady of the house. She’s our cow, but she’s no regular cow. She is the most prissy cow this side of Arcadia. I think she’ll like you.” They began to walk to a little fenced off pen, where the regal Miss Clarabelle stood in all her glory. She really was prissy. From the way she grazed to the way she moved to the way she made the most troubled noise when Regina came into her sights. She looked eerily familiar to the uptight and snooty women who surrounded Emma had grown up with. “Good Afternoon Miss Clarabelle. How did you sleep?”

Clarabelle honked indignantly, causing Regina to laugh. “Apologies Miss Clarabelle, but you must meet the woman who will be feeding you for the foreseeable future. Emma meet Clarabelle.”

Emma chuckled nervously and leaned her hand into the pen to pat her nose. She’d never seen a cow close up before. She looked so soft.

As her fingers broke the threshold of the pen, Clarabelle nipped at them in a punishing manner causing Emma to snatch them back. Regina laughed louder, but swatted the cow’s nose gently. “Don’t bite the hand that feeds you darling. Can you feed her for me while I take care of the others?”

Emma nodded and took the bucket from the Regina. She watched as the woman took a larger bucket and entered another pen, this one filled with several chickens. She spread the seed below her in sprinkles chuckling as the chickens flocked quicklyto their breakfast. Emma was so distracted ,as a matter of fact, that Clarabelle became impatient. She stretched her head under a loose beam, and snatched the bucket of food from Emma. The blonde couldn’t help but laugh, as she watched the cow go to town on the bucket. _For future reference: do not keep Miss Clarabelle waiting._ Emma thought with a laugh. Chicken squawking stole her attention again and just as she turned she caught the sight of Regina feeding the chickens. She spindled the seed in light spirals, laughing as the chickens flocked to the deposits of food.

She looked so wonderful when she laughed.

Her nose scrunched in the cutest way and the sound alone set Emma’s heart ablaze.

“Are you done?”

“Huh?!” Emma snapped her attention to Regina’s eyes, finding them thoroughly amused.

“Feeding Clarabelle. Are you done?” Emma nodded. “Wonderful. Next on the list is the horses. We only have two—Philipe and Rocinate—and from the looks of your own horse you know how to feed one. I trust you can do it alone. When you’re done meet me here.”Emma nodded again, and ignored the pang in her heart as she watched Regina walk away.

 

 

————————

 

 

Emma was doing so much better than Regina had expected. She was a fast learner—taking to instruction with efficiency and accuracy. Even without supervision, Emma had managed to do a job that rivaled Regina’s.

And with the most delightful smile on her face.

Regina sighed a quiet sigh as she watched the young woman from the window. The chores in the house were always behind due to Regina’s lack of the ability to be in two places at once. But today; for the first time in forever, Regina was able to idly wash the dishes.

Emma was currently doing her usual good job, tending to the trees with care and picking apples gently. The sun fell on her beautifully, highlighting her golden hair and lighting her green eyes in a sublime way. When she caught Regina staring, she blushed, but waved with a shy smile. Regina returned it, her own eyes falling to the dishes in her hands. That was embarrassing. But she couldn’t help it. She was so beautiful. And on top of that, so hardworking and diligent. For the past several hours she hadn’t stopped working not once. Even when it became so hot that the sweat had poured down her forehead down to her neck and down—

“I have to get going soon. I’m sorry.” Regina almost dropped the plate but caught herself.They had agreed earlier in the day that Emma could leave earlier thenexpected of most. No-one in this town left their homes after sundown anyway, so her request hadn’t been a problem.

“Is it really that time already? I’m sorry I kept you working so long without food—I’ll provide lunch tomorrow.” She said with a chuckle. “Thank you, truly, for all the work you did today. It means so much to me. To us.” Emma smiled again.

“It’s no problem. But I need to get go—

“Of course, of course. Be on your way. With a little gift.” Regina rummaged around the pantry form a second, before pulling out dried apples and a jar of apple cider. “To say thank you.”

“Did you make this yourself?” Emma asked with a tone that was both teasing and incredulous. 

“Yes actually. Cider is one of my specialties if you must know. It's stronger than most—so be very careful.” Emma chuckled at her remark. 

“I will be. If I don't come in tomorrow, know that I've succumb to this allegedly strong cider. Anyway, I must be off.” She set the jar of cider into her bag and whistled loud. Hooves thudded against soil. “See you tomorrow—hopefully.” With a blushing smile Emma was off, feeding her horse a few slices of the dried apple, before speeding off into the quickly fading sun.

If Regina didn’t hurry, her animals would surely be eaten where they stood. So she hustled, running first to gather the goats. As she did her duty her mind would not cease. 

All she could think about was Emma. Sweet, charming, hardworking Emma. The girl with the golden hair and the wonderfully warm smile. She was like a ray of sunshine. Smiling and _being_ in a way Regina had never gotten the chance. Since her earliest memories, she had always been burdened. In the recent years, it had only gotten worse. She still went about her life taking care of her father and the farm and the apple trees and everyone who needed it really but she could never have just _been_ the way Emma did.

Emma would have been able to stand still. She seemed to have been blessed with the gift of taking her time. Even when she worked, she took the time to wipe herself of the sweat that collected. To massage her aching muscles when the strain became noticeable. She didn’t move with desperation, just….moderately, with ease and Regina was perplexed. She’d never seen someone of their station other than her father move with such a lack of urgency. She wasn’t lazy, by any means, but she wasn’t desperate. Not like Regina often was.

A smile caught on Regina’s cheeks as she approached Clarabelle’s pen. Emma had been so patient with her. Coming back to the pen to visit when she could, building a sort of kinship with Clarabelle. It had been sweet to watch. Emma in general was just so sweet to watch. To be near. 

As she closed the last animal in the barn and locked it tight, so tight, Regina returned to her home. She rummaged through the normally locked chest in the kitchen and pulled out a jar of pig’s blood. Then a slab of pig butt  and a metal bowl.She returned to the outside and placedthe metal bowl right before the gate, then put in the blood and meat. Something growled in the distance. She ran back into the house.

 

Ascending the stairs, she made a turn and came to stand at the foot of her father’s bed. He was asleep, as he tended to be most days, but looked so peaceful. She was loathe to wake him, but his medicine was the only thing keeping him breathing.

“Daddy. Wake up. I need to give you your medicine.” She whispered, kissing the bald patch on the crown of his head. As a child, she had heard story after story as to _why_ the hair on his head slowly faded away. One was that a dragon had licked the very top of his head and ever since his hair had simply ceased to grow. Another, was that an 'enchanted' straw hat he’d worn as a child stole his hair when he was forced to leave it during the Atecinian Raids. Leaving him bald. She knew now that the hair had simply left, in the way most mortal things did. It still didn't make those stories any less entertaining.

He woke with a snort. “Mija, what time is it?” He mumbled.

“The sun is just setting daddy. Take your medicine before you go back to sleep.”

He nodded, half asleep, but took the medicine just as she asked. He was asleep moments after thesourness of the liquid left his throat. She had never expected to end up like this. She was happy of course, but still. No-one ever expected to have to take care of someone they loved like this. As a child, she had dreamed of running off the strange lands far far away. Finding adventure in the great wide somewhere, but those dreams had been shattered the moment _He_ stepped into her life.

Now she was to be this. A lonely country girl with an ill father and no future beyond her apples. But she also had Emma for the time being. Emma, the sweet golden haired beauty who had managed to steal her heart after only two meetings.

 

 

 

———————————

 

 

“ _Damn_ this tastes better than _any_ fancy wine your mother could have ordered from Midian.” Graham cried, dipping back into the cider andhumming in delight. The cider was very good. The perfect mix of cinnamon and clove and those sweet sweet apples she’d been picking all day. It did even better to remind her of Regina. 

Emma smiled at the thought of Regina but sipped her cider silently as she watched Graham and Dante make a fool of themselves.

“Maybe I’ll marry this fine lass myself. If she makes delicacies such as these she is a worthy treasure to any man.” Dante laughed. That had been the longest sentence he’d spoken all evening. Graham laughed right beside him. He laughed in the very nonsense way drunk men tended to laugh. Emma loved seeing them so carefree. So open with their emotions. It was a rare occurrence to see those two opened their mouths to say anything, let alone allow themselves to show emotion.

“That’s my woman you’re fake propositioning Dante. You’d best watch yourself.” Emma teased. She fell into a full belly laugh at the sight of Dante laughing once again. This time, his laughter almost led him straight off the roof. Graham’s fast instincts caught him, but did nothing for the drunken stupor they had found themselves in.

They laughed and laughed and laughed for what seemed like hours. It felt so good to laugh like this. Like she had nothing better to do. Like she hadn’t spent half her day admiring a gorgeous woman from afar and the other half entertaining Prince Edward of Midian. Her stomach swooped at the thought of the man.

He hadn’t been bad. A little lost in direction, no clear insight into anything really—but not bad. And that had been the problem. He had been _agreeable_ but not in the way Regina was—

No, she’d never imagine herself kissing him or holding him or having hundreds of beautiful babies with him.

—but he was manageable. If she hadn’t met Regina, she surely would have chosen someone just like him to be her husband. But she had met Regina .She had met and was quickly falling in love with Regina and no man or woman could compare to her. And that was the problem wasn't it? Regina encompassing her every thought, invading her very senses and distracting in the best of ways. But Emma was a princess. Would be a queen one day soon. Queens needed to be focused. Without distraction—and if she was to continue  worrying after a husband she never wanted in the first place, she would remain distracted. No matter how good it felt to be distracted by Regina and no matter how tedious it was to be distracted by the suitors, they both were still distractions. Distractions from her kingdom. Her destiny. 

But was the kingdom worth losing herself?

She felt the most herself when she was with Regina. Even from a distance, the woman set her at ease in a way she hadn’t been in a her entire life. She was a hurricane in this castle, running around losing herself in her duties and her destiny. But with Regina she was a person. An individual with her own destiny. A human who had the right to wipe the sweat off her brow and take a deep breath. Not some royal machine. All her life she'd been so focused on the destiny that had been laid before her since her birth. 

But what if there was something more?

Merida had gotten to choose her own destiny. Why couldn’t she? Merida had chosen herself over a marriage. She had chosen to live as herself and not the wife of some clan leader. Why couldn’t Emma do the same?

Emma shot to her feet on the roof. She felt as though the crown of her head was grazing the stars as she proclaimed.

“I’m choosing me! I don't want to live a life that it someone else’s. I want to live as me. Emma!” She yelled to the skies.

“How the hell are you gonna do that?” Graham asked with humor.

“I’m gonna marry Regina.” She simply replied.

“What if she doesn’t want to marry you?” Dante asked with no humor in his voice, only concern and solemn reality. Classic Dante.

“Then I won’t marry her. But I’ll still be myself. I’ll be Princess Emma of the kingdom of Misthaven and no-one less. Marrying one of those fools would only diminish my sense of self. My dignity. Stooping so low as to _sell_ myself to a kingdom because of tradition. Or anything as a matter of fact. I’m fine just the way I am. I can do this by myself.” She could feel her own words sinking into her skin like a prophecy. She wouldn’t allow anyone to dictate her life anymore. Her parents could bring all the suitors they wanted. She wasn’t taking them. She would choose someone _she_ wanted.

“Good for you princess.” Graham remarked and pulled her down by the frilly pink dress she’d been forced to wear. “Now sit and drink. Say those things again in the morning and I’ll believe you.” 

She did that just. She plopped between the two men and drank the rest of the cider, thinking of the woman waiting for her at in orchard in the country.

The woman she wanted to marry.

Yes, she’d met her the day before but that didn’t matter. Her whole entire being was pushing her towards Regina. Begging and screaming to be near her every second of every hour.

She had heard her parents describe True Love and she believed whole heartedly that this was what she was experiencing.

But she wouldn’t push Regina. No, she’d wait and if by the end of the month Regina had come to a decision that didn't involve Emma being in her life, she’d figure something out.

For now though, she’d daydream about their wedding and how stunning Regina would look in white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My posting schedule will be Tuesdays and Fridays from now on. If I get really excited and feel really extra spicy I might just shoot for the occasional Sunday too lol


	3. The Festival of Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Festival of Colors comes to town. Emma drags Regina and Henry to it and fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: I don't know Spanish. At all. I'm relying on Google translate for everything said in any other language besides English in any of my fics, so if there are glaring mistakes in the Spanish please let me know and I'll fix it to the best of my ability.

Regina weaved her needle in and out of the ratty blouse, grumbling all the while. It was too early in the morning to be doing this—but it had to be done. Besides, Emma would be here soon and Regina's worry would all but disappear in her presence.

But she wasn’t here yet, so Regina’s worry could exist for now. 

Two weeks. It had been two weekssince she’d met Emma. Two wonderful weeks of enjoying Emma's company. It came as no surprise to Regina that the  urge to press her lips to Emma's had only grown after spending  more time with her. 

In those weeks Emma had changed. Not in a wholly negative way. Her arms had strengthened and her whole body had turned into one hard muscle but a dark cloud had grown over her as well. As the days turned into weeks, Emma’s smile had dimmed and her spirits seemed to  slowly be crushed. Something was happening to her when she left the orchard.Regina never dared to ask, but she knew the look of someone burdened. So imagine her surprise when Emma came bounding into the  property atop Salvatore brandishing a piece of paper with the largest smile on her face. The most genuine Regina had seen in a while.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“About the Festival of Colors?”

Regina could have smacked herself. How could she have forgotten one of the most important days of the year? The Festival of Colors was one of Storybrooke’s mostprofitable traditions. Wherein its residents and visitors celebrated life and all its eccentricities in the form of colored banners and lights. They danced and sang and drank merrily for twenty-four hours straight. Most years Regina would set up a stand of candied apples, but now she didn't have time. And by the looks of it Emma wasn’t going to let her anyway. 

“I forgot about it. Why do you mention it?”

“Because I want you to go and before you protest” Regina had opened her mouth to do just that. “We’ve been working extra hard recently. With fall creeping around the corner ,your sales are about to skyrocket. Which _means_ taking the day off won’t hurt. _Please please_ ** _please._ ”**

“Fine fine alright. I’ll talk to daddy to see if he’s up to going. If not, we cannot stay long.” How could she deny her anything?Emma nodded excitedly and followed close behind as Regina retreated to find her father.

He was in the kitchen making some sort of stew. The kitchen smelled heavenly.

“Daddy, Emma has invited us to the Festival of Colors. Do you feel up to going?”

“As a matter of fact I do! Let me grab my cloak.” He said with a smile, handing off the ladle as he scrambled to find it.

“What about your stew?” She stirred it a bit, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she smelled the savory scent. He’d always been a good cook, but he hadn’t had the energy in so long.

“It’s done now. So you can stick it in a big pot or just cover it and set it in the fire. It’ll be fine. Oh! I haven’t been to the Festival of Colors in years! I wonder what has changed? What will the banners look like and what will the _food—_

He continued to ramble on and on as he searched. Regina chuckled exasperatedly but smiled wide when he returned with her cloak as well.

“I’ll get Philipe settled and we can be off.”

“Let me do it Regina. Help your father.” Emma protested before running off to find Philipe. Regina chuckled at both her father and Emma.

She hadn’t had the chance to have such frivolous adventures in years. Of course Emma would be the one to reintroduce her to the wonder of spontaneity.

When Emma returned with the cart and Philipe, both she and Regina helped Henry into the cart. In a dash, they were off towards town. As she watched the trees flicker by Regina released a quiet giggle. She couldn’t help herself. Today felt lighter than any day she had felt in recent memory and to have Emma here cracking jokes with her father and sending her the most mysterious looks only made it better.

The air was so thick with excitement it dripped down her mind like molasses and it soothed her wounded soul. It felt good to be excited again.

 

The festival was in full swing by the time they arrived. Banners in every color and every shade imaginable were dancing in the wind, filling the air.

“Whereto first?” Emma asked with a smile. One that Regina easily returned. Her smiles were always easy with Emma.

“Food first. I need to keep up my strength. Oh! I smell chocolate.” Like a hound, Henry allowed his nose to lead him straight to a stand selling chocolate cookies. He haggled the price down with wisdom only a man of many years could have, and returned swiftly with a small basket of them. “Eat up ladies, this is all you’ll be getting for the next few hours. For the day is early and there is dancing to be done.” He teased and Regina smiled even wider at his enthusiasm. His poor health had almost sucked the life from him, physically and emotionally.

She had been concerned for him before Emma came along. Concerned that he had lost his will to live. That he would blow away in the wind like burned paper. 

“Here here.” Emma shouted, throwing back a drink that seemed to come from nowhere. She handed Regina one too and coaxed her to drink it with nothing but an impish smile.

 

From there, they wandered around. Sometimes playing little games or watching performances. Emma won a blue knitted bear from a bottle tossing stand and immediately handed it over to Regina with a low bow and kiss on the hand. Regina blushed bright red, but Emma had been respectful enough to ignore it.They watched a man eat fire.Emma attempted to mimic his trick and almost burned herself a new face—but to everyone’s surprise, Henry managed to mimic the performance to a tee. Onlookers had cheered and cried in joy as they watched the old man swallow the fire like it was an apple slice.

They managed to make a number of tips from it. 

As they wandered, Regina found herself fussing with her hair. It had been unruly all morning, sticking out in places it wasn’t supposed to and looking all around like a bird’s nest. She’d pulled it into a bun when they first left, but now it had fallen down her back once again. Out the corner of her eye, she could see a trio of little girls—no older than ten—holding up a sign that read in the language of her father’s people:Free hairdo. Ribbons included.

She couldn’t resist. With a tug on Emma’s blouse and a nod to her father, she walked to them.

 

“ _¿Te trenzas el cabello rizado también?"_  She asked. As she came closer, she had noticed the taness of their skin, the tight curl of their hair. They came from Atecina. Just as she had. And by the stunned looks on their faces, they hadn’t heard their language in a very long time.

The eldest nodded and patted the seat beside her. Regina sat happily, turning her back to her.

 _"Puedo hacer algo especial?"_  The girl asked.

“ _Sí.”_ Regina replied.

The little girlbegan to work, weaving colored ribbons and flowers diligently into Regina's curls.

Henry came forward a bit, tapping the shoulder of the second youngest who was transfixed by Regina’s hair.

“ _¿Me puedes dar una corona de flores?”_ He asked, then turned again the very youngest. She was barelyfive. “ _¿Puedes darle a mi amigo las trenzas también?”_

 

Both girls nodded, and Henry pulled Emma to sit beside the youngest. Her owlish brown eyes became transfixed now on Emma’s golden hair. Regina watched from the corner of her eye as the youngest pulled two pieces apart and began braiding. The girls took their time diligently braiding and weaving for minutes. Regina was done first and was in awe of the hefty braid that ran down her back. It was a collage of bright ribbons and beads and delicate flowers. It was a simple braid, but one she never could have done herself. Henry’s flower crown was similar to that, full of flowers and beads, but Emma’s looked downright adorable. Two carefully braided pieces on the side of her head filled with a couple of flowers. Simple and elegant.

“ _Hiciste un trabajo maravilloso queridos. Gracias.”_ Regina said, hugging the eldest and kissing the foreheads of the younger girls. She felt Emma’s smile on her back, but couldn’t bring herself to look at her. Before they left Regina dropped the tips they’d collected from Henry’s performance into the lap of the youngest.

  

They came across a fortuneteller next.

“Hear me! Hear me! I am Madam Leota! I am the Oracle of Misthaven, the Palm reader of the past, present and future. Come to me and I shall read your fortune!” She cried. She looked to be like any other fortune teller. Her face was gaunt and she had the largest black eye, her olive skin that had the oddest green tint. When the little group passed she latched onto Regina’s arm so hard she could have bruised it.

“You! You are in great danger! Come to me and I shall read your fortune. Warn you of the dangers seen and unseen.” She warned.

“I would much rather live in ignorant bliss thank you very much. Now kindly let me go.”

Regina had always believed in the occult. Believed whole heartedly in witches and warlocks and towering figures of unimaginable evil. Allowing this woman to read her palm and tell her the future set a bad feeling in her gut, but she sat in the chair opposite the charlatan anyway. It was as if she’d been enchanted. 

Madam Leota leaned down close to Regina’s palm, her false eyelashes tickling the skin beneath her. “Ahh I see. The lines of destiny here and here. The Jupiter lines here and the Saturn here Yes yes yes. Now.” She reached behind her and pulled out a tea cup and pitcher. “Drink this” she poured the cup slowly and Regina noticed the tea wasn’t strained. “And then spit it in here.” She pulled a bowl from the other side of her back.

Regina hesitantly took the cup, but looked behind her. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes disbelieving but Emma’s calming hand on her back was enough to convince her. It would do her no harm to hear what the woman had to say.

Regina sipped from the tea cup, wincing at the fowl taste, and quickly spit it into the bowl with as much grace as she could. Madam Leota snatched it from her and pouring it steadily over the crystal ball. “Please tell me you clean that after every use.” Regina pleaded, but her plea was ignored.She did receive a snort from both Emma and her father though.

Madam Leota searched within the orb, her eyes flitting and fluttering back and forth and back and forth until they stopped. Her face grew pale. Her skin took on an even greener pallor. 

“She will come for you. On the day of the white ball, she will come for you. You must be ready Regina, for from the moment she comes for you—the chain of events she enacts will change your life forever. Stay strong in your faith of love. For both your golden haired girl and your father.” Madam Leota pleaded. She gripped Regina’s hand within her own. Her grip so strong Regina feared her fingers would break beneath it.

Emma was there to save her though. She pulled Regina from the table just as the shock of  Madam’s words struck her. She knew exactly who she was referring to. Would she really come for her? After all this time And on the white ball. What did that—

Wait. _Your golden haired girl_. She only knew _one_ girl with golden hair and she was presently steering her away from the fortuneteller’s table. How did the woman know? And if she mentioned Emma in her telling of the future did that mean..? Would they? Could they?

“Hey, are you alright?” Emma asked.

“Yes, mija. Tell me how many fingers I’m holding up?” Henry asked, holding up what appeared to be three fingers. Regina pushed them down with a scoff.

“ _Estoy bien padre. Sus palabras simplemente me sacudieron_.” She said. The words seemed to calm both Henry and Emma.

“You can speak the Old Language Emma?” Henry asked.

“Of course. My parents were always expressing how important versatility was—oh look! A dance!” Emma cried. She pulled both farmers hands towards the crowd now gathered in a circle.

They all clapped to thebeat of some old timey tune, filled with spirit. It would build and build into the most wonderful crescendo. It filled Regina’s chest as she listened and clapped along with the others.

“We have to join in!” Emma exclaimed.

“No! I don’t know how to dance and I certainly will not embarrass myself in front of everyone is Storybrooke!” Regina protested.

“Go cielo. Emma seems to know the dance. I’m sure she will teach you as you move.” Henry coaxed with a wink.

“But—

“Come on Regina! I promise I won’t let you fall on your ass.” She teased, before pulling Regina into the crowd with no answer.

They bobbed and weaved through the crowds in rhythm, clapping in unison all the way. Regina couldn't help but laugh loudly. Her skirts billowed around her, her braid flew in the wind.Emma came up behind her, taking her hands in hers as they weaved once again. Regina lost herself in the music. The feeling of being pressed so close to Emma. The music was loud and Emma was so soft and her body unconsciously mimicking Emma’s as they danced and frolicked around the painted floor.She felt her eyes and nose crinkling in an unsightly manner as her smile grew wider and wider, but even that didn’t deter the happiness. The happiness she felt at the prolonged exposure to Emma. The happiness she felt as Emma’s laugh wafted through the noise, gripping her heart and squeezing. 

It was exquisite to be in Emma’s sights, to move with her and be with her so freely. Regina twirled again, this time opening her eyes as she felt herself fall into Emma’s arms. She watched—enraptured—as Emma held her gaze steadily. Even as they danced and twirled again, she kept her gaze on Regina.

She saw love there. Unabashed love. Warm and real and bright and so very lovely.She would have shivered had Emma not filled her so completely with warmth. 

She was falling in love with Emma. Falling hard and fast.

And she didn’t want to stop falling. Ever.

 

—————————-

 

When the dancing had come to an end the little group retreated to the roads to watch the floats go by. Carts were decorated with streamers and flowers, each a different color. It was magnificent to witness but not nearly enough to distract from Regina’s beauty. 

She was shining in the starlight, her curly braid unraveling, the flowers and beads falling onto her back.Her smile was so bright as she clutched her father’s hand as they watched the carts roll by. She was clueless to how sublime she looked.

When she felt Emma’s gaze, she turned to look at her. Her smile never wavered and neither did the soft loving glow in her eyes.

Emma’s world shifted as the beauty came towards her. She had slipped up earlier, allowing her love for Regina to overwhelm her. She knew Regina knew, from the way her whole face had frozen as she looked at Emma. But now seeing Regina _see_ her. It stole her breathe away. 

Over the course of the last few weeks, Emma had wondered what Regina’s love wouldbe like. What her kisses would feel like. What it would be like to touch her freely. To touch her in the way she felt Regina deserved. Soft caresses and delicatekisses and the occasional needy kiss. Gods how she wanted to press her lips Regina’s.

“What are you thinking about?” Regina purred.

“You.” Emma simply said. There was no use in hiding it anymore. Regina had stolen her heart and it was clear as day on her face. She was fine with that, truly, even if Regina would never feel that way about her. But after the fortuneteller's assessment and Regina’s current state—she was hopeful she felt the same way. 

“Really? What a coincidence. I was just thinking of you as well.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“I was thinking about how beautiful you look. How the moonlight falls in your hair so perfectly. It’s heartbreaking really, that I can’t capture this moment and keep it with me forever.” Regina confessed in a whisper. Emma’s heart pounded as she took a step closer. They were a breath apart and all it would take was a simple move. One small move and their lips would meet.

But fate had other plans.

At least for now.

“There you are Regina! I’ve been looking for you all evening!” Robin called. He pushed his way through the crowd, coming to stand just behind Regina.

She let out a frustrated huff, her forehead falling very very close to Emma’s awaiting lips. She spun around, frustration clear in the tension of her shoulders. It seemed as though she had had enough. With a sigh Regina pushed him further into the crowd talking and ranting the entire way. Emma couldn’t hear a word they were saying, but she doubted it was pleasant by the way Robin’s face scrunched. She didn’t have to contemplate for long as Henry came to stand beside her.

He gripped her shoulder hard. “Don’t hurt her.”

Emma’s brow furrowed. “I would never.”

“Not intentionally no, but duty and love have a way of producing unintentional hurt when entwined. If you are not sure you can do this without hurting my cielo you stop now. No-one will judge you, no-one will be upset. Regina has been through enough hurt in her life. She doesn’t need another.”

Emma didn’t have a chance to respond as Regina returned.

She sighed and shook herself, before her softness returned. “He should get the message now. I am so very tired of dealing with his advances. I was polite as always, but the message hopefully got across.” Henry wheezed out a small laugh. “We need to get you home” her voice shook a bit with worry. “you’re due for medicine soon anyway. Come Emma, you left Salvatore.”

 

 

————————

 

 

The trip to the orchard was as easy as it normally was, but more dangerous. It was past sunrise, which meant the wolves would be out prowling looking for prey.

They made it safely to the house, but Regina stopped quickly to drop a pile offried meat she’d acquired from the festival into a metal bowl just outside the gate.

“What is that?” Emma asked.

“Offerings for _Sangriento lobo.”_ Henry said.

“He’s a wolf who comes to the orchard once a night. In order to keep him from eating our livestock I leave him a portion of meat.” Regina explained. “Meet me at the gate before you leave, I have to speak with you.”

Emma nodded and watched as Henry and Regina retreated up the stairs.

Her heart pounded, her palms began to sweat. She was nervous, but elated. Regina was coming to talk to her. But what if she was coming to tell she had made a mistake? That what they had was just a one time thing and it would never happen again? But they hadn’t had anything really. Just some flirtation in the past and then unsaid confessions tonight but—

“—Stop overthinking. You’re starting to look like me.” Regina scolded teasingly. She stepped from the shadows of the houseand walked right up to Emma. “Come, walk with me.”

She did. They walked along the property in silence, until they reached Emma’s favorite apple tree.The one she’d seen Regina sing under the first morning she came.

Underneath it sat a thick blanket and a basket full of jars of cider, treats from Regina’s apples and a loaf of bread.

“How did you—

“—I’ve had this prepared since this morning. I was hoping we could have talked when you came in rambling about the festival. At first it was just going to be a friendly picnic but…I realize now that was a farce….I don’t give my heart up easily Emma.” She descended onto the checkered blanket, clutching a small jar of cider. “but you have managed get me to hand my heart over to you in two short weeks. What a feat.”

“If its any consolation, you stole mine first. When I saw you in the market place, I knew I had to talk with you. You were so beautiful and…so lovely…”

Regina smiled a soft smile, and leaned over to Emma.

Once again, their lips were a breath apart but this time Regina didn’t hold back. She pressed her lips firmly to Emma’s, humming at Emma’s sigh of content. She moved to deepen the kiss, but the crashing of thunder broke them apart.

 

It rained.

It rained harder then it had in months and there was nothing Emma could do to hold back the bubbles of laughter building in her chest. Regina followed suit and soon both of them were reduced to soaked masses of giggles and love.

When they were thoroughly soaked Regina reached over to Emma again pulling her gently by her hair and kissing her senseless.

Regina tasted like heaven and hell. Salvation and condemnation. Apples and Pomegranates. She felt so good under Emma’s hands. Her waist was small and soft. Her cheeks were full and happy. Emma placed little kisses on them as they pulled away to catch their breath. The action siphoned a giggle from Regina and Emma adored the sound. She adored everything about this woman.

Even as the rain fell heavy and they shivered in their embrace—nothing could take her from Regina.No arranged marriages or duties could steal her from this woman.They kissed again, this time with more fire. More passion. Regina slipped in her tongue, stroking hers against Emma and moaning as she did.

She would be the death of her.And what a wonderful death it would be.

  

That night they laid under the stars, soaked to the bone but kissing and hugging and touching nonetheless.

They fell asleep in each others arms.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> ¿Te trenzas el cabello rizado también? = Do you braid curly hair too?
> 
> ¿Puedo hacer algo especial? = Can I do something special?
> 
> ¿Me puedes dar una corona de flores? = Can you give me a wreath of flowers?
> 
> ¿Puedes darle a mi amigo las trenzas también? = Can you give my friend the braids too?
> 
> Hiciste un trabajo maravilloso queridos. Gracias. = You did a wonderful job, dear ones. Thank you.
> 
> Estoy bien padre. Sus palabras simplemente me sacudieron. =I'm fine father. Her words just shook me.
> 
> Sangriento lobo = Bloody Wolf


	4. Love is an Open Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is reminded of exactly where her 'duty' lies and what's at stake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself! This is one of my personal faves so far for some reason and when I realized it was fit enough to post I had to do it. This one is a little shorter than normal but it's setting up for the real plot that's coming up in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Everything was so warm. She felt warmer and more content than she had in months and she was _loving it_. Emma snuggled close to the source of warmth, nuzzling her face into the nice smelling whatever it was. It was _perfect_. Smelled like the cinnamon cookies Granny liked to make for her birthday and the lavender in the fields deep in the forest. Like home and freedom. _Home…_

She sat up with a gasp, eyes searching for answers and finding them in the brunette beauty fast asleep on her arm.

Regina—the woman she kissed senseless last night, the one that kissed her senseless as well. Emma rubbed a hand over her face with a grunt. She pulled her arm slowly from underneath the still sleeping woman. How the hell could she have done this? Sleeping over Regina’s was possibly the dumbest thing she could have ever done! If she didn’t hurry there would surely be a search party out for her. Then her secret would be revealed and Regina would not want anything to do with her. Gods the _look_ on Regina’s face if she _ever_ found out before Emma had prepared a suitable explanation. Just the thought of it burned a hole in Emma’s stomach.

Regina grumbled in her sleep, rubbing her face into the blanket as her eyes fluttered open. She looked so exquisite like this. So open and worry free.

And Emma was about to ruin it by running.

A sleepy smile greeted her when she convinced herself to look back down at Regina. 

“Good Morning.” Regina whispered. She found the nearest part of Emma she could find—her fingertips—and kissed them softly before sitting up. They shared a soft kiss.

“Good Morning gorgeous…I’m sorry to ruin the mood but… I have to go.” Regina tried to hide her disappointment, but it was hard to miss the light be snuffed from her eyes. Emma rushed to console her. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Once I figure out the damage I’ve done at home and what I can do to fix it I’ll be back. I promise.”

“I understand.” Regina swallowed her disappointment and sadness down. “I need to change anyway. Will you be back for your shift tomorrow? Or—you don’t have to continue to work here anymore if you don’t want. I know it must be odd—

Emma smashed their lips together, silencing Regina’s rambling. When they broke for air, they rested forehead to forehead. “I promise I’ll be back tomorrow. And the day after that and that day after that. For as long as you’ll have me. No matter what happens. Ok?” Regina nodded. But Emma could tell she wasn’t believing herShe wished with all her heart she had thought to bring her grandmother's ring. Her mother had taken it off when her father died a few years back. It was replaced with her own mother’s engagement ring, but her father wore it around his neck as a reminder of simpler times. But only Emma knew that. That he missed the times before King Leopold died, when they were just a bandit princess and a shepherd boy in True Love.

She kissed Regina’s ring finger. “I know you don’t believe me, but I promise you I’ll be back. Don’t do anything rash like decide you’re not going to see me anymore while I’m gone ok?”Regina nodded again, this time with a little sniffle that broke Emma’s heart. She kissed her nose and was rewarded with a little chuckle. “I’ll be back.” She whispered.

 

 

———————

 

 

The sun had crested above the clouds, far higher then it should have been when she passed through the castle gates. If her parents weren’t busy, they surely would have sent out a search party by now.

They went as fast as they could pounding the dirt. It flew around them in clouds as Emma sent Salvatore to the stables. He’d known how to open the latch to his stall since he was a foal and at this time of day the stables were empty. 

When the thunk of the latch closing for good caught her ears, Emma scrambled up the ivy leading up to her window. It was stereotypical really. A pretty princess just so happening to have climbable ivy outside her window for all the eligible princes to climb and profess their undying love. But lucky for her, Blue had placed an enchantment on it years ago barring anyone but Emma to climb it.

Her leg was just swinging over the window sill when she heard him.

“Was it worth it?!”

She nearly stumbled back out the window, but he caught her by her now dirty blouse and pulled her inside.

“Was it worth it Emma?!” Graham growled. Spittle landed right on her cheek as he spat his angry words. “Was frolicking around with some wench worth terrifying your parents to the point of insanity?!”

She shoved him off with a growl so fiercely he stumbled and fell to the floor, leaving her opportunity to land a jab or two. Nothing serious, but enough to emphasize her point.

“Do not call the woman I love out of her name! You know nothing about her! If you _ever_ call her out of her name again I will throw you from the tallest tower without hesitation!” She growled, gripping his shirt painfully as he lay beneath her. He didn’t tremble a bit, just tried to pushed her off with a scowl.

The door to Emma’s chamber swung open and closed with a thud, and in the entryway stood an angry Dante. She had always hated seeing him angry. Hated seeing the scar from eyebrow to cheekbone writhe when his face contorted so.

“You two are very loud. I’m surprised her majesty hasn’t found her way in here with the noise you two are making. What is the problem?”

“What is the problem?! The problem” Graham shoved Emma’s hands away from him. “is that Emma is forgetting who she is and what her decisions cost others. Her parents were worried sick and it took allmy persuasion to keep them from calling out a search party because I knew she was with that little wench.”

Emma had had enough. No-one—not even a man she considered her brother—would disrespect Regina repeatedly.It had only been maybe eight hours since their confession, but the lines of love that had grown since their meeting where fully bonded now. Emma would never turn her back to Regina if she could help it and would certainly not stand for anyonedisrespecting her.

So she swung her arm back and landed a solid crunching punch to Graham’s nose. Blood poured immediately, and the satisfaction Emma had hoped for didn’t come.

“Stop.” Dante demanded in a calm manner. He sighed in exasperation as he pulled a handkerchief for Graham, but otherwise didn’t say a word until the bleeding had gone down. When it had and everyone’s anger had finally fizzled into something more manageable—he spoke. “Can you two think clearly now?” They both nodded. “Great. First, Graham. Your words were unnecessary. Calling the lass out of her name was not only disgusting but rude. When our dear princess marries her, I better see you apologize.”

“If you were in my shoes—watching your younger sister throw herself at someone who doesn’t want her—then you’d certainly be calling the person that allowed it names.”

“What hell gave you the idea that she doesn’t want me?! If you had asked me then maybe I could have told you what happened last night and _why_ I was so late.”

“Alright then.” Dante conceded. “Tell us.”

“Fine, I saw a poster for the Festival ofColors on the way to the orchard. In the past, Regina had expressed that she didn’t get out often. That the work on the orchard and other personal matterskept her homebound—

Graham laughed humorlessly. “Yeah—‘personal problems’ probably some secretchild or something—

“—And so I saw the perfect opportunity to get her and her father out. We went, had an amazing time. We danced and laughed and watched and it was magical. Then, as we watched the floats go by, she confessed her attraction to me. When we returned to the orchard for Salvatore, we kissed and continued to kiss and I lost track of time. We fell asleep on a blanket beneath one of the apple trees.”

“So that’s why you shirked off your duty? For a couple of kisses under an apple tree? Gods Emma, I know you’re sheltered but this is too much.”

“What the hell is your problem Graham? Jealous? Jealous that I’ve actually found love in my life—someone to love me for who I am—and you haven't found that _yet._ ” They stepped towards each other snarls on their faces. Dante pushed Graham back with a sigh.

“You two are like children. Honestly. Emma, that sounded like a wonderful time. From what I’ve heard of your Regina, she seems lovely and very deserving of your love. I hope we can meet her one day. Graham—you should be ashamed of yourself. Allowing your personal insecurities to cloud your judgement. You are my superior and yet I am thinking with a clearer mind than you…Leave and take time to think before you come back to her.”

Graham did as suggested, stomping out the room in a huff. He was so distracted by his racing thoughts, that he didn’t notice King David outside the door.

“I’m sorry he’s acting like this. He is just distrustful of your newlove. I’m sure he will come around soon. I must attend to my others duties at the moment, and I’m sure you’d like a moment alone.” Dante said with a bow, before backing out the room.

When he was close to the threshold, Emma spoke again. “Let him know that I’ll be seeing her tonight. And that if he has a problem with it, he can kiss my ass.”

Dante chuckled, but nodded. When he stepped from the room, he noticed King David, but only nodded at the man before continuing down the hall.

 

 

———————

 

 

Emma plopped on her bed with a groan.

Graham was a naturally distrustful person, true—but this was pushing it. He had never been one to be so disrespectful to another human being. Emma had hoped she could return to her home and bashfully relay the tales of the previous evening to him like she had in the past. Only now he had reacted so violently. She didn’t blame him for his distrust. The situation wasn’t exactly ideal. Regina knew nothing of her true identity and once she found out there was no guarantee she would stay or not use Emma’s affections for her to gain status. But Emma knew Regina wasn’t like that. She may be just a poor country girl, but she loved Emma. Truly.

True Love had been a novel concept to Emma as she’d grown older. Her parents had it, her grandparents had apparently had it—but Emma had never been so lucky. Until now. And no matter what anyone said, she would be with Regina for the rest of her life if she could. It was like her entire being was intertwined with hers. There wasn’t a part of her untouched by Regina’s love. It swallowed her whole, and kept her so warm that at times it was hard to go home. There had been many instances where Emma had wanted to reveal her secret early. Come home with a maiden in hand and demand to marry her because the time apart was killing her. But she had a plan and she could not deviate. 

Someone knocked on the door.

“Enter.” she called and sat up. With a couple of pulls and brushes, her hair was relatively presentable—but it didn’t matter. It was only her father.

He stepped inside slowly, closing the door behind him with a loud thud. He wasn’t furious as far as she could tell—which was unusual. She expected him to be livid at her disappearance. But his sky blue eyes were only full of sympathy.

“I heard about your dilemma…the girl you met—Regina right?” Her heart pounded in chest, almost falling to the floor with the strength of it. She only nodded. She was paralyzed with fear, desperation and terror swirled around her mind stopping any rational thought.

He was surely going to out her now—she knew it. He’dtell Snow and then she’d lock Emma up and push the ball to tomorrow and Prince Neal would be her husband and she’d be forced to have his children and —

“I give you my blessing.”

—that couldn’t be correct. No no no, that wasn’t true. Her father _always_ sided with her mother when it came to Emma _always._ He couldn't actually be giving his blessing. This wasn’t real. She must be taking a nap and dreaming of the thing she wanted because this was in no way real.

But the tears on her cheeks felt real when he pulled a chain over his head. The chain that held his mother’s ring.

“You already know the story behind this ring…It follows True Love. I believe that if you give this to her, she will find her way to you…No matter what you decide to you do Ilove you.” He gently pressed the ring into her hand and a stray tear landed atop their joined hands. “I knew you were sneaking out. You were happier then I’d ever seen you. It was fine, you have the right to explore your kingdom. Then your smiles grew softer and you began to stay out longer. I suspected but now I know. And I promise I will do everything I can to help you be with her.” His voice cracked. The emotion that came with watching his only child find the love of her life was unbearably wonderful. He only wished Snow would set aside her preconceived notions and traditions to witness the love on their child’s face.

“Thank you…really.” Emma whispered. She was still in disbelief, but hopefully the reality of the situation would hit her soon. Maybe on her way to visit Regina later than evening.

“Take a walk with me. Tell me about her.”

“What about—

“—She’s in a meeting setting up a visit from a Prince Alexander of Macedonia. I believe he will be arriving tomorrow at 10, so be sure to avoid the palace around that time.” He chuckled. He actually enjoyed the company of the young man. He was intelligent and well spoken, ambitious, but a bit of a war seeker. He was highly combat trained, and Misthaven was supposedly a peaceful kingdom. And he wasn’t Regina.

Emma chuckled as well and took her fathers arm as they began to walk towards the gardens. 

“When did you meet her?”

“At the market place, my first day out. She owns an orchard with her father who is ill. They needed help around the farm so I took the job. For free of course.”She confessed with a smile. Regina had looked exquisite that day. In a blue dress with a dirty white apron. Her curls pulled into a ponytail. The sunlight had shown on her olive skin like a beacon. She had been beautiful then but not happy. Not like she was now. And Emma liked to think she had something to do with that. 

David laughed. “I see you inherited your mother’s taste. At least you’re less violent then she was. Let me guess—she’s  a hardworking, humble but absolutely stunning individual?” Emma nodded with snorting laughter. He was spot on. Regina was all of those things and more, and now that attention had been brought to it—she and her mother did have similar tastes. “I’m proud of you. For finding her even when it would have seemed impossible for anyone who wasn’t you. I can’t wait to meet her in two weeks.”

“Gah! Two weeks. I keep forgetting that I only have two weeks to enjoy her without the complications. I’ll miss it, but it’ll be nice for you two to meet. I think you’ll be great friends.”

David was silent for a moment, pondering his words carefully. “I won’t judge you if you decide to leave with her you know? If you decide that you both aren’t cut out for this life. She isn’t used to this life. She’ll probably freak out at first, and if she can’t be happy here I won’t judge you if you two return to the orchard. You seem happy there with her father and her provincial life.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of…Ruling the kingdom has been a dream of mine since I was a child. I’d give it up for Regina in a heartbeat but…not without some repercussions I think. And not just from an external source. Not only would Mom kill me, but I think I’d lose a piece of myself.”

“By that logic, wouldn’t Regina lose a piece of herself when she’d leave her life behind for you? She’s probably grown up on that farm, just as I did. I lost a tiny piece of myself when I left to be with your mother, but I learned to cope. I visited my mother as often as I could when she left the castle,and I tried to keep pieces of my old life alive. In reality, she’ll be changing her entire world for you…Keep that in mind Emma.”

“I will. I promise.” And she meant it. She truly meant it.

 

————————-

 

 

The moon was high in the sky. The clicking and clacking of hooves beating against the dirt path towards the orchardechoed through the night. Regina spun around from her spot in the living room and droppedthe dress she’d been mending. She’d waited all day to hear that lovely sound, and she hoped with all hope that it was Emma.

Her abrupt departure this morning had left her gloomy all day, sluggishly shuffling around the farm and wiping hot tears. It had been ridiculous in retrospect, to miss someone so much it felt like a piece of her was missing. They’d shared a couple hundred kisses and suddenly Regina wanted to be near Emma all the time.But it was true.

Henry had grown nervous for his child, checking on her when he could and comforting her when she had finally broken own and cried to him. Between quiet sobs and hiccuping breaths she had confessed their evening to him and spoke of how the moment Emma had crossed the threshold her heart had felt like it had been ripped from her.But she could feel it returning, as the latch on the door was pulled up and dropped with a thud. Regina snatched her cloak from the hanger-on the wall, and bounded out the door.

There had never been a moment in her entire life where she had felt like this. Felt so completelyand utterly lost in another person. Emma was like a wonderfuldream. All her worries fell away when she was in her arms, her heartbreaks were mended with each kiss.

“Regina!” She called.She only had to look to her left, to see Regina running as fastas she could. With a leap, Regina fell into Emma’sarms.

She was sure that if she could have seen herself she would have been terribly embarrassed, but that didn’t matter now. Not when Emma was _here now_ when she had been expected tomorrow.

“I missed you.” Regina mumbled into her neck. She felt a kiss on the crown of her head, and nuzzled deeper into Emma’s warm embrace.

“I missed you too. I’m sorry I had to leave, but I fixed the things I could fix at home and now I can spend the rest of the evening with you.”In response, Regina could only happily sigh. She didn’t want to move yet. She wanted to stay warm and happy and carefree. It had been so long since she’d been held.

Emma laughed and placed careful kisses on her head to keep her awake. “You must stay awake my darling. I have a gift for you.”

“A gift?” She asked, her brow furrowing. She pulled away with reluctance and watched as Emma pulled a chain from her pocket.

“Yes, a gift—which in reality is more like a promise. Before I give it to you, I must know, how long do you plan on being with me?”

“As long as you will have me.”

Emma blushed a bit, but continued on. What could she be doing? “I am glad to here that…I know we have barely known each other a month, but I have to say—Regina you have captivated me in every way. I am surethere will be no other besides you. No-one will manage to transfix me the way that you do. No-one will intrigue me like you do. No-one will challenge me the way you do. I find your intelligence inspiring. You’re beauty astounding. You’re compassion overwhelming and above all else I find your love to be the most glorious thing I have ever experienced.” She got on one knee.

“Emma” Regina gasped, taking a step back.

“Will you, Regina of the Southern Mills, daughter of Henry Mills, do me the honor of promising me that one day—when we are both ready and able—we will marry.”

 

Her throat seized and her heart stopped.

Time slowed as the world seemed to come to a stand still.

“What?”

“Will you promise me that one day—when we are both ready and able— we _will marry one another?”_

“You’re asking me to _promise_ to marry you at some point and time?”

“Yes! I would like to get to know you better before I marry you, but I simply cannot take the chance that you will slip through my fingers. You see” Emma stood and took Regina’s hand, slipping the little green ring on her finger. “I want to marry you one day and I do not want you to think I do not. Earlier today you doubted that I would return to you. I don’t want that to happen again. This ring is a symbol of our love. If you ever need a reminder when I am not here, look down at your finger. Remember the moment I gave this to you and think of how much I love you and will always love you.”

“….Yes.”

“Yes?”

A wide small grew on her face. “Yes!”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank the gods yes!” Emma yelled, picking Regina up and spinning her around. When she was brought to earth, Emma kissed her with all her might, putting every ounce of her love into it.

 

And Regina felt it. 


	5. When the Clock Strikes Midnight (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied last week. This is my favorite chapter so far. The ball is finally rolling a littler faster in the plot department and I couldn't be happier. Let me know what you think.

It had been weeks since Graham and Emma had spoken. The ball was tomorrow, and Emma’s nerves were only growing worse. She was snappish, irritable and jumpy at all times. She couldn’t confide her frustrations to Regina, as her life was a secret to her—for now. Dante was never as honest as Graham when it came to this situation—offering soothing words in placating tones and not stone cold advise. But Graham was silent, no amount of pleading or bribing was bringing him back right now. She only hoped that when Regina was brought to the castle, and he could witness their love first hand, that he could see the truth and drop his grudge.

The truth, that Emma and Regina were meant to be.

In the following weeks since their promise to one another things had gone smoothly. Emma still returned to work every day—although it was much more play than work at this point. She spent lunch with Regina and managed to return home in enough time to not alert her mother. On the few instances she _had_ gotten caught up in kisses and caresses, her father had been right there making up some excuse to help.

He too had been growing antsy. Hounding Emma about bringing Regina to the castle, or at the very least announcing their love so her mother would understand. But Emma wasn’t ready. She needed time she didn’t have, and it was burning her up inside. The _need_ for more time. More uncomplicated, loving ,fun time.

More time for cuddles with the goats while Regina read a book, more time for kisses under the morning sun and burning touches under the moonlight, more time for Henry’s old stories about Atecina or their life before Emma came along. The simple things. She was like her father in that respect—wanting simplicity. She loved her kingdom with all her heart—truthfully, couldn’t wait to rule it with a kind heart and an open mind—but she wished some days she wasn’t born to this life. That she was the lowly traveller with no last name Regina believed her to be.

She sighed, pulling herself from the comfort of her covers to slip on an ornate dress. It was dinner time, and she couldn't be late so close to the ball. Royals from all kingdoms had come from near and far for the event of the year.

Princess Emma would be announcing her future husband. The wedding would be taking place in the spring, right after the winter showers had been washed away. And Emma was looking forward to it a bit. If all went well, she’d hopefully be marrying Regina in the spring and if worst came to worst she’d be having some extravagant party for something or other. Marrying one of the suitors was not an option. At least not anymore. Not when her heart belonged to Regina for the rest of eternity.

Someone knocked on the door.

“Your highness? Do you need assistance?” Her chambermaid called.

“No, I’ll be out in a moment.” Emma reluctantly replied as she slipped an extravagant necklace over the dress. Mom would approve, but it felt so very heavy. At least she would be taking these horrid clothes off in a few hours.

 

—————-

 

“How did you come to the decision to hold a ball of this magnitude for your daughter Snow?” The queen of Camelot asked. She was beautiful. Her long raven hair ran almost to her seat and she had the most delightful accent—one that reminded Emma the faintest of Henry—but for the life of her, Emma could not remember her name. She and her husband were nice enough, making polite conversation and asking simple questions. As was everyone else at the table. They were all _polite_ and _detached_ to a degree Emma found nauseating. She wanted titillating conversation, meaningful connections. Something lasting. Not polite conversation for the sake of it.

She was bored, tremendously so, and wished desperately that her friends or Regina were here.Lily would be arriving tomorrow evening, just before the ball—as would Merida. Elsa would be arriving in the morning, along with Anna and their cousin Rapunzel. They would be staying fora few days after the ball, but then they’d return to their kingdoms and leave Emma all alone as they usually would. At least in the future she might have Regina. 

If she were here, Regina would be discussing the different flavors of the dishes, dissecting them and assessing them as if her life depended on it. Emma would make a joke and Regina would laugh freely. Her nose would scrunch in the way Emma adored, and she’d try to cover her face but Emma wouldn’t have it. Henry would laugh with her, and make another joke—one much funnier than any Emma could make—and they’d dissolve into even more rambunctious laughter. 

She was so lost in her fantasy that she failed to notice her father coughing to gain her attention, or  Snow  staring curiously at her dreamy smile.

No food had ever caused such a reaction. 

“So, the doe was right in my sights. Her white fur glittering in the sunlight, her red eyes looking dead at me and when I went to take the shot, Snow popped out of nowhere, startling both me and my chase.I didn’t talk to her for a week!” David joked, thankfully taking the attention off of Emma. Snow wasn’t fooled though. She had seen the change in her child in recent weeks. The smile she’d grown resigned to not seeing for a long long time had come back in full force. Emma practically skipped down the hall most days, and now she was smiling into her mead. On top of that, David was covering her with _the_ silly story, the one that made everyone laugh. 

Emma was up to something and she would be damned if she didn’t find out what.

 

——————-

 

 

When the dinner was over and the guests were escorted to their chambers, Snow could see Emma attempting to sneak to the back exit. She shuffled forward though, grabbing her child gently by the arm before she could get away. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked in a soft voice.

“As well as can be expected I guess…I’m trying to look on the bright side. Why? You weren’t very concerned for myfeelings when you set this ball into motion.” Emma snapped, though her anger seemed forced. She was angry—' _rightfully so'_ Snow thought—but her words weren’t venomous in the way that they had been in the past. They didn’t sting Snow’s cheek like a smack like they once did. 

“I am always concerned for your feelings Emma.” Snow confessed, her words were true but recent events had caused her to lose sight of that. She would forever be saddened by her choices—but there was no turning back now. “I just can’t show it right now…I know tomorrow is going to be hard for you. I do, and I’m sorry you have to go through this but it isnecessary.”

“For what exactly? Status? Children? What could you possibly conjure to justify selling me off to the highest bidder?” Her words held more venom now, and Snow almost regretted wishing for the old Emma back. Old Emma would have snapped like this. Would have aimed for the jugular in an effort to make Snow understand her pain. New Emma would have simply taken the words her mother had said and tried her best not to say a word. Possibly giving a placating word or two before retreating to the clouds for the rest of the day. It was as if Emma had found something better. Something to look forward to. Something she could focus on to take her away from her wretched surroundings.

And Snow wanted to want that for Emma. She did. 

“Circumstances have arisen as of recently. Placing you in a marriage will most likely be the best choice we have if we wish to protect the kingdom.” Snow said mechanically. Even she didn’t believe the words.

“So you are willing to sell me to solve a problem that might not even be aproblem yet? A problem that might even be easily solved if you _talked to me_ and if you told me what was truly going on instead of spewing bullshit.” Emma hissed, thrusting her arm out of her mothers grip and stomping back towards the back exitagain.

“Watch your language with me Emma! You have every right to be upset but you will not disrespect me! And I forbid you to leave this castle!” Snow cried. Her words were firm but faded in the heavy clicking of her heels as she attempted to follow Emma.

“I can go where I please. I only have twenty four hours of freedom left anyway.” She huffed. Her voice wavered with emotion. She swallowed heavily but continued to stomp out the castle. Her arm was snatched once again and even Snow winced with the weight of her grip. She let go almost immediately, but the damage was done.

Emma spun around. Tears of frustration streaming down her face. “In less than twenty four hours I have to make a decision that will change the course of my life as I know it. Let me have a few hours by myself, for the rest of my life will be in the palm of your hand.” Emma whispered.

 

Snow’s heart audibly snapped. 

She had never wanted this to happen. She had only wanted her child safe. Now, due to the terrible decisions she’d made, her child would be miserable for the rest of her life.

And there was nothing she could do to fix it. 

So she let her go.

 

It was the least she could.

 

——————————

 

 

 

Emma ran for her life.

 

If she had stayed a minute longer, she'd have been in danger losing herself. 

Tears blinded her sight and fell fast and heavy against her dress. She had the presence of mind to rip the thing off revealing only her underthings. She would have been embarrassed, had she not known for sure that no-one in the castle staff would judge her. But then again, if her own parents would sell her tomorrow evening, maybe they would judge her and mock her behind her back for running around in her underthings. 

Emma was so distracted that she failed to look at the path before her and ran right into a brick of a man.

“What’s wrong?” Graham asked worriedly.

She could have sagged with relief. “You know what’s wrong. They are going to be selling me like chattel tomorrow and I can’t stop them.” 

“But what about?—

“—I still have her at least for now. But I fear that when I tell her the truth she will not be able to leave her life behind. Why would she? She has a wonderful life. Herfather is wonderful and loves with all he is. Her livestock even love her, they look at her with more love than anyone other she, you and my parents have looked at me my entire life. She doesn’t deserve to sold to some old bastard when I die—

“—Stop it! Stop speaking such horrible things. You are more loved than you know princess. I’m sorry I haven't been showing you how much I cared, I’ve been too wrapped in my own feelings. I—

The tapping of heels and idle chatter filled the courtyard. Someone was coming. Emma couldn't risk for her plan to be ruined now. Not when she was so close.

Graham—the intuitive man he could be—pulled them into the stable, and right into Salvatore's stall.

“Calm down.” Emma distantly registered her hiccuping sobs. “Look at me!” She did. “You haven’t told her _yet_?” She sobbed harder still. She hadn’t had the courage to tell Regina who she really was, not when there was a strong possibility that Regina would reject her for either lying or because she couldn’t be a monarch. Both of which were very understandable reactions. Which made the whole thing a heap ton  worse. 

“Ok ok I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that. Shh Shh Shh calm down.” He pulled Emma into his arms, cradling and rocking her as she cried. He’d never seen her like this. So upset and hurt. She was beyond heartbroken at the thought of her deception. He could only imagine what would happen if the woman rejected her.

 

He could see it in his mind's eye now, a lifeless  Emma shuffling into the gates of the castle collapsing at the entrance. She’d be allowed to rest for a few hours, but the maids would bathe her and dress her andmake her up to be presentable enough for the ball. Then she’d be forced to pick a man to be married to. She’d never recover. Maybe if she wouldn’t be forced into a marriage she didn't want only hours after the devastating heartbreak she might. But that wasn’t an option.For the rest of her life she'd be a shell of her former self. She'd be a ghost drifting on the wind whispering the name of the woman she wanted to be with and cursing the name of the man she'd been forced to pick. 

He hoped for Emma’s sake the woman said yes. 

The only way for her to say yes, was for Emma to _ask._

“Come on lass.” He bounced her a bit, jostling her enough to earn a snort. “Get your tail up and properly dressed. I won’t have _my_ princess proposing to her girl in such ratty clothes.”

“What? You’re gonna help me?!” 

“Of course. You’re practically my sister. I would be a fool not to help you on your special day. Stay here for a moment.”

Graham snuck his way to the servant’s quarters quickly, snagging a dry dress that seemed to be Emma’s size. It was emerald green, just like her eyes and it would make her look heavenly. She wasn’t one to wear dresses often but she deserved to be dolled up to greet the love of her life with a life changing proposal. When he returned, Emma was stroking Salvatore's snout in an effort to seek comfort. The stallion rested his head on her shoulder and nibbled at her hair to try and cheer her up. She only batted him away with a snort. 

“Take this. Put it on.” He demanded then turned around to let her dress. Parts of him were excited for her. She deserved to be happy with someone she chose. But most of him was still hesitant. He figured he wouldn’t be truly happy until everything worked out.

Fabric rustled behind him and thudded to the ground. 

“I gave her the ring.” 

He spun around in shock, but when a flash of bare skin greeted him he slapped his hands over his eyes. 

“Apologies. But you gave her _the_ ring.”

“Yes. As a promise. I leave every evening and she had only faith to assure her I would return. The ring seemed to be the perfect idea. Dad gave it to me. He knows. He heard our argument. Lace me up.” Graham did as told, lacing the corset up as tight as he dared.

“Speaking of that…I’m sorry for the things I said. The names I called her. It wasn’tright for me to voice my frustrations in such a manner. I’m sorry.”

“I won’t say it’s alright, because it’s not, but I understand now. You were afraid for me. I appreciate it, but don’t ever call her out her name again Graham or I will kill you where you stand. No matter what she decides.” 

“I won’t. I promise.” The last latch was laced and with a final tug Graham closed the dress. Emma turned to face him, a fierce determination gleamed in her eyes. She looked beautiful. Her gold hair still up in the tight bun it had been in for dinner, the large emerald necklace laid nicely with the dress but Emma took it off when she noticed him eyeing it. She wanted to be simple for her love.

 

“Go get her Emma.”

 

“I will.”

 

-————-

  

 

Regina was waiting for her under their tree when she arrived. They kissed passionately and held their embrace as long as their air supply would allow and  when it was time to pull away they stayed close.

“Is it alright if I stay the night?” Emma asked 

“Of course my darling.”

 

 

—————

 

 

They slept in Regina’s room for the first time that night.  Since the festival, they’d taken to sleeping under the trees. Emma felt it was more appropriate this time to sleep in Regina’s bed for both the first and last time. For in less than twelve hours, Regina might never sleep in that bed again.

But Regina didn’t know that. She only knew that Emma was here for the first time and that she loved waking up to her more than anything in the world. They’d done something similar a handful of times, but this time felt different. More significant. So she kissed her love awake and basked in the beauty of Emma before they got up to feed the animals.

It started as any average day. A quick breakfast of porridge and nonalcoholic apple cider. Then the usual chores.

Emma seemed more subdued though. Her words were cautious and her expressions stilted. She did as she did everyday, but she looked so much different.It wasn't all due to the way she looked in that dress. It was more of an air of trepidation that clung to her like stray candy. Sticking on her skirts and tripping her up at inopportune moments. It worried Regina.  

“Are you feeling alright darling?” Regina asked.

Emma snapped to attention, pulling away from tending to the garden to look at Regina. She opened her mouth to respond—probably with some sort of soothing comment—but she froze. Then placed her work to the ground and wiped her hands on her apron.

“No actually…I’m not.” Her eyes were wet and her hands shook.

She was terrified. 

Regina came to her at once, taking Emma’s hands in her own. 

“What’s wrong?” Emma sniffled, but refused to wipe the large tear now falling down her pale cheek.

 

A short sob escaped her. “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever for? _Please_ tell me what’s worrying you so.” 

Emma took a shuddering breath, before loosing her hands from Regina’s. She didn’t step away, so Regina stood her ground.

“I…I have deceived you…Not intentionally but…Deception all the same…You have been so kind to me, never pushing to hear about my past. In a way, I am very grateful for that, as now I can tell you this way—but we have so little time.”

“So little time until what?” The thudding of her heartbeat was so loud she could almost taste it. 

“I am not a simple traveller looking for a job Regina…I am _Princess_ Emma, daughter of Queen Snow White and King David. And tonight— 

“—tonight you will be choosing your husband.” Regina whispered. She had heard the gossip in town. Had heard the rumors about the princess’s announcement ball. How every royal from across the Enchanted Forest was to be in attendance. That she—Emma—would be choosing the man she would marry.

Tonight. 

A small sob escaped her without permission. Rising in her throat and thrusting itself outward in an expression of the complete and utter _hurt_ she felt coursing through her veins. _Gods_ this was death. Surely it must be. For it seemed to be everlasting, the burning, ripping sensation in her chest.

Emma had _lied._ She had—

“You told me you cared for me…You made me believe you. You gave me this ring as a _promise_ that would marry when you’re to be married to someone else tomorrow!” Regina screamed. Her words had begun as a whisper, but had steadily risen as the emotion swept through her.

Betrayal. Hurt. Anger. Desperation. Any of those would be fitting to describe the state Regina found herself in as she looked upon Emma’s face. How could she have been so stupid? So foolish as to believe this would _ever_ work. Emma had always been too good for her. Had always been so much more than Regina had ever been and she never knew why. Until now. She was destined to rule the kingdom. To live in a lovely castle with her lovely husband and have _children_ —-

“You never let me finish! Please Regina, don’t walk away I haven’t finished! Regina!” Emma trudged through the grass behind her, but Regina was on autopilot. She had a life to get back to. A farm to run, trees to care for.She shouldn’t have been caught up in those frivolous flames in the first place.

Love was never for her, she should have remembered that.

“Regina wait! Please! I’m not marrying any of them. I would never.”

She had had enough of the lies. The games. Regina spun around, startling the blonde. 

“You are such a fucking liar! How could you not marry any of them! You’re having the most extravagant ball of the decade _tonight_ for what? For—

“—For you. I came to the market to look for my freedom and I found it. You. I want to build a life with you. I want _you_ to be my wife when the time is right—no other man or womanjust you! No matter what my mother or the kingdom has to say about it.”

Regina knew a thing or two about overbearing mothers and forced marriages. The vehemence with which Emma promised was enough to stop her from slapping her in the face—but it did nothing to assuage her fears. She twisted the ring in anxiety. The ring Emma had given as a symbol of their love—of their future. A future that no longer existed now. 

“The ring belonged to my grandmother—Ruth. She owned a farm and home smaller than this. She still lives in the woods outside Storybrooke—you would like her. She gave this ring to my father because it goes where the holder's True Love is. He found my mother a few days after she gave it to him. They’ve been madly in love for years and shared True Love’s kiss right before my eyes. The night I gave it you, I got into an argument with my closest friend. He believed you didn’t feel for me the way I feel for you. I socked him in the face for his comments, but when he left, my father gave this to me with his blessing. I believe with all of my heart that you are my True Love. The love andwarmth that I feel when I’m both with you and thinking of you is staggering. It’s more than I’ve ever felt in my life. But, I understand after this if you don’t think you can do this. I understand. At the very least, keep the ring. Let it guide you to your True Love. Even if it’s not me.”

Her last words were shaky at best wavering with emotion but she got them out.

“I know my presence is most likely distracting you from making a sound decision, so I will leave. But if you choose to follow me— to try your best to live your life with me as who I truly am— meet me at the ball. Find the royal gardens at midnight. Then I will announce our engagement to the courts…If you do not show, I will accept that you have decided that I am not what you or your father need.” She stripped the apron from her waist and handed it to Regina. With a parting kiss on the forehead  Emma was gone.

 

——————

 

Regina distracted herself for most of the day,doing busy work to keep herself from thinking about the revelation Emma had unearthed. By the time the sun was beginning to fall beyond the horizon, she had managed to not think about it at all. Until she had been preparing dinner  and the waning sunlight had caught on the ring. She had almost collapsed in the kitchen, horrible sobs scratching out of her chest as she fell to the floor.

She sat there, crying so hard her body ached while her mind raced.

What was she to do? Say no, and live the rest of her life wondering what if? Every time news of the royal couple reached her ears, bereaving the loss of the most wonderful love she’d ever known? But on the other hand, she couldn’t say yes could she? She was a country girl, had grown apples most of her life and expected nothing less than to be a spinster for eternity. Within in an hour, she could be the new queen. Was she even cut out for that life? Expensive meads and extravagant gowns and lavish parties all the time. Not to mention deciding the fate of a kingdom every day?

But would it all be worth it to be with Emma? To see her be _free_ for the first time. She had been close to free at times. When the heatedkisses had turned into lustful touches. When she’d almost reached her peak she had been close to free. But then a line would appear on her face—as if she remembered exactly who she was—and she would tense just a tiny bit. Regina had been so blinded by love that she hadn’t seen it until now.

If she chose to pursue this, to potentially become a princess, she would have to meet Emma’s parents. She was sure the overbearing mother would hate her, but the father—he seemed to have potential.Would Emma have his eyes? or his chin? Regina was in a way a spitting image of her father. She wondered if Emma was like that too—the spitting image of King David. She had heard stories about the powerful couple since _his_ death, but she had never ever thought she would potentially meet them. In a matter of hours, she could be meeting the king and queen—her future in-laws. Her heart raced even faster.

“Nothing is set in stone Regina. Calm yourself.” She whispered to herself.

“Oh cielo, but it is.” Henry said from the doorway. “From the day you met her, your golden haired girl was your destiny. Don’t run from it like I did.”

“But Daddy— 

“—No. If you do not want to marry Emma, that is fine. I will respect your decision. But if you do and if you think you can handle being married to a monarch and becoming a part of the royal family even just a _little bit_ you will go upstairs, grab your best dress, make the trek up to the castle and get your girl.”

“But my place is here with you Daddy. I can’t just abandon you.”

“And you won’t. I can find someone to help me with the orchard when you are gone.” He leaned down and took her face in his hands “you were meant for so much more then anyone in this little town has planned. Do not waste away in this little cottage as I have. Go to her

 

With  his word lifting her spirits and soothing her worries, her mind was made up. Regina would go to Emma  and she would proclaim her love for Emma in front of the entire kingdom.

Emma, who had accepted her as the simple country girl she was. She could have had her pick in the market. There were plenty of better matches for her, but she chose Regina. She chose to look past her rough demeanor and love her.

Who was she to not extend the same courtesy?

Regina shot up from the floor and pulled her father into a hug. “I will come back for you. I will not let you waste away in this little town.” She whispered. She placed a peck on his cheek, before running up the stairwell.

 

She did only have a few hours until the clock struck midnight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming on Friday.


	6. When the Clock Strikes Midnight (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma announces her suitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lateness of this! I was super unexpectedly busy all day and forgot to edit this at a time when I wasn't dead on my feet so I could get it up in a flash. Hope you still like it!

Regina descended the staircase, her hands trembling as she gathered the skirt beneath her. It was a simple dress—nothing like what the women of the court would wear—but it was workable. She’d made it two summers ago, when the Locksleys had first come to the town, and had invited her to a ball at their estate. She’d been mocked and ridiculed by the women there for days and she had taken it so hard that the dress was put into storage.

Now though, she had more to look forward to. The dress didn’t matter, her hair didn’t matter, nothing else mattered but Emma. Regina could show up in a tattered petticoat and a cloak and Emma would still take her as she was, just as she always had.

But she still wanted to try, so shegathered her courage and painstakingly laced the corset tight and painted her face with rouge. Her hair had been left mostly loose, with one part pinned up with her grandmother’s hair comb. It was an ornate gold, in the image of a tree. She’d worn it since she was a teenager and had never once misplaced it.

Now she was ready. But she needed to hurry. The hour was too close to midnight for her liking. If she didn’t hurry she wouldn't make it in time.

“You look gorgeous mija.”

She blushed “Thank you Daddy.” And pulled him into a tight embrace.

“I am only stating the truth. Have a wonderful time.”

She nodded, and pushed herself out the door. It took everything in her not to look back at him. To stay where she knew she would be safe. The world that Emma belonged was unknown to her. But the farm was her home, had been and will always be in one way or another. 

No matter how much she loved her life now, it would never be enough without Emma in it. Her love was so wonderful, that nothing felt right now that Regina had gotten a taste of heaven.

 

The night was dark, the roads clear and open in the light of the moon.It was just after ten and if Regina hurried just a bit she would make it. So she flew down the pathway, holding tight to Philipe’s reigns as the winds and curves of the road came into view. What would it be like to live the life of a princess? She wondered.It couldn't be _that_ great, considering Emma attempted to escape and succeeded many times over. The dresses and the food and the balls were all nice, but wasn’t it all so lonely? To know that one day, the fate of many people would be solely on your shoulders? And how would it work, for both she and Emma to be queens? Would they lead equally, or would Emma act as the true queen, making important decisions and holding court while Regina sat around anddrank tea all day. If that was the case, would Regina really be able to do that? She had grown used to constantly being busy, constantly being ready for the next task since she’d arrived in Storybrooke and she feared that the lack of constant stimulation would leave her bored to death.

A flash of fur ran across the path, scaring Philipe out of his wits. He neighed in distress, almost toppling the cart in his fervent attempts to escape.

“Philipe! Calm down! Please, calm down!” Regina begged, pulling at his reigns and placing calming hands on his flank. None of it worked. He was only growing worse, and when another flash of dark fur passed in the woods, Philipe flipped the cart.

Regina went flying. She barely managed tododge the cart itself, but she still came down to the ground with a hard thud right on her stomach.It knocked the breath from her lungs, and with a winded wheeze she raised to her hands. From where she lay, she could see the outline of a wolf just beside Philipe. The moon was gone now, shielded behind the cloudy sky and endless trees—but the wolves weren’t.

They snarled around the horse. Their jowls dripping with anticipation as they circled him. He was bucking wildly, zipping up and down the road as he attempted to find an escape, but there was none. The pack had the road surrounded the cart blocking one way and a group of wolves on the other. Philipe had been her childhood companion, having pulled her through more hard days than Regina cared to admit. She couldn’t let him die like this.

She snatched a large branch from her side and stumbled onto feet. She bolted in front of the horse, her cloak pulling under his hooves as he hid behind her. She stuck the stick out to them, fierce determination shining in her eyes. 

“Go from here. You don't need him, nor I, to satisfy your cravings. There is plenty of game around these parts. Go find it.” Regina demanded.

She was met with silence, but she knew they could understand. It wasn’t uncommon around these parts to find an animal with the intelligence and understanding akin to a human. Wolves were one of them. Although it had been up to debate since the dawn of the seven kingdoms if wolves were that way because of their own biology, magic or because they were ‘Shifters’.

Either way, Regina wasn’t going to let them take Philipe. Or her, for that matter. She couldn't be late for her date.

So when the largest of the wolves lunged, she swung the branch back hard, wincing at the thud of the wolf’s skull being bashed. The others snarled, pulling in closer as she swung again.

“Back!” She yelled as she swung once more. They were relentless, sneaking and snarling again as they came closer and closer. She hit a few, knocking them back and batting at them as they closed it. But the largest had had enough. He lunged at her and latched onto her leg. Regina yelped and  bashed it in the head to no avail. The others were on her in a second, scratching and biting and clawing at her—dodging her attempted attacks with the branch.

Distantly, as another wolf bit her ankle, and the sickening sound of Philipe’s body ramming over and over again into the closest wolf —causing her to stumble, she wondered if this was all she would amount to. A lonely peasant girl with an ailing father, no way out and a lover larger than life. A lover who was waiting for her in her large castle. Would Emma ever know what became of her? Would she know that Regina had tried her hardest? That she hadn’t gone down for even one second? Even as her limbs ached and her chest burned with exertion as bashed and swung? If she were to die in this forest, eaten alive by demon wolves—would anyone know?

She didn’t want to find out, but as the branch broke on a particularly hard bash, and a hearty stab did nothing to even the smallest wolf—Regina feared she would.

Brilliant green light filled the forest, blinding both Regina and the wolves. They whimpered and fell back, tails tucked between their legs.

A woman dressed in a plunging black dress with horns reaching towards the sky stepped from the light. Her beautiful black wings stretched behind her and dragged on the ground.

“Step away from the girl. She is not yours to have—nor his.” She spoke sharply. The wolves slithered away in an instant. Not making a sound as they retreated from whence they came. The woman—no, goddess— turned to Regina. She stretched her hand out, and when Regina only stared at it, chuckled. “I’m a friend dear. Although I know I may not seem like it. I’m a friend of Emma’s.”

“How do you know Emma?”

“I was there for her christening. I owed her godmother a favor so I came to you. You seem to be in a bit of trouble.”

“Obviously.” Regina snorted, struggling to getto her feet. She brushed her now ruined dress off and groaned. “The pain I feel is nothing in comparison to the hurt that accompanies to sight of this ruined dress.”

“I can help you with that ,and provide you and your mighty steed with a ride to the ball if you are so inclined to accept.” The woman offered. Regina gave her a wary look.

“For what price?”

“None…You make Emma happy dear, and that’s gift enough to me. Now, yes or no?”

Regina had no choice. Her gut told her to trust this mysterious sorceress, but her head told her this was a terrible idea.

She nodded.

The woman smiled. Adjusting her staff, she lifted it above the ground a few inches. “Give me a spin dear.”

Regina did as instructed. Spinning slowly—all the while feeling silly (she _was_ in the forest twirling for a sorceress with large black wings and a magical staff after all). Green tendrils of light wrapped around her feet, ascending up and up and around and around until they wrapped around Regina entirely. The staff stomped the ground, and when it came in contact with the earth, the brilliant light filled the air again. When it cleared, Regina was an entirely different woman. 

 

 

“Do I look alright?” She asked. There was no way for her to judge for herself what she looked like, but by the look on the sorceress’s face—she looked good.

“Marvelous darling. You look marvelous. Take a look.” With a swish of her staff, an ornate mirror appeared in front of Regina. 

She could not believe her eyes. Before her was a _woman,_ no girl by any stretch the imagination. The dress was exquisite. The color of pale gold in the moonlight. It had no sleeves, and the bodice cupped her breasts in the most pleasing way. It was huge, but just small enough to be manageable. As she stepped closer to the mirror, Regina could see the detailing of little moons and stars and constellations outlined in  gold trimmings and embellishments all over. Her hair was in a simple bun, kept up with her Grandmother’s hair comb. The white gloves were the perfect touch, and Regina smiled as she glimpsed Emma’s ring shining on her finger. 

“You look stunning darling, but this is not the time to admire yourself. I imagine you’ll be looking like this everyday from tonight on.”

“Truly? But the dress is so…tight.” Regina turned to the side, admiring and simultaneously gazing in horror at her waist. It was tiny in the corset, almost nonexistent. In a way, it was beautiful. But in another, it was horrifying. She tried her best not to think of her poor organs. Beauty was pain after all.

The sorceress laughed. “Get used to it dear. With a waist like yours, Queen Snow will likely be lacing you up to show you off every chance she gets. Now let’s get moving, it _is_ almost midnight.” She said casually.

Regina’s eyes almost bugged from her head. “It is! We have to go! _I_ have to go I promised Emma I’d meet her in the gardens at midnight. IF I don't make it she’ll think I—

“I know little one. Calm yourself. My dear cousin has informed me very well of your deal with Emma. I will bring you there with a little magic, but first I must ask—What are your intentions with her?”

What? “What?”

“ _What are you’re intentions with Emma?_ ”She growled. “I will not have you galavanting about with Emma’s heart in your hands when you do not truly care for her. I see she gave you the ring. You must mean a lot to her. But I have no evidence to suggest that you feel the same.”

Regina thoughta moment. How could she describe the depth of love she felt for her dear Emma? It was almost impossible to describe it, but she had to if she wanted to make it on time. “When I’m away from her…It is like a piece of me is missing. Like my arms have been torn off and they are wandering somewhere away from me and I _know_ consciously where they are—but it doesn’t put them in their rightful place, with me. When I’m with her, it is like everything is right in the world. Like no matter what, she will be with me—even if she were to marry someone else—I would know that a piece of myself was in her and vice versa…I was happy with my life before. Lonely maybe, tired yes, but happy. Then Emma came along with her golden hair and smile like the sun and I found myself wanting more than I’d ever dared to want before. She makes me better, she makes me stronger, and I can’t possibly breathe another minute without knowing for sure that she will be mine for eternity, so _please_ send me to the castle, so that I might find her.”

The sorceress smiled at her words. “Of course. Take my hand.” Regina did.

And in a swirling vortex of green light they were gone—Philipe included.

 

 

 

—————-

 

 

The party had been in swing for a while now, but Emma found no enjoyment in it. Spending time with her closest friends again was nice. Anna and Rapunzel kept her as distracted as they could with their non-stop chatter. Merida had joined in eventually, but both Elsa and Lily were painfully quiet. The sadness in their eyes was painful to see, but Emma understood—though she wouldn’t dwell on it. Not with the hope of Regina’s appearance. Emma had confessed everything to the Blue Fairy, and begged her not to tell anyone just as she was being laced into her dress. Blue had given her a watery smile and a warm hug, before retreating to her chambers to ‘prepare’ as she said. But Emma knew better. She had paced and waited and anxiously paced again expectingher mother to burst into her room, screaming about her betrayal.

 

But she never came. 

As a matter of fact, Snow White seemed somewhat pleasant this evening, standing beside her husband as always—their arms tightly wound together in a way Emma couldn’t help but fantasize would soon be her and Regina—and mingling with the potential suitors and their families.

A masquerade ball had never been so unpleasant for Emma. Even with her gorgeous silvery white feather gown and ornate jewelryshe couldn’t find it in herself to care. As the clock ticked closer and closer to midnight, and her heart seized in her throat at the thought of Regina not showing up, she could not find it in her one bit to dance with anyone. 

So Emma had wandered. Wandered through the halls, and the ballroom and the kitchens—all in hopes of catching a glimpse of Regina somewhere. But Regina wasn’t there. And Emma began to believe she wouldn’t come. 

She couldn’t even blame her. Emma had been stupid to hide her identity for so long.No-one would pick such a complicated life over a life that was perfectly alright for them. Regina didn’t need to be adorned with crystals and diamonds.She needed sun drenched fields and late night dips in lakes filled with warm kisses and slick skin. She deserved those things, and Emma hoped with all hope that someone could give that to her. 

Just not Locksley.

“Thinking about your future wife.” David jested with a smile. Emma turned to meet him, a sad smile etched on her features.

“Yes…I was thinking about how happy she will be with someone else.” Emma confessed. 

“What?! Why?! I thought you said the conversation went as well as it could have considering the circumstances?”

“Yes, and maybe that’s the problem. I set the circumstances so askew that our love is almost useless in them. How could I ask her such a think Dad? How could I ask her to take such a huge leap of faith when I knew she wasn’t ready? And how could I have expected her to come? It was selfish of me to ask her those things, no matter how much I love her. I should have accepted my fate as it was and allowed her to live her life.”

“Don’t say that Emma.” He grasped her shoulders. “You two belong to each other—I can feel it—and she _will_ come. Yes, maybe you were selfish in asking those things—but aren’t we all? Your selfishness was warranted. You found your true love Emma. No-one can fault you for wanting her in your life. Just don’t give up on her yet. Ok?” 

She nodded. She couldn’t help but giggle as she was pulled into a fast paced dance by her father. They hadn’t danced together since she was a child, and she could admit that she had very much missed this. 

So they danced. And danced and danced, laughing and smiling together until the clock was at 11:50. Emma stole away with a pitiful excuse, making her away to the royal gardens which were thankfully empty. She plopped onto the nearest bench and waited. 

Her heart raced and her palms began to sweat. What if Regina didn’t show? What if she was forced to pick one of the suitors? She could push the wedding back as far as she could, but in the end it wouldn’t do much. Eventually, she’d be married to a man she barely knew and hated with every ounce of her being for the sole reason that she was married to him. She’d go mad with her loss, probably drink herself into a stupor whenever she had the chance. She’d go insane, attacking every and anyone because she wasso lost and her pain was so great. And the only person who could bring her back was Regina. But Regina wasn’t coming, she was never coming and Emma just had to accept that.

Heels clicked in the distance, coming closer and closer to where Emma was slouched on the bench. Her breathing erratic, tears falling down her face.

“Go away! I do not wish to entertain you—whoever you are.” She croaked. She truly was not in the mood to have her brooding interrupted. Not for anyone.

“You don’t wish to entertain my presence, your highness? Even when I came all this way to see you.” The woman asked.

“Regina.” Emma whispered. She whirled around and stared in awe at her lovely eventually bride to be. The clock struck twelve in the distance, and the moonlight made her glow.

Regina was exquisite in her gown, almost unrecognizable all dressed up. It was such a stark contrast from the way Emma was used to seeing her, that Emma didn’t go to her immediately. 

“Is that you?” She asked in a small voice.

“Yes my love, it is me. I know I must look so very different, but I didn’t exactly have a choice. I got into a bit of trouble, and a kind sorceress gave me a new gown. I’m pretty sure Philipe is here as well—but none of that matters just yet.” Regina reached up, and stripped herself of the ornate gold mask. She stepped closer and closer, caressing her gloved hand against Emma’s cheek. Emma smiled at the sight of the ring. “Why the tears my love?”

“I thought you wouldn’t come. I wouldn’t have blamed you but at the prospect of my choices, I became overwhelmed.” She sniffed.

“I’m sorry I made you doubt me my love. That was never my intention. I’ll admit, the situation is a little extreme and very sudden but not wholly unpleasant. I must admit though, that I am terribly afraid.”

“Me too.” Emma agreed, nuzzling her cheek into Regina’s hand. The woman wiped the stray tears away. “But I know we can do every and anything together. As long as we are together…Are you ready to go in? 

Regina nodded. “Alright. On the count of three…One..two…three.”

 

 

—————

 

The court was abuzz with excitement. After waiting for what felt like hours, it was finally time for the ceremonial presentation. It was a dance in which the royal family was to ‘present’ their child for the last time before they were to be married. It could prove tedious at times but this year hope was high.

Queen Snow and King David stepped out onthe balcony together. The music began to play. They moved with a practiced ease, gracefully descending the steps on beat and spinning together until they reached the middle of the floor. Emma came out next from the balcony opposite and when she too gracefully descended the stairs and bowed to each of the four sides of the guests. The women oohed and ahhed at her silvery white gown, and the men hummed at the sight of the enchanting woman. It was a rare occurrence to see her in such a state. A once in alifetime opportunity really.

She made her way around the interior of the crowd while her parents danced together in the center. As the music played and Emma reached her final lap, the murmurs of thecrowd grew louder.It was almost time. She met her parents in the middle of the floor and bowed to them as well before they all began to dance a trio.

In a circle they moved and twirled together, the music slowing to preparethe crowd for the coming of the new king. At the end of this dance, the betrothed royal was to present their fiancé to their parents and the kingdom.

Emma stepped away from her parents and turned looking in the crowd for her beloved. The suitors who’d been chatted up by all the guests all night all straightened their suits and cleared their throats at once in anticipation. The room grew silent as Queen Snow and King David posed in wait for their daughter’s decision. She took a deep breath, and walked in the opposite direction of the gathered suitors. Straight to a woman no one recognized. She was a stunning creature with her high cheekbones and envy worthy waist. She was a prize for sure. But most certainly thelast person they expected the princess to pick. 

The murmurs grew louder once again, most voicing their confusion as the princess took the woman by the hand and led her into the center of the floor. She circled the permitter again, her fiance by her side and moved to the middle of the floor where her parents now stood, arm in arm.

Queen Snow was shaking with fury, while the King looked on in both shockand happiness. Regina was ten times more beautiful than he’d expected.

The King and Queen moved off to the side while the couple took their place on the floor. Then they too started their own little dance. The music changed and became more whimsical, more youthful. The princess led the dance, even with the difficulty of maneuveringboth of their dresses in a way that allowed them to move freely.She slid her hand onto her betrothed’s waist and they began a slow and intimate waltz. This new woman was light on her feet, and moved like she danced on a cloud. She was even more graceful than the princess herself. They dipped and twirled around the floor like two swans on a lake, Emma lifting her partner up into the air when the moment called for it.

Both of them had the largest smile on their faces. The brunette let tears fall down her tancheeks and when the song and their dance came to an end, Emma kissed them away.

Then led her back up the balcony and beside her parents. She lifted their joined hands up  and spoke in a loud and clear voice.

“I—Princess Emma of Misthaven, Daughter of Queen Snow White, the Bandit Queen and King David, the Shepherd King; Granddaughter of King Leopold the Mighty and Queen Eva the Kind—Announce my eminent engagement to Regina of the Southern Mills.”

 

—-————

 

Emma stood proudly before her court, watching with both amusement and terror as pandemonium broke out from her announcement. She only gripped Regina’s hand harder. She knew she should care about what they had to say, but when she could feel Regina’s hand tremble in her own, and smell the sweet lavender and cinnamon ofher natural perfume—their opinion didn’t matter much to her.

 

“Emma! What are you doing?!” Snow questioned. She had finally broken from her stupor, and now came forward to grip Emma’s shoulder tight.

“I’m choosing my suitor. You told me that if I found my True Love within the time limit I could marry them. Mom, meet Regina. My True Love.” Emma said smugly. Regina stood silently, her eyes wary.She dipped into a deep bow at the sight of the queen, her eyes cast the floor. No matter how far she went, Emma refused to let her hand go.

“Your Majesty, it is an honor to meet you—

“—Shut your mouth you little—

“—Snow!” David snapped, pulling Regina up as he eyed his wife. “This is not the time or place for this. Emma has chosen within the terms of our agreement. Now let them enjoy the rest of their evening. This should be a celebration, not terms for an argument.” He turned his attentions to Regina. She looked up at him witha fearful expression. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Regina. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you for the past two weeks.”

Regina blushed and dipped her head in substitution of a bow. She couldn’t bare tobow again, the dress would kill her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Your Majesty. I feel honored to be in the presence of the man who raised such a wonderful woman as Emma.”

It was David’s turn to blush. “You flatter. I know you may be too tired, but by any chance would you feel up to dancing with me? I’d love the chance to spend a little time getting to know you.”

Regina looked up at Emma and at the blonde’s warm smile and quiet assurance, she went with him. The crowds of now dancing people parted like the sea when the king and the new princess came down. They all gawked when they began to dance.

Queen Snow kept her mouth shut for the rest of the night, but she watched with anger and upset as her daughter, her husband and the new and unexpected addition to her family danced together happily.


	7. Saving Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has a change of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of marks the end of the first 'arch' I guess and marks the beginning the real conflict and craziness. Enjoy!

The chamber doors fell closed. Silence filled the large chambers, and it felt so very empty. So very lonely. After the royal family and their newest addition hadbeen escorted from the ballroom, Regina had been ledstraight to her chambers. Emma had complained loudly but a look from her mother had silenced her protests. She had kissed Regina on the forehead with a quiet promise to see her in a few short hours, and had been on her way with a roughish man who'd glared at Regina like she'd killed his dog. Queen Snow had simply sent Regina a look of pure disgust before stomping off to what Regina guessed were her chambers. She didn’t want to think too much about where Queen Snow was planning her execution. King David on the other hand, had been nothing but hospitable.

He had taken her hands and gave her a few encouraging words before sending her off. “I imagine you are most likely very overwhelmed. I can very well imagine how you are feeling, and for now—all I can tell you is have faith. Things will be less overwhelming soon. Sleep well.” He’d said, before kissing her hands and instructing a man in uniform to take her to her chambers. He was sinister looking to say the least. With a large scar that ran from his eyebrow to his cheek , dark _dark_ eyes and a brooding stature. He had been huge compared to Regina, but luckily silent as heescorted her to her chambers.

Where Regina now sat on the cold marble floor, trembling.

What had she done?  She knew intellectually that she had basically just set herself up to become a princess, had made herself a target to the most powerful queen this side of Arendelle, and made a friend in the king. But what was she to do now? She most certainly could not sleep, despite how exhaustion lay heavily on her chest. She couldn’t dare leave this room to find Emma, as she was probably under lock and key. So what was she to do?

A thought crossed her mind. The image of her dear father curled in his uncomfortable bed, hacking his lungs up with only Rocinante and Clarabelle for help. How could she have even thought to leave him so? To leave him in his illness to be tended by the animals or some strange man or woman who knew nothing about him. Knew nothing of his love for plums, his hatred for basil or the way he liked his meals prepared? It wasn’t right. Not after everything he’d done to ensure her a better life. Not after everything he’d sacrificed to keep her safe. It was dangerous even thinking of bringing him here, but she could not stand to think of him back there alone any longer.

She sprung up from the floor in a flash, gathering her skirts below her and running to the door. It was unlocked. She was going to just run out at first. But Emma’s face popped into her mind. The devastated hurt she’d wear in her emerald eyes if Regina didn’t mange to make it back on time seared itself into her brain. So Regina took a step back and a breath and pulled her grandmother’s hair comb from her raven locks.

Emma had seen it once or twice before. She’d recognize the tree on the back as Regina’s. It would be a sign.A sign of faith, just as the ring had been for Regina. She placed it on the bed, before returning to the doors. She discreetly peeked her head out of the chambers, looking back and forth with sharp eyes for evidence of another human being. The coast was clear. So, as quietly as she could, Regina snuck from the room. Her memory had always been superb, so she followed the way they’d come in, and came across the ball room. The party was still in full swing, couples dancing and swinging around the dance floor with no cares in the world. Regina had never seen so many rich and powerful people in one place. She wondered distantly if the Locksely’s were here and if so, had they recognized her when Emmapresented her to the court?

She shook off the thought, returning her focus back to problem at hand. How the hell was she supposed to find her way out of this infernal castle?

“You know Marguerite, I do have to say you may have a swell dress, but my seamstress makes the _finest_ ball gowns this side of Orleans.” A young woman exclaimed down the hallway. She was a bubbly blonde with big blue eyes and a borderline gaudy pink gown. She fluttered her fan coquettishly at a passing man, and returned to her conversation. Her counterpart, a wispy blonde with sharp eyes in a blue gown, spoke.

“Dear Lottie, I must say while you do look ravishing our tastes differ very much. _My_ seamstress came from this very castle you see—had a personal audience with Princess Emma herself.”

The conversation continued as the women moved further and further down the hall. Regina spotted their fine shawls and umbrellas. They must have been from the kingdom of Orleans, and by the looks of it—on their way out. With a smirk, Regina fell into the shadows behind them, avoiding the sleep deprived and downright asleep guards, maids and servants as she followed the young women on their way. When she passed one of  the entrances to the servant's quarter's, she heard something potentially beneficial to her cause.

“Matthew, go feed the horses. Guests are beginning to leave, and I imagine the poor beasts are desperate for a little fuel after their long day of waiting.” A maid said to a young boy. He nodded dutifully and went on his merry way down a shorter hallway to the left of Regina. She snuck past the maid, and ran after the boy. She took care not the draw attention to herself, but found it terribly difficult with the mountain of a dress she wore. She didn’t _want_ to discard of it, but it got in her way.

And from the looks of Queen Snow’s ornate red, blue and yellow masterpiece of a gown and Emma’s white swan tribute,she would be receiving a dozen more dresses more lovely in the coming months.So as the boy slid out into a courtyard, Regina quickly undid the bindings of the gown. It fell to the floor just as the boy returned.

They stared for a moment at one another. The boy looked fearfully at the older woman and Regina looked fearfully down at him. She raised her finger to her painted lips. He nodded slowly and scampered off.

She breathed a sigh of relief, before running to what appeared to be stables. Just as she moved to open the door, someone grabbed her from behind and yanked her backwards.

She flailed with an embarrassing yelp, kicking and panting as her assailant pulled her further and further behind the stables. Panic swelled in her chest as horrible memories assaulted her full force. Memories of  another man yanking her backwards, pulling at her clothes and using her like the trash he thought she was. Her breathing had become dangerously erratic now. Unconsciousness seemed imminent at this point, but just as Regina saw dark corners close in he let go.

“Dammit I’m sorry. I was trying to keep you from escaping. I didn’t mean to scare you so badly. Please. Breathe.” He pleaded in a gruff voice. Regina’s vision returned slowly.

In the pale light of the moon she could just barely see the face of the man King David had left her with. Dante, she’d heard.

Instinct kicked in before reason, and a fist landed right under the man’s eye before Regina could blink. He stumbled back, almost dropping her to the ground as he attempted to clutch his swollen eye. Fear seized in her chest and she waited with bated breathfor the berating words and a retaliating fist. But he only chuckled.

“I suppose I deserved that.” He looked down at her and set her to  the ground. “I’m sorry for scaring you. I wasn’t thinking. Can you forgive me?” He asked. She nodded. Although she wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was the earnest and regretful gleam in his dark eyes, or the familiarity in them. She could have sworn she’d seen them before. “Good, now what are you doing out here in only your knickers running like a hitman is close behind you? I could have sworn you and Emma were in love a few hours ago. The royal life too much for you already?”

His words held no judgement. But Regina did not like the way they made her feel. Nasty and horrible and just icky all around. She wanted a life with Emma and had pretty much given her old life away to be with the woman. She had even foolishly left her father alone to fend for himself. If she was guilty of anything, it was taking for granted the love and devotion of her father.

“My father, he’s sick. Deathly ill. And the orchard we live on is much too much work for a man of his health.”

“So you planned on making a scene with Emma and then bailing to let her take the fall?” The guard asked. A little bit of judgment crept into his tone.

“No. I planned on bringing my father here. I can find someone to take care of the orchard if I can just get a few hours.” Regina pleaded. It was beneath her to do such a thing, but she was desperate.

The guard huffed a sigh and looked down at the petite woman. He ran his eyes over hers, allowing a silent communication to pass between the two. Again, that flaring offamiliarity sparked, but was snuffed when he spoke again. 

“My job is to guard to you as long as you are Queen Snow and King David’s guest. But my loyalty to Emma makes me privy to the things she’s shared of you and has given me a certain view of you…I will help you.” He stated decidedly, pulling the key to the stables from his back pocket and opening the stable door to her. As she walked in, he spoke again. “For a price.”Instantly, Philipe came from the stall he’d beenplaced, running about in a  frantic way. He knew Regina needed him. Her heart beat was frantic once again, pounding in her ears as the stable door closed behind them. She could only imagine what he wanted in return. He took a step closer. “A jar of that fine apple cider you make should suit me just fine.”

Regina breathed a sigh of relief. “I can do that.” She said with a chuckle. He laughed in a good natured way as well, leading her and Philipe back outside. Philipe was becoming antsy. Pacing and pawing at the ground in agitation.

“Calm Philipe. I need you calm so that we can get to daddy fast.” She cooed to the creature. She stroked his nose and kissed between his eyes to calm him. “Take me to him.”

 

 

——————-

 

 

They arrived at the orchard just as the sun was peaking against the horizon. When the gate came into view, Regina pulled Philipe to a stop and leapt from his back. As she pulled the latch up and opened the gate for the guard and his horse, she cried out for her father.

“Daddy! Daddy we have to go!” She called. After a few more attempts, she saw him coming from the house.

He was clearly disheveled, his bed clothes tousled and his fading gray curls matted. He looked at her as if he’d seen a ghost, but she had no time to comfort him.

“Daddy get dressed. We have to go.”She demanded as she walked him back to the house. She had no time to explain until they got to the castle. Once they were back she could explain, but now she was —in a way—considered a fugitive.

“What? Why? Why are you back? Aren’t you supposed to be at the castle?” He mumble asked. He was still half asleep, but Regina managed to wrangle him into the house and head up the stairs to sift through his room and find asuitable set of clothes for him to meet the royal family in. 

“I am supposed to be at the castle daddy, which is part of the problem. I love Emma with all my heart, but it doesn’t sit right with me to just _leave_ you here when all you’ve ever done was protect me.” She handed him a few clothing items to put on, then moved on to his shoes. “So, I came here after realizing how ungrateful I’ve been to you.” She pulled the perfectpair out of the very back of his belongings, and handed them over as well. “Can you ever forgive me?” Regina looked her father in the eye.

Henry sighed, and pulled his only child in a warm hug. She let loose a few tears as she nuzzled into his coat jacket. He smelled just as he always had. Peppermint, oranges and cinnamon. Home.

“Of course my darling. I was the one insisting that I would be fine without you here. I lied of course, but I did it with your best intentions at heart. You deserved to be treated like a princess.”

“So do you.” She pouted, but chuckled as she realized her miswording.

Henry laughed as well. “Yes, I am sure _I_ need to be given the princess treatment for once in my life.” He pulled back to observe her. She stood before him in only her underdress, corset and all. It was still pulled taught, which oddly enough brought tears to Henry’s eyes. He had not seen her look so much like the woman she was growing into, even in this underdressed state, in his life. He looked forward to seeing it everyday.

“Don’t cry daddy.”

‘I won’t cariña. I am just so proud. Only days ago you were tending apples and speaking to Miss Clarabelle as if she was a person. Now you are fit to marry a queen!”

Regina chuckled. “Miss Clarabelle is a person as a matter of fact, and I am fit to marry a _princess_ in the very far future.”

“Do you not want to be married?” Henry asked concernedly.

As Regina moved to answer, Dante knocked from the doorway.

“Apologies. I do not mean to interrupt, but we must get going if we wish to make it back before the queen notices.”

“I doubt we will make that. I am sure she kept spies near my chambers to catch me in some heinous act. I bet she is announcing to the courts my betrayal and planning to set Emma up with one of the suitors before breakfast." Regina fumed. From her few interactions with the queen, these actions seemed to be perfectly in character. And based on Dante’s sheepish silence— spot on.

“Then we must leave now! But—what about the livestock? We can’t just leave them here to die.” Henry lamented.

“You’re right. Which is why we need to make a stop on the way.”

“To where?”

“Archie.”

 

———————-

 

 

Emma sighed as she sat on the window sill of Regina's chambers, looking down at the castle grounds. Snow had been ranting on and on for the past several minutes about Regina’s disappearance. When the royal procession had made their way to Regina’s chambers after news broke of her leaving, Emma had appeared heartbroken. Numb realization crept on her face at the thoughtof what her life would become now that Regina was gone. But then her eyes caught a glimpse of gold.

A hair comb, laid delicately on the bed. The golden tree of life shimmeringinthe early morning sun. Emma had smiled and latched onto it, refusing to handit over to Blue when her mother had suggested a location spell.

So now Snow was even more furious, sending Blue to find another way to track Regina down, all the while ventingher anger and frustration to her husband. 

“That wretched little vermin had the nerve to cause such a preposterous scene and just _leave_ , therefore she has no right to be surprised when we come after her!” Snow screeched. She was pacing the room furiously now, wringing her hands and swatting at David as he tried to comfort her. He had been the second most disturbed by the news. At first, he had insisted that Regina had been kidnapped. He had attempted to gather the dwarves and scour the kingdom for her when Emma found the hair comb. Although he didn’t know what it meant to Emma, the way she clutched to her heart was explanation enough. So he pacified Snow and bided their limited time until Regina returned.

“Snow, calm down please. Emma has been through a lot the last couple of hours. Let’s try to have acivil and quiet breakfast where we can all take a moment to calm ourselves.”

“But we have to _find her!_ She cannot remain out—

“Enough Snow!” David yelled. “I have had enough of this fixation. The woman is gone. And whether she’s coming back or not is none of our concern right now. Right _now_ we have to focus on being parents to our daughter. Our heartbroken, distraught daughter. So we will have a quiet breakfast in our chambers and comfort her. Stop being a queen for one second Snow and think about what’s truly at stake here.” He scolded. He pulled Emma from the window and out of the room completely, not once looking away from his wife.

They made their way to the chambers silently, sitting close together and waiting patiently for Snow to arrive.

 

Most of the guests were in the great hall dining together and sitting disappointedly as they received the news that the royal family would not be joining them for breakfast. But Emma couldn’t be bothered tocare less about them. All she wanted wasRegina.

Snow arrived in a short time, and breakfast began in a tense fashion. David tried to keep the conversation alive, but it was not meant to be revived. Emma was stagnant andsilent, Snow —tense and accusatory —while David did his best to keep the peace he so desperately craved.

The illusion of peace was shattered when Snow opened her mouth.

“Emma…now that she’s gone you will have to pick a suitor. I think Prince Edward of Midian is a wonderful choice for you. He is sweet and— 

“No”

“And has a great eye for politics—

“—No!”

“And he’s handsome enough to appease— 

Emma slammed her hands onto the table, shattering her plate as she stood. “NO! I am marrying Regina! No-one else. If she has chosen to leave me then I will _not_ marry anyone. But she will be returning, so at the very least you will see me married.” Emma yelled. David moved to comfort her, but Snow stood from her seat as well, fire in her eyes.

“Emma Marie! She is gone! She has fled just as I expected her to and you _will_ marry one of the men available or—

“—or what? You’ll send me to my room? I am not a child mother! I am a grown woman, capable of making my own decisions concerning my love life—

“—Love is not all you need to run a kingdom Emma you know this. She. Is. Gone—”

“Your majesty!” A guard called from the doorway. Snow whipped around to look at her. An angry sneer settled on her face.

“What?” She snapped.

“The scouts have found the location of the woman. They are waiting for your word to apprehend her.”

The fire in Snow’s eyes burned brighter now. She turned slowly to the guard, a dismissal and order on the tip of her tongue—but Emma beat her to the punch.

"Where is she?!”

“At an orchard in Storybrooke your majesty.”

Emma was up from her seat in a second  running from the room before anyone could stop her.  David followed after her, tracking her down to her chambers. When he caught up to her, she was sitting on a chaise lacing up her riding boots. 

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Lacing up my boots for the ride. I don’t have time to change but I imagine this will do.” She finally laced the last lace, pulled them tight and stood.

“Why are you doing that?” David felt as though he’d missed something.

“I’m going to retrieve her before the scouts bring her back. She and her father _own_ an orchard, and as far as I know there is only one orchard in Storybrooke. Regina’s. Which means she went home to find her father. Which also means I wasn’t being a delusional lovesick fool when I thought this” She held up the hair comb. “was a sign. I know you now have your reservations about her now that she’s left, but I need to go to her. And you won’t be able to stop me.”

David smiled at his child’s cleverness. “Who said anything about stopping you? Let’s go before your mother can catch up.” They shared smile. Then they were off, racing down the hallway and into the courtyard. For a moment running like this reminded David of his life before Leopold's death. Before Snow was forced to be queen before she was ready. When they'd run off in to the dead of night without a word to anyone and go off on some adventure that always led to them laughing under the stars and kissing until there was no breath left in their bodies.

Those days were long gone now. And unfortunately the moment of freedom didn't last for long. They hadn’t been fast enough in their escape.  Snow stalked around the corner, Graham and Ruby at her side. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” She inquired, looking suspiciously at her husband and daughter.

“To retrieve Regina.” Emma simply stated crossing her arms over her chest.

“Enough of this.” Snow White sighed. “She is being apprehended as we speak, you will not be retrieving her anytime soon.”

“You’re lying. You and I both know you only _just_ finished plying the guard of all the information she knew. Which also means you only _just_ sent the guards to apprehend her. As a matter of fact, they haven’t even left yet. Graham would have gone with them if they had.” Emma gave her mother a smug look. David stood behind her, eyebrows hitting the ceiling at the amount of information she knew. He knew Emma was inclined towards more physical activities, but he never gathered she’d pick up on the strategy involved in knighthood. 

“You caught me. We were on out way to apprehend her ourselves. We will all go if you really want to see this woman get arrested.”

“She won’t get arrested.” Emma snorted, following as the group moved down the hallway towards the courtyard.

“Why not?”

“Because I won’t let her. She didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Snow gave her daughter a look. It was a classic Snow White look, one most commonly seen during games of chess or during royal negotiations. It was a look that clearly said ‘I’m right and you’re wrong but I won’t tell you until you figure it out on your own’

But David had a confident feeling that she would be the one in the wrong for once.

 

 

————————-

 

Regina was frantic, running around the house like a chicken with its head cut off. She knew it had been a bad idea to leave her father alone. She knew it but she’d done it anyway. She should have just brought him with her, risked the exposure and gone earlier with him in tow. But there was nothing she could do about it now. And  because of her thoughtlessness, her father was paying the price. They had been about to leave for the castle, Archie already agreeing to take over the orchard and returning  with them to receive instruction, when the frigid morning air took Henry’s breath.

Regina hadn’t wanted to risk a two hour wagon ride with her father in such condition. So they held off, thinking with a small nap he would be back to good health in no time.But that had not been the case.

He was only growing worse now. His coughs coming back to back—never giving him a chance to rest. Regina plopped on the stool beside his bed and rubbed the medical salve over his aching chest. It was supposed to open his airways, but it was doing nothing now. She feared nothing buta miracle would help. When she left the bed side, switching places with Archie to go find the onions—her mind wandered to Emma. Her sweet Emma, who was probably worried sick for her. The only thing that brought an inch of peace to Regina’s troubled mind was the memory of placing the comb down for Emma. It had been Regina’s most prized possession before receiving the ring, and Regina knew that Emma knew her well enough to know that she would never leave a place without the comb.

She gathered the herbs and onions she needed, chopping them up and dousing them in vinegar before placing them in a jar. As she turned to return upstairs, she heard it. Hooves pounded against the ground outside the orchard. It was them.

She would have dropped the jar if Dante hadn’t been there. He snatched the jar midair and pressed a calming hand to Regina’s back. He had a way about him. A calming presence that Regina could not resist. One comforting touch was enough to keep Regina from breaking down.

If she were honest, she could admit that she was scared. Terrified. If the queen took her head off today there would be nothing stopping her from either leaving her father here to die or throwing him in the darkest dungeon for rat food.

“You’re going to be fine. You haven’t done anything wrong.” Dante assured, but Regina did not believe him. She glanced outside and eyed the ornate carriage that surely held the royal family. Emma included.

“I have done something terribly wrong…And I intend to fix it.” She went up the stairs to check on Archie and her father. Watched as the coughs wracked through him again. She could do this. She could push her pride aside and get her father help. No matter the cost.

“How do you plan to do that?” He asked when they returned downstairs.

She didn’t answer him for a few moments, staring off into the furtherest window. She took a deep breath, strengthening her resolve. “Archie!” She called. The older man came down the steps, peaking his ginger head over to look at her.  “Can you help me bring Daddy downstairs?”

He looked at her skeptically. “If you say so.” He said.

When they all went to Henry’s room, he was in a rare state of relative peace. He was wheezing, his hand fisted at the sheets to distract himself, but he wasn’t coughing. But he would in a minute.

“Why are you doing this? The man needs his rest.” Dante complained. Regina looked down at her father—an apology in her eyes. She didn’t want to do this.

But this was the only way.

“They won’t believe me until they see him. They’ll shoot me on the spot on her orders if I don’t let them see that he really does need help. They’ll let me live and get him help if all goes right.” She hoisted one of his arms over her shoulders. Archie moved to help with the other arm, but Dante beat him to it. Taking Henry’s arm and hoisting it and the man up from the bed. Henry gave a tired wheeze, but otherwise remained quiet.

“And what if this doesn’t work? What then?” Dante questioned.

“…At the least King David will not let him die. If it is my time then it is time—although I will be heartbroken for Emma’s sake.” She meant it. And Dante knew she was right. King David would never let Henry die like this. So he sighed and helped Regina and Henry down the stairs then out the door.

It didn’t take long for Dante to help them outside. The royal guard stood at attention at the sight of their own, curiosity shining in their eyes. Their piercing gazes almost breaking Regina’s resolve. But then Henry shook and gasped outa hard cough between them, blood spilling from his mouth. She cast a desperate look towards the royal carriage.

“Please. I know you must hate me now. You have every right to. I invaded your lives and made a huge mess in the process. Then made an even bigger mess by leaving. But I had to. He’s all I have. If you won’t help me, help him. Please.” She begged. She had only begged once before in her life. Ironically enough, to someone else from this family.It was just as humiliating as before but she sat patiently and waited for an answer. There was no sound. No-one dared speak. And for a moment Regina thought that they would not help him. That they (Emma included) had abandoned the very notion of helping him because of what she’d done.

Then the carriage doors opened, and out stepped Queen Snow White. She was dressed in a fine red gown with lace and ruffles and jewels galore. She looked stunning, and all like the queen she was. The guards bowed. Beside her, Dante pinched Regina’s hand, and slowly Regina helped her father bow. There was a loud bang inside the carriage, and a sharp yell then Emma bounded out. She was seething, her eyes slits and her jaw clenched as she stomped past her motherand straight to Regina.

Regina breathed her name, relieved at the sight of her. Emma kneeled before them, and gave Henry a once over. She turned to the guards.

“General, Sir Dante, help this man into the carriage.” She demanded. The man closest to the carriage moved swiftly. He and Emma shared a look before Dante helped Henry to his feet. Emma helped Regina to her feet as well, and when she was steady on her legs pulled her into a tight embrace.

“I was so worried.” Emma confessed into Regina’s neck, a single tear slipped into her dirty curls. Regina released a sob laugh, clinging to Emma like she was a lifeline. In a way, that’s what Emma was to Regina.

“I’m sorry. I tried to be back earlier but then he got so sick, and I thought he would—he almost—he” Harsh sobs burst from Regina’s throat. They were ugly and loud in the silence of the field, even muffled against Emma’s chest. Regina had never been so scared before. Not once in her entire existence had she ever been so fearful. Her father was the most important person in the world to her. And to see him so sick, so helpless, had brought a new perspective to Regina’s life.

The royal carriage opened as Dante and the General helped Henry inside. David caught him once he was in and helped him get comfortable enough for the ride. But when the man’s cough grew steadily worse, and the engraved silk handkerchief was soaked in blood he called out in fear.

“We need to return to the castle at once! If we do not hurry this man will not live to see tomorrow!" 

Regina and Emma moved first. Emma cradled Regina to her chest as they wobbled into the carriage. The sobs had softened for now, turning into silent tears. The pain remained. And grew worse at the sight of her father. She fell beside him and tried to soothe his pain. Rubbing his back and holding up the many handkerchiefs King David continued to provide. Emma climbed in next and tried to help as best as she could.

Queen Snow entered last, having watched the display with a sickening sense of anger. She was angry at how sincere this woman’s story was. How honest she seemed, and how truthful she was to everyone including Emma. So far, her story matched up with everything Emma had told them about her. But Snow would find some discrepancy and twist it and manipulate it until she could convince Emma that this woman was not worth her time.

Her life and the sanctity of her kingdom depended on it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. The Queen's Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina makes a friend

Emma watched as Regina fell into fitful asleep against the silk sheets of her bedroom in the castle. Today had been a very long and trying day. Regina deserved rest.

The Blue Fairy had tended to Henry’s ailments. She had met them at the gate, her acolytes at her side, and healed him enough to get him ready for transport to the fairy kingdom. Thereshe assured he would get the best care any man could receive. Years of hard work and bodily abuse had left him weak, but if Regina’s fighting spirit was a reflection of his then he wasn’t going out without a fight. When the fairies had taken Henry to safety, Regina had all but collapsed against the steps of the castle. She had tried her best to stay awake, but it was of no use. Her body was exhausted. First staying up all night riding to her home, then the emotional stress of seeing her father at death’s door, then more emotional stress at being faced with the prospect of her future just at the sight of the castle—she hadn’t stood a chance. Emma had been so wrapped up in an argument with her mother that she hadn’t been there in time to catch her as she fell. Luckily, her father had been there. 

But Emma still burned with guilt and embarrassment all the same. Even an hour later. How was she to be a good wife—a good queen—if she couldn’t keep emotions in check around her mother long enough to notice her love’s exhaustion? The sound of Regina’s tired body slumping to the ground would haunt Emma for years. 

Someone knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” She asked. 

“Me. You have visitors.” Graham said. Emma’s brow furrowed. She hadn’t expected Graham. He hadn’t been keeping his distance from Regina exactly, but it was clear he was still very wary of her. Dante’s clear attachment to her alleviated his concerns a bit, but he still hadn’t been around to check on Emma. And that had hurt. So she surprised herself by allowing him entry.

Merida popped her head in first. Spying the resting couple, she shot Emma a teasing look before entering fully. Lily came next, looking down at Emma’s bride to be with a mix of trepidation and sympathy. Elsa came last next to Graham, keeping her face in the impassive mask she always wore.

“What are you guys doing here?” Emma asked.

“We came to check on you of course. How are you feeling?” Elsa asked. She took the liberty of sitting beside Emma. With a soft smile, she swept a piece of stray hair out of Emma’s face.

Elsa and Emma had been friends since they were children. King Agnarr and Queen Iduna—Elsa and Anna’s late parents—had been friends of the King and Queen of Misthaven since what felt like forever. When they died, Snow took it upon herself to invite Anna and Elsa over to the castle more often. Elsa and Emma had hit it off instantly, even when Elsa tended to pull back because of her gift. Emma understood, which in a way was what made the two of them such great friends. There had been a dark cloud hanging over Emma’s life. A feeling of dread that surrounded her each year she grew older. Emma could never explain what caused the feeling but she knew that as her years on earth grew in number the closer she got to whatever wretched destiny had been set upon her. And she'd let the feeling push her into isolation at times. But this year—her time with Regina in particular—had alleviated that feeling for the first time.

“I am many things. Scared. Nervous. Excited. Worried. I cannot decide which one is more important.” She confessed. 

Elsa sighed. “I understand. You must be feeling a great many things right now. I cannot give you a fix all for your problems. What I can do, is tell you how happy I am that you have found someone you love.” Elsa smiled a bright and happy smile. As did the other women. Emma could only blush at their attention, and squeeze Regina’s still hand.

“Ay! She seems to be a very good match for ye. Especially after her disappearing act this morning.” Merida agreed with a loud laugh. Regina twitched but stilled when Emma rubbed her thumb against her hand. Merida gave an apologetic look.

“What was that all about anyway? I mean— I heard she left, then came back, then the fairies took some guy up somewhere and she collapsed on the steps. What the hell is going on?” Lily demanded. She had a tendency to react to anything with a modicum of anger no matter the situation. 

“She left for her father. He’s terribly ill, and needs someone to care for him. She thought she’d be able to come back sooner, but she must have realized that my mother’s wrath wouldn’t allow her anywhere anytime soon. So she left, got him—then he got really sick on the way here—and brought him back after practically pleading with my mother to save his life. It was pretty heroic.” 

They all hummed in agreement. 

“Her actions were understandable. She seems to be a pretty level headed individual. Although we wouldn’t really know considering you haven’t told us much about her!” Lily teased, knocking Emma in the shoulder as they all chuckled.

“I haven’t had much time. You’ll get the chance to formally meet her soon—hopefully tomorrow. She just needs her rest. It’s been a long day.” Emma looked down at her love with softness in her eyes. She kissed her forehead before Graham cleared his throat.

“And it will get even longer soon.” Graham warned. “I overheard your mother making plans to present her to the court formally tonight.”

“What?! She’s barely slept in a day! How is she meant to interact with the court?!” It was a nearly impossible feat. Even Emma on a good day could barely handle the courts, let alone an inexperienced sleep deprived woman. She was setting her up! 

It made sense. Snow wanted Emma to follow her instructions. To fall in line behind the seemingly master plan she created. And now that Emma wasn’t listening and wasn’t following, of course she’d try to sabotage Regina. But Emma wouldn’t have it.

“I guess that’s our cue to go…If you need anything Emma call us.” Elsa said. She placed a short kiss on Emma’s forehead, Merida pulled her into a bear hug, and Lily gave a nod before they all filed out the door. Graham was the only one that remained.

A determined fire filled Emma’s eyes as she looked to him. “Take me to her.”

 

 

—————

 

Regina woke alone. Judging by the heat that clung to the space beside her, she hadn’t been that way for long. She reached a hand over the space, clinging to it as she stretched. She hadn’t been asleep very long she guessed, as she still felt she had a decent grip on reality. Enough so to recognize the figure sitting in a chair beside her bed as the chambermaid who came for her last night. 

She was small woman, much like Regina only a bit taller, with chestnut hair and light blue eyes. Although Regina couldn’t make out much of her face as most of it was stuck in a book. Regina cleared her throat and the girl jumped.

“I do not mean to be rude but what are you doing here?” Regina asked.

“The Queen has sent me here to prepare you for your presentation tonight.” The girl explained with a sheepish expression. Regina wanted to scream. She did not want to be presented to the courts like a piece of meat. But she knew it was necessary for her survival in this new world. So she sighed, and sat up fully against the soft pillows.

“I am ready.”

The girl snorted. “I do not meant to be rude Ma’am but you are most certainly not ready. I’ve seen you at the market place—your apples are delicious by the way—and I can assure you that you are not prepared for the reality of what it means to look this particular part.”

 “I also do not mean to be rude, but you do not know what I am capable of. I am much more capable and much more ready than you think I am. I imagine the queen has sent a dress for me?”

Belle shot her an impressed look, but didn’t push further. She only stood and presented Regina with the dress Queen Snow had so kindly picked out for her. It was hideous. A hideous pale mint green color. Lined with frills and lace and pearls and all things frivolous and Regina hated it. But she knew Queen Snow would have a fit if she turned it down. She steeled herself, and nodded. 

“It is beautiful. When am I to be presented?”

“This evening at dinner. It is only three in the afternoon now, so I suggest you start getting ready soon.” Belle was right. The average vain royaltook two or more hours to get ready for a dinner. And for Regina, someone who didn’t get weekly pedicures and manicures or daily facials,it would take a lot to make her look up to par. Regina nodded a final time. 

Belle led her to the bathroom—wall to wall marble floors and extravagantly painted wallpapers, all in some light shade of blue or gold—and sat her on a chaise.

“It would take me an eternity to explain everything to you before hand. So I will ask for your trust.I promise I will not hurt you…too much.” The young woman held out her hand. Regina took it and shook it.

“You must hurry. My courage is in short supply at the moment.” Regina confessed. With every passing moment, the thoughts of the various methods in which Belle would make her into the ‘perfect woman’ scared her to no end. But she couldn’t back out.

Belle gave a sheepish smile before pulling out what looked to be a wiry brush. 

“This is going to take a while. Not to say you are ugly. You are quite beautiful for a commoner—

“—Stop. No need to apologize. I understood what you wanted to say. Just get on with it.” She pleaded. She shut her eyes to the potential pain and prayed it would be over in no time.

 

 

—————

 

The queen and princess were at each others throats. It was not out of the norm, but their very loud and veryintense arguments were usually reserved for their private quarters. Not the hallways. So as they stomped by whisper yelling and furiously gesticulating, the servants moved out of their way in fear of their lives.

 

Emma was furious. The fury pounded through her veins, shook her hands and clenched her fists. Her mother was a disgrace. An absolute disgrace. And her father didn’t fair much better in her eyes right now. He just stood there and let her do these horrible horrible things.

“How do you think this is a good idea? Sending her out to the vultures will prove nothing!” Emma complained. Her mouth was set in a firm scowl.

Queen Snow scoffed and rolled her eyes. They turned down a hallway. “It would prove everything. It would prove that your ‘bride’ is not competent enough to be the queen she will eventually have to be. And it would prove that _I_ am right and _you_ are wrong. As it has always been.” The small royal procession (consisting of Dante, Graham, David and the Royal advisor Ruby—she had been Snow’s best friend since their late teens and was Emma’s Godmother. She had been keeping suspiciously and annoyingly silent the entire argument.) 

As they turned down another hallway Emma ran ahead, sliding and stopping before her mother. She held out her hands in a placating manner. “I’ll make you a deal.” 

Her mother shuddered. “I don’t make deals.” Never again. 

“You will this time. You obviously don’t think Regina can do this—but I do—so let’s do this. If she fails to meet the expectations of a third party well versed in the ways of royal decency then she’ll return to the orchard. Although, I do not promise to stop seeing her. If she does meet the expectations however, then you will get someone to teach her to meet your standards and that of the kingdoms.” Emma bargained. She truly did have the utmost faith in Regina. In the time they’d known each other, the woman had shown nothing but kindness, compassion, wit and grace. The kind that any queen would be lucky to possess. Emma had been around many a queen in her day and based off her past experiences she had to say—not that she was biased—that Regina would make a fine one.

If only she could get her mother to see.

Snow seemed to mull over the proposition. She didn’t want to make a deal with her own daughter—especially not with something this delicate—but she had no other choice. She was desperate for Emma tostand aside and allow her make the plans she needed to make. Emma’s opposition was making the process much harder then it had to be. And if she could see just how unfit this woman was—maybe there was hope. 

The queen pursed her lips. “Fine. We will collect her now and head down to dinner. You will not tell her of our agreement.”

“I won’t I swear!” Emma cheerfully promised. “But I think the third party should be Dad.”

The queen was startled. “Why him?”

“Because he’s the perfect third party. He has intimate knowledge of what it takes to be a royal so he’d know if Regina was ready or not. And he also has intimate knowledge of coming from nothing and being thrust into something. He would be fair but not overly harsh because of some misplaced sense of loyalty.”Her eyes drifted to her godmother as she said the words. Ruby flushed.

David inwardly preened at the comments. Snow sighed, but relented. “Fine. You are not wrong in your assessment. Your father will be the third party. Now come. We must find the girl.”

Emma’s smile was as bright as they sun as they made their way.

It didn’t take long to find her room, and even though she had all the faith in the world in her soon-to-be fiancé, she was still a ball of nerves. 

Queen Snow knocked on the door. Not a second later, the doors swung open revealing the chambermaid—Belle. She looked them over with a smile.

“Right on time your majesty.” She moved over, letting them inside. Emma hurried past her instantly, her eyes scanning the room for her beloved. 

“Regina?” She called.

A head popped out from the balcony. Regina smiled. “Emma! I was wondering If I’d have to wait until dinner to see you."She stepped from the balcony and moved to hug Emma, but froze at the procession behind her. Her arms slowly came to wrap around her waist in comfort and partially to cover her very tight gown. 

She looked gorgeous. Wrapped in a dark forest green gown with long sleeves. It fell off her shoulders just so, revealing a little beauty mark on her right shoulder. It clung to her form in the most appealing way, showing off her curves like Emma had never seen before. On her neck was a stunning emerald and diamond necklace. Her hair had been curled gently accentuating her natural curl and styled in a way that pulled some of it from her face. The hair comb sat in the very back, glittering under the lights as Regina looked down bashfully. 

“You look divine.” Emma breathed. She couldn’t help herself. Regina’s anxiety was calling to her from across the room and Emma spared no thought to moving swiftly and pulling her into a warm hug. Regina sighed in relief. 

When they pulled apart she spoke in a low voice. “You look divine as well my darling.”

Emma blushed. She had almost forgotten about the monstrosity of a dress her mother had forced her into. It was huge, not nearly as simple as Regina’s. Layers upon layers of lacy frilly pale yellow material. It hid any hint of a shape and it eerily resembled practically everything Emma had worn from the age of 1 until 10.

Queen Snow cleared her throat behind them. Regina snapped out of her trance at the sound of it.

“What happened to the dress I acquired for you?”

Belle came out from behind the procession and spoke clearly. “A sorceress appeared the misses chambers shortly after she got dressed. She claimed you sent her to give Regina a different dress and with a wave of her staff the original dress was transformed into this one.”

David chuckled quietly and Emma sent a silent thank you to the woman she considered to be like an aunt to her.

Regina’s head dipped and she knelt with grace and speed. Not daring to look up at her queen.

“I apologize Your Majesty. I did not realize—” Snow shushed her. She ambled delicately towards Regina, placing a hand on her shoulder. Regina looked up. Emma felt sick at the fear and hope twisting in them.Regina didn’t deserve to be jerked around like a doll. She deserved the love and respect of her future mother in-law. 

“—No need to apologize. You look ravishing in this dress. We came to escort you to dinner. Emma insisted. Are you ready?” Regina nodded. “Then let us be off.”

 

 

————-

 

Dignitaries from every kingdom and province of the Enchanted Forest sat at the Misthaven high table as the Royal Family made their entrance. Regina tried not to look at them. She feared if she looked at them she’d faint. All of them sitting there, staring at her like she was on display. Trussed up in their extravagant clothes and fine jewels. Even all dressed up herself Regina felt bare. And even with Emma’s hand on her back fear crept its way up her spine. 

She was sat between Emma and a woman she did not know—which was a relief considering the Queen’s distant and almost hostile attitude towards her. Throughout the courses, she allowed her muscle memory to take over. Picking up the correct forks and spoons and knives and trying not to dwell in the crippling loneliness. Emma was debating some policy with a mousy man to her left.

To her right, a baby not more then a week old began to fuss. His frustrated cries were quickly annoying the guests around her and embarrassing to the mother. She was a pretty blonde woman with a pointed nose and sharp eyes. She rocked and shushed the child to the best of her ability, but lack of experience and the rush of the quickly growing annoyance made her attempts to calm the child futile.

Regina hesitated only a moment before speaking to her.

“Pardon me?” She asked. Sharp blue eyes snapped up to hers. 

“Yes?”

“I know you do not know me and I will understand completely if you turn me down, but I happen to be very good with children. May I?” She held out her hands in offering. The blonde looked at her quizzically and looked down at her child in despair. 

She shrugged. “Why not?” She said and carefully handed the child over. Regina took him gently cradling its head and bringing it close to her. She smiled a soft smile as she spoke to it. 

“Hello little one. How are you this fine evening?” The child cried in response, its tiny fists flailing. “Oh shh shhh shhhh I understand. I apologize. I too am bored with small talk. Let’s have a riveting conversation eh?” She pulled him closer and cradled him to her chest,bouncing him up and down as she spoke to him in low tones. She spoke of nothing really, but she made sure to sound as though the information was a matter of life and death.

 It did not matter in the end seeing as the child of course understood nothing, but it was the thought that mattered. The sound of her calm voice and the soft bounce brought him comfort. The cries died down and before long the child looked up at her with nothing but intrigue.

“How are you doing that?” The blonde asked.

Regina chuckled. “Years of practice and a bit of common sense. I looked after many children when I was younger. I made it a habit to babysit only small children because their mother’s paid more. What’s this one’s name?” 

“Felix. Felix of Midian.” She looked down at Regina’s hand. The green ring hadn’t left it since this morning. “Are you Princess Emma’s fiancé?” 

“I am…Are you the queen of Midian?”

“Princess. My father is King Midas, my mother is the queen of course. And my brother was here only a few weeks ago. He seemed to think he had a sure shot at winning your love’s hand.” The princess laughed. “Even a bat could have seen how very uninterested she was. My name is Abigail. Princess Abigail.” The woman held out her hand. She too had a ring on her left finger. It was larger than Regina’s and made of pure gold with a large pink diamond nestled atop it.

 “Regina…Just Regina.”

 Abigail smiled.

 “I must say Regina, you have been the talk of the town for the past few hours.”

 Regina blushed. “I can imagine. I truly did not mean to cause so much trouble. I only wanted to do what I felt—feel—is right.”

 "Honorable. Very fantastic* I must say. It sounds like something from a storybook. A country maiden meets a princess in disguise and they fall in love. The princess returns to her castle with her true love when the true love must save her father. All very sensational.”

“True love? Oh—I don’t know about that…But I do love Emma very much.”

Abigail said nothing but smiled a knowing smile.

Felix cooed then let out a frustrated cry at losing the attention he’d received. Abigail gave him her finger with a chuckle. Regina bounced him in her arms and smiled down at him. After assessing both the women in his line of sight, and deciding he was quite content his bright blue eyes fell shut. 

“You will make a fine mother.” Abigail said quietly.

The thought made Regina’s insides shiver. The thought of baring Emma’s child through the means of magic was an overwhelming one—but not wholly unpleasant.

“I hope so.” She replied in a whisper. Both women looked down at Felix with affection in their eyes. They sat in comfortable silence until Abigail spoke again.

“I must confess. I had planned on leaving tomorrow. I thought I would be bored If I were to stay here—even with the invitation extended to me for the next few weeks. But I find that I would like to get to know you better…You are very intriguing Regina.” She made a point to look into Regina’s eyes as she said this. 

Regina blushed. “Thank you very much. You are as well.”

Abigail snorted. “I doubt that, with all my recently having bared a child and not being in line for the throne. No-one but my husband finds be to be anything but simple these days.”

“I find you to be charming. And honest in a way most people here are not—at least not to me. And I do not care of those things you described. I am more interested in you as a person. Not the position you hold in the kingdom or whatever the case may be.”

Abigail studied her for a moment and when she found whatever she was looking for she smiled a genuine smile. “We will be fast friends. I can feel it.”

 They continued like that for the entirety of the dinner, speaking about nothing and everything and entertaining little Felix. Neither woman noticed King David’s inquisitive eyes on them, or another pair of unfamiliar eyes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want GP Emma? I hadn't even thought of making her GP but someone commented it and now I can't decide if I'm going to do it or not. Shoot me some comments or something and let me know what you think.


	9. The Winds of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and David's tentative friendship blooms and the queen looks for advise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented last week! It's nice to hear feedback and see what you guys are thinking. I'm still trying to figure things out but I think I'm getting closer to making a final decision.

The Queen’s private council all sat in an uneasy silence around a long wooden table. Nervous energy buzzed around the room as the wait for the Queen grew longer and longer. It had been years since they’d been called upon. The last time had been when King George’s threat of war was at its peak three years ago.The situation now must be dire if the queen felt the need to call upon them again.She ambled in at last, her form wrought with tension and upset. She sat at the head of the table and after looking around at her most trusted advisors and friends, she spoke. 

“I fear the kingdom is in trouble.” She said. The tenseness in the room grew.

“What kind of trouble your majesty?” One of the advisors asked.

“I did a terrible thing many years ago and I fear the price of it has come back to haunt this kingdom.” She looked visibly shaken. Unshed tears clung to her eyelashes and her hands shook. “In a few months time there will be an upheaval. A violent horrible upheaval that can only be stopped by one thing.”

“What might that be?” Ruby asked. She was shocked by her closest friend’s confession. As far as she knew, this woman was a good one. One who did not make mistakes that put her kingdom and its people in jeopardy. Or at the least, one who did not keep the mistake hidden for years. 

“We must stop the marriage between my daughter and Regina. Do not question why, but just know that for the sake of this kingdom, Emma _has_ to marry either Prince Neal or Prince James. No exceptions. I’ve tried the patient approach but I fear my daughter’s love for this woman is stunting any potential progress. You must help me speed up the process.” 

The council was shocked to hear the words come from their Queen’s lips. They never would have expected her to do something so manipulative. She was Queen and being a queen came with the ability to 'maneuver'. But not outright manipulation.

“Snow” The Blue Fairy began. She stood to her feet slowly. “I can not condone this. This is against the laws of my kind—interfering with ways of love.” 

“This is no longer about love! This is a matter of state! Our kingdom is threatened and unless you want to see it flattened you must help me be rid of the girl!”

“I can’t Snow!” Blue cried. “It is against everything I believe in! There has to be another way.”

"There is not! I have searched for years for an answer but the agreement was specific to a fault. Emma must marry either of those men and that is final. As advisors to this kingdom and people whom I considered my friends I thought you would help me.” Her gaze turned to the others in the room. Those who were not speaking. Ruby was stunned to a contemplative silence.

“What exactly do you plan to do to the girl Snow?” Ruby asked, although she was afraid of the potential answer. Snow seemed desperate to get the girl out of their lives and she had known queens to kill innocent women for less.

“Take her away somewhere—I don’t know where—put her up in a nice cottage with her father and horses. Maybe another farm. But somewhere far from here. With a little magic maybe changing her appearance so Emma will not be able to identify her. I do not wish to hurt her. She had done nothing wrong. I am the one in the wrong.”

“Snow” The Blue Fairy sighed. “They’re love is True Love. Separating them is a virtually impossible task.”

“I know this! I've experienced True Love first hand and know full well the pull that exists and how it allows us to find one another. But for the sake of this kingdom she has to go! No more questions, no more arguing. All I need to know now is who will help me." 

The eldest of the seven dwarf brothers raised his hand. “We will. You know us Snow, we’re here for anything that will benefit this kingdom.” His brothers murmured agreement, except one. The youngest, the one they called Dopey. He had a dubious look in his eye. But due to his muteness and ‘odd’ appearance most did not consider him to be a worthy asset.

“I won’t.” Ruby said, she stood from her seat as well and began to pace the room. “There has to be another way. Those two are obviously destined to be together. But if their love costs the kingdom then…Then I don’t know. What deal did you make exactly?” Her inner conflict  was painted  on her face. 

“I told you no more questions.”

Ruby looked outraged. “Snow!”

“NO! We don’t have time. In a month, if my daughter has not in the least agreed to marry one of those men our kingdom will be in ruins. Decimated. Burned to the ground. Nothing but ashes. I have to put my plans into motion now!” 

“If you can’t tell us more Snow then I too must resign. Something about this makes me sick. And not just your behavior. I will find out the deal you made, with whom and how to stop it without ripping your daughter away from her True Love.” Blue declared. She and Ruby left the room with a heaviness on their shoulders.

Those that stayed looked to their queen with adoration and determination. They loved their princess but soon there would be no princess if they did not get rid of that woman.

 

 

————————-

 

 

Regina sat in the royal gardens perched upon a swing as a heavy book lay on her lap. It was the history of the Royal family of Misthaven. A history which spanned over six centuries with thousands upon thousands of names. All of which Queen Snow had deigned important to memorize that morning. _After_ Regina had stayed up all night memorizing proper parliamentary procedure and court proceedings at her request right after Regina had stayed in the ballroom all morning with an instructor practicing on her aching feet and sore back the proper waltzes and trots of the kingdom. 

No matter howmuch Regina wanted to complain, she wouldn’t dare. At least not yet. It was obvious the queen disliked her—whether it be herheritage, her status, or the simple fact that she was the woman her daughter chose over the suitors that had been presented to her. Either way, Regina would not let it deter her. She was determined to be the perfect bride and the perfect princess. Even if it killed her. So she sat for the past several hours in some part of the royal gardens, eyeing the books she’d been assigned. Under Dante’s watchful eye of course, as Emma requested. Although she didn’t mention anything to Regina. They hadn’t seen each other since the dinner two nights ago. 

“I thought I’d find you here.” Regina startled, the book slipping to the muddy ground as her feet lost their grip. She would have fallen right off the back of the swing had King David not caught her.

He looked rightfully sheepish. “I apologize Regina. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

She swallowed back a witty retort. She didn't need the man reporting back to Snow just how sharp her tongue was. “No need to apologize Your Majesty. These are your gardens after all. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No.” He sat on the swing beside hers. “I thought you might need some company. Snow seems intent on working you to death. I can’t help but feel guilty for not being able to make her see reason.”  

Regina snorted. “I have plenty of company. The plants are plenty and so is Dante. Though he is not the best conversationalist.”

They eyed the man in the corner of the gardens, eyeing the perimeter with laser sharp attention. Not paying a lick of attention to their conversation. They both laughed. 

“I see. I hope my presence does not disturb the peace you’ve managed to build here.” 

Regina shook her head with a laugh. “No, you’re fine.” She picked the now soiled book up with a sigh. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He took it from her and tossed it to the side. “You’ll never actually need it.”

“But Queen Snow said—

“—I know what she said but she says a lot of things nowadays. Take it from someone who’s been in your shoes. You’ll never need it.” 

“Do you miss it? Your life before all of this?”

David was quiet for a few moments stewing over his words before he responded with a sadness twinged voice. “I do…but nothing compares to being with Snow. So, despite how much I want to just run away from it all and never look back some days, I wouldn’t trade this for the world.”

“I thought that was just something _I_ was feeling.” 

“No” David chuckled. “No, somedays even now I feel that way. But I push through and think about what I’d be losing if I just left.”

“That’s helpful in a way I guess…Where did you live before you came here?”

“On a farm a few miles off from Drury Lane.Across from the estate thatbaker lives—is he still there?” 

Regina laughed. “Yes he is. Mr. Muffin. I give him apples for his apple muffins.”

“Those were yours! I just got them maybe a week ago and they tasted divine.”

“You can still get them?” 

“I can’t physically get them, but I have a friend or two who get them for me when I feel like I need a taste of home. Would you like me to put in an order for you?” She wanted to decline but she’d been craving berry pie from Mr.Muffin’s bakery for over a month.

“I’d kill for one of his berry pies.” She confessed, blush staining her cheeks. Queen Snow would probably ream her out for ruining her figure if she overheard.

“Wonderful. I’ll have them readied for you by tomorrow morning.”

“Why are you being so nice to me? I’d think with the way your wife hates me you would hate me as well.”

“I’m Snow’s husband, not slave and as such I have the right to opinions and thoughts just as she does. With that being said I have to admit I see a great deal of myself in you Regina. You may not have been born to poverty but you sure enough grew up in it. And you understand what its’ like to think you’ll never really get anywhere in life. They you met a creature so enchanting she was larger than life and you fall for her. And here you are, leaving behind a sick parent and a home you’d grown to love. It’s a little scary how similar your story is to mine.”

Regina gave him a shocked but impressed look. “Despite how often I’d heard of you, no-one ever really knew your story. I have to say I’m surprised. You move like a man who’s lived his whole life under the scrutiny of others.”

“So do you.” They stared at each other a challenge on the tip of their tongues. Despite appearances David was just as reserved—maybe even more so—and guarded as Regina. Neither were exactly forward with information about themselves, but there was an understanding behind the wall of wariness. An understanding that it would take time, but that they—could—would be friends.

“My mother is still alive you know. I thought about visiting her later this week. Maybe you and Emma can come along with me?”

“I would love to, but as for Emma you would have to take that up with her. I haven’t seen her since the night of the dinner.”

David’s brow furrowed. “Really? She has been putting in extra hours but I never thought she’d—I’ll talk to her.” 

Regina did not respond. The gleaming beams of light from the early afternoon sun fell through the window. the sky was a clear blue, a few clouds in sight, but none to signify rain.

“Let’s cloudgaze.” 

“Why?” Regina looked to him in confusion.

He looked to her. “Why not?” Regina sent him a wary look as she tried to assess his intentions. She and Emma had cloud gazed once or twice, but she’d never done it with anyone who was not her lover. Why in the world would the shepherd king want to cloud gaze? He held up his hands in surrender. “I have no ill intentions. Just a little bit of unwinding. We’ve both been busy the past few days. Why not have a little fun?”

Regina still looked wary but as she looked past the gilded window and up to the sky she got an idea. “We should do a race.”

“What kind of race?" 

“A climbing race. There are plenty of eligible trees around here and cloudgazing is so boring. Why not do something more interesting?” 

A big smile filled the king’s face. “I like that idea. Although I don’t think you will after I beat you.”

Regina snorted. “I highly doubt that. You’re out of practice _your majesty._ You’ve been trussed up in that suit for too long, haven’t had a chance to stretch your legs.” Challenge shimmered in his eyes.

“Five apple muffins and five apple pies says otherwise.”

“That’s obscene! I could never finish those before they went bad!”

“Then its a good thing I’ll be eating them.” He raced off to the farthest tree, his red ornate jacket slipping to the ground as he ran. Regina growled playfully, hiking her skirt up as she ran after him. 

Admittedly, maybe this hadn’t been the best plan, challenging the king to a climbing race when she was dressed up in a frilly pink gown. But she managed. In seconds she was on his heels, years of practice and years of physical labor having kept her body in excellent shape. They reached the tree at the same moment, both fo their calloused hands grabbing onto the nearest branch. But Regina chose wisely, grabbing a sturdier branch higher up, whereas the King chose one lower. It broke beneath his grip and forced him back a few seconds. Which gave Regina enough time to scramble up. Her dress ripped and snagged and her shoes were scuffed from the bark but she couldn’t care less. Not with the way it felt to have the rough bark beneath her palms. To feel her stomach drop as she went higher and higher.

She’d loved nature since her childhood. She’d climbed trees since she was five years old, but to have this now—after what felt like weeks of torment—was the most special feeling. David was gaining now, his hand right beside her heel as the sturdy branches became harder to find. In the end, Regina won, securing her place atop a strong branch. She perched herself there with a joyous laugh, freedom filling her senses. The air felt lighter up there. Less burdened. Regina left her troubles behind at the base of this large tree and it felt so good. 

David came up beside her panting like a dog.

 

“You are quite” _pant pant_  “squirrelly.”

Regina laughed louder, almost falling right off the tree with the force of her laughter.

“Quite so. Are you alright? You look a bit flushed.”

“I’m fine. I do this type of thing all the time.”

“Obviously not.” She muttered. He pushed at her playfully.

“The question is, are you alright? I can’t imagine you managed to get up that tree at that speed with no repercussions.”

Regina looked down to examine herself. A few cuts here and there. Snags and rips on the frills of her dress. But not anything horrifying. “I shall live. At least until your wife finds me. I will surely be executed for damaging royal property.”

He chuckled. “I’ll take care of that. I’m sure there’s a fairy around here somewhere that can mend it before she finds you…I’m sorry about how horrible she’s being to you. You do not deserve it and I cannot for the life of me figure out what has turned her so cold towards you.”

“I can imagine a few things. I’m from the kingdom of Atecina. I’m the woman her daughter defied her for months for. I imagine she did not take kindly to finding out her daughter snuck off everyday to see a lowly farmer.”

“I can’t tell. A few years ago I could have told you the answer was no right off the bat. But now I am not so sure. Ever since Emma’s twentieth birthday she’s been off. I can’t figure it out, but my gut tells me there’s trouble afoot.”

“A few weeks before Emma told me who she really was, I received a fortune from a fortuneteller. She told me my mother was coming for me on the day of something called the white ball. I don’t know what it means or what exactly the ball is, but I also can verily imagine my mother being the reason behind your wife’s recent troubles.”

“Was your mother not a kind woman?” He could not imagine the woman who raised Regina to be anything less than spectacular.

“She was far from it…Evil would properly describe her really…she hated me and made it her life’s mission to tell me and show me just how much for years until…” Tears blurred her vision.

 “You don’t have to tell me.” Sympathy and a touch of understanding were written clear as day on the king’s face. 

She swallowed back what she was going to say. “Thank you.” She was relieved to say the least. She knew it was selfish, but she wanted to keep that time of her life a secret if she could. Even to Emma.

“So you think she would possibly have something to do with whatever is going on?”

 “I wouldn’t be surprised. And don’t keep her out of your radar if she was ever in it. Her name was—

“Charming?” Snow called from the bottom of the tree. “Are you up there. Dante told me I could find you up here.”

“Shit!” David’s eyes bulged from his head. “I forgot about our meeting with the Coranan Royals. She’s going to kill me.”

“And when she finds me up here with you she’ll surely kill me too!” Regina hissed. Maybe she could just stay here until she left. The crown of the tree was dense enough to hide her mostly from every viewpoint.

“Regina! Are you up there too! Don’t try to lie! I see your textbook down here. Tossed aside like trash.” Snow practically screamed. It officially pierced the peaceful little bubble the pair had managed to find.

“You go first. She’ll be so distracted yelling at you maybe I can slip away.”

“I doubt that, but I’ll go first anyway.” He did as he said, slipping down seamlessly from branch to branch. Regina followed swiftly out of nothing but fear and when they reached the bottom the look on the queen’s face would have been comical, had it not been so terrifying.

“You must be joking!” Her voice took on a painfully high pitch. “You have to be joking! You—my husband—are in some tree with our daughter’s, whatever she is, in the middle of the most important meeting of the year.”

“It was an honest mistake Snow. We were having a friendly competition and forgot the time. And you act as though the Coronan royals haven’t been here since the ball. You could have done this earlier if it was so important.”

Snow glared at him then moved her attention to Regina. She looked the younger woman up and down with stark contempt and disgust. As she opened her mouth with what could only be a berating remark David stepped in front of her.

“She’s not a child you can scold into submission Snow. She is a twenty three year old woman who is stuck in this palace all day everyday because _you_ can’t accept the fact that our daughter chose someone for herself. Don’t take your frustration out on her.” Regina looked up in astonishment at the man’s back. 

Snow growled. “If she hates the studying required to become a royal so much, she can leave. No-one is stopping her.”

Regina stepped from behind David’s back. “I’ve told you before a hundred times your majesty, no matter what you throw my way I will not be leaving. I love Emma, and I plan to spend the rest of my life with her—whether you like it or not.” She was emboldened by David’s support, but she hoped she hadn’t overstepped.

Snow’s scowl grew as she stared back at Regina who was unwavering under her scrutiny. “We will see about that.” The mumble was barely audible, but Regina heard it. And as the woman stalked off with her husband’s wrist in her hand Regina grew worried.

 

 

——————-

 

 

The clang of sword hitting sword echoed through the training yard. Emma tucked her shoulder and barely dodged a slice from Merida’s axe.

“That was cheating!” She protested between heavy breaths. She parried Lily’s jab easily as she kept her attention on Merida. Whose axe was now stuck in the grass no matter how hard she pulled. 

“How so?” 

“You almost killed me.”

“Naye I didn’t. Yer Princess Emma. I knew you’d dodge me.” She abandoned the axe with a frustrated growl and resorted to brandishing her bow like a sword.

Lily moved to hit Emma again but she side stepped it with ease, accidentally falling into Graham. His sword sliced across the top of her thigh armor in a mock attack on her femoral artery. He pushed Emma toward Merida. 

“I’ve killed you. Set up again.This time pay attention Emma.” He scolded with a fond sigh. Emma shook her head and did as he said. They’d been at this all day. Emma fighting off all three of her ‘enemies’ while Elsa sat on a bench a ways away, reading something or another. They’d sparred with Elsa once or twice, but it had been determined shortly after their fingers and faces had been iced half to death that she could only join after the Blue Fairy enchanted some protective armor. Which was taking forever.

 Merida moved first as always, this time with her bow. She shot three arrows in succession, distracting Emma with dodging long enough to tackle her and knock her off her feet. Emma rolled over and barely managed to dodge another of Merida’s hardy attacks. This was fun for them, fighting and assessing each other’s skills. They were never the type to find pleasure in gossiping or ogling men for the sake of it. This was their bonding time.

Lily attacked again, swinging her long sword in a skilled motion. Emma dipped back and moved to slide to her left only for her to catch sight of a certain pink dressed brunette. She tripped over herself and fell flat on her back as she recognized Regina with the Princess of Midian, Abigail and her father. She rolled over and shot up to run to Regina. But the brunette and her companion were too far away to see her and quickly turned down the hallway that led to the opposite side of the castle. Emma slumped where she stood.

She’d missed her love something terrible. Training over the past two days without time to see her had been excruciating. Her mother knew exactly what she was doing when she ordered Graham to train Emma for longer and harder since she’d spent the last month in the orchard.

"Come on Em. Set up again.”Graham commanded though his voice was softer and sympathy ran in his eyes.

 She sighed a sad sigh and with Merida’s help got up from the floor and into position.

The rest of the training was much less enjoyable. With the weight of her need for Regina pressing on her chest, Emma couldn’t find the energy to enjoy herself. 

After several more rounds of mock battles ,Grahamfinally conceded to ending the lesson. Usually, after one of their vigorous lessons, the girls would grab food from the kitchen and climb the roof to enjoy a dinner under the stars. But it was clear Emma was in no mood. 

She returned to her rooms sullenly and didn’t come down even for dinner. 

 

 

—————-

 

 

The Blue Fairy knocked on the door of the King’s chambers. It was much too late for her to request an audience with his majesty, but she had no choice. She’d spent most the day pacing in her palace, pondering the truth behind Snow White’s situation and searching for the answers she desperately needed. 

She found nothing.

 Which meant it was time to bring in reinforcements. It seemed now the only person Snow might listen to was her husband. 

David opened the door slowly and let Blue in with a confused look.

 “Blue? Are you alright? When I received your message I got rather worried—you’ve never asked to see _just_ me.”

“That’s because before I could trust your wife. Now I fear I cannot. Which is why I find myself here asking for your help.”

 “What's going on?”

 Blue sighed and sat on the chaise in front of his bed. Her hands wrung nervously in front of her as she struggled to form the words. She never could have imagined a day like this would come.

A day in which she would not trust Snow White.

She’d known the woman all her life. Since she wished onher star in a last ditch effort to save her mother, there had been an unwavering amount of trust and loyalty between the two. But Snow’s recent actions and proposals were making Blue rethink everything she knew about her. 

“I don’t know exactly. All I know is that something horrible is about to happen. This morning, as I’m sure you know, your wife called a meeting of her personal council. Normally, I would not feel inclined to tell you of the goings on in those meetings, but the things said by Snow were particularly disturbing. I fear for the Kingdom and most of all Regina.”

Concern bloomed on his face. David sat down beside her and took her hand in his.

“Tell me.”

And she did. By the end of her long explanation, David was white as chalk but his eyes burned red with anger. He stood up suddenly, and began to pace the floor.

“We have to protect Regina!” He cried. “If Snow succeeds in whatever plan she’s developed there’s no telling the amount of damage she’ll do to the kingdom let alone our daughter! You said the two shared True Love?” 

Blue nodded. “Yes, just as the two of you do. Which makes me all the more worried as to why Snow feels it to be so imperative to tear them apart. It must be serious if she thinks she _has_ to.” 

“I don’t care what she thinks. It’s not right. I’ll find out what she did and I’ll stop it and in the processstop her from hurting Regina and Emma.” 

 

 

———————

 

 

Later that evening when the moon was high and full, Dante coaxed Regina out of her rooms for a walk in the royal gardens. He and Graham had conspired together to bring the young couple together after Emma’s sullen appearance. When they arrived, Emma sat beneath the tall willow tree planted there, an assortment of foods arranged on a blanket next to her feet.

They picnicked under the stars and (much to their chagrin) Dante’s watchful eye. They kissed only a handful of times, but it was better than the lack of contact they’d endured before.

They vowed silently to do this again as often as they could.

 

 

 


	10. E+R = Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma attend a wedding.

The rising sun cast a divine image across the bright blue sea. Regina kneeled beside it, observing the way the waves distorted the picture as she waited.

Today was the day the royal family was set to sail out to the Kingdom of Corona to attend the wedding of Princess Rapunzel and her fiancé Eugene Fitzherbert.

When the departure had first been announced a week ago, Regina was sure she would be barred from the event. The queen still held ill will towards her and it was not like anyone but Emma would miss her presence really. But to her surprise at the break of dawn Belle came to her chambers with a case of clothes and jewelry and forced her into a quickbath before rushing her into a travel dress and down to the royal harbor.

Regina had always wanted to travel. It had been a dream of hers since she picked up her first novel. And although Corona was nowhere near the wild lands of the Moor Kingdom or the exhilarating plains of Agrabah, it would be a fine start. 

“Do you have to look so ravishing all the time?” Emma questioned teasingly. Regina spun around to greet her and was pulled into a warm kiss before she could speak.

“Hello to you too.” She said when she caught her breath.

“I'm sorry, I just can’t help myself when you look like you do. And my impulsive nature when it comes to you is not helped by the fact that it has been a week since we’ve spent any time together.”

“I know.” She kissed Emma softly. “It’s been too long. At least now we get three full days together. Your mother cannot keep us apart for too long in someone else’s kingdom.”

Emma smiled a wide smile. “Right you are my darling.” She pulled Regina in for yet another kiss.

Someone gagged behind them. “I support your relationship wholeheartedly, but you’dthink I’d get the chance to _meet_ your fiancé before having to watch you two suck face!” It was Lily sauntering up to them with her own trunk in her hands. Emma looked on in both amusement and embarrassment. Regina blushed. She hadn’t wanted this to be Emma’s best friend’s first impression of her.

She separated herself from Emma and moved to greet Lily. “I apologize I hadn’t realized anyone else was out here yet.”

Lily waved her hand in dismissal. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not you I’m vexed with it’s your significant other. First she tells Graham before me that she’s found her True Love, then she gets _engaged_ to her True Love without letting me meet her, then she practically gives everyone at the ball a heart attack by presenting you instead of one of the eligible suitors and _still_ I have yet to meet you properly! Gods I can’t believe I ever believed she was a good friend.” The woman was practically yelling, but there was a glint in her eye that put Regina’s racing heart at rest. Her outward appearance did not convey her true feelings. She was kidding.

“You know my reasoning was just. If I had brought you with me or even risked telling you about herwe could have been found out.”

“Yeah yeah yeah whatever. I don’t believe you. But it’s too late now isn’t it? I’ll just to have to introduce myself.” She curtsied to Regina then took her hand. “My name’s Lilith—Lily for short. You’ve met my mother more than once actually. She’s quite fond of you.”

“…Maleficent?” Now that she put two and two together, there was no way Lily was anyone else's daughter. Not with the her her cheek bones and the little blood red horns that peeked out from beneath her raven locks. 

“The one and only. She’s told me a lot about you but I must admit” She took Regina’s hand once more and kissed it, locking eyes with the shocked brunette. “You are much more beautiful than she described.” 

Regina flushed again and looked away bashfully. “Why—I—Thank you I— 

Someone cleared their throat behind the small group. It was the advisor and personal bodyguard to the king and queen Ruby, who as expected was accompanying the King and Queen. They looked tense with their shoulders up to their ears and their bodies as far away from each other as possibly without looking suspicious. But it was of no use. Both Emma and Regina were on high alert at the sight of them.

“We should get going. If we don’t hurry we’ll be late.” Ruby advised and they listened.

Lily was a riot. She was gloomy and quiet to the untrained eye but if you listened hard enough she said whispered some of the best one-liners and made comments that sent Regina and Emma flailing. Regina could see plain as day why Emma was so attached to her.

They were playing cards on the deck an hour after the departure, carefully keeping their faces impassive as they attempted to trick each other.

“Do you have a ten of cloves?” Lily asked Emma. The blonde shook her head no, but Regina had come to know the face of a liar and easily spotted the twitch in Emma’s brow. A sure indicator. 

“Hand it over princess.” She demanded. Emma could not resist her and slammed the card down dramatically at her lover’s side. Regina laughed maniacally and slid the card into her reward deck.

“It’s funny how you two are so alike when you’ve only known each other for a month.” Lily commented.

“What do you mean?” Regina asked.

“Well, right there for example—you could tell Emma was lying whether it was her face or you inheriting her power of deception. I dunno, but it seems awfully suspicious to me. And Emma. You’ve never been so good at this game! In all the years I’ve played you you’ve never lasted this long with most of your hand. I can only imagine it’s Regina’s witchcraft that’s made you so good.” 

Regina impulsively flinched at the word ‘witchcraft' but Emma was too caught up in laughing to notice.

But Queen Snow noticed behind her. She’d been observing the game with a droll sense of boredom. The fun they’d been having. She’d never admit it aloud but she’d felt jealousy stir in her belly at the sight of Emma laughing so freely with them. Now that she’d seen Regina’s flinch, she’d look into—though she may not have to for long. 

What with the dwarves plans set into motion on the shores of Corona.

 

They arrived fashionably late. The boat ride was short—a good two hours—and smooth. It was astonishing to Regina that a kingdom as prosperous and affluent as Corona was but a short boat ride away from Misthaven.

The carriage rides felt longer than the boat ride had, although that may have had more to do with the company rather than the ride itself. She’d been disappointed though not surprised when Queen Snow separated Emma and herself into different carriages. But she’d felt optimistic when David and Ruby climbed into hers. Oh, how wrong she’d been.

David lacked his usual liveliness. He was in deep thought during the entire ride and did not stop to look or speak to anyone else in the carriage—even Regina.

They’d built a friendship of sorts since her arrival at the castle and since the Greenhouse incident. Since Snow often sniffed around the greenhouse Regina had been left without a place of peace, but David had helped. He'd given her the key to the royal library and would often times hide from his now royal duties with her. Both of them sitting beside the fireplace stuffing their faces with Mr.Muffin's cakes and pies and cookies until they fell asleep. But it seemed all of that was for naught when the man would not even look at her.

Her other riding companion seemed kind enough but she too was tense and unsure. She didn’t look Regina in the eye the entire ride up. Which gave Regina plenty of time to look out over the expanse of the Coronan main city.

It was alive with song and dance. Peasants ran about the streets, brandishing their flags and throwing paint in the air. Their joy was palpable. And it followed them all the way up to the castle gates.

David helped Regina out first. She stood beside the carriage and dutifully waited when Dante spoke from out of nowhere.

 “If it’s not too forward of me to say so miss: You look quite beautiful.” Regina blushed and looked up at him dubiously. She found in his eyes nothing but an honest truth and innocent appreciation. No lust. Relief filled her. She'd had enough of men eyeing her lustfully to last a lifetime. It felt nice to be appreciated by someone who had no ulterior motives. 

“Thank you.” She sweetly said. His words had bolstered her confidence.

When Belle had first helped her into the gown on the ship, Regina almost fainted. It had no sleeves but a neckline that bordered on plunging. The skirt was full and light. Perfect for dancing. The matching lilac gloves she wore and the diamond necklace were the perfect accents. She felt beautiful —or possibly lightheaded, as the corset was pulled so tight her waist had all but disappeared along with her inner organs—but to hear it from a man who saw this same royal beauty on a day to day basis made her feel wonderful.

Emma’s never-ending compliments were also a huge help.

She was still salivating at Regina’s beauty as they made the walk to the ballroom.

 

 

 

——————-

 

 

The wedding was a simple affair. Small by royal standards. There were no more than two hundred people there. The decorations were kept simplistic but fun and the processions were all dresses in loose fitting purple gowns. In the procession for Rapunzel, Emma spotted Anna and Elsa and waved. The ice blonde waved back with a smile, her mouth dropping open at the sight of Regina standing beside her. Unconsciously the princess proudly placed a hand on Regina’s waist and when the brunette turned questioningly to her, kissed her softly on the cheek.

She could easily imagine this very moment a hundred times over, in thousands of places across the world. Regina, looking stunning as she always did looking at her with a shy gaze and sweet blush, while her own lips tingled from the taste of her lover’s skin. She could not wait. 

The ceremony itself was just as everything else had been—simple but absolutely heart wrenching. Eugene and Rapunzel said their vows and within a few short minutes--after making everyone in the room tear up when the manly Eugnene cried while talking about his beloved--they kissed for the final time and that was that.

The reception was when the fun really began. It took place out in the streets of Corona to Emma’s surprise and featured attractions no-one would have expected at a royal wedding. It reminded Emma very much of the Festival of Colors. There was an artist who specialized in exaggerated portraits of his subjects, a man who could conjure the figures of smokey creatures from a cauldron. When Emma passed his station, he called out to her and sent a life-size hippogriff her way. It roared a real roar at her before bounding her way. She stepped back on instinct, but when it rose to rip her head off, it dissipated in a cloud of wispy smoke.

She laughed a hearty laugh and patted the man on his back.

“You have a gift sir.” She said. “You should be proud.”

 Off to her side, Regina stood with her mouth covered by her glove covered hands. Astonishment shined in her eyes. Emma smiled over to her and took her hand to lead her to the rest of the stations in the town square. 

They went from station to station with glee, looking at all the things being sold—buying a few that caught Regina’s eye—eating the sweets and falling into a familiar pattern. They danced and danced and laughed and danced and by the end of the night felt more relaxed than they’d had the chance to in days.

The whole event had been spectacular. When things began to wind down, and the vendors were packing their carts up, Emma pulled Regina under onto a painted mural of baby Rapunzel that had streams of colored lights shining above it.

 They moved into a slow dance. Nothing fancy.

“This reminds me of the Festival of Colors…Do you rememberer that?”

Regina laughed. “Of course I did. How could I forget? It feels like a lifetime ago, but I dream of it almost every night. Then I wakeup and realize I can kiss you like I did that night all the time.” She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Emma deeply. It took all of her strength to pull back just a tad and not let out a salacious moan. Regina’s lips were stained with a deep purple lipstick and although it tasted awful, Regina tasted as heavenly as she always did.

Lily cleared her throat behind them. They jumped apart, blushing like schoolchildren before the woman spoke.

“Rapunzel and Eugene are having a small celebration at the Snuggly Duckling before they go off on their honeymoon. Are you coming?”

 

 

—————-

 

 

They strolled up to the Snuggly Duckling with their darkest cloaks draped over their faces. When Lily had suggested meeting up here with Rapunzel and all of Emma’s friends for one last hurrah, Regina had been both excited and terrified. Emma spoke so highly of her friends, it was obvious her love for them ran deeply. Despite how much she wanted to meet them and reconcile the many stories she’d heard of them with the people they were in real life—Regina was afraid.

But she pushed her fear aside and managed to find enough courage to sneak from the castle to go out to a seedy looking bar with Lily and Emma in the dead of night. 

On the outside it looked like the kind of place people frequented when they wanted to break the law. But once Lily opened the door, it was as if they’d stepped into a whole other world. 

It still looked like a bar and if you let yourself look too closely it looked like the outside, but the people inside it made it more than that. They filled the place with a warm presence and the air of happiness and pure joy that only lived in the most innocent of places. 

There was a one handed man with a hook for one of them playing the piano in the corner. Men with pegged legs and missing eyes and missing limbs danced around, shouting in rhythm some love song all the while holding above their head Rapunzel and Eugene. In the corner, laughing hysterically were Elsa, Merida and Anna.

  
Emma took Regina’s hand in hers and zipped over to them.

Elsa looked up first and gave a warm smile to Regina.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Regina. I wish I could say Emma has told us so much about you but it seems she neglected to.” She teased. Regina chuckled and Emma blushed a deep red. 

“Lily already gave me a talking to about that ok? No need to harp on and on about it. At least now you all can get to know each other.” 

And get to know each other they did. 

Merida was just as much of a riot as Lily, though in her own way. She was loud and brash and honest in a Regina had never experienced. And underneath the loudness lay a kindness and compassion. When the others went off on some tangent or another, she’d check in on Regina and get her drinks when her glass was empty.

Anna was just as kind and sweet, though she was a little quieter and more awkward than Merida. Which was not hard to do when the red haired woman was the loudest person in the room.

Elsa was clever and witty and hard the sharpest tongue out of the bunch to Regina’s surprise. She looked like the queen she was even under thehood she’d donned for the night. Her composure was stoic and crisp but her tongue was a weapon of its own.

The night could not have gone any better. Until Regina stepped outside for a bit of air. 

She hadn’t been around so many loud people since her early days in Misthaven. She’d been a barmaid back then—a job she could not say she regretted but could say with full honesty she wished she hadn’t have had to do. And the memories associated with those times—the overwhelming fear at the prospect of having no money and the disgust she felt for herself and the handsy men she encountered on a nightly basis—were all brought to the front of her mind in the Snuggly Duckling. 

So she’d needed a break. 

A break she was now coming to regret.

The silhouette of a tall and thick man stalked towards her. From here she could not see his face, but the air around her seemed to chill as he got closer and closer. Her gut was churning and fear spread through her body as one man became two. They were close enough now that she could see the whites of their eyes, three beady black and cold eyes stared at her. (Three because one of the men had a thick black eye patch over one of his.The other had a deep scar running from his eyebrow to the bottom of his eye. It reminded her of Dante. She wished he was here now, for she felt her live was in danger.) 

Without a thought for herself or anyone else she ran. It was stupid, admittedly to run off into the woods of a kingdom she’d never been to without a guide but she had no choice. Heavy footsteps chased after her. The sound of a blade leaving its holster. She ran faster. She’d never run harder in her life. Her chest heaved and her legs ached and her eyes watered so badly the image of the dark woods around her distorted.

The trees looked like creatures of the night. Like the things that devoured people and left only their clothes and bits of their bones left behind. She cried out in fear when a thick hand grabbed at the back of her dress. Another pulled at her arm and she lashed out in fear, punching as hard as she could. Someone grunted and the hand fell away. 

She ran faster still but the sounds of the footsteps drew nearer and nearer until she felt his presence on the back of her neck.

“Stop running sweetheart. It’s not gonna work.” His growling voice said and she was down before she knew what hit her.One of the men caught her from behind and pushed her to the ground. He pressed his foot down on her back and pushed down as she squirmed and screamed in fear. The other brandished a thick black sack and before she knew it, everything was dark and there was nothing but fear.

 

 

 

 

————-

 

 

 

 

Lily looked up from her drink with a troubled look on her face. She waited another second just to be sure before she shot to her feet.

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked. She looked up at her friend with worry in her eyes.

“It’s Regina” Lily said.“she’s in trouble. Her heartbeat was irregularly fast a few moments ago and I’ve just heard her scream now. Find Elsa. We must hurry.”

And hurry they did. 

They moved with a swiftness and sureness cultivated only by years of training. Lily followed Regina’s scent from a spot right beside the seedy bar, to a path in the woods, while Elsa and Emma kept on the look out for any suspicious activity. It did not take long to find her. 

They stood at the top of a steep hill, wrestling with a sack that was most likely Regina. She was putting up a hell of a fight, kicking and screaming and scratching at the goons that held her in-between them through the bag. They carried her through the woods like a sack of potatoes and were so preoccupied with making sure they didn’t drop her that they didn’t look out for the trio of angry warriors.

Elsa struck first, sending a blast of her icy magic to their feet and planting them to the forest floor. Lily unfurled her wings and swooped to catch the now falling Regina just before she hit the ground. Her screams grew more terrified and much louder when she felt hands on her. She flailed harder and harder as Emma assisted in untying the bag. When it was finally untied, she came up swinging. She managed to land a swipe at Lily’s nose before Emma grabbed arm as gently as she could.

 “Regina!” She called out. It seemed as if Regina did not hear her, for her fighting and screaming only grew worse at the sound someone’s voice. “Regina! Please calm down it’s me!” Still no response.

 

Elsa came up beside them suddenly and pulled out a handkerchief for Lily’s now bleeding nose.

“She’s lost in her painful memories Emma. And she’d probably disoriented from the fall and being in the bag. Give her a moment.”

 Emma nodded hesitantly, and swallowed back her own tears at the sight of her love so fearful. Then a righteous anger filled her chest. She’d kill those men for attempting to take her love from her. Then she’d kill the people who sent them and the people who sent them. Anyone even remotely responsible would pay.

 “I’m gonna get back to the castle and get the King and Queen. They’ll send some people out here to take care of those goons.” Lily said in a nasally voice. She still clutched her nose to stop the flow of blood as she took off in the direction of the castle.

Elsa sat beside the couple, resting a cold hand on Emma’s back and moving it up and down in a comforting manner. Emma choked back a scared sob. Yes, she had been terrified beyond belief when she’d seen those bastards holding Regina in a sack. But Regina needed Emma strong. Not weak and crying. Crying wouldn't keep Regina together when it was clear she was on the verge of breaking down. 

 

Only when the hustled sound of hooves against soil came near did Regina finally go still. She let out a loud breath and sagged in Emma’s grasp. The blonde carefully turned her as to see her eyes.

They were clearer now, still terrified until she focused on Emma’s own eyes. Then she cried. Loud and harsh and scared sobs fell from her lips. All Emma could do was hold her tighter and quiet her own cries in Regina’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got done much later than intended but I hope you still like the double posting anyway. See you Friday!


	11. Mother's Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parts of Regina's past are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lateness of this! I moved Thursday and thought I'd have time to edit and post on Friday but things took a turn for the worst and I could barely keep my eyes open long enough to walk for the past four days let alone post something of quality. I binge edited and now after rewriting it like ten times it's ready. Warnings for this chapter, there's a flashback to a sexual assault. It's not graphic but still be safe. It's in italics so skip it if you aren't comfortable reading it.

When the guards caught sight of Regina’s would be kidnappers—they recognized them as  famed thieves and bounty hunters, the Stabbington Brothers. The men had gone into hiding almost two years previous just after Eugene and Rapunzel’s engagement but came out —according to them—on the behest of a very special someone. They wouldn’t name names much to everyone’s chagrin, but they gave enough information for the guards to cast a lead with—and cast they did.

Graham led the search, riding atop Isadora in his best armor ready to strike down the people responsible for Regina’s attempted kidnapping. He had to admit that seeing Regina after the attack and practically feeling the terror rolling off ofher in waves all the while staring at her calm countenance gave him a new respect for the woman. He’d gained a certain amount the day he saw her kneel for her father’s life. He didn’t think the act was necessary at the time—but after observing the Queen’s quite awful behavior, he found maybe it was and no-one had known it—but the fact that she was willing to do that and potentially more for her father spoke volumes to Graham of the kind of woman she was.

Which was why he’d only allowed his best men to accompany him on the journey to find the accomplices.

He, Dante and the Coronan general named Azar rode up to an inn called the Puss n’ Boots. The Stabbington brothers had explained vaguely who was behind the hit and that the person frequented this bar coincidentally every sixteenth day.

Graham kicked the door open with a bang and set his sights on Leroy. He drank his drink and continued his hand of poker before he got up and followed the men out behind the dive.

“What can I do for ye this fine—“ He turned to face the men but before he could say another word—to everyone’s surprised— Dante decked him in the mouth. Blood poured from his now cracked teeth. “What the hell was that for?” He screamed.

Dante growled a wolfish growl. “Tell us what you know!”

 

——————-

 

Regina pulled Emma closer to her, burying her face in the woman’s neck and inhaling deeply as they laid in the soft bed. They’d been like this since the night before and had not intention of stopping any time soon.

Emma sighed at the feel of her love so close and pecked her forehead before falling back into deep sleep. Regina followed after soon, but would wished she hadn’t.

She plunged head first into the worst of her subconscious.

_Fifteen year old Regina cowered in the corner of her room in Atecina. Fear coursed through her every cell and an eery sense of resignation rose from the tips of her toes now up to her waist. It had been an average day to begin with. She and Daddy had went to the marketplace for produce early in the morning. When they’d returned Mother was entertaining a guest._

_An old friend._

_Things went down hill after the short and tense introductions. Regina’s ears filled with lead and she couldn’t hear anything outside the frantic beating of her heart. She’d felt her body run to the only place she felt safe before she really thought of what she was doing. But the old friend and her mother followed. Daddy was out trying to get them a new horse as the one they had now—Nile—was sick and on a fast track to death._

_She wished he was here. He would put a stop to this._

_The man knelt beside her and looked on her with a kind smile. It was kind on the outside but she could feel that it hid a darkness. A coldness that put the fear of the gods in her._

_She felt like she was dying—all the fear that coursed through her made her feel so cold. Colder than the deadest of bodies._

_“Do not fear child. I will not harm you. I know you must be afraid. I can’t blame you for it. But your mother and I have agreed that this is best for both of us. Just think of all the wonderful things you’ll be able do once our union is official.”_

_Regina said nothing. She only stared at the wall and tried her best not scream._

_He sighed. “Leave us Cora. Regina and I must have a private discussion before we leave.”_

_“Do what you must.” Then she was gone. (_ For years Regina would be haunted by the sound of her mother's easy footsteps and the loud thud of her bedroom door closing. Then the almost sinister sound of the door locking)

_Regina gasped at the sound and immediately shot up to run to the door. It really was locked. And by the feel of it some hard force kept it firmly on its hinges. Cora stood up against it._

_“Mother! Let me out! You can’t do this please! I don’t want this!” Regina yelled through the door._

_“You will go through with this if you love me Regina. He won’t hurt you if you just stay still. Then it will be over and we all can live a better life. Don’t you want us to have a better life?”_

_Regina banged her fist against the door and snarled to her mother in a way she never would have dared had they been face to face. “Our life is perfectly fine the way it is! How could you do this?! How can you stomach this!”_

_“All I have to think about is the wonderful life we’ll have once the union is official. You will thank me one day child.”_

_Without warning, the man yanked Regina backwards by her arm. She had forgotten for a moment the true focus of her ire. But she didn’t get a chance to launch an attack on him—physical or otherwise—before he unceremoniously back handed her._

_His ring split her top lip and she cried out when the felt the blood fall. The fear was back now. And although before it had translated as an anger to rival her own mother’s— it was in its purest form presently._

_Now that she was facing the reality of what her mother had sold her into._

_He was on her in a second. Grabbing her and throwing her on her own bed before climbing onto her. She fought with the strength of a thousand men but it wasn’t enough._

_It would never be enough. Not when she was as small as she was and he was as strong as he was._

_She pleaded and cried and screamed as loud as she could for someone to help her but no-one came. Not even her own mother was moved by her cries._

_Then horrible pain exploded in her most private parts and she screamed a blood curdling scream_ —

—“Regina wake up! Please wake up!”

Regina sat up with a loud gasp. Someone touched her arm and she flew away from them, falling off the bed with a loud thump before scrambling to the nearest corner she could find. There she held her knees to her chest and rocked herself back and forth in an effort to comfort herself.

Her vision was hazy, her mind a mess and she was so confused as to where she was that any noise made her flinch.

Someone ran into the room and Regina immediately curled closer to the wall. More people ran in, all of them loudly talking in worried tones but the language might as well be elfish because her mind could not process them.

Someone else came after the noise had calmed. Someone softer and more familiar knelt beside her.She had golden hair and the most vibrant emerald eyes Regina had ever seen. She wanted to stare at them for the rest of her life.

“Regina.” She softly said. She reached out to touch Regina’s cheek, but the brunette flinched back and almost banged her head against the stone wall. The blonde moved back and held her hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry darling. I won’t touch you again. But I need you to come back to me ok? I need you here with me.”

Her soft tone was calming Regina’s beating heart. Slowly awareness of just how this golden haired girl was filled Regina’s mind. She reached out to touch her. Placed a shaky hand on Emma’s and dragged her thumb across a scar on the back of it.

With a deep breath or two she came back to herself.

And experienced the most severe mortification.

Everyone close to Emma was in the room. Snow and David were closest. David looked down at her with a mix of worry and concern. Snow looked down at her as well but in her eyes was both guilt and curiosity. An odd mixture.

Ruby was there as well, and Belle and Emma’s ‘personal cook’ Granny (who was really just Emma’s grandmother in a way but they used the excuse personal cook to get her into the castle without much of a hassle). Some of the Coronan guards stood at he doorway as well, but they knew better than to come in.

“What happened?” Regina asked her voice still hoarse and raw from screaming. 

“You had a nightmare. Then you started screaming and crying. I feared I wouldn’t be able to wake you up.” Emma looked down at her with sadness in her eyes. 

“We were walking past to see if you both wanted breakfast. We ran in once we heard the screaming. Are you alright Regina?” David asked before hesitantly reaching down to hold Regina’s other hand. She flinched on instinct but when he moved to pull away latched onto his hand again. 

Her skin still crawled and she’d surely take a boiling hot bath after they left but she wanted him to know she was alright and that his comfort was appreciated. 

“I’m fine. I swear.”

Snow cleared her throat behind them.

“We’ve got it handled from here. You should return to your posts gentlemen.”

The youngest of the guards—a man with bright blonde hair and big blue eyes—looked questioningly at the queen and said “Are you sure Ma’am? We can stay if it makes miss feel more safe.”

“I’m fine.” Regina croaked. “Don’t let me keep you from more important business.”

They both nodded hesitantly before exiting, closing the door behind them.

“Do you want me to help you up onto the bed?” David asked.

Phantom hands pulled at her and gripped her thighs so hard they bruised. They pulled and clawed at her with their rough manish hands so hard it took more energy than it should have for Regina to frantically shake her head no.

“May I help you?” Emma asked. Regina nodded and before she knew it she was pulled up into Emma’s arms bridal style. Emma carefully placed her on the bed once more and stepped away.

“Do you need us to do anything else?” Regina shook her head no.

“I… I hope this doesn’t come off as rude but…May I be alone for a few moments. Maybe while I get dressed? I can meet you at breakfast if you still want to go but—

“—You don’t have to go anywhere if you don’t feel up for it Regina.” Emma said. “I can have breakfast brought up to us and we can spend the rest of the morning up here.”

Regina blushed. “To be completelyhonest I’d much rather be out of this room…Out of this bed more specifically.”

“Then we’ll leave you to get dressed.” David said. With that they all left quietly.

Snow was the last to leave and just as her feet passed the threshold she moved back into the room and shut the door. Regina curled back up on herself again. She tried to contain the shaking in her limbs but it was to no avail. 

Snow looked at her with a sadness and sympathy for a split second before the cold and domineering personality came rushing back to the forefront.

  
"Make sure to be ready quickly. We can't leave the King and Queen waiting for too long. Your stunt has already made us late."   
  
She turned on her heel and left. It took everything in Regina to not give into the almost instinctual need to snap back at Snow. If she had been any other woman on the streets, Regina would have pummeled her to the ground long before now. But she was the queen. And Emma's mother. So, for what felt like the hundredth time in only four days, she took a deep  _deep_ breath in and pushed down her desires. 

She dressed herself in a simple maroon dress and rushed as fast as she could to the dining hall. 

 

——————-

 

Breakfast was quiet. The King and Queen of Corona sat at the head of the table, flanked by King David and Queen Snow. Both of which kept glancing at Regina.  Emma and Regina sat beside them. They both held hands for the duration of the breakfast, although Regina was unusually tense and quiet. Emma had expected a certain level of tenseness considering the morning’s events but this was much more than she’d anticipated. Regina practically shook the entire time.

When they were excused Emma immediately led Regina to the gardens behind the castle.

It was a quiet place. A calm place where they both could just sit and talk.  
They settled under a large cherry tree.

Neither of them spoke for a while. Emma was looking for the right words to say and Regina was trying not to say all the things she desperately wanted to say.

Finally Emma settled on something.

“Will you ever tell me what happened?” She asked.

Regina looked down at their joined hands. “I don’t think I’ll have a choice  soon. ”

“What do you mean?”

“…The person who...did that to me was someone highly respected and highly regarded. Now that you and your family know it happened, I’m certain it  will come back to bite me on the ass in more ways than one.”

“How will it do that if you didn’t do anything wrong?”

“Emma—

“No! You are a survivor. What he did was wrong. He’s the one in the wrong not you. It should come back and bite his ass not yours.”

“He’s dead.”

Emma grew somber for a moment.

“Good. If he hadn’t been I would have killed him with my bare hands.”

Regina chuckled sadly. A tear fell down her cheek. “You wouldn’t say that if you knew who it was.”

“Then tell me!”

“I can’t. If I could I would have before you found out like _this_ but I can't !” Regina was calm despite the subject manner and Emma's near franticness. 

"Why can't you tell me? I'm your True Love, the woman you agreed to marry! I am supposed to be the one person in this world you can trust enough to tell things like this." She huffed out a loud breath of frustration and rubbed a rough hand over her face. 

She couldn't help herself.

Whatever Regina had experienced was horrific.  

They knew almost everything about each other. And yet, Emma had woken up to the love of her life screaming and crying and begging to some phantom figure like her life depended on it. It burned her to her core that she hadn't known of it before this morning. 

"I trust you with my life Emma. I know without a shadow of a doubt that you'd lay down your life for me but this is not about trust. This is about the fact that you'll hate me the moment I tell you who it was." Her eyes filled with tears and fear. Her lip quivered. Emma reached out and took her hand. She pressed it to her lips in a soft kiss. 

"You're safe with me my love. I will never turn my back on you. Never. No matter what. I swear to you. And if you truly do not want to tell me, I won't pry again...But--even with my limited knowledge of relationships and love—I believe it's unhealthy for us to keep secrets as big as these. Secrets that are detrimental to our health." 

"...I...He..I—" Regina seemed to choke on her words. The tears fell faster now and  the shaking grew worse. Emma almost immediately regretted her prodding, and almost recanted her statement when Regina finally spoke. 

"I was fifteen....My mother had always been a greedy woman. She always wanted more. And the best ways she could think to get all she wanted was to sell me to a man  old enough to be my grandfather....And the night he came to 'collect' me he....I...He forced me to..."

"What was his name?" 

"Leopold...King Leopold." 

It took a moment or two for her words to sink in but when they did Emma shot up from her spot and leaned over beside the tree to vomit. 

Regina let out a quiet sob and curled up into a ball. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." She whimpered. 

They both were quiet for a moment. Regina quietly sobbing into her knees and wishing she hadn't said anything.  Emma heaving so hard she could barely move.  Until she took a deep breath, cleaned her mouth with her handkerchief and said in a voice colder than Regina had ever heard “Did you kill him?” 

Regina swallowed hard and let more of the burning tears fall down her face. “ _I_ didn’t…and I can’t tell you who did.” 

Emma nodded and sat back to to squeeze Regina’s hand.

"I'm glad he's dead. That fucking bastard. I always hated him...I hope he suffered." 

Regina sniffled. "He did." She quietly said. 

Emma nodded again and rested her head on Regina's shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry he did that to you. You were in no way in the wrong so don't apologize. Ever....He had no right no matter what your  _mother_ said." She spat the word like it had a rancid taste. " Is she dead? Your mother?"  Her voice full of hope. 

Regina shook her head. "Unfortunately no..but she too suffered. I made sure of that." Her voice grew cold too. Cold enough that the grass around them frosted over. Though the couple didn't notice. 

They only sat in comfortable silence until the sun fellow below the horizon. Then they turned in for dinner, but they failed to notice the stunned Snow White cowering in the shadows. 

 

———————

 

Snow pressed herself against the door of her rooms and covered her mouth to muffle her own cries. 

Things had gotten so out of control. She’d been sick from the minute she heard of the Stabbington Brothers attempted kidnapping—it was no coincidence that Regina almost got kidnapped mere days after Snow reached out to her closet friends. And it helped none that the Stabbington Brothers were former associates of Leroy’s—and now this.

It was all too much.

The sane part of her wanted to be violently ill at the thought of what her father did to Regina. And from the knowledge that some part of her always knew he was capable of something so heinous. Rumors had been whispered about her father all Snow's life. Why else would she have left a perfectly good home in search of “adventure”? It had all been too much back then too.

Her mother’s death, her father’s constant state of agitation and growing greed. But she wished now she’d thought to stop him before he did what he did.

If her kingdom and her own life weren't in serious jeopardy she would have personally commended Regina for what she considered a justifiable execution. She didn't believe for second anyone but Regina killed him.

Snow loved her father—truly—but she’d lost a lot of that love and affection in the years after her mother’s passing. He’d grown into a different man. A dangerous man who held no thought to the damage he did.And now she had to find an even worse way to get Regina out of Emma's life when all she _really_ wanted to do was bundle that sweet woman up in blankets and hold her and comfort her?

The bile almost escaped at that thought, but she rushed to the lavatory as fast as she could and barely made it. 

Just her luck, David knocked on the door shortly after.

“Snow? Are you alright?”

She wiped her mouth on a clean cloth. Then yelled at the door. “Yes! Just felt a little dizzy and became nauseous. I’ll be out in a moment.”

And she came out just as she promised. With the poise and composure of a queen. But when she saw Regina at dinner that evening it took everything her not to fall on her knees and cry.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back tomorrow for chapter 12. Hope you liked this one.


	12. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruth comes for a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far the hardest chapter for me to write. I've officially posted all of my prewritten chapters so writing a whole new chapter in one day was a challenge but I'm gonna get better at time management so I have more prewritten. I swear. This chapter is a little short but I'll make up for it on Friday.

"Are you excited to see her after all this time?" Regina asked Emma as they lazily strolled down towards the carriage hand in hand. Some of the royal guards walked behind them, rolling a cage that contained the now detained Stabbington Brothers. It took all of Emma's strength not to reach back and rip them a new one.

"I am!" She excitedly exclaimed "I can't wait for you two to meet—I'm certain you two will be great friends—and I can't wait for her to see you wearing the ring. After my mother took it off in favor of the one she wears now, she'd been so sad to see that it's fate was to be pressed under my father's shirts and not on someone's finger. She'll be ecstatic to see you wearing it." 

"Does she not know already?" 

"Nope. She doesn't leave her property often and when she does she makes a point to ignore any talk about the royal family. She likes to hear it from our lips, which has become more difficult as of late." 

"That's understandable." They carefully navigated down the steep winding road. "You have been quite busy over the past month or so." 

"It's unbelievable to me that's in only been a month and a few days! I feel as though it's been years since we've begun this romance." Regina chuckled at her wording, but her amusement quickly died when Snow White popped her head out of the carriage.

"And it's unbelievable to me that you two can manage to make a simple stroll last an hour. We'll be late to Ruth's if you two don't stop dawdling!" She complained loudly. 

Emma felt Regina's deep breath beside her. 

"I will never be able to say sorry enough for her behavior. It's disgusting and I wish I could do more to silence her." 

"I don't blame you. She's your mother and the queen. You are in a precarious situation—a conflict of interest. I've never blamed you for her behavior." Regina assured. 

Emma opened her mouth to reply, but Snow opened the carriage door with a bang and glared at them. 

"We don't have time for you two to make eyes at each other right now. Save that for later if you must. Now get in." 

Distantly Emma heard her father rebuke Snow as they climbed inside. Regina across from David and Emma across from Snow. When the Stabbington Brothers were attached to the back, the carriage was off. 

"Did you sleep well Regina?" David asked quietly after a while on the road. It was obvious by the way he huddled into himself and avoided eye contact with her that he was trying to make Regina feel more secure. She noticed and even got a little misty eyed at his consideration. 

"I slept well enough, thank you. No night terrors if that's what you were wondering." She confessed with a blush. 

"I'm glad. Ruth will be staying with us for the next few days, and I wouldn't want her to be subjected to your screaming." 

"If she's so sensitive to screaming then maybe you should take a vow of silence for the remainder of her stay." Regina said with wide eyes and an innocent tone. David held back a snort while Emma let hers out, though she averted her gaze from her now irate mother's. 

Snow spent the rest of the ride in a tense silence, seething over Regina's rebuttal, while everyone else had a riveting conversation about horses. They reached Ruth's house in no time. David got out first and carefully assisted each of the women out. 

Despite the fact that they were now in the forests of Misthaven— a place where frivolous gowns were completely and utterly useless—Snow still insisted on wearing some fancy dress. Luckily, Emma and Regina had managed to get out of wearing something ridiculous and wore something practical. 

Emma was in a cream shirt and black leather trousers, her trusty sword at her hip. Regina wore a simple dress, in a deep dark blue. With her hair braided back and her waist in it's natural place, she looked almost identical to how she'd looked back then. Emma missed those times. Parts of her regretted bringing Regina back to the castle. Not because of Regina or anything she'd done. But because of all the complications and conflicts that had arisen because of their presence. Things had been easier and lovelier under the apple trees at the orchard. 

They would most likely be candying apples for the harvest festival and swapping caramel coated kisses. 

She sighed aloud. 

"Stop daydreaming. It's unbecoming." Snow snapped under her breath. Emma only rolled her eyes and walked away to take Regina's hand. 

David seemed to have had enough of Snow's biting comments as well, and came to stand with them to chat with Regina. 

Ruth's home was only a few yards away from the spot they'd settled on, and within seconds Emma could see the outline of her bent over form as she tended to her small crop of vegetables. 

David opened the gate and rung the little bell just outside of it. Her head shot up and her eyes widened. She was built strong like David. Her hair was a light brown speckled with gray just like her eyes. Even though the color differed, they were the same warm, loving eyes. 

She flung herself to David first, practically jumping on him in search of a hug. He obliged with a chuckle. 

"I missed you too." 

 

—————-

 

After Ruth took the time to give everyone the same emotional greeting, she ushered them inside for some soup before they all went on their way. Regina had hoped, but hadn't dared expect the warm welcome she'd received. When Emma had paraphrased over her first bowl of soup just how her life had been going over the past month, Regina had quietly quaked in fear. 

Her experiences with Emma's family had been less than pleasant to say the least. 

From what Emma had said of Ruth before, she seemed to be a kind and calm woman. But she was Emma’s family. And if the way the famed _kind_ and _sweet_ Queen Snow White reacted to Regina’s presence and her already shaky view of Emma’s family to begin with (She couldn’t even think _his_ name without wanting to vomit) had been any indication of how the rest of her meetings with Emma’s family would go—she had been rightfully hesitant to meet any of them.

But Ruth had only gushed over her and the ring, and was continuing to gush over her, asking her a million questions and answering unspoken questions Regina was too afraid to ask. David watched on with pride, as did Emma, but Snow seemed to be fuming silently. 

As she always seemed to be around Regina. 

"I knew that Locksley boy was trouble." She said after Regina carefully confessed just how many problems she'd had with Robin. "I knew he was a scoundrel—It's hard to think anything else when you catch someone trying to steal from you—"

"What?!" David and Emma yelled. 

Ruth waved them away dismissively. "It was nearly a year ago, and I dragged him away by his shoe laces so far I doubt he'd try it again." 

"Did you report him to the authorities?" Snow asked. 

"No. There was no point. The Lockley's have everyone in Storybrooke under their thumb. If i'd have reported it my taxes would have mysteriously been hiked up three times by next quarter." 

"The same thing happened to me." Regina quietly confessed. "I tried to report Robin after he'd harassed me nearly all day and they demanded five times my usual taxes. I almost lost the orchard." 

Emma's heart hurt to hear Regina's confession. " I always knew he was crooked--men that persistent and obvious usually are--but I never thought someone so awful lived in my kingdom. I'll do my best to do something about them." 

They returned to eating their soup for a few long moments, before Snow spoke. 

"It's going to get dark soon. We should be on our way soon." 

"Oh Snow, It's been so long since you've been here. Can't you spare a few minutes?" 

Snow stood carefully and pressed her hands down on her dress to wipe away the imagined stray crumbs. "We cannot. We have much to do." 

"We aren't doing anything tomorrow. We can stay a few more minutes Snow." David rebutted with a curious glare to Snow. Regina sipped another spoonful of her soup and prayed to the gods this wouldn't result in a fight. She'd witnessed less than a handful of them between the two monarchs, and they were always swift and quiet, but they had the tendency to be quiet intense. And after yesterday morning's intensity, she didn't want to face anymore. 

"David." Snow hissed. Both Emma and Regina flinched. They knew what was on the horizon. To everyone's both surprised and luck Ruth stepped in before anything could start. 

"Let's not get ourselves worked up. We'll spend more time here when I return. David, help Emma take my trunk to the carriage please. Snow, go take a walk. I think you need it." 

"But--" 

"No! Go, all of you--except Regina." 

Warily, they all followed Ruth's instructions. Regina sat frozen on the living room chair. She didn't dare move a muscle as she watch Ruth wonder around her living room for a few moments. When she found what she was looking for, she sat across from Regina and placed the item on the table between them. 

Regina looked over at the older woman with both confusion and curiosity.  “Ruth? Are you alright?”

“I’m perfectly fine dear. It’s you I’m concerned about. I don’t know if Emma told you, but I’m a very superstitious woman by nature you see. I was born to an equally superstitious woman and raised in a house such and over the years I’ve cultivated a sort of…sense. And right now I sense danger on you…This i terribly abrupt, but I fear I don't have a choice...Would you allow me to read your tarot?”

Regina looked warily down at the blood red orange tarot cards Ruth began to place on the table. But she swallowed down her apprehension and nodded.

“Yes, although I feel I must warn you, you will not see many pleasantries.” She quietly confessed. Ruth looked up at her with sadness and sympathy, but said nothing as she laid the cards carefully.

A long time ago, when Regina had been just a child, her father had taken her on a vacation of sorts across Atecina in search of a black pearl for her mother’s birthday. Along the way they’d stumbled across a camp of Romani women one which read little Regina’s tarot.

She too had the same haunted look on her face and she'd told Regina something she only understood recently. Back then she’d tried to learn the meanings of the cards, but  never fully grasped them all and their hidden meanings. But now she was desperate for knowledge. For acknowledgement of the soon-to-be tragedy of her life.

Madam Leota had called it. And it was clear in the furrow in her brow and the worry in her eyes that she came to the same conclusion. Regina was in grave danger, and there was most likely no way to stop the impending disaster.

“What did you see?” She said, a twinge of desperation staining her voice. 

“I…I’m sorry Regina but what from I saw you are looking at a tough road ahead of you. Very tough. But hold onto those you love.”

Regina had to hold in her snort of disbelief. She was frustrated to say the least. Two clever women had practically seen her future and had nothing else to say except ‘ you are in danger’ and ‘hold onto those you love’? No warnings or helpful tips or anything of that nature.

Part of her wished she had a fairy god mother…but…she kind of did in some way. Maleficent. She’d been coming to Regina’s aid even when Regina hadn’t asked.

Maybe she could give some insight or something other than useless warnings of things she knew would come.

“I’m sorry Regina.” Ruth’s voice broke through the bubble fo though Regina’s been running around in. “I wish I could give you more to go on, but I am no fairy or magical woman by any means. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Regina shook her head and almost gasped when she felt a cold tear fall away from her face. “It’s not you it’s just…I knew this would happen. I’d just hoped when it did come I’d have more protection. I feel very exposed and vulnerable. A fortune teller at the Festival of Colors told me something similar to what you said—although she gave me more details through her crystal ball—and since then my life has been such a whirlwind of changes I don’t which way is up most days. How am I supposed to protect myself and keep my family close when I’m too disoriented to open my eyes let alone defend myself?”

“I don’t have all the answers unfortunately…But I can offer you a form of protection if you’d like?”

Regina nodded.

Ruth reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a little necklace. It was a simple silver chain attached on the end,  a glass vial. Inside of the vial sat a bright white Snowdrop flower.

“Snowdrops for protection. I’ve carried this around with me for years, but I no longer need it. You need it more than I.” She pressed it into Regina’s hand. The brunette looked downat the little thing. It was plain but powerful. She could feel the energy of safety clinging to it and vibrating around it. 

  
“Thank You. Truly." She said as she looked up at Ruth. " I will never be able to thank you enough.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Ruth chuckled. “Thank me again when they work for you.”

 

—————-

 

The return to the castle was swift. Ruth only lived an hour away. When they returned, it was to a hustling and bustling castle. Both eager and excited for the return of the royal family and for some new guest they would not reveal the name of. 

It was a secret apparently. 

A secret that set Regina on edge. She hated surprises, and hated not knowing things though she'd managed to suppress the hatred recently. 

"Who is this guest?" Snow asked a nearby cook. The woman, no older than the queen herself, looked at them all with a wide and bright smile and misty eyes. 

"He's the most amazing guest. He's waiting in the dining room if you wish to join him." And she was off. 

So they made their way to the dining room, where Henry sat at the head of the table devouring a plate of cakes and cookies like it was his last supper. 

A surge of overwhelming emotion fell over Regina and she could not stop  from flinging herself to him. He was up on his feet faster than she'd ever seen him and caught her just as she fell into him. 

She didn't even notice her own sobs of joy until she heard his comforting coos in her ear. 

"I'm sorry." She hiccuped. "I just missed you so much!" She pulled away from him abruptly and looked at him with a critical eye. "How are you feeling? Are you healed? Are you tired? What was it like? Are you—" 

"Hush my child." He gently scolded with a chuckle. "I feel fantastic. Better than I ever have. The fairies fixed me up wonderfully. I've never been better." 

"Marvelous!" Snow exclaimed from behind them, presenting herself from behind Regina. "Absolutely marvelous! Join us for dinner this evening. We have lots of catching up to do." She smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. One Henry did not fall for. He only glared back at her. Regina nervously cleared her throat and jabbed him gently in the abdomen with her elbow. 

"I'm sure he's tired after his journey. I'll take him up to my rooms to rest for the time being."

"Yes, that would most likely be best." Snow agreed with a glint in her eyes and before anyone could say anything they both were gone. 

"Who was that?" Ruth asked. Her eyes followed Henry and Regina. 

"Regina's father, Henry. He was fatally ill the day Regina came here. Blue took him to her kingdom to save him." Emma supplied

Ruth took Emma's words, and let them roll through her mind a few times before she spoke again. "Is there a Mrs. Henry in the picture?" 

"Mother!"

"Ruth!" 

"Gran!" 

David, Snow and Emma cried simultaneously. Ruth only chuckled. 

"What? I need love in my life just as you do. All of you have True Love, can you blame me for looking for a love of my own?"

Emma blushed and shook her head. "No. I guess I can't blame you. I was the same way. I can introduce you later tonight." 

"I'd like that very much. But you have many more things to tell me before you go off to your beloved." Ruth pulled Emma by her arm out of the dining room and out into the gardens. 

They settled on a bench beside a row of beautiful yellow carnations. 

"You've been quite busy haven't you?" Ruth asked. They both laughed. The older woman took her granddaughter's hand and squeezed it. "I'm proud of you." 

"For what?" Emma asked. She couldn't think of anything truly outrageous or spectacular she'd done in the past month. Her life had been truly amazing, but  she herself hadn't done much. 

"For chasing your dreams. For chasing love and not letting what someone else said dictate your life. Your mother could use a measure of your courage." 

Emma blushed. "I don't believe that for a second. It takes a lot of courage to act the way she does. I still can't believe it." 

Ruth laughed. "You are not wrong. It takes a lot of courage to act to horribly to someone who's only been kind to you. You know, your father caught me up to date quickly on the truth of your reality over the past few days. I'll have a stern talking to with your mother—don't you worry."

"I can't help but worry. She's always been a bit...standoffish at times. But she's never been so openly hostile. I don't understand. And if I'm honest, I'm afraid." 

"I cannot blame you for your fear. But I can give you a bit of advice." Emma leaned in closer to hear her words. "A power so poignant the Dark One tried to collect it and use it for the darkest of curses." 

"Did he really?!" Emma questioned. Her Gran had a certain quality about her that made it easy fall back into a childlike exuberance and energy. Ruth knew things that no-one else dared to share with Emma but Ruth was not afraid to share. 

"Yes! A few months before you were born he came for your parents True Love. A few of their tears would be enough. Which brings me to the true meaning of me bringing out out here. Your mother has kept something from you."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You are a second generation recipient of True Love. That gives you a power unlike your parents or your grandparents. You and Regina are a force to be reckoned with.A force of nature as a pair really."

"How so?!"

"I know not the details, but I've managed to piece together enough to know you must be careful. Dangerous days are on the horizon and your love will be tested but keep a level head and—"

"—hold onto love. I've got it."  

Ruth squeezed Emma's cheek and patted it gently. "Good girl. Now take me to Regina's father. I must see him and profess my undying love for him." 

Emma snorted but led Ruth to where she suspected Regina and her father were.

She was right. 

Regina and Henry were sat in the library, but they were not alone. 

Sitting across from them were Rapunzel and Eugene. 

 

 


	13. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina makes more friends and Emma and Regina's relationship takes a new step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really nervous about this one. There's smut it in. I don't usually write smut but I wanted to challenge myself. I hope you guys like it.

Regina knew hardly anything about Rapunzel and Eugene outside of the barebones briefing Ruby had given her in the carriage on the way to the wedding. So, when the young brunette and her husband appeared in the library a few minutes after Regina and her father got settled, Regina was wary. But Rapunzel was nothing but sweet and charming. 

Though there was an initial awkward period wherein she attempted to apologize profusely—and unnecessarily— to Regina about the Stabbington Brothers’ attack. Regina tried her best to shut her down gently, to let the young woman know that although her apology was appreciated, it was unneeded. There was nothing she could have done to stop them.

But no matter what she said, Rapunzel plowed through it with a fierceness and would not let up until she pulled out a large red and aged book from Eugene’s hands.

“My mother says you’re from Atecina” She began excitedly. “And after a little bit of research I found out this book was really popular over there. I’m really lucky I guess because there was a merchant selling this on the road on the way here. I hope you like it!”

Like was an immense understatement. Regina was speechless for a few moments. For another few, it was as if she’d been transported back in time just by the feel of the book’s rough leather bound cover. 

_An eight year old Regina sat underneath the tall apple tree that stood a few feet away from her home. On her lap, was her most favorite book. El Pequeño Escorpión. It was the tale of a baby scorpion who, during her family’s journey from one home to another gets lost. She endures many trials and tribulations, before she finds her way home and by the time she makes it she’s nearly a full grown scorpion. No longer the little lost thing she once was. Her mother is long gone and her father though he tries knows not how to care for someone as grown as her._

_It’s a tale of acceptance, strength and learning—not that Regina knows that. All she knows is that the scorpion reminds her very much of herself and the woman she wants to be. Big and strong and capable .Just like her Papi._

_He gave it to her as a gift when she was five and she’s not put it down since. Even when the spine began to fall apart and the binding that held the papyrus pages together disintegrated. She only held it close and closed to her little chest as she fell asleep and recited the pages’ word from word._

_Dreaming of the strong and capable and loved and happy woman she’d like to become._

“Have you read it?” a voice asked. It was Rapunzel.

Regina cleared her throat of the tears that clogged it. “Yes. I know it word from word. I read it all of my childhood until I had to leave it behind…I thought they didn’t make them anymore.”

“That’s so crazy! I read it too! I used to sit on my window sill and read it to Pascal every night before he went to sleep. It knocked him out like a charm. What was your favorite part?”

They were gone after that. Wrapped up in nostalgic recollections of this wondrous book that was a staple of their childhoods. Somehow, they unconsciously moved to the warmth of the fireplace. They took cushions from nearby sofas and plopped down to talk. They got on like a house on fire. It was almost unbelievable just how much they had in common and just how much they complemented each other.

Rapunzel was a bundle of boisterous energy. A buoyant young woman with barely contained energy and enthusiasm for any and everything. Her big bright green eyes were always filled with a mix of curiosity and wisdom. Her life experiences had given her a perspective Regina could appreciate. An understanding that the world was not black and white.

After talk of the book ended, at least for the moment, they somehow moved on to sharing their life stories.

“She took me from my parents when I was a few weeks old and kept me in a tower my entire life…And I still love her. Even though I try to pretend I don’t.” Rapunzel confessed. She huddled into herself with shame, and avoided Regina’s gaze as if the woman would judge her for her confession. Regina only sighed.

“I have no room to judge you. My mother gave birth to me and still found it in herself to sell me to an old man after gifting me with a life of her never-ending resentment and hatred. And now that’s she’s gone I feel a piece of myself is missing always.”

They had a mutual understanding. An unspoken one—much in the same way Regina and David did. Under Rapunzel’s bubbly personality hid a confused and broken young woman who just wanted to understand. Under Regina’s calm and inquisitive facade hid the same.

Dante came in a short while later.

“Miss Regina.” He called quietly from the doorway. “You have a visitor.” 

Regina’s eyebrow furrowed. “Who?” She questioned. She had no friends outside of Misthaven who weren’t already here. Except one, but she was busy. Presumably. 

He gave her a bright and knowing smile and he looked at her as if he’d just read her mind. “May I present Princess Abigail of Midian and Prince Felix.” 

Abigail peeked her head out over the doorway. Felix peeked his over next. His bright blue eyes lighting up impossibly more at the sight of one of his favorite people. He squealed in joy.

“Hello dear.” Abigail slyly said.

Regina shot to her feet and flung herself at the blonde, engulfing her and her son in a long overdue hug.

“Miss us did you?”

“Of course I did! Although it’s only been a few days I must admit it’s been some of the longest of my life. Why are you here? Isn’t Frederick home?” 

“He was.” Abigail sighed. “But some emergency business took him away once again. And my father is busy, as is my mother _plus_ I heard from a little bird that you were attacked.” Her face grew somber and scared for a moment. She pressed her palm to Regina’s cheek and looked deeply into the brunette’s eyes. “Are you alright?”

“As well as I can be. I’m still a little shaken up….the attack’s brought back many memories I’d much rather not think of. But that story is for another time. Right now we are enjoying ourselves in front of the fire. Abigail meet Rapunzel. Rapunzel meet Abigail.”

They too got along quite well.

Regina pulled another cushion out from the sofa and placed it on the other side of the one she sat on. Then, as Abigail went to sit, snatched little Felix up from his mother’s arms. He laughed at the abrupt movement and looked up at her with love and contentment. She tickled his little chubby legs and tried not to imagine what a child with her dark hair and Emma’s eyes would look and sound like.

Belle came a few minutes later. She had her head down in a book—as usual—but she moved with urgency. 

“Regina, you have a fitting today. The queen neglected to tell me until about five minutes ago. She wants you in as soon as possible—”She finally looked up and spotted Regina surrounded now by a mountain of pillows and blankets.

(Eugene had set it up on Rapunzel’s request. She said she’d always wanted to have something akin to a fort. And now seemed like a perfect time as any. At first Regina felt quite silly, sitting on pillows surrounded by even more pillows and blankets in a gown that cost more than most people’s houses. But once Abigail launched into a story about the time she and Frederick met a talking owl in the woods of Midian and how he introduced them to a talking cat she forgot how silly she felt and came to realize she felt morecomfortable in the little bubble they’d created than any other place in the castle.)

“—Oh forget about the fitting Belle. Come join us! I’m sure the fitting can wait a day or two. It’s not like we’re going anywhere soon.”Regina offered.

“But she said it was for the—

“Nope! Don’t want to hear it.” Regina got up carefully and somehow avoided knocking over the little fort. She took Belle’s hands in hers. “The last few days have been hell quite frankly. Please indulge me and sit with us. And you’ve been working so hard you deserve a break. ” 

The woman took a moment or two to think it over, her eyes roaming back and forth between the little group of women and the door. It was easy to see which one she would pick.

Regina grabbed her a cushion and sat it beside Abigail.

That’s how Emma how found them a little while later. She looked stunned, but more than pleased at how much happiness filled the room. How happy and content Regina seemed to be with people who weren’t her.

Ruth slipped passed her granddaughter in search of Henry, and found him settled in the corner with Eugene playing a board game. Emmaretreated from the room for a moment and ran off to find something she thought would make this evening ten times better.

No-one noticed, expect Regina. She could feel when Emma was near. It was like a tug on her very soul whenever her love left her presence and although she was very much enjoying herselfshe missed Emma. But she didn’t have to wait for long.

Emma returned in a hurry with a basket she placed just beside Regina. When she turned to leave and let them continue on with their fun, Regina latched onto her arm.

She looked up at her with love in her eyes and a hidden longing that set Emma’s insides ablaze.

“Thank you.”She said before she reached up and kissed her.

Emma stumbled away, and sat beside a now exiled Eugene. 

“What happened to your game?”

“Your grandmother kicked me out.” He complained playfully. “She took one look at Henry and made it her mission to kick me out of my seat so she could sit next to him. I had to get out before I found myself staring into the face of danger.”

They both laughed loudly, but it was nowhere near loud enough to penetrate the bubble of happiness that surrounded the room.

 

 

—————-

 

 

Hours later, Rapunzel and Regina were truly drunk. The basket Emma had deposited was full of beautifully aged cheeses, flavorful crackers, juicy plums and grapes, and an imported wine from Avalor with a kick that left them all so warm and tingly they could barely move. But Regina and Rapunzel were the worst. They were giggling and stumbling and fumbling in the cutest way and so often that Emma and Eugene had no choice but to escort them out.

“I think we’ll stay here for a little while longer.” Abigail replied when Emma asked if she wanted to walk to her chambers with them. Felix wasnapping in her arms, and snuggled up to her with a tiny coo that melted Emma’s heart. “He seems to be enjoying the fire. And since I didn’t consume nearly as much as those two, I’ll be alright to sit for while. I won’t be by myself. I doubt they’ll be moving anytime soon.” They all looked over to the little couch Ruth and Henry had sequestered themselves to.

“Come and find one of the guards if you need anything. Please.” Emma begged.

“I will.” 

Then Emma began the arduous task of carrying Regina up to her rooms. She was light as a feather and honestly a pleasant drunk. Flirty and suggestive in a way sober Regina wouldn’t dare to be. With her heavy lidded eyes and coquettish smirks. Which was why Emma tried her best to avoid any routes she knew her mother would take looking for her. She’d been gone for three hours and she knew her mother would want to talk with her after the last few days events.

But Regina needed to be somewhere private so no-one could see just how different she and her drunken self were. Emma was enjoying it immensely, but she knew if Regina caught wind of the servants gossiping about her in this state she’d be forever scarred.

They almost made it.

One more corridor and they would have been home free.

But of course, Snow and her prowling ways just had to stalk around Regina’s chambers when she realized the woman hadn’t shown up to the fitting.

“Emma! Where have you been! And where is—” Her eyes went down to the barely conscious form of Regina in Emma’s arms.The warmth of the wine and Emma’s natural heat must have sent her to sleep. She let out a little snore. “—Regina. Tell me she didn’t shirk off my orders to drink.”

“I won’t tell you then.”

Snow growled. “I cannot believe this! That ungrateful—

“—I’ve had it up to here with your tantrums mother.” Emma stated in a firm voice. “I”m tired of you taking your fears and frustrations out on Regina. She doesn’t deserve that.”

“She came into my family and practically destroyed it. I have every right to be angry with her.”

“The only thing destroyed is the unfair control you’ve had over this family. If anyone is destroying it it’s you.” Emma snapped. Regina groaned and dug her face deeper into Emma’s chest. The blonde caressed her lover’s cheek tenderly and decided that she would not engage in this conversation with he mother. Not now anyway. “I’m going to take Regina to go lay down. Do not disturb us until you absolutely need us mother. If you call us a moment before we are needed I swear to you I will not be as civil and patient as I’ve been these past few days.” 

She didn’t wait for a response, only pushed past Snow and into Regina’s room. She unhooked the back of Regina’s dress when she laid her downbut did not take it off. She wouldn’t do such a thing when Regina was so severely inebriated. Once her corset was loosened, Emma climbed into the bed beside her and snuggled up to Regina.

In response, Regina only sighed happily and curled more into her.

Emma fell asleep to the sound of Regina’s content humming.

 

—————-

 

Regina woke the next morning to the worse pain she’d felt in a long time.  
Her head ached, her eyes burned and the tiniest movement made her feel like death reincarnated. She groaned loudly but regretted it the moment herhead pounded as if someone rammed it with a hammer.

“Shhh darling. I”m here. I’ll help you.” Emma whispered beside her. She rubbed her hands up and down Regina’s back gently before placing a kiss on her shoulder and carefully leaving the bed.

“Where are you going?!” Regina cried. Emma couldn’t leave now! Not when she was so miserable. She needed her comfort as soon as possible. Having her so far away was unacceptable.

Emma chuckled under her breath. “Getting something to make you feel better. Dante brought it earlier when he came to get you for a ride on Rocinate. He says it will clear your symptoms all up. Can you sit up for me?”

Regina shook her head into the pillow.

“Come on love. You won’t get better if you don’t sit up.” Regina only groaned in response but eventually allowed herself to sit up. Even though the nausea grew ten times worse when she did. Emma was there though, and gave her this supposedly healing drink just as she felt the nausea overwhelm her.

For a split second Regina feared she’d lost. Feared she would manage to throw up everything she’d ever eaten. But despite how awful the drink tasted , once it hit her tongue and slid down her throat the nausea subsided. The taste wasn’t as awful as the smell.

“Finish that while I draw you a bath.” Emma said, handing the glass over.

It took all of her strength, but she managed to get it down. When she did, it was as if a miracle had taken place. The nausea was gone, the headache dispelled. Her eyes were calm now and she felt just as strong as she had yesterday.

She made a mental note tothank Dante later.

Emma came back soon and smiled when she saw just how fast the drink worked. She cupped Regina’s face in her hands and kissed her forehead.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yes. Thank you. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

Emma chuckled. “Well you’ll never have to find that out. Go get in the bath while It’s warm. Here.” She handed over a book she snagged from the library. “I saw you eyeing it yesterday. Maybe you’d like to read it while you enjoy your bath?” 

Regina’s eyes lit up. “Yes. Thank you my love.” 

 

The bath was hot. The good kind of hot that melted through aching muscles and soothed creaky joints. Regina hadn’t had the chance to have a bath so hot and so soothing in years. She’d come close the night of the dinner, but that had been filled with pain and tears and the cloying floral perfume Snow had insisted be put in.

This one was different. When she dipped in she couldn’t help releasing a grateful groan as the lavender scented water soothed her aching body. Emma knew her well. The bathtub was huge. Bigger than anything Regina had seen in person. She could dip her entire body under, press her back and the backs of her legs to the floor of the tub and still have room left. And she did just that. When she came up for air, she let out a thrilled giggle. This was heaven. Pure bliss. The only thing missing was Emma.

But she wouldn’t dare to ask her to join her. Despite how much she wanted to. Despite how much she wanted to feel Emma’s slick skin under hers. Despite how much she wanted to kiss her and touch her under the warm water. Despite how much she wanted to feel Emma come undone on her fingers.

She felt slickness unlike that of the water drip from between her thighs. She inhaled a raspy breath and resolved not to let those thoughts over take her. It was unladylike to touch herself so. No matter if she’d done it before or if she throbbed so hard it was as if it was the only thing she could feel. Not even to take the edge off the almost overwhelming desire she felt for her golden haired girl. 

To distract herself, she read the book Emma grabbed for her. Though, if anyone were to ask what it was about she’d be able to tell them nothing. Her thoughts had been unable to focus on anything other than fantasies of Emma. 

 

She stayed much longer than she’d intended to in the bath. Surely Emma was gone by now. No-one could stay that long while someone else bathed. So Regina resigned her to not seeing Emma until breakfast.

She slipped on a warm and fluffy white robe and put her wet hair up in a loose bun before she stepped out of the lavatory. 

To find Emma in her bed, in nothing but a slip reading a book. 

“Emma?” The blonde popped her head up from the book and smiled at her love. 

“Hello love. Did you enjoy your bath?” 

“Yes, but…What are you still doing here? I thought you’d be gone by now.” 

“Oh.” Emma’s smile dimmed. “I’m sorry I thought you’d like my company. I’ll leave.” 

“No! I don’t want you to leave I just didn’t think you’d _want_ to stay after I spent the past what I’m sure was an hour in the bath.” 

Emma shrugged. “You can take time for yourself. I don’t mind. You deserve to be pampered and to do things you enjoy  without me. I won’t be upset or leave—unless you want me to—just because you’re taking a long hot bath.” 

Regina blushed. Before she could overthink herself into questioning Emma, she kissed her love deeply. When they parted they rested forehead to forehead and Regina whispered. “Why are you so perfect?” 

Emma chuckled. “I’m far from perfect.” 

Regina chuckled as well and kissed the corner of her mouth. “Maybe. But you’re perfect for me. And that’s all that matters.” 

She pulled her back into a kiss. A deep hot kiss that brought Regina’s desire back in full force. She whimpered when she felt the desire make itself known once again. They fell back onto the bed, Regina on top and Emma below, although to her own surprise she felt as though this was off. 

She never thought she’d be able to allow another person above her. But now she craved to feel Emma pressing down onto her.  She whimpered again and flipped them so she was below Emma. The blonde—being the considerate woman she was—held herself up on her forearms to keep from crushing Regina. So Regina gave her a message clear as day as she pushed down on her back and rolled her hips up shyly. 

“Are you certain?” Emma asked. 

“Yes.” Regina whined. “Please. I need to feel you. Please.” 

And Emma couldn’t do anything but oblige. 

They’d gotten close to this moment a few times before. Under their tree at the orchard they’d let their hands wander and come close to  coming undone more times than Regina could count, but Emma always held back. Her secret most likely weighing heavily on her mind—so much so she couldn’t let herself enjoy Regina and the moment. 

But they had no secrets now. And they had nowhere to go for hours and hours. 

Regina reached up to the collar of the robe and pulled it back enough to show a hint of cleavage. Emma got the message. 

“Tell me if you wish for me to stop.” Emma rasped

“I will.”

Emma took her time kissing down from Regina’s lips to her jaw to her neck to just in between her breasts where she sucked a little bruise. Then she moved on to the left breast first, slowly revealing. They whimpered together when it was fully bare. Regina moaned quietly as her nipple stiffened under the cool morning air. But Emma’s mouth was there to warm it up. She pressed kisses around it first. Sucking marks on the tan skin around it. Regina trembled with excitement. Then after what felt like forever Emma wrapped her warm mouth around the pert little nub. Regina moaned as her soft mouth enveloped her. Emma licked her tongue on it and sucked and gently bit until Regina was driven almost mad. 

Her thighs were trembling. Sweat building up as she struggled not to cant her hips up to Emma’s awaiting body. Her arousal was coating the inside of her thighs by the time Emma moved on to the right breast.

After what she deemed sufficient teasing, Emma moved back up to her lips. Pressing reassuring kisses to her lips.

“Please Emma.” Regina begged. “Please I need you.”

“Where do you need me darling? Tell me. I’ll give you everything you need.”

She took the hand Emma left on her breast, the one that was nearly pushing her over the edge with its pinching and flicking. (She’d never known herself to be this sensitive before. Not when she’d touched herself. But Emma set her ablaze. Woke her body up in ways she never could have imagined would feel so amazing.) She guided that hand to the tie that kept the robe closed and let Emma tug the knot until it unraveled.

Emma moaned as more of Regina’s golden tan skin was revealed. She kissed it reverently. Slowly, she moved her kisses from the spot between her breasts down to her stomach. She swirled her tongue around Regina’s bellybutton for a split second, causing her leg to jerk.

“You’re ok darling.” She assured.

“I know. I just need you.” Regina whimpered pitifully. She was sure her arousal was leaving a wet mark beneath her bottom, she was throbbing for friction. Desperate for more of anything else Emma could give her. And Emma knew that. Regina could see it in her eyes. The awed look and the glint of pride she held as she assured her lover that she’d help her soon. That she’d sate her needs soon.

It surprised Regina just how confident Emma was. She thought for sure the woman would be almost clueless—just as she was—but the way she moved told Regina she had experience.

Any and all thoughts of the other people Emma had been with flew out of her mind when Emma maneuvered further down and gripped Regina’s thighs gently.

“Can I spread them my love?” 

Regina nodded with an excited whimper and let her legs be spread by her one true love.

She could feel the arousal seeping from her slit. Could feel it dripping onto the sheets and causing a mess and she almost cared. She almost felt self conscious and she almost closed her legs but Emma moaned a delighted and loud moan and moved closer to where she was needed. 

“Fuck.” She breathed. Regina squirmed as she felt Emma’s breath on her. “You look delicious.”

A moan escaped Regina as well. “Then devour me. Please my darling, feast on me until you've had your fill of me.”

“Don’t speak those words unless you know for sure that you are ready. I will not stop until you are so lost in your pleasure that you don’t know your name.”

“I’m ready. I swear to you I’m ready.” She wailed. She would have been embarrassed if she hadn’t had to most beautiful woman in all of the Enchanted Forest on her belly ready to devour her like no one had ever before. She’d never let anyone even think of touching her before. She’d been too afraid of anyone’s touch to let them near. But Emma was different. Emma was Emma. So pure and loving and compassionate. Regina wanted nothing more than to have Emma touch her in every way imaginable.

Emma pulled her legs up over her shoulders and gently pulled her by her hips until Regina felt her nose grazing her most delicate parts. 

She reached down to hold her hand just before Emma pressed a short kiss to her leaking entrance.

Regina jerked. She couldn’t stop herself. She’d never felt something so sublime. It only got better when Emma chuckled into her slick folds and licked from entrance to clit. Regina groaned then. Then screamed when the blonde wrapped her lips around her clit and gently sucked.

She felt her orgasm building from the tips of her toes to the very tips of her ears. It was going to be powerful. How could it be anything else when it was Emma pleasing her in such a glorious way? Emma sucked harder then and continued until Regina was squirming to get away from the overwhelming pleasure. Emma was having none of it though, and only fastened her arms around Regina’s legs tighter to keep her close. Then moved back to her entrance, suckling the sweet juices from her and moaning as she swallowed.

“You taste marvelous my love.” She complimented. Then returned to feasting on her love as if she were her last meal. Regina was on the edge. Her inner muscles spasming and clenching in search of something.

“Fuck Emma! I need something in me. Please!” Emma shushed her with a hand petting her lower belly gently.

“Calm down love. I’ve got you.”

“But I need you! Please! I trust you and I need you please!”

“Ok darling.” She pressed a kiss on her clit once before moving her hand down and feeling for the first time how truly soaked her lover was. She moaned into her soft skin of her stomach as she gently swirled her fingers around. She prodded at her entrance after a few moments, took Regina’s clit in her mouth and sucked gently before slowly plunging her finger inside.

Regina let out a shocked moan as she felt Emma’s calloused finger slide inside of her. She had thought something like this would feel awful. Wouldremind her immediately of the hours she’d suffered under Leopold. But nothing like that came to mind as she bucked her hips to match Emma’s thrusts.

“More.” She moaned shortly after Emma’s thrusts grew more confident. “I need more. Please Emma. My love, my heart _please. I’m dying_.”

Emma obliged immediately and brought another in on her next thrust. Regina groaned at the stretch and bucked her hips harder in time with Emma’s deep and slow thrusts. She felt as if she was on a cloud. Like she was floating above the world and could only experience the most divine pleasure. Emma crooked her fingers just barely inside of Regina and that was all it took.

Her back arched to an almost painful angle as the pleasure overtook her andthe orgasm—the most intense one she’d ever felt—shook her to her very core.

She wailed and whimpered and whined as the waves of pleasure rolled over her. She babbled nonsense words and yelled Emma’s name as another orgasm crested behind the first. By the time she was spent Emma had wrung four out of her in quick succession. 

She was shaking and whimpering in exhaustion when Emma finally pulled her now drenched fingers from her. Emma licked them clean with fervor and crawled up Regina’s body, pressing kisses all the way up until she reached her lover’s lips. Regina sucked on her tongue tasting her own tangy taste. She liked it. She couldn’t wait to see what Emma tasted like. But  that would have to wait. She was much too exhausted now. 

“Are you alright love? Did I hurt you?”

Regina shook her head and when she tried speak it only came out as a half hearted mewl. Emma laughed and hid her face in Regina’s neck.

“I’ll take that as a no. I kept good on my word didn’t I?’ Regina nodded and opened her arms for Emma to climb in them.

Regina fell asleep first. Their activities leaving her completely spent. Emma went next. She watched Regina sleep for a few moments and marveled at how this beautiful creature allowed her to touch her so intimately.

Emma would cherish the memory of their first time together. She’d remember for the rest of her life—no matter how many times they made love—just how amazing Regina felt under her tongue that very first time.

 

 

—————-

 

 

Hours later after resting for a sufficient amount of time, the couple went on a walk just outside the castle grounds.

It was quiet out there. And filled with wildlife and foliage that could easily rival that of the royal gardens.It organic in a way the gardens tried to imitate but failed.

Emma watched Regina closely. Taking in the way she lookedin this moment. In a sky blue dress with Ruth’s necklace wrapped around her neck. Just under the neck of her dress she knew was a bruise she’d sucked on her skin. Her glowing skin. They were both glowing after the encounter and she couldn’t have been happier.

They walked slowly, hand in hand taking in the sights. Dante stood just inside the castle grounds on the other side of a large brick wall that separated the forest from the castle. If anything were to go awry he would know.

“Are you upset with me?” Regina asked suddenly.

Emma looked down at her with confusion. “No. Why would I be upset with you?”

“I didn’t reciprocate. I fell asleep before I could— 

“That doesn’t matter to me darling. I found satisfaction in watching you come undone so beautifully.” 

Regina blushed. “I wouldn’t call it beautiful. I’m positive I looked like a wild animal.”

Emma stopped and brought Regina closer. “You looked heavenly. Divine. Like some goddess I’ve been blessed to even be in the same room with let alone bring pleasure. Thank you. I know you must have had your doubts but you trusted me in the end. I will never be able to thank you enough.” She leaned down and kissed Regina’s forehead. The brunette practically melted into her and wrapped her arms around her.

“I love you.”She whispered.

Emma nearly cried at the admission. It was an unspoken between them. The love they felt for one another. They’d never expressed it in such plain terms. The words sounded like the most blessed promise on Regina’s lips.

“I love you too.” Emma whispered back.

They stood together holding each other as if there was nothing else that mattered in the world.

 Something whizzed through the air and Emma felt as if her insides had been torn apart. Warmth filled her shirt and spilled out to stain it.  A flash of blood orange light and she was shoved back by some invisible force landing a few feet away from Regina. 

Then Regina screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....that happened. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I really liked the chapter where it was and didn't want to add too much more. If you have any theories about who took the shot comment below. I'm curious to hear what you guys are thinking. See you Tuesday!


	14. Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New information is revealed about Regina.

The scream echoed through the grounds like an eerie warning. It startled Dante clear off the tree branch he’d been lounging on and summoned a rush of adrenaline unlike anything he’d ever felt. He ran towards it with the speed of a wolf, around the wall and over to what could only be described as a natural disaster.

Regina sat in the middle of it, surrounded by a dome of brilliant purple light. Tendrils of it wrapped around the surrounding trees and yanked them out of the ground before spitting them out all around the forest while swirling clouds of it filled the inside of the dome. If it hadn’t been for his enhanced senses, Dante wouldn’t have known anyone was inside. But he could see her, slumped in the center of a crater the size of a fallen star wailing in desperation.

He could only imagine what conjured such a reaction from her. But he gathered an idea when the wind dance his way and the scent of blood filled the air.

He advanced faster.

“Regina?!” He called out dodging a wayward tree with a roll over his shoulder and slicing a stray branch with his sword. There was no reaction. So he tried again. “Regina! Please, It’s me! Dante! Let me help you!” He cried.

Still no reaction. But the closer he got to the dome the fiercer the chaos grew. The purple light grew brighter and lashed out harder and he struggled to stay on his feet as hemade it to the edge of the dome. He could clearly see Regina now, and Emma crumpled up at her side not moving but hopefully breathing. He pounded his fist against the wall of the  dome and jumped back when Regina turned to look at him.

Gone were her expressive amber eyes. In place of them now were deranged and enraged beams of light.

“STAY BACK!” She yelled.

“You and I both know I can’t do that Regina. Let me help you—please!” He begged. 

“YOU CAN’T HELP US. NO-ONE CAN!”

He took a tiny step closer. “You know that’s not true Regina. Let me in and I can help you both or at the least wait with you while someone like Blue comes. Emma has a whistle in her pocket. It sends a distress signal to Graham, myself and Blue. If you can’t let me in—blow it and they’ll come.”

She stared at him for a few moments analyzing and scrutinizing him and his intentions. He felt her magic rove him over in an inquisitive manner and when it deemed his intentions true and him as a non-threat, the dome fell just enough for him to slide inside. He slowly made his way over to the brunette.

The bright light of her eyes had dimmed a bit. When he slowly sat beside her and made no move to touch either of them it dimmed to a faint glow.

“What happened?” He asked.

She sniffled and wiped a tear from her cheek. She didn’t notice the stains of blood on it, but Dante did and his stomach rolled at the image. “I don’t know. One moment we were taking a walk and the next there was the sound of something flying by—I think an arrow—andthis light and then…then I don’t remember. It all happened so fast. It’s like I blinked and you were here.What’s happening? Where’s everyone else?! Emma needs help! She’s bleeding and I keep trying to wake her but it’s not working and I’ve been keeping pressure on the wound but it’s not…she’s not—”

She was working herself up into hysterics again. The light in her eyeswas back in full force, almost blinding Dante as he tried to calm her. But it was of no use. And he couldn’t blame to poor girl. She’d been through so much over the past few days alone not to mention the trauma of her youth.  This on top of everything was enough to break anyone.

He reached over to find the whistle in Emma’s pocket but he moved too fast, and Regina reacted on instinct. The light grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him out of the dome from just a flick of her hand.

And he landed right onto Graham. They fell to the ground with a thud and Dante barely had time to gather his mind before Graham, Snow White and David were interrogating him. 

“What the hell is going on mate?! I leave you alone for one second. Now the girls are missing and this big fucking _this_ is happening! Explain—“

“Where’s Emma?! You’re supposed to be guarding her where the hell is she!”

“Are you alright?! Are _they_ alright?! What’s going on—“

“WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!” He yelled. All three of them silenced themselves. Snow spoke up first.

“What is going on?! What is ripping my forest apart and where the hell is my child?”

“The trees are the least of your problems right now Your Majesty. You need to find a way to get the Blue Fairy here now. Emma and Regina are inside of that” he pointed to the dome. “And things are only escalating. Emma’s injured, Regina is in a fractured state of mind—if you don’t hurry she’ll wipe out the entire kingdom and Emma will be dead from her wounds. Then Regina will take out the Enchanted Forest.”

“Wounds?! She hurt my child?! I’ll kill her!” Snow yelled in a shrill voice.

“No! Someone attacked them during their walk—I don’t know who and I didn’t hear anyone come within a hundred feet of the grounds so I don’t know how it happened—Emma must have gotten the brunt of it and this is Regina’s reaction to her fatal injury. Blue needs to get down here and find a way to temporarily shut her magic down so the girls can be tended to safely.”

“I’m on it.” Graham said before disappearing up around the wall. Dante could hear his hurried footfalls against the cobbled road that led to the castle and in seconds the man reached the doors.

“Snow don’t!”

His attention snapped back to the royals. 

Snow was stomping down the hill obviously resolved to confront Regina and somehow force her to stop reacting to her lover’s possible death. He’d heard Emma’s heartbeat in the dome. It had been faint and slow and he could only imagine what condition she’d be in now.

“Snow you’re only going to make it worse. We don’t have time for this!” David yelled. Spittle flying from his mouth as he furiously stalked after his wife.

“I can only make it better David. Regina needs to know we’re here and that we aren’t going to tolerate her isolating our injured daughter in whatever the hell that is.”

“Snow don’t be stupid! She hates you! But usually she cancontrol that hatred and ignore it in favor of being the submissive little princess you pretend you want her to be but she’s on the edge Snow.She’s so close she unlocked magic I’m sure she didn’t even know was there and it’s _powerful_.” He managed to grab hold of her arm and pull her over to look at him. “She’ll kill you Snow. If you get within a few feet of that dome she’ll step on you like a bug. I can feel it. I know you can too you just don’t want to admit it. Get Blue and let her handle this.”

“I need to try David. I can’t just sit by and let our daughter die because Regina's unhinged. I won’t get close enough to get hurt. Go get the medics and when you get back everything will be resolved.”

“You can’t solve everything Snow! Don’t fucking do this!” David growled. 

“Listen to him your majesty!” Dante growled as well. Though his eyes were on the steadily growing swirls of purple that grew wilder and wilder as Snow pressed forward. 

Snow didn’t respond to either of them only pushed them back and ran towards the dome. Lesser men would have let her go. Let her run to her death and mourn her later—but David was no lesser man. He was Prince Charming. King among peasants and he would back down for no-one and nothing. Dante let him do what he did best—save his wife—while he left as fast as he could to find the medics.

They were gathered in the infirmary, checking supplies. He appeared seemingly out of thin air.

“Go just outside the castle walls to the left as fast asyou possibly can!Be prepared to save a life.” He growled out before returning to the forest.

He arrived just in time to witness Prince Charming in action. He dodged a tree with a side flip and managed to tackle Snow out of the way of a boulder just in time.

The dome was gone. In it’s place was Regina, levitating dozens of feet above the ground, surrounded by that ever present swirling purple light. Emma’s unconscious form floated near her in a bubble of protection. Regina was completely gone, her eyes fully purple as she hailed tree after tree after rock after boulder at Snow. Hatred radiated off her even from the sky. The only reason Snow wasn’t crushed was David’s quick thinking. Snow had been a bandit once up on a time—True—but after almost ten years of lounging in  her castle and ordering people around she’d lost her edge. Lost her cunning and quick thinking.

And the pair was only human. Dante reached their exhausted forms just in time to snatch them out of the path of a tree. David looked up at him with gratitude but Snow wiggled to be free.

“She needs to be stopped!” She screamed. It was hard to hear her over the howling of the wind and the thundering sounds of the trees and boulders falling to the ground. It was slowly stopping though as the threat was gone and Regina didn’t feel the need to lash out any longer. From behind the boulder they’d hidden behind just as Regina threw the trees, he could see her settling back onto the ground with Emma in her lap.

“And Blue will handle it! You’ve only made it worse now Snow! Fuck! You could have died!”

“But I—

“Dante!” Graham called. He and Blue stood just inside the castle grounds as did the medics. Dante breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn’t wait for this to be over. Although he dreaded what Snow would do now that Regina displayed magic. It would be dealt with though. But, nothing would happen any time soon if Emma died of her injuries and Regina fell off the deep end.

He watched with hope as Blue unleashed her wings and flew up into the sky to Regina’s level. Regina didn’t attack her, only seemed to look at her with pleading eyes.

Blue raised her wand. “Prepare to catch them!” She yelled before blue shimmering magic flew from her wand. There was a crackle of light and Regina pounced on Blue, but she was ready. “ _Yfeputs_!” The fairy yelled and with a flick of her wand Regina was surrounded by the blue light. Then she fell. And Dante barely made it in time to catch her unconscious body.

 

 

————————

 

The next hour passed in a blur. Dante caught Regina just as she fell, as did David for Emma. To everyone’s surprise, Emma was completelyhealed by the time the medics got to her. Only a faint line of purple remained where the arrow pierced her chest. The arrow itself sat a few feet away from where the dome once was. Graham ordered one of his men to take it and give it to the Blue Fairy when she was done with Regina.

Both young women were taken to the infirmary. Blue stood over an unconscious Regina, waving her wand and muttering incantations while the royal family and Graham sat near Emma's bedside. Dante had stayed for as long as he could of course, but he’d grown antsy when he saw Regina by herself. Henry and Ruth were on their way but with all the panicked traffic in the castle after word got out of an attack near the grounds it took them longer than usual to find their way to the infirmary. So David gave him a silent go-ahead and he was off to her side. He held her hand the entire time Blue worked whatever magic she was performing. When Ruth and Henry arrived, they dragged chairs together and kept watch on the door.

They all sat in relative silence for a long time.

Snow fell asleep on David’s shoulder after a while and Blue left with a promise to track down whoever attacked Emma. It was hours before they heard a word from the fairy and even then it did not come directly from her.

It came from her second in command Nova. 

“We’ve repaired the area just outside of the grounds.” She said cheerfully. “Blue is currently collaborating with a close colleague in hopes of tracking down the would-be assassin and to get some answers about Miss Regina’s condition. I’ll return with word as soon as I can.”

She left before anyone could speak.

Graham got up to leave shortly after her to check on his men and set up a patrol outside the grounds to look out for any suspicious activity. Henry and Ruth were long asleep. Which left David virtually alone.

He had held back his tears in the presence of others but now he could let loose. Dante was asleep with his head resting on Regina’s bed and it was so late the medics—after determining neither woman was in any danger of dying or being harmed any further—had gone home to sleep for the night.

So he cried. Silently, he let loose the fearful tears he’d been holding in since he heard of Emma’sinjuries. He had come close to losing three women of the most important women in his life in a matter of minutes and he was angry and frustrated and exhausted.

Snow’s reckless behavior nearly killed her and he wanted to yell at her for her stupidity.

Seeing Emma unconscious and bleeding had nearly broken him.

And Regina…that poor woman. He couldn’t imagine how much pain she had to have been in. She discovered she had such a formidable magic and lost control of it the same time her True Love was on the verge of death.

He should have been too exhausted to cry harder—but apparently he wasn’t because the tears fell harder and his silent sobs had progressed to quiet ones. 

“You’re getting ma blanket wet.” Someone mumbled.

His head snapped up. “Emma?”

“Hhngh?” She responded groggily. 

“Oh thank the gods! You’re awake.” He bolted up to kiss her cheeks and pull her close. She coughed a tiny bit but was otherwise amused by his antics and held him close as well. Snow woke up abruptly when her head fell from David’s shoulder and practically squealed when she saw Emma awake.

After a few emotional moments of kisses and hugs, both royals sat back down in their seats and tried to contain their excitement.

“What happened?” Emma asked. 

“We don’t know exactly.” David confessed. “Dante said you two were attacked and when you were injured Regina lost control. We came at the end of it I guess and your mother stirred up some trouble which led to Blue being called and well…now we’re here.”

“That makes sense I guess…but what do you mean Regina lost control?” 

“She has magic.” Snow said. “She used it to terrorize us—

“Cut it out Snow.” David scolded harshly. “Regina had magic and as I’m sure you know she probably didn’t know anything about it. So, when her emotions grew out of control she lashed out unintentionally. She became even more emotional at your mother’s presence and may have tried to smash her with some trees but she’s fine now.”

“I’m far from fine thank you—

“Where is she?”

“Right here. I’ll help you over to her.”

Carefully, Emma made her way over to Regina’s bed with David’s help. She practically collapsed on her and crawled up until her head was resting on Regina’s heart.

“Why isn’t she awake?” Emma asked in a small voice. 

“Blue suspected it’s some sort of magical shock. She used a lot of magic today and going from magic to catastrophic levels of  magic takes a lot of energy. She should be awake in a few hours—at least that’s what Blue said.”

“Catastrophic level?” Emma asked. David nodded with a small chuckle. She smiled as if she’d hit the jackpot.

“Of course she’d be that powerful. She’s always been so strong—it’s no wonder her magic reflects that.” Then was asleep. David chuckled a bit louder but grabbed the blanket from Emma’s bed and placed it on her. Then stood over both of his girls stroking Emma’s hair and kissing Regina’s forehead as they peacefully slept.

He’d never felt so grateful in his life. 

 

 

——————

 

Maleficent flicked the shimmering glass doors open with a flick of her wrist and strolled into Blue’s palace with purpose.

“Where have you been?” Blue inquired loudly. She looked like she was at her very last straw, but Maleficent was not moved.

“Busy.”

“Don’t give me that! You are now a fairy godmother! Where were you when your charge was violently coming into her magic and almost assassinated!”

The blonde’s eyes turned a lurid green. “What?!”

Blue threw the arrow down at herfeet. “Someone tried to assassinate Regina but the amulet she received from Ruth protected her and it somehow hit Emma instead. Regina’s emotions grew out of control of course and she unleashed a magic so untamed but powerful she would have wiped out Misthaven in a second if she’d been practiced.”

“No fucking way.” Mal picked the arrow up and flipped it around as she examined it. The thing was well made, sturdy wood and a lethal sharpened metal tip. Made to kill. And also enchanted. Which is why the amulet deflected it. It would skewered them both if it hadn’t been enchanted to avoid detection. 

  
“Stop admiring the damn thing and help me with the location spell!”

Mal rolled her eyes but walked over to the huge marble cauldron Blue stood before. She sniffed the air. “Yarrow root, arenaria, tongue of a newt and the eye of a blue crow? A little weak for this level of enchantment don't you think?” 

It was Blue’s turn to roll her eyes. “I had nothing else on hand. I didn’t want to risk using Pegasus feather because then it would be too powerful and we’d—"

Mal let herself half transform, and snatched a knife off a nearby tray before slicing off a number of her scales. They fell into the cauldron and the potion hissed and gurgled a bright green-blue.

“—I...hadn’t thought to ask you for dragon scales.”

“I know you hadn’t which is why I did it. Now we can get to talking about where I was and how it correlates with Regina.” 

“Spill.” 

“I went to see an Oracle.”

"What? Why?” 

“Because I needed answers I wasn’t going to get anywhere else. Not unless I wanted to speak with Rumple. That bastard. Anyway, turns out they are incredibly hard to find but I tracked one down in Aldona. I of course asked her a series of questions about Regina and she answered in her cryptic way. I deciphered quite a lot about that little brunette.”

“What exactly did you find out?” Mal snapped the arrow in half and dropped in the cauldron.

“I found out she’s about ten times more powerful then we thought she was. I didn’t know what to do with some of the things she told me until you revealed to me Regina’s magical status. I was going to come back here empty and handed defeated but now I’ve got a whole other perspective. A whole other objective.” She summoned the scales only on her hands and reached down into the cauldron to find a newly assembled arrow outlined in that same green-blue light.

“What is that?”

“I need to train Regina in magic so she can defend herself and this kingdom from the Queen of Hearts.”

She let the arrow loose and it zipped through the palace only to come out the front door in search of it’s target.

It’s owner.

All the while Blue and Mal sat in the castle and created a game plan.

One they would implement the moment Regina woke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's wondering Blue's spell is just Stupefy backwards. I love Harry Potter and I'm really excited for Crimes of Grindlewald so I couldn't help but put a little bit of that world into this one. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	15. The Dungeon Suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma accepts some truths and makes some changes and Regina sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a completely different turn than I had originally anticipated. I wrote a whole outline of this chapter a few days ago and was looking forward to seeing that come into fruition but then I started writing and well...This happened. It turned out better than I thought it would.

 

Regina did not wake for three full days.

As each day passed Emma grew more and more worried. The doctors all said there was nothing they could do. After several more evaluations, Blue promised that she was fine. That nothing was wrong and that she’d come out of it when she was ready.

But Emma didn’t believe any of them. Not when she could feel her gut twisting and churning in a way that didn’t belong to her. On the rare occasion that she slept,the dreams she’d have. The memories of things she didn’t remember living. The bright purple lights and anguished screams and utter despair she felt in the pit of her stomach.

Regina wasn’t alright. But Emma wasn’t like Regina or Blue or Mal or anyone of actual use in this situation. She didn’t have magic that she could use to help Regina come out of whatever it was. All she could do was stay on this side and be as supportive as she could. Which is what she did. But Emma was nothing if not resilient. So, as she set up vigil at her lover’s bedside she also set up a base of operations.

It was no coincidence that days after the attack from the Stabbington Brothers came another assailant.  
It couldn’t be.

 They had to have an accomplice—someone else contacted by the person who put a hit out on Regina. 

And Emma would find out who. She’d do everything within her power to find that son of a bitch and rip him limb from limb.

“Emma come now, you won’t get anything accomplished sitting on this bed looking over notes and documents you’ve seen a hundred times.” David chided. He gently took her hand away from her quill with one hand and with the other slid the parchment of her notes away. “You can get more accomplished coming out here with me and making a statement.” 

“I won’t be making the statement—you and I both know mother will never allow me to address the kingdom after the ball—so really going out there with you will be more of a waste of my precious time. And I can’t leave Regina alone.”

They both looked over at a snoring Henry and purposefully oblivious Abigail who sat in the corner putting Felix to sleep. Emma was surprised he even managed to sleep. He cried so viciously when he entered the room. It was as if he too could feel the potent loss of Regina as she lay unconscious only a few feet away. 

“She won’t be alone Em. And if anything happens I’ll come find you as soon as I can.” Abigail promised.

“See. She won't be alone! And it won’t be a waste Emma.” David said. “Speaking to the people and addressing the person who tried to have Regina killed indirectly can prove more beneficial than we could—

“—-Stop trying to negotiate with her Charming. It’s of no use. You’re going with us Emma and that’s final. You are apart of the royal family wether you like it or not and it’s your duty to address your people when there’s been a crisis. Get up and get dressed.” Snow demanded as she sauntered into the room. Behind her, Belle and Emma’s chambermaid Moira came in rolling between them a snow white gown on a mannequin.

“How fitting.” Emma mumbled. 

“What was that?” Snow inquired. 

“Nothing mother. Why are you here? You haven’t stepped a foot into this room since I woke up.” It had been such a relief to not have to hear her mother for the past three days.

“I came to make sure you got ready. Your father holds too much affection for you and _her._ It makes him too soft. I on the other hand can use a firmer touch to make sure you are where you are supposed to be.”

 “I’m done with your attitude mother. Regina is my True Love, the woman I’m to spend the rest of my life with. Get over your petty attitude and stop having a tantrum like some toddler! She’s a human being just like you and deserves respect.” Emma shot up from the bed and glared at her mother. She was disappointed to say the least. Both in her mother for still holding a grudge that was absolutely pointless and in herself for not standing up to her sooner. No more. Not after she’d been so close to losing her. 

Regina deserved to wake up to a positive change.

 Emma snatched the mannequin closer. She sent a glare to her mother. “I’m doing this for her. Don’t think for a second you won something.”

 David quietly left, placing a small kiss on Regina’s forehead before he left. Henry—who had taken to sleeping on a cot just beside her bed—received a small hand squeeze and a blanket before David was fully gone. 

“Emma—

“— I need to get dressed. Please leave.”

 Snow’s eyebrows shot to the ceiling but she left quietly. Then Emma dressed. With Belle and Moira’s help, she looked like a proper princess by the time her mother returned.

 

 The dress was big as always, short sleeved and covered in white lace. A delicate gold flower sat at her shoulder which led to atight golden sash . Her mother entered just as Moira put the last gold pin in her hair.

 “You look exquisite darling.” She complemented with a misty eyed smile. “Are you almost ready?”

 “As ready as I’ll ever be.” Emma mumbled. Snow approached cautiously, a tiara clutched in her shaky hands.

 “I thought this would go well with your gown. Would you like to wear it?” 

Emma sighed and took the thing from her mother. She hadn’t been to an even that required one of those in what felt like forever. She’d been off galavanting in Storybrooke or avoiding matters of state like the plague. Her mother had tried to force one on her for the ball but they’d had a screaming match soon after it was brought up so the matter had been dropped.

The tiara was beautiful. Small and delicate and the glint of diamond with the perfect shade of gold to complement her dress and her features. It should have been an honor to be gifted with the stunning accessory but all Emma could feel was contempt for the situation and the circumstances surrounding it.

 “You know, that belonged to my favorite of your grandmother’s sisters—Odessa. She would have liked you to have it.”

Emma barely remembered her family members. Just after her birth her parents had moved back into this castle to live a more tone downed version of a royal life. After Snow’s abrupt exit from the spotlight and her choice of husband her return hadn’t been met with much celebration. So Emma hadn’t known much of her family members outside of her daily lessons about her heritage until Leopold’s funeral. 

And in her scant memories any woman named Odessa was most certainly not in them. 

But it didn’t matter much as Emma was in no mood to hear her mother’s tirade about her ungratefulness if she were to refuse to wear it. So she slipped it on and walked out to meet her father without another word.

The statement was to be presented on the royal balcony that overlooked the courtyard where the guards must have already allowed the people in. Events like this only happened once or twice a year so suffice to say all people interested had scrambled for a chance to see the royal family up close and personal .

They stood at the doors and waited for the guards to open them When it was time, they swung them open revealing first a burst of bright sunlight then the thousands upon thousands of cheering people.

It was overwhelming at times just how many people she would have responsibility over. Emma forgot sometimes just how large Misthaven was. And the percentage that made it to the courtyard wasn’t even a true reflection of the staggering number that lived within Misthaven’s boarders.

Snow spoke first of course. Nova stood off to the side and pointed her pink wand directly at Snow’s throat. Her voice magnified loud enough to project to everyone in the courtyard.

“Thank you all for coming here today. I know we’ve been mostly silent for the past few days. We’ve been adjusting to the newest addition to our family. But, we called you here today to ask for your assistance ina crisis that has shaken our castle the core.” The crowd gasped and some yelled out accusations and confused questions but Snow silenced them all with a firm perfectly manicured hand. “Regina—my daughter’s True Love—has been attacked twice since she’d entered our home. Once in the kingdom of Corona by the heartless thugs known as the Stabbington Brothers” More gasps. The brothers were well known in these parts even though they’d never had the tools to enter Misthaven.“And once here a few feet way from our home. I bring this to your attention because even with our highly trained and highly qualified guards, the true mastermind behind Regina’s attacks has evaded us—”

 Out of the corner of her eye, Emma noticed Dante flinch at her words. Graham put a calming hand on his arm but they both were tense. Both glaring at their queen with a visceral hatred. David nudged Emma’s ribs and motioned for her to pay attention. “—if you have any information or any idea who this evil man or woman is please do not hesitate to tell one of the several royal guards who will patrolling and investigating throughout the villages. Thank you all.”

 With that the queen stepped back and the royal family tried to go inside but a brave soul called out as loud as he could. “Where is she?” 

Snow turned on her heel and Nova pointed her wand again. In a strained voice filled with tears so fake Emma couldn’t help but roll her eyes she said. “She’s been injured and has been unconscious since the most recent attack. Any and all prayers for her wellbeing are welcome and needed.”

The crowd erupted in cries and questions but Snow signaled to the guards and they shut the doors and locked them tight.

“It makes me sick watching you do that.” Emma commented as they walked back to the main part of the castle.

“Do what? My actions were just apart of my role as queen.I informed my people of the problem and carefully asked for their help You’ll learn one day if you could ever listen to me.”

 “I listen to you all the time. That’s why I don’t like you very much.” The queen huffed and Emma broke off from the little group. "I’m going to take a walk before I return to Regina. Don’t follow me.”

 “Take someone with you! That madman is still out there as you know. It’s not safe for you to be alone just yet.” Snow said.

“I’ll go with her your majesty.” Graham spoke up. “I’ve no pressing responsibilities for an hour or two. I can spare my time off to watch the princess.” 

Emma rolled her eyes at him. “Fine. Happy now.” She looked at her mother who nodded.

\-------

They walked in silence. Taking a path seemingly leading to the royal gardens—just as Emma had suspected—but when no-one else was in sight, Graham took her arm and pulled her into a hidden alcove.

 “Graham! What the hell?!” Emma yelped before he clamped a hand firmly down on her mouth. She gave him a fierce glare that he pointedly ignored.

“I need to show you something.” He calmly said. “It’s of the utmost importance and I need you to pretend once you’ve seen it that you’ve not seen it. For the sake of this kingdom and the lives of those you care about Ineed you to promise me.” His demeanor was calm but Emma could tell by the glint in his eyes that what he spoke of was a matter of life or death. 

She’d never seen him this way in person.

She’d never seen war or any real battle but she’d heard stories from his men. From people who’d stood side by side with the great General Graham of Misthaven. The great Huntsman. In all of those stories, the narrator would tell of the golden gleam in his eye as he gave order after order. To see it now in person, she understood why they never disobeyed.

So she nodded slowly and breathed a deep breath of relief as he brought his hand away from her mouth. 

“Follow me quickly and quietly.” She nodded and practically tread on his heels in an effort to stick close and be quick. It didn’t take long before she recognized the path as the one to dungeons.

  
Her heart sped up and her palms began to sweat. Emma suspected she knew what Graham had up his sleeve. It made sense that he would take her to the Stabbington Brothers cell. She’d been pretty open about her plans and the investigation she was attempting to conduct and he’d been nothing but helpful. Maybe he was bringing her down here to interrogate them and find their boss. Maybe he was—

They stopped in front of a cell that did not belong to any criminal. At least she thought. It was not uncommon for Leroy—one of her mother’s advisors and closest friends—to get drink off his ass almost every day of the week. He was an angry drunk unfortunately for any man who looked his way and he was one to start a fight easily. Flying fists resulted in arrests of course that almost always landed in him being put in some cell somewhere and it was almost the norm to witness him sleeping off a bender in this very cell.

 She huffed in frustration and glared at Graham. “What are playing at Graham? I’ve got bigger fish to fry then talking to Leroy. Namely waking my True Love up and flaying the person who tried to kill her. I can start with those two.” She pointed to the Stabbington Brothers cells a few feet away. She moved to go over to them but Graham grabbed her arm again.

 “Leroy has something to confess to you. Doesn’t he?” He glared down at the older man.

 On closer inspection Leroy looked worse than usual. His eyes was swollen shut and his face covered in bruises and bloody cuts. He groaned but managed to sit up and answer Graham.

 He spat at the man’s feet. “Fuck you. I did what I had to do. If you were loyal you’d have done the same thing!”

 Graham growled and bared his somehow too sharp teeth at the man. “No I fucking wouldn’t! She’s a human being. You have a brain that’s capable of free will. No matter what she said you didn’t have to do it! You should have known better.”

 Emma watched the exchange with a growing sense of dread. Her mind was running a mile a minute, deciphering the information she’d gathered and the things she knew. And the answer seemed painfully obvious now that she let herself think of it. No matter how much she disliked her mother most days, she never stopped loving her and never stopped hoping she’d have a heart and have a conscience.

 Those hopes shattered at the realization of who this ‘mastermind’ was.

 She moved fast and fluently. Grabbing Graham’s sword and ripping it out of the holster then wrenching the cell door open and charging.

 Leroy’s cell never had locks.

 She was a split second away from decapitating the man when Graham took hold of her waist and pulled her back.

 “Emma no!” He yelled. She wriggled and fought in his grasp but he held firm.

 “Let me go! I’ll kill him. Then I’ll kill her for what they both have done. Regina could have died!”

 “That was the point. She needs to go to keep the kingdom safe. And I’ll do whatever I can to ensure she’s gone.” Leroy promised and Emma could not help but look down at the man with contempt and pity. He was so caught up in her mother’s web that he’d lost a basic sense of empathy. The kingdom came first of course but killing an innocent woman just because the queen didn’t like her? It was immoral. 

“You don’t really want to kill your mother Emma. You’re only angry—rightfully so—but killing her will solve nothing. There’s more to this story. Much more. Just talk to the Brothers and then we can put all the pieces together. ” 

She finally settled down enough to be let go and after lunging at Leroy once more, she left his cell and walked over to the cell of the Stabbington Brothers. 

She moved up the bars as close as she could. The sword went through the bars as a constant warning to the first brother. He seemed smart. Didn’t try to lunge or do anything that would have been seen as threatening. The other brother looked ready to snap but with a meaningful look from the first he calmed.

“Tell me what you know.” Emma demanded. 

“He hired us out of a contact we have at the Snuggly Duckling.” The one with the scar confessed immediately.

“Said we were to kidnap a certain lady the evening of Eugene and Rapunzel’s wedding and take her out of Corona on the boat of a man named Captain Blue Beard.” The one with the eyepatch said. 

“He said nothing else. Only gave us a picture and promised us six bags of gold in exchange for our services. I can only assume they’d go off anywhere other than Misthaven. It was a simple job that payed more than good money.” Scarface said.

“But we wouldn’t have done it for that price if we had known she was now apart of the royal family.” Eyepatch assured though his assurances meant nothing to Emma. 

“Do you know anything of the attack that happened three days ago? Any of you?” She called out to all three men.

“There wasn’t an attack planned after the first. We thought we’d succeed with the most prolific thieves in Corona.” Leroy glared at the brothers who glared back.

 “Not our fault you didn’t give us enough information. We would have taken precautions necessaryif we had known she was a royal.” Scarface snarled. 

“She isn’t a royal! She’s just some girl! So you two shouldn’t have had trouble!” 

“How were we not supposed to have trouble whenthe queen of Arendelle practically froze us to death and ahalf dragon womancould have eaten us in one bite?” 

They argued back and forth and Emma came to the conclusion that she wouldn’t get anything done with these imbeciles arguing. So shestalked out the dungeons, eagerly hoping her mother just so happen to run into her now. She’d been disgusted with her mother before but now she was enraged.

She tried to have Regina kidnapped at the least. What kind of person would do that? And why? That was the questionthat was killing Emma.

What the hell was running through her mother’s mind when she ordered her advisers to do this?

 ------

“Emma wait!” Graham called as he ran after her. He slid in front of her and held his hands out to stop her. “Remember our agreement. You must act as if you don’t know anything. At least for the time being.”

“Why? When I could deal with this now and expose my mother for the lying and hypocritical bitch she is.” She tried to move around him but he stopped her again.

“Because there are things at play that make this little more difficult than normal. I don’t know all the details yet and when I do you’ll be the first to know but for now though all we know is that everything we do must be as under the table as possible. Someone else—someone powerful and deadly is apart of this as well. We don’t know who and why but we know they have been keepinga close eye on the kingdom and you specifically for a while now. I’ve managed to take you somewhere they haven’t thought to track, but you must keep everything you as quiet as possible. If you must tell Regina do it outside of these walls. Nowhere else.”

Emma sighed. “What the hell is going on in this kingdom Graham? What has my mother done? I feel like I’m being thrust into something that’s not even about me but is all about me.”

“I know. We’re trying our hardest to figure it out. Just give us time and lay low. Then we can get you and Regina far away from here long enough to weed out the problem. And when we do you can bet we’ll all be running back here to fight.” 

They shared a look. One of love and gratefulness. She pulled him into a tight hug and squeezed. IF she hadn’t known this wonderfully brilliant man she would have been lost. But she knew him and he knew her and her life was ever better for it.

Heels ran against the stone floor.

“Emma!” Abigail yelled. “You have to come now! Nova and Regina and your mother—she’s—I tried to stop her I did but I couldn't get to her not with her Felix there and—”

Emma shot past her as fast as her legs and the dress would allow. When she entered the infirmary her mother stood over Regina, ignoring Nova's yells of protest as she slipped some sort of leather cuff around Regina's wrist. Purple light crackled in the air and with a pained scream Regina woke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. See you Tuesday!


	16. The Looming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina wakes up, Snow feels remorse and someone gets impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Flashback to non-graphic sexual assault and brief discussion of sexual assault. Be safe.
> 
> This chapter was a bitch and a half to write. I wrote most of it and everything seemed fine and then it out of nowhere it became a serious struggle. There's some Spanish, so translations in the end notes. I'll be back Friday despite the fact that it's going to be Black Friday in America because I have no money to go shopping so I won't have plans. Hope those of you who live in America have a good holiday and eat lots of good food and catch all the good deals. Those of you who don't, hope you still have a great week. :)

Emma charged into the room her eyes filled with rage. Smoke billowed from her ears and her face was bright red with anger.

“What the hell are you doing?!” She yelled. Snow’s head snapped up to attention, her eyes growing wide with fear as she took in her daughter’s irate state. 

“Emma” She began. “This isn’t what it looks like! I’m not trying to hurt Regina I swear to you I was—

Emma snarled at her and pushed her out of the way to stand beside Henry at Regina’s bed.

Regina’s screams grew louder the closer she came. Purple light shown under her skin. It crackled like lightning.

Each crackle sent Regina into pained hysterics, her back arching up in a way that had to be painful as she screamed and thrashed in the bed. Nova stood beside her now, clutching the wrist that was cuffed. She was muttering incantations and chants and swishing her wand in the shapes of complex runes but nothing worked.

“What’s going on? What did you do?!” Emma questioned her mother fiercely.

“Your mother sauntered in here and acted as if she cared a bit for Regina’s wellbeing. Then stuck that thing on her!” Henry ranted.

“Your mother acted out of fear.” Nova began. “And like most people who act out of fear—she made a mistake. A very big one—“

“For fuck’s sake woman stop being so cryptic! What is the cuff doing to Regina?”

Regina let out another howl of pain. The crackles of purple lightning grew brighter. Her skin vibrated with the force of whatever it was that seemed to be stuck inside her.

“It’s supposed to stop her magic. Trap it. She was out of control—a serious danger to our kingdom Emma! I was doing what I thought was best for her and the kingdom!” Snow argued.

“You had no right! If anyone the right to make that decision besides Regina it should have been me! Not you! And why is it hurting her if it’s only supposed to trap her magic?” Henry shouted. Emma had never seen him so angry. When Regina had fallen unconscious he’d been emotional and worried but after hearing the explanation he’d been more focused on waiting for her to recover than anything. But he was ablaze with a dangerous anger that even Graham leaned away from.

“It’s doing its job.” Nova said. “It’s trapped her magic like it’s supposed to—but that’s the problem” Regina yelled out again and Emma tried desperately to comfort her with a small kiss on her temple, but the skin she’d pressed her lips to jolted and lit up in that crackling light and only seemed to pain her more. Emma took a step back with a wince. “Regina's magic is one of the most powerful I’ve ever seen. And she’s not used it ever so it’s unstable—wild. In addition to the fact that in the last week she’s had an emotional breakdown that summoned this magic, on top of the True Love she shares with Emma. She’s got a lot of power bottled up all of a sudden. It’s like shaking a fizzy drink incredibly hard and keeping the top on…Sooner or later she’s going to—

“Explode.” Snow finished for her, her voice was filled with terror. 

“What can we do to stop it?” Emma asked.

“I don’t know if we can.” Nova confessed. “I’m not strong enough to take the cuff off and Blue is nowhere to be found—

“—What do you mean nowhere to be found! She was just here a few hours ago!” Snow shouted.

“Yes and since then I’ve been unable to communicate with her. Which means there’s no-one I trust to safely take it off. We can try—

“Why is it you lot always forget I exist in times of crisis? I can be a helpful person on occasion. Like right now for instance, I’m a beautiful and  powerful sorceress who can take this wicked little cuff off. In addition to the fact that I _am_ Regina’s Half fairy-Half dragon godmother.” 

“Mal!” Emma exclaimed. Relief filled her. Mal would know what to do. “Thank the gods! I thought you were in another realm!”

“Nope. I’ve been right here this entire time. Just waiting for the right moment to show up. Step aside and let me work my magic.” She sent tendrils of magic from the tips of her fingers that pushed the little group out of the way. 

Emma hadn’t fully noticed that behind them stood Graham, Abigail and a screaming Felix. She’d been so focused on Regina she hadn’t payed attention to anyone or anything else.

Mal walked towards Regina and brought her hands just above the brunette’s forehead. She looked pitifully up at the dragon— her screams having tapered off as Mal’s magic calmed her—and she whimpered. 

Swirling clouds of lurid green magic fell over her and followed down her arm to the wrist that was cuffed.

The room was still and painfully silent for a few moments, but in a split second there was a loud and large sound. Like a powerful rush of wind mixed with a thunderous crack.

The cuff fell off. It sat limply at Regina’s side. As if it hadn’t been causing her the worst pain imaginable. 

Then the air froze around them. Time seemed to stop.

Mal threw up a shield just in time, as Regina’s magic took the opportunity to do a ‘stretch’ of sorts. It pulsed and spread out in the room. It was so powerful, so intense that it shook Maleficent’s own force field. For a split second Emma feared that the ancient sorceress would lose the shield and they’d all be just a heap of brokenbones on the stone walls. But she steeled herself with a deep inhale, and pressed harder.

When the magic was done, Regina slumped back into unconsciousness. Mal dropped her shield with a sigh.

“That poor girl. She must be so tired.” She looked down at Regina with sadness in her eyes.

“I didn’t—I thought it wouldn’t hurt her. I thought she’d be able to havepeace of mind and she wouldn’t have to worry that every time something happens she’ll go crazy! I was really trying—

“Save it your majesty.” Henry hissed. “Your intentions are meaningless right now. Not when you’ve caused even more unnecessary pain and damage to my daughter for your own selfish reasons.”

“It’s best you leave now mother.” Emma stated. “And if I see you anywhere near Regina again for the foreseeable future I will not hesitate to take action against you.”Snow didn’t even try to protest. She only let a tear slip down her face as she left the room dejected.

“Regina should be awake in about an hour or two. I’ve given her an infusion of wormwood and dragon’s fire. Should give her the vitality she _should_ be feeling after three days of rest. And it will take away most of her aches and pains.”  
“What after that? I don’t know if she can endure this every time she gets emotional.” Henry said, he was pale with worry. Emma reached over and gently held his hand.

“She can’t—which is why I’m designating myself as her instructor.”

 

 

————

 

 

As Mal had said, Regina woke about an hour and a half later.

She woke with a groan.

She felt like death. Had she drank too much wine the night before? But when could she have gotten her hands on so much? Last she remembered she and Emma were walking then something happened and she…

Oh gods.

“Regina? It’s alright darling I’m here.” Emma called to her. Her soft lips pressed to Regina’s temple as she cried. She hadn’t realized she was crying but it made sense with what she had been forced to remember.

The night she left Atecina was one that was hazy at best. She remembered the most important part of course—at least she’d thought—but apparently there was more. More that involved magic and the truth of what she really was. A truth she was afraid too confess to both herself and those she cared for. Would they look at her differently when they learned of her magic? When they learned of what she’d been able to do with it? Did that already know and were plotting to execute her in the morning on queen’s command?

“Shh my love. I’m here. Calm down.” Emma cooed.

“I’m here too mija. Take a breath.” Her father said. His words made her cry even harder. He’d said them that night too, after he’d walked in and—

 

_Regina looked down at herself from the ceiling. Watched with a dreadful resignation as that man—if he could even be called that—rutted atop her unwilling body like an animal. She’d been gone from her body since the moment he forced his way inside of her. It was strange sensation to be floating above herself. To be in more than one place. As strange as it was, it gave her the perfect view._

_The front door slammed open. A man yelled. He was getting closer to the bedroom door and Cora must have tried to stop him but he pushed past her and practically ripped the door down._

_Leopold jumped and looked back fearfully. Regina couldn’t help but laugh inwardly at the sight of him so fearful. He didn’t have time to move let alone attempt to make the situation look less precarious—as if that was possible—before Henry was on him._

_He screamed. “¡Tu bastardo enfermo! ¡Te arrancaré las entrañas y te las daré!” And charged. The knife he kept in his belt was pulled out and brandished with sinister intent._

_He pulled the king off of Regina and pushed him to the floor. They struggled, but Leopold was nothing compared to Henry’s hulking figure. He worked fields everyday of his life and built a physique envied by any soldier. So,despite Leopold’s years of training, he was no match for the enraged father._

_Cora tried to pull Henry off but the man was in a trance-like state. His only focus and his only goal was to kill the man who’d violated his daughter._

_He towered over the screaming king and stabbed him. He stabbed the man until he was nothing more than a husk of ripped flesh and blood. Cora was screeching like a madwoman in the background as she tried to rip Henry away. Regina’s body lay in her bed, shivering as she looked out into space while her mind stay on the ceiling. Safe and far away from the chaos._

_“How could you? He was a king! They’ll hang you for this!” Cora yelled._

_“I care not who he was if I’ve given my daughter some peace of mind.” Henry blandly stated as he cleaned the knife off with a ripped piece of Leopold’s discarded clothing. “He did not deserve to live after what he did. And neither do you for allowing him to do it.” He looked at her with eyes devoid of anything other than a burning anger. She stepped back. Her eyes growing wide and fearful. The question she wanted to ask but was too afraid to hung in the air like incense—Would he kill her too? Would he rip her apart like he had Leopold?_

_Before the question could be answered, Regina felt her body come back to itself. Felt the pieces of her psyche slip back together and break out of their dissociation. She was no longer on the ceiling but back in her body._

_Her pained and bruised body._

_She could do nothing but let out a sound that was some cross between a whimper and a whine._

_Henry’s attention turned to her in an instant. Cora ran from the house as fast as she could._

_He ran over to her and tried to reach out and pull her into a comforting hug but she flinched at his touch._

_“Lo siento mi amor. No lo haré de nuevo a menos que digas que está bien. Ven ahora, debemos dejar este lugar. Ella es demasiado malvada para estar cerca. Lo siento, no me di cuenta de esto antes” He confessed. She could only whimper again. A tear slipped down her face, several others followed and soon the sobs grew so heavy she could barely breath. He coed at her and attempted to coaxed her out of her agitated state. “Respira mija, estoy aquí.” He whispered. He hummed to her and stayed by her side until she calmed down enough to breathe._

_She fell into a state of limbo. Somewhere between consciousness and deep sleep. And when she found her way back to full consciousness, Henry had packed their bags and was in the process of grabbing her grandmother’s jewelry. Then Cora came back._

_“You will not ruin this for me Henry. We can make this work. We can bury his body in the pit a few miles down the road. We can say we were on our way to deliver our horse when we noticed his pendant in maybe a few days.” Cora tried to plan. She followed Henry around with a manic look in her eyes. “He’ll be too decomposed for anyone to decipher who murdered him. Then we can find some other man. Someone older who won’t have the desire to…the need to—_

_“—Rape our daughter. You allowed that man to rape our daughter for money. For status. You make me sick.” He spat._

_“You can’t do this Henry. I—We need this!”_

_“No we don’t!” He yelled. “Get out of my way!” He pushed her—even in the overwhelming anger he felt— as gently as he could and left the room. Regina was now covered in a blanket, but it did nothing for her shivering. She’d still not spoken a word. Only made pitiful sounds when her father came too close and now another of protest when she saw him leave._

_Cora turned to look at her._

_“This was necessary Regina. You’ll understand one day. Now that it’s happened once it will get easier over time.” She ripped the blanket off and winced at the reddened, bruised and inflamed skin before her. She wiped the emotions off her face and gripped Regina by her arms. She yanked her into a sitting position. “Get up. I need you to help me with the body. Your father is being ridiculous thinking he could get away with this.”_

_Cora pulled her until she sat up and tried to get Regina to stand but her legs shook so much she nearly fell._

_Cora huffed. “Get yourself together girl!" Regina tried to yank herself out of her mother’s arms, but the grip Cora had was strong._

_“Stop it Regina! We don’t have time for your tantrum!” Her angry words only scared Regina more and in her hazy state of mind she could only think to fight more. And Cora had had enough. She slapped Regina hard before taking her by the neck and pulling her face so close, spittle fell on Regina’s cheeks as she yelled. “You useless little girl! I don’t have time for your foolishness! After everything I’ve done to help you get a better life all you’ve done is act like a sniveling little brat! I thought when I had you you’d prove useful for something but you’ve proved me wrong.”_

_As Cora ranted, Regina was quickly losing control of her volatile emotions. Usually she had better control, she could endure one of Cora’s rants stoically on her worst days, but something bubbled up in her chest._

_Something rabid and terrifying but also intoxicating. She couldn’t even open her mouth in warning before it took over. Her eyes swirled purple. The house shook. Cora shut her mouth and stepped back, terror in her eyes once again as she looked down at Regina._

_And with a scream Regina charged at Cora and pushed. Out of seemingly nowhere, a swirling vortex of purple light appeared just behind her._

_Then her father came in and everything was a mix of lights and confusion and—_

 

“Snap out of it little one. You’ve only just woken up, I can’t lose you to your thoughts again.” Maleficent said.

Unbeknownst to Regina, her eyes returned from that now familiar purple to her natural color. She relaxed from her too tense state, although she was still tenser than she should have been.

“Oh gods. What have I done?”She questioned. Her voice was scratchy and gravelly. It hurt to speak but after what’d she’d had to remember for what felt like the hundredth time she needed answers.

“What you felt you had to. I don’t blame you.” Maleficent assured. 

She looked up at the woman in shock. She couldn’t—no it wasn’t possible. “You saw that?”

To her surprise Emma appeared at Maleficent’s side with a scowl. “We did. We saw all of it.”

“You magic projected it for us to see.”

Regina shot up from the bed and tried to make a run for the only door, but her father and Graham got in her way and made a mall of sorts to block her exit. Her eyes flashed purple, but just as she felt the welling of power in her body Maleficent came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“We aren’t here to judge you little one. We’re here to help.”  
“How are you to help me?”

“I can teach you to control it. So this won’t happen again. So you won’t lose control again and so you can use it in a way that feels right to you.”

“…It’s..That’s possible? I always thought—for the short time my mind let me remember—that what I had was a curse. Some product of something horrible I had to have done in a past life. You’re telling me it’s a gift.”

“It’s very much a gift. It’s one of the greatest and rarest gifts in this world. And yours in particular is the rarest of gifts.”

“How will you be able to teach me to control it if it’s so rare?”

“It’s rare to most…but not me…I was like you once—powerful and in a horrible place in my life where my emotions were out of control. I have a bit of experience in self control…I can teach you but only if you want me to. If you don’t I’ll back off and you can forget all about it if you wish.”

Regina thought for a few moments. Everyone around her waited as silently as they could. They stood behind her in solidarity and Regina couldn’t help but hone in on the strength they gave her from just being present. Their presence was also a reminder of what she now had to lose of she didn’t go through with the lessons. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she hurt someone because she was out of control.

So, she cleared her throat and said with as much confidence as she could muster: “I’ll do it.”

 

 

 

—————

 

 

 

 

On the other side of the castle, Snow White paced in her chambers.

Today had been a disaster to say the least. For the first time she truly had attempted to have Regina’s interests at heart, but it had backfired tremendously. If she had succeeded in trapping Regina’s magic she would have killed her. It would have solved all of her problems admittedly but devastated her family and to her chagrinherself.

She had her back to the open balcony and was not surprised to hear the swooshing sound of a teleportation spell. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted _his_ signature shimmering gold and red smoke.

“Hello dearie.” He crooned.

“Don’t ‘hello dearie’ me! You were to wait until the end of the month to pay me a visit. What are you doing here?!”

“Forgive me for being a bit impatient when all I hear in this kingdom and the next are tales of this mysterious _woman_ your daughter is to marry. When _we_ made a deal. A deal you swore on the blood of your family you’d adhere to.” 

“And I’m doing my best to remedy the situation without causing an incident. It’s just taking longer than expected. But the job will get done before the ball.”Snow argued.

“You’re running out of time dearie. I’ve used my influence as much as I could to help your family turn a blind eye to your all too obvious shift of behavior yet you can’t seem to finish your job. It seems you have forgotten the world of hurt you and your kingdom will be in if you don’t follow through.”

“I can’t forget. I think of it everyday.”

He giggled manically. “I’m glad we stay on your mind often. But obviously not often enough since you didn’t take the opportunity to suffocate the girl while she was asleep these past few days. You were close this morning though.”

“You’ve been watching us!” It shouldn’t have surprised her as much as it did. He was a nosy bastard, and a diligent one. He wanted to make sure she followed his orders.

“Of course I have.” The man giggled. “I have to make sure you aren’t plotting against me.”

“I would never. I’m not stupid.” Snow replied. 

The Dark One hummed. “That’s up for debate at the moment. What with your failed attempts at getting rid of a girl small enough for you to have taken out or coerce into jumping off a cliff. But, enough chatter. I can’t stay long. I’ve got dinner plans.”

He turned to disappear in a cloud of smoke but just as it traveled up the length of his body he turned to look at her over his shoulder and said “Don’t break your promises dearie. It’s never worth it.” And he was gone, leaving Snow to shakily sit on her bed and lethot tears fall down her cheeks.

She was afraid and ashamed. Her choices let to this. Her weakness let to her seeking out the Dark One and bringing her daughter into a mess she did not deserve. Led to Regina being treated like a dog in hopes that she'd leave.

And she couldn't confess to anyone just how horrible she felt. They'd lock her up and throw away the key once they heard of what she'd done. Then she'd never get a chance to fix it. She'd have to watch from a distance as her family waged war on Rumple and his mysterious accomplices. 

She couldn't stand for that. 

So, after crying her heart out for as long as she dared, she wracked her brain for a plan to save her family. 

 

In the kingdom some miles away in Storybrooke,  a golden arrow pierced the door of a tavern. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tu bastardo enfermo! ¡Te arrancaré las entrañas y te las daré! = You sick bastard! I will tear out your insides and feed them to you!
> 
> Lo siento mi amor. No lo haré de nuevo a menos que digas que está bien. Ven ahora, debemos dejar este lugar. Ella es demasiado malvada para estar cerca. Lo siento, no me di cuenta de esto antes = Sorry my love. I will not do it again unless you say it's okay. Come now, we must leave this place. She is too evil to be around. I'm sorry, I did not realize this before.
> 
> Respira mija, estoy aquí.= Breathe mija, I'm here.


	17. Lesson Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has her first magic lesson and Lily and Merida visit a tavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! Life kicked my ass the past few days and I couldn't get this fully done. When I actually found time to write I had the worst case of writer's block but it seems I've overcome it. I hope you enjoy.

Regina’s magic lesson began in the royal gardens later that afternoon. 

After a small rest period wherein Emma fed her pieces of meat and grapes and cuddled her until she melted and Abigail, Felix, Rapunzel and a teary eyed Belle chatted about anything other than the incident in an attempt to make Regina feel better. Henry sat by Regina’s side the entire time.

He doted on her and worried over her in a way that was adorable. Regina needed his attentions currently. She felt so exposed and vulnerable. Like a raw nerve.

After eating what Emma deemed to be a suitable amount of food, Regina was escorted by Dante and Emma to the gardens. Henry stayed behind, as he felt his presence would only hinder her magical practice (although he really was staying behind to find Ruth for lunch now that he knew Regina was in good hands.Regina couldn’t help but notice how the two seemed to float around each other. They were like magnets. Gravitating to each other in a room of people they cared about. It was so cute.) 

Maleficent was waiting for them near a largeorange tree.

“You look well rested.” She commented as she looked the smaller woman up and down. Regina blushed. She certainly felt well rested and well fed. She was thankful to have a lover and father and friends who cared so much about her. 

“I feel it. And I know that it’s in part thanks to your magic. So thank you truly for all of your help.” 

“You’re very welcome. I’m glad to help a fellow sorceress in need. Speaking of which—We must get going. It will be safer to practice in a more open space.”

She flicked her wrist and Regina and the little group of spectators landed in the training yard. It was an open grassy area with a tall wooden fence around its perimeter. Emma and Dante were sequestered just on the outside of the fence, and after recovering from a short bought of confusion—-neither had much experience with teleportation magic—they looked on at the lesson with awe and expectation.

Regina wobbled on her feet when the cloud of lurid green smoke placed her a few paces away from Maleficent.

“What do we do first?” Regina asked. She was both excited and nervous to begin her training. She trusted that Maleficent was skilled enough to keep her from injuring herself or anyone else. But she didn’t much trust herself not to lose control and end up right back in the infirmary.

“We’ll start first with a little bit of an introduction to magic. Do you know much about it?”

“I know some people wield it and use it for both good and evil. I know it takes years of training and studying to master. That's all really.” She confessed bashfully. 

“You’ve got the basic notion of a certain way of going about magic. I teach it—and learned it—a little differently." Maleficent said. 

“How so?”

“I’m an emotional creature—as are you—and I learned first to harness and channel my emotions into my magic instead of focusing on incantations and spells and the like. That’s what we’ll be practicing.”

Regina tried her best not to appear as frightened as she felt.

She failed.

The sorceress sighed and reeled herself in. She didn’t want to scare the poor girl before they truly began. She knew it must be such a shock to find out about your own magic so late in life. So she drew on her time as a mother and softened herself. 

“Magic is all about the feeling and less about thinking. I can show you magic better than I can tell you and although it may seem impossible to comprehend, real wielders of magic can decipher it on instinct. Trust yourself. Go on your instincts. Let the emotions come but don’t let them overwhelm you or else you’ll lose control.  Does all of that make sense?”

Regina nodded.

“Wonderful. Now” Maleficent began. “What do you remember feeling the moment you realized Emma was attacked?” 

“I don’t remember.” Regina lied quickly. She remembered quite vividly the heart wrenching realization as Emma’s blood stained the grass red. The pain exploding behind her eyelids in bold shades of purple and that same dreadfully wonderful rush of power washing over her. Then nothing. Then everything.

Maleficent seemed to be able to read the truth from her facial expressions. Sympathy and understanding bloomed on her face.

“Allow yourself to feel your emotions Regina. Don’t suppress them. In order to control your magic and understand it you need to process your feelings.” She assured in a semi-soft voice. She sounded kind, but with a touch of the firm and tough persona she needed to push Regina.

The brunette swallowed back  tears of fear and closed her eyes.

From the fence, Emma watched on with curiosity and a touch of fear.

 

Purple lights twinkled in a docile dance behind Regina’s eyelids. Like they—it— _her magic_ (it would take some getting used to, thinking of _it_ as magic and not either ignoring it completely or thinking of it as a curse) was calm. In a state of rest.

“What were you feeling when you saw the arrow pierce Emma’s chest? When you saw her fall to the ground and bleed out onto the grass beneath you?” Maleficent questioned further.

The lights jolted. They almost flew out of her control but she clenched her fists harder and focussed all her attention on keeping the feelings at bay. While still acknowledging them and processing them.

It was a lot.Almost too much. The constant pressure on her insides at her magic pulsed. 

“I felt terror. Complete and utter terror. Then, as I kneeled beside her I felt a rage unlike anything I’d ever felt. Just after that the magic overtook me.”She confessed in a voice just above a whisper. Her hands shook and purple sparks flew from her tightly closed fists.

“What did you feel when your magic overtook you?”

“I felt…I..It” She struggled to let the words out. To confess just how euphoric she felt when the magic had filled her so completely. She felt as though a hole in her soul had been mended.

“Do not be ashamed Regina. Your magic is apart of you. There is nothing wrong with feeling satisfaction when utilizing it—even under circumstances that aren’t ideal. I felt it the first time I used magic—and I felt guilt when I came back to myself and realized I burned down the kingdom of Borealis.” Maleficent confessed.

Regina’s eyes popped open. She looked at the other woman in shock. “You did that?” The blonde nodded. “Could I do something like that?”

“Yes, you could. You would have had you not suppressed the memory of the night you left Atecina. It seems your magic was powerful enough to —in some way—erase your body’s memory of having used magic. If you had been fully cognizant and your magic just the tiniest bit more trained you would have leveled the kingdom.”

Regina shivered. She was ashamed to possess such a power. It was obvious she was not capable of using it in a way that could be productive. Her magic only caused pain and suffering.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. It’s not something you could have controlled. I’m here to help you now. I’ll make sure you have the tools to control yourself and use your magic to help people. Alright?”

Regina nodded.

“Let’s begin now that you know the gist. Close your eyes and focus your attention outwards.” Regina did as instructed. “I’ve hidden an item in the castle. A magical one. You must use your magic to reach out and find it’s signature, then bring it here.”

“How am I supposed to do that when you’ve taught me nothing?” Regina asked in a frustrated tone. 

“I’ve taught you enough. This type of magic comes naturally to you—you just don’t know it yet. Focus.” Maleficent chided and Regina obeyed with a grumble.

She focused on the castle and places she’d been inside of it. Then, hesitantly, reached into the little pocket she’d subconsciously placed her magic. It burned a brilliant purple. Just as it had done before, it danced before her eyes and when it left the pocket, darted in and out of the halls of the castle.

She felt her emotions well up inside of her once again. But this time she did not push them down. She let them come, and when the time was right she used them to fuel her magic.It seemed almost too easy, when she caught a whiff a familiar scent. Charred wood, cherries and metal. _Lily_. Her mind supplied. She remembered it faintly from when she’d been saved from the Stabbington Brothers. It hadn’t been on her radar then, that faint personalized perfume lingering near each person, but now she could almost see it. Waves of bright red light swam around a little jewelry box. Her magic wrapped around it and presented it at Maleficent’s feet. 

She opened her eyes.Dante and Emma cheered loudly. Maleficent looked down at her with a proud smirk. 

“You did well. Can you tell me who enchanted the box?” She asked.

“Lily.”

Her smirk widened.

“Excellent. The first part of lesson one is complete. You have to let your magic guide you to what you’re looking for. You have to bend to its will just as it has to bend to yours. You are one. And you must realize that to successfully wield it. And it sounds cool if I do say so myself. Now, onto the next part.”

Elsa appeared out of a cloud of ice blue smoke. The air around them chilled and spikes of ice grew out of the ground. She looked at Regina with a cold commanding glare. She was ready for a fight.

“You must learn to defend yourself.” 

 

 

—————

 

Emma looked on in shock as Elsa appeared out of thin air. She hadn’t seen the woman since their escapades and Regina’s rescue in Corona. Things had been so crazy and Emma had been so focused on Regina that she hadn’t registered her friends seemingly disappearing out of the city. She felt immeasurable guilt now that she could look back on it. And she felt happiness mix with worry as she watched Elsa conjure an icy spike that shot straight up and out to impale Regina.

She had to remind herself repeatedly that Mal was there. That Mal could make sure nothing went wrong and that Regina wouldn’t end up impaled on the end of her best friend’s magical ice stick. It took everything in her not to jump the fence and call it all off.

She knew Regina needed this. Needed the security of control over her magic to feel safe. So she pushed herself not to stop the session. 

But it only grew more and more difficult to keep herself in check.

 

Regina threw up a shield just in time. The tip of Elsa’s ice attack grazed her cheek. The brunette’s panicked breaths were obvious in the now chilled environment.

“Keep calm Regina!” Mal called out as Elsa sent a wave of spikes into Regina’s shield. It cracked, but Regina sent out a bolt of purple that struck Elsa’s shoulder and threw her back. “You must remain calm and in control. Keep up your defense—no offense.”

“How am I supposed to do that when—" She broke off to yelp as her shield fell down and she rolled to the side to dodge large boulders of ice. She put the shield back up and closed her eyes briefly.

Something tugged at Emma's heart. Something warm and familiar pressed against it for a second before dissipating.

When Regina opened her eyes again they were purple.

“Come on Regina you can do this!” Emma yelled.

“Yes! You’ve got this Regina!” Dante yelled as well. Although it sounded odd coming from a man who barely spoke let alone yelled.  

She glanced over at them and smiled at Emma. And even asElsa sent swords and spiked balls and walls of ice, her shield did not falter. After a few more powerful attacks, Mal called a panting Elsa off.

Regina dropped her shield.

“Well done little one. You’ve got a lot more potential than I expected. I was sure I’d have to jump in at some point. But you’ve proven me wrong. Only one more part of the lesson today.”

“What is it?”

A stack of books appeared in front of Regina.

“Study. You’ve learned how to access your magic and a basic shielding spell. Now you must study so when you need more complicated spells and charms you’ll know them by heart. I’ll test you tomorrow—same time as today.” Maleficent said. Then she dissipated in a cloud of smoke. 

 

"That was dramatic." Emma commented. 

"Very dramatic." Elsa agreed.  She still panted, but made her way over to Regina even with her exhaustion. "I'm sorry if I scared you. Mal asked me to be apart of your training and I thought it was a good idea. You're going to be a formidable foe one day. No-one's managed to knock me off my feet in years." She commented with a chuckle. 

"I'm sorry if I hurt you—"

"—You didn't. Trust me." She paused for a moment unsure of how to continue. When she found the words she spoke them quietly. Emma and Dante had jumped the fence and were making their way over. "I know what it's like to feel out of control when it comes to your magic. I sent my kingdom into an all encompassing winter for a few weeks when my sister and I got into a huge fight. It happened because I kept trying to suppress my magic...It may seem like a good idea but trust me it's not. If you need help with breathing exercises or anything like that don't hesitate to ask me." 

Regina smiled at her. "I won't. Thank you." 

"Gods those things look heavy!" Emma cried as she came close enough to assess the tomes. "It'll take Dante and I a few trips to get these all the way to the castle."

"Don't be silly Em. I'll help of course." Elsa conjured a snow creature twice as tall as Dante. A large cloud of snow covered his head. He leaned down and picked the books up then turned without a word and made his way up to the castle. 

"That was incredible!" Regina cried. 

Elsa blushed. "Thank you. I could teach you something similar—although it'd be a little different because of your magic. But I can tweak it with you and—" She went into an explanation about materials and minerals and a hunch of things Emma did not understand. 

But she still couldn't help the bright smile on her face as we watched her closest friend and the love of her life talk so freely.

 

—————

Maleficent appeared in her home in the forests of Storybrooke. Her back was turned to the living area so she did not notice at first Blue sitting on one of her couches, poking at the fireplace.  

“How did it go?” The Blue Fairy asked. Maleficent jumped at the sound of an unexpected voice.  

“I didn't expect to see you here. You could have given me a warning."

"I was busy I had no time to give you a warning. Now, tell me how it went." Blue demanded. 

Mal rolled her eyes and sighed. "She was exceptional. It is uncanny really, how fast she took to it. Like a fish to water really.”

Blue hummed. “That makes me nervous for her.”

“Why?” Mal asked.

“Her abilities will prove to be both a blessing and a hinderance in the times to come. I pray she is resilient enough to stay strong and to keep from temptation.”

“I believe she is. If she can endure Snow and everything else that has been going wrong these past few days she’ll be fine in the midst of battle.” 

“Speaking of that…I’ve just come back from Wonderland.” Blue admitted.

Maleficent eyed the fairy with a mix of shock and admiration. “What did you find out?”

“Nothing of use. Just that their queen has set a proxy in her stead while she’s off on business—a proxy that is virtually useless and a complete and utter nutcase by the way. She tried to have _me_ beheaded. Ridiculous woman. Anyway, the business will be resolved by the next full moon. If all goes well. Which her fortunetellers predict they will.”

“But that’s—

“—Exactly.”

They shared a look. Things were coming to a head much quicker than they’d anticipated. 

“What are we going to do?” Maleficent questioned. 

“ _We_ can’t do anything. All we can do is support them both without interfering. It is our way.”

“I’m only half fairy.” The sorceress argued. “Surely I can do something.And you're the Blue Fairy. The Queen of fairies. You can most certainly do something.”

 

“Not without alerting Rumple and ensuring he knows of Regina’s power. I don't want to risk his interference." 

Maleficent huffed. “More of his interference would prove devastating. What are we to do then? Sit around and wait for the Fates to destroy those poor girls?" 

"No. We help as much as we can from afar. I've got a few things in the works that will help them in the long run. Continue teaching her as much as you can until the ball. We may not be able to get them fully prepared, but we can do our best to provide them with the things they need to survive and find their way." 

 

—————

 

In the heart of Storybrooke, Merida and Lily stood outside a tavern. A shining gold arrow stuck out of the wooden door.

“Are ye sure we cannah slice him?” Merida whined. She was wriggling with anticipation to fight someone. 

“We need information first. After we get the information…We’ll see.” Her eyes glowed and her pupils turned to slits. She was looking forward to interrogating the scum who tried to kill Regina and inadvertently almost killed Emma.

She, Merida and Elsa had tried to visit the couple when they’d been out of commission but on their way to the infirmary  Blue had stopped them and asked for their assistance. She wanted to take a trip to Wonderland, and needed bodyguard’s of sorts to help safely pass through the unkept lands of the realm.

Elsa had declined but the others gladly agreed to help.

They all returned only a few hours ago. They’d been gone for only a few hours, but in Wonderland—where time ran in a much different way—it felt to be days.

The portal they’d opened happened to be a well on the outskirts of the town so while Blue went to speak with her mother, Lily and Merida decided to get drinks. Then, they’d sleep in an inn before visiting Emma and Regina. But as they’d passed their usual tavern, Lily had smelled Blue’s magical scent.

Peppermint, flowers and winter wind.

The fairy had told them briefly of what had happened to Emma and Regina during the first ‘day’ of their stay in Wonderland and asked them to be on the lookout for that gold arrow and a man with a lion tattoo.

When they saw it, they were _supposed_ to call Blue’s name and she’d appear to apprehend the criminal.

But they wanted to have some fun first.

Merida kicked the tavern door open with her foot. Her bow and arrow at the ready. Lily brandished her obsidian sword as all the men in the place stood to attention and glared at them. 

One brave man tried to get the jump on them with a knife, but Merida dodged it with ease and smacked him across the face with the back of her bow.

“If any of you try somethin’ like that again I won’t hesitate to send an arrow through yer skulls!” Merida snarled.

“We’re not here for trouble. All we want is the man—or woman—with the lion tattoo.”  Lily assured in a smooth voice.

No-one said anything. No-one moved an inch. 

It was strangely quiet for a few moments.

Until Lily spotted the only man with his back to them. He wore a hood and the long sleeved shirt he wore was pulled up to his elbow.  The tattoo sat plain as day on his forearm. Merida snarled and stalked over to him. Lily was right on her heels.

She grabbed him by the back of his cloak and without looking back at anyone else in the tavern  dragged the man out of his chair and threw him onto the ground. Lily shut and magically locked the door behind them. She was sure he had friends and was in no mood to deal with them just yet. If she found they had anything to do with the attack, she'd be happy to rip them apart.

The man curled in on  himself, in this light he seemed much smaller and much thinner than they’d thought. Merida kicked him in the back nonetheless with all her might.

“Who are you?! Tell me yer name you sniveling sack of shite!” she yelled.

The man groaned and when his answer did not come quick enough, Merida reeled her leg back and kicked. He cried out, though he sounded much less like a man. Lily quirked her brow. Was _he_ really a—

She leaned down and ripped the hood off. Long raven hair fell loose onto the dirt road, and the regalia of a solider peeked out fromunder the cloak.

“No fucking way.” Merida mumbled.

“You’re—“

 

“General Fa Mulan of Arcadia.” She muttered. Slowly, as though she expected to be kicked once again she pulled herself up onto her hands and knees. Then looked up at the duo.  “Pleased to meet you.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have scenarios or characters you'd like to see in this story? I have a basic idea of what the rest of the story is going to be but I'm always up for input. Hope you had a good holiday or just a good weekend. See you soon!


	18. The House in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily, Merida and Mulan go on a little adventure and Regina dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something new with this chapter and it took me forever to get it to a place where it was presentable. I'm sorry. This chapter is focused more on characters I wanted to explore a bit more.. Emma and Regina will be back next chapter though. Enjoy.

Both women froze when the hooded stranger identified herself.

That name was the last they’d expected to hear attached to a would be assassin.

General Fa Mulan was a legend. A beacon of hope to young womenin allkingdoms. She made a name for herself by infiltrating the men-only army of Arcadia and conquering every test and every challenge sent her way.

She was the epitome of a strong and independent woman.

But if one was to look at her now, on her hands and knees gasping for breath in rusted armor and a tattered cloak, they’d surely not think of her as such.

“What happened to you?” Lily asked incredulously. The woman before her was not the one she’d had the pleasure of meeting a year prior, at the birthday celebration of Prince Philip. The woman who had exuded a humble confidence and endless strength that awed even Lily. A woman she had admired. 

“Alot. There isn’t enough time for me to tell you everything.”

“We’ve got plenty of time.” Lily snarled. Her admiration for the warrior this woman _used_ to be would not interfere with gaining the answers she needed.

Mulan sighed and finally managed to pull herself into a sitting position, her back proppedup against the side of the tavern. “It started a few weeks ago—three weeks and two days to be exact—right before the ball. Prince Philip went missing. At the time, his parents suspected that he’d been captured by some evil sorceress or hexed by some spiteful witch and they tasked me with finding him. But I knew better.

I’d known him all his life and knew of his recent affection for Princess Aurora of the fallen kingdom of Borealis. So I went there and found him. They’d run off into the woods and found some cottage that they swore they’d start their lives in. And after spending more time with them, watching them interact and learning of Aurora’s pregnancy, I knew I wouldn’t be able to part them or bring him back to a place where the safety of his love and child wouldn’t be a guarantee.So I returned empty handed.”

“They banished ye didn’t they? For not bringin’ their son back.” Merida asked.

Mulan nodded, a solemn sadness and barely hidden anger slipping onto her face. “They stripped me of my titles and banished me from their kingdom and any that allied them. I had no choice but to find my way to Misthaven.” She snorted bitterly. “Worst mistake of my life.”

“Can you get to the point? We may have time but we don’t have eternity to sit here and listen to your life’s story.” Lily snarked.

Mulan sighed. “Fine. After a few days of wandering around, I found my way to the estate of a man named Robert Locksley. He needed someone to look out for his mischievous son Robin. And since I had experience with a prince, I thought a nobleman’s thieving son wouldn’t be too difficult. It wasn’t until four days ago that things got out of hand. He’d been getting more and more erratic since the ball. Apparently he’d been infatuated with the woman your princess took as her bride to be and was furious to find out they were seeing each other. His behavior had been growing manic.

He would stay out all hours of the night after I’d gone to sleep, come back bruised and bleeding until one night he came back and asked me to take a trip with him to look at an unoccupied estate a few miles outside of the town. I wanted to say no—but if he went alone I’d risk losing my job. So I followed him, and there I met evil incarnate. I know not her name. I never even saw her face—but the sound of her voice sent shivers down my spine. She cursed me to bear Robin’s tattoo—the Locksley emblem, every man in their family has one—and sent me on my way with some hex that scrambled my mind. Next thing I know you two walk into the tavern. The rest is history.”

Lily wanted to not believe her. It would prove easier to not believe her, but her instincts told her that Mulan could not have been responsible. Robin did make more sense, although pursuing him would prove to bring much more trouble on them.

But it would be worth it in the end. To find the spoiled brat and make him bleed.

She kneeled down beside the downtrodden woman and caught her eye. “Can you remember where the estate is?”

Mulan nodded.

“Take us to it.”

 

 

 

————————

 

 

 

They arrived at the estate well past sundown. It was in the middle of a dense forest, surrounded by dark trees that cast the shadows of monsters on the forest floor. There was not another soul in sight for miles.

It was unsettling to say the least. And the feelings of uncertainty and unsureness were not helped by the empty plot of land they came across.

The plot of land with the clear depressions of a home that used to stand there.

“Aye, where do you get off misleadin’ us? You do realize we’ve got your life in the palm of our hands. Others may hesitate snap yer neck after the story yotold but they’re not us. We’ll easily—”

“Cut it out Merida.” Lily snarled. The redhead glared at her then at the general who looked down at the land as if she’d seen a ghost. Lily kneeled down beside the closest  dip in the land she could reach, and pressed her fingertips to it. She hissed immediately and snatched her hand away. “She told us the truth. An estate once stood here. But someone took it away.” 

“That’s not possible.” Mulan muttered as she stumbled closer. It was clear as day under the waning light of their lanterns and the moon. A deep indent in the shapeof a rather large home. It was as if some heavenly being plucked it from the middle forest and left behind only the faintest memory of it. “It was just here!” She desperately looked back at the women. “I swear on my grandmother’s grave. It was here! And so was she!”

Lily placed a hand on Mulan’s shoulder. “We believe you. I can smell the magic in the air. It’s faintly familiar but has this acrid sting that’s like nothing I’ve ever seen or smelled. Was there anything about her that stood out? I know you said you couldn’t see her face but do you remember the color of her hair or her nails or the perfume she wore?” 

Mulan shook her head. “When I said I didn’t even see her face I meant it. When I stepped inside the estate there was nothing but darkness. The only piece of evidence I have that suggests this caster was a woman was the sound of her voice. She spoke to Robin but only a few moments and then there was a flash of purple, then horrible pain and the smell of burnt flesh, more purple and then I was at the steps of the tavern.”

Merida sighed and pulled Lily up and away. When they were a safe distance away, she began furiously whispering.“This is useless Lil! We’ll never get anything outta her! The witch—if there even was one—scrambled brains so bad we won’t be able to get anything useful! For all we know she got her hands on a bad batch of hallucinogens and imagined this after getting kicked out of her kingdom! How are we supposed to trust anything that comes out of her mouth when it’s all borderline bloody nonsense!”

“I can tell she’s telling us the truth. Admittedly thingslook like shit now but we have to—"

There was a yelp somewhere behind them and the thud of a body hitting the ground.

They spun around in time to see Mulan writhing on the ground,  the silhouette of a  house flashing purple before settling into nonexistence. 

“Bloody hell.” Merida murmured before dashing after Lily who’d sprinted forward the second she comprehended what had happened.

Lily kneeled by Mulan’s side, while Merida made her way over to the land. She poked what most likely would have been the front door with the tip of her bow.

A current of electricity ran up her arm and through her body in a millisecond and she just barely gathered enough energy to pull her bow away. She was bent over and panting as if she’d run a hundred miles when Lily and Mulan made their way over.

“What happened?!” Lily asked.

“I touched the thing with my bow, nearly shocked myself to death. I think it’s safe to say the house is most certainly not gone, but hidden.”

“A concealment spell. Of course. Why didn’t I think of that?” Lily huffed.

“You were too busy making eyes at a certain someone—I on the other hand was able to use an objective eye to observe and make an educated guess then an educated decision.”

Lily gave Merida an incredulous look. “Really? Recklessly jabbing your bow at it is now seen an educated decision ?”

“What else would you have liked for me to do?” Merida questioned. 

Lily could only roll her eyes and shake her head at Merida’s antics.

“Can we get back to the task at hand for a moment? There is a house that’s concealed, a thief and almost assassin on the loose as well as some evil beingwith the ability to conceal an entire house, zap you if you come too close, and possibly give you someone else’s tattoo. We have to do something.” Mulan worried.  
“And we will. The only safe thing we can do is a stakeout.” Lily said.

“Awe, noooo not a stakeout!” Merida whined.

“What is a  stakeout?” Mulan asked but the question went unanswered as Merida and Lily reluctantly made their way to a thick tree and began taking stray branches and leaves up from the ground.

 

 

———————

 

Hours later, the moon was high in the sky and not a creature stirred.

The trio were sat under a makeshift shelter made up of leaves and branches, concealed by Lily’s magic. Mulan was on watch, her eyes sharp as she watched the land. She barely blinked for fear of missing the moment someone suspicious walked in or out of the wooded area.

They’d come to an agreement ,after Lily conjured up something akin to dinner, that the place they were looking for must stand just beyond a veil of magic and that whoever Mulan heard the night she left with Robin was most likely still in there. If not, they would have finished Regina off themselves. Which made for more questions.  
Who would want Regina dead? Mulan had no clue, seeing as she’d never met this woman. Lily seemed to have one, but the moment the pieces fell together she shut her mouth and didn’t speak again for a while as she worked through whatever variables she’d found in her mind.

Merida had no problems speculating. She suspected Robert Locksley to King George to anyone who had been in the slightest bit suspicious over the past few weeks.

She let out a abrupt snore and rolled over with a loud snort.

“Thank the gods the concealment spell is also soundproofing, or else we’d be in for a world of trouble.” Lily chuckled.

Mulan smirked. “You’re very right. The spell is proving much more useful than I imagined.”

“Not much experience with magic I presume.”

She shook her head.“I lived in a very remote village in Arcadia and even in my time in the army I never once encountered magic. It’s odd seeing as Misthaven appears to a sort of magnet for it. What about you?”

“I grew up around magic—obviously” She motioned to her horns and scarlet wings “—my mother is one of the most powerful sorceresses in this realm. I’ve been around magic and it’s been around me my entire existence.”

“Was it hard? Learning?”

She shook her head. “It came naturally to me, seeing as I’m practically made of it. But from what I understand, it’s not so hard to learn if you apply yourself.”

“Could you…” Mulan looked away bashfully and bit her lip. A nervous habit. “Could you teach me? I mean—It’s probably not possible—” 

“Give me your hand.” Lily said in a soft voice. Mulan gave it over hesitantly, her eyes never leaving Lily’s. The young sorceress flipped it palm up. “Close your eyes.” Mulan did. “Now, find a place deep within yourself…the place you go to fight. That serene, calculating place you retreat to in the midst of battle. Once you’re there, isolate your body. Your hand in particular. Focus on your palm. Then release.”

Mulan inhaled deeply, and followed Lily’s instructions. Instantly, as she slipped further into the recesses of her mind, she could feel something. Like a vibration, or a humming coming from deep within her. Another deep breath, and she isolated her body. Blocked out all other thoughts and focused only on that low vibrating hum and the palm of her hand. A burst of light behind her eyelids, and she popped her eyes open to look down at the misty red, yellow and blue dragon that hovered in her palm.

Lily laughed, her eyes shining with delight. “Not what I was expecting but—

A door slammed. All three women were at attention at once. Their eyes peering over the shelter towards the silhouette. 

A plain looking old woman stood just outside of a large home covered in candy. Mulan looked on it in confusion. That wasn’t the house she’d seen before. Even in the darkness she’d seen the gargoyles and large windows and lack of anything remotely sweet. From one glance she knew this house was most certainly not the house she’d walked into four days ago.

“That’s not it.” She commented, her voice letting on far too much for her liking just how afraid she was. If there was more than one house did that mean there was more than one evildoer passing through Misthaven? And if so which one of them was in league with Robin Locksley.

“I guessed that. I’m pretty sure you would have told us if you saw a house covered in candy. Maybe this land isa portal. Different houses pass through it intermittently throughout certain days of the year. It's not a solstice or anything but—”

“Aye, stop your gabbing and look!" Merida exclaimed.

The woman was staring at them. Her black as coal eyes partially hidden under a curtain of moss green hair held a glint of malicious glee. A wicked smile twisted on her lips. She said nothing. Only stared and waited for them to come out as she licked her dirty jowls in anticipation.

No-one moved. No-one dared to breathe. Despite the concealment there was a real sense of danger lurking in those eyes. A sense of knowing that suggested she could see past their attempts at magic. So they didn't dare make it more obvious for her. 

It felt like eternity before she slowly turned around with a cackling laugh and went inside her home. But not before beckoning them inside with a grey wrinkled finer.

Merida  struggled to stay put.

“Merida what the hell! We are not follow some creepy hag into a creepy gingerbread house!” 

“And why not? We’ve got nothing else to do. For all we know that woman is the one that gave Mulan the Locksley mark. If we follow her in we can chop her head off.” 

“But what if she’s not the hag that did this to me? What are we going to do then?” Mulan challenged.

“Chop her head off.” Merida plainly stated. 

“For the god’s sake Merida no! That’s a horrible idea.” Lily scolded. “We are under no circumstances going anywhere near that fucking house.”

“How else do you reckon we find out who is and what she’s doing here if not by going inside?”

Both Mulan and Lily were silent for a moment.

With a sigh Mulan conceded. “She’s not exactly wrong.”

Lily sighed as well. “She’s not. But we have to be careful. Extra careful. No head chopping unless absolutely necessary. Something’s out of place here.”

“That’s an understatement.” Merida mumbled before scrambling out from under the shelter and making her way up the house.The others looked on in alarm as she disappeared. 

“Shit.” Lily cried as she rushed out of the shelter. Mulan was right behind her and both women tread carefully over the boundary at the same time. It was like entering a new world. The sun was bright in the sky on the other side the line. The grass unnaturally green and the sky unnaturally blue.

Everything was perfect. Too perfect.

Merida knocked on the gingerbread and frosting covered door but as her knuckles tapped, it swung open on itsown.

The inside of the house matched perfectly with what the outside portrayed. The furniture was made of cookies, the decorations of candy. The drapes were taffy and knick knacks were hard candy. The cushions were chocolate but the chairs were gingerbread. 

Every inch of the place was sickeningly sweet.

“Don’t you dare eat anything Merida.” Lily demanded.

Merida huffed. “I’m not a child. Just a woman with an appetite. One I can keep in check thank you very much.”

They stepped inside more.

The steps creaked.

And down came the old woman.

On her descent down the steep stairway, a gust of wind flew in through an open window, and blew the scent of that familiar yet acrid scent into Lily’s nose. Just as her own magical scent blew into the old woman’s. She froze a few steps away from the bottom. 

She looked up at Lily, her coal black eyes filling with a mix of amusement and frustration.

“It seems we’ll have to reschedule this game for later ladies. I suggest you get out while you can.” Then she was gone. In the blink of an eye she had disappeared  and in her place was a cloud of dust. 

The house lost its glamour when the woman left.

It was as if the place was rotting from the inside out. The wood was decaying, food left out to spoil and fill the room with a horrid stench. Too small bones lay in the cauldron and flies hovered above bleeding sacks.

It was horrendous.

“That was terribly anticlimactic.” Merida commented.

“And frustrating. We travelled all this way only to see her, watch her disappear and be left with nothing to go on! This was fucking pointless!” Mulan yelled. In a rare display of emotion, she lost her temper and punched a rotting wall. Her fist went through it.

“Maybe not.” Lily said. She could feel it underfoot. The thrumming of magic. Somewhere in this place was a strong current of magical energy. Hopefully belonging to whoever this old woman was. She followed her instincts and went behind the kitchen down a flight of stairs that would have led to an even more decayed place in the house. The basement.

Surprisingly, the door was not warded or enchanted to behead them the second they stepped too close. 

It let them down to the basement with no problem.

 

At first glance, it seemed the room was nothing but a place for storage. Broken bottles and crates of supplies sat all around, obscuring the floor and not leaving an inch of space to move around.

Lily moved closer with caution, Merida and Mulan followed behind warily.

She reached out and touched her hand to the only bit of floorboard visible. She could still feel the magic singing to her. Calling for her under the mountain of things the owner of the house had left behind. So she lifted the crates and bags and other nonsensical items above their heads to see the floor. 

Maybe whatever it was was under the floor.

Her hunch was right.

The floorboards were loose. Lily dropped to her knees and began to pull them up on instinct.

“Help me!” She commanded. The others fell to their knees beside her. With their combined effort, they managed to pull them up in record time to reveal a grisly scene.

What looked like tar had been spread all around the soil beneath the house. On top of that, blood red paint (they all knew it was not paint) in the shapes of ancient sigils.

“That’s diabolical.”  Mulan commented. She got up quickly and backed away from it.

“That’s the understatement of the year.” Merida commented. “It’s like an onion. A million and one layers! When the fuck are we going to be able to stop pulling? I’m going to at least need a nap before we go pulling up that tar.”   
“We won’t have to. I know what this is. I just don’t understand why!” Lily said. She was beginning to grow frustrated. All of this was supposed to lead somewhere but unless they found a way to use the teleportation ward they were back to square one.

“Why what?” Mulan asked.

“Why a teleportation spell would be needed under a decaying house and why that woman left it open for us to find? I mean there wasn’t even a protection spell on the door that led to the basement.”

“Maybe she wants to be caught?” Merida said.

Lily kneeled down to look closer at the sigil of teleportation that stained the ground. She ran her hand over it. A blood magic lock screamed at her from under the first set of sigils.

“What the fuck is going on?” She mumbled.

This felt like a game or test set out by someone.

A trap maybe.

But she couldn’t sense any danger. 

Why? 

“You alright?” Mulan asked as she made her way closer to the house. She nodded.

“Yeah, I’m just trying to figure out what the fuck is going on you know? This all feels so…so.” 

“Wonky? Bizarre? Try the one that keeps popping into my head: absolutely stark raving mad! It’s like something we would have seen in—"

“Wonderland.” Lily quietly finished. The memory of the place was still fresh in their minds. It was like running through a board game spending time there. Everyone was odd and eccentric and unnecessarily mysterious. “The candy house, the hag, the basement. It’s like a puzzle. Complicated but also not…because we got it done inno time at all. Who the hell would—”

A rumbling sound came from above. Then a screeching roar so shrill and loud it shook the entire house.

“Oh shit…Shit shit shit shit.” Lily’s heart almost pounded out of her chest. Fear unlike anything she’d ever felt coursed through her body.

She recognized that sound. It had haunted her dreams her entire life.

Living as a half dragon, a quarter fairyand a quarter sorceress gave Lily a certain sense of invincibility. She was practically immortal in some ways and most people alive couldn’t even scratch her let alone make her fear for her life.

But there was one beast who struck fear in the hearts of every man, woman child, and magical creature who knew of its existence.

The Jabberwocky.

The monster stomped inside the house, shredding the rotting wood of the downstairs area with ease. It was a deafening sound. The thundering of its footsteps coupled with the crunching of the wood falling victim to the creature’s humungous size. 

To an uneducated eye, the Jabberwocky was just another dragon. But Lily knew better. She’d seen better.

That thing was pure evil. And if it found its way down here they would all be screwed.

It stomped closer.

“Lily! Lily snap out of it!” Merida screamed. She’d left her body for a few moments, fear making her lose all sense of time and space. But with a well timed smack Merida brought her back. “It’s getting closer!” She yelled. “What do we do!”

“I..I don’t…It’s—we can’t do anything.” Lily stated in a monotone voice.

“What the fuck do ya mean we can’t do anything?! Surely there’s some way we can—”

“It’s a Jabberwocky. It sucks out the magic of anyone in a ten foot radius! We’re already in it’s sights! It knows we’re down here and without my magic I can’t get us out of here! We're lucky it hasn't blown the house down yet.It must be starving for fresh prey if it hasn't—”

“Hey!” Mulan called from across the room. Both women looked at her and could only stare in awe at their savior. She’d found a loose brick in the decaying wall and pulled with her now bloodied hands until she’d taken enough out for them to make their escape. Another earth shattering roar sounded above them. But it was closer this time. Just outside the door that led to the basement. “We need to go! Now!”

Without a word Merida pulled Lily down and forced her out of the hole and scrambled out right behind her. Mulan caught a glimpse of the creature as it stuck it’s ugly head through the basement door. And as it charged Merida yanked her arm and sent her flying out into the night. 

They ran for their lives. And the moment they were a safe distance away Lily grabbed them by the hand and teleported them somewhere safe in a cloud of scarlet smoke.

 

 

——————-

 

The old woman stood a few feet away, hidden under a black hood. She watched with glee as her monster ripped the house apart in an effort to find its prey. But her glee lasted only a short while, as just before the fun began that warrior woman found a way out and successfully managed to get her and her little group of hooligans out of her trap.

She snarled as they dissipated in a cloud of smoke. Her monster whimpered as the promised meal disappeared.

With a yell she ripped at her face, tearing away the old wrinkled appearance and discarding of the skin of the previous owner of the house to the forest floor. 

After disposing completely of her disguise, a new woman stood in the place of the other.

Cora took a deep breath.

“No matter. If we can’t have a bit of fun now it will only make our victory sweeter in the days to come. Have patience my darling.The White Ball is almost upon us. Then we can feast. Feast on Snow White and her pathetic little family, then deal with my child…My misguided darling.”

 

 

 

———————

 

 

 

At the same time at Castle Misthaven, Regina woke with a sharp gasp. She was full of fear. Unadulterated fear that she could not for the life of her place, though it was familiar in a way that was unsettling.

Carefully, she made her way out of Emma’s embrace and out of the bed to look out over the balcony.

Her hands shook. Tears were drying on her now pale cheeks.

The dreams she’d had…they were horrible. Full of death, of unholy things she wished she could unsee. She was surprised she hadn’t cried out loud like she’d done so many times before.

Out of the myriad of emotions she felt bubbling inside of her, the most frightening of them all—the feeling of being watched. She clutched the snow drop on her neck.

Madam Leota’s words rang in her ears. A whisper that  _She will come for you. On the day of the white ball, she will come for you. You must be ready Regina, for from the moment she comes for you—the chain of events she enacts will change your life forever._

She had no evidence to support her theory save for the churning in her belly and the cloud of something she couldn’t name just yet floating around her. But she knew she was here.

Her mother.

It was time.


	19. The White Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Ball arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sooo long compared to the others. Almost 7000 words. Which is why it took me forever to write it and edit it because I really wanted to make it good. This chapter transitions the story from one arch to the next. Hope you enjoy.

A week passed in a flash.

Regina’s magic lessons continued without pause. Her skills grew and flourished at a remarkable rate and in the moments she wasn’t stuffing her face with obscene amounts of food or sleeping like the dead, Emma couldn’t contain how proud she was.

Graham had recently determined out of the blue that their training sessions needed to be twice as long and much more frequent.He’d already pushed them up to twice a day the day after Regina’s lessons began, but now they were up to four times a day for three hours at the minimum. Emma felt it was excessive, but no matter what she said he would not let up.

By the middle of the day Emma was so tired she could barely stand and by the end of it she was beyond exhausted. She was dead weight by the time she found her way to Regina

Which made today even more of a blessing.

Today was her mother’s annual birthday ball. It was always a joyous affair. Family members, old friends, new friends anyone who was anyone popped up to celebrate the queen of Misthaven’s day of birth. The theme was usually announced on the invitations months in advance to give the royals time to have dresses and suits made, but with all that was going on this year Snow decided to instead make the event a reverse surprise of sorts. Instead of _her_ being the one surprised, everyone in attendance would be surprised instead. The only clue they were given was of what color to wear.

It was nonsensical, but in the interest of keeping the peace and not hearing a lecture Emma never vocalized her opinion.

Not even to Regina.

It was hard to confess anything to her when her head was in the clouds. 

She had been growing distant recently. And not just to Emma. To everyone.

She thought Emma didn’t notice, but it was hard not to notice when in the few moments they had together she’d get that glassy look in her eyes that meant she was far away. Or when she’d wander around the castle grounds in the dead of night, looking for nothing in particular only to end up in the gardens. She’d curl herself up under the orange tree and stare off into space for hours before she finally made her way back to Emma’s chambers.

It was odd and worrying to say the least and even though she was the one Emma worried about the most, Regina wasn’t the only one acting out of character. Everyone in her immediate family was.

Snow was much more tearful. She’d cry at the drop of a hat over something as simple as the fabric choices for the dress she was having crafted. David barely spoke more than a few words daily. Graham was twitchy and Dante was shifty. Ruby sullen and angry.

The only people seemingly unaffected by whatever curse had fallen over the castle were Henry and Ruth. They remained their usual chatty, cheerful and optimistic selves. Though it was obvious they were not as oblivious as they seemed.

As the days drew nearer to the day of the ball, _the_ cloud found its way back above her. That creeping sense of dread made itself known once more.

Emma tried to her best to ignore it. She threw herself into her studies and training and Regina and would have gladly for the first time in her life participated in picking flowers and decorations with her mother if she hadn’t insisted on keeping every little detail a secret. 

 

Someone knocked on her chamber doors breaking her from her daydreaming. “You decent?” Graham asked.

“Yes. Come in.” She called.

He did not hesitate to burst his way in the clumsy way he did when he was in a hurry.

“What’s gotten into you?” Emma asked curiously. Her mother had relieved him of his duties for the evening—as well as every other member of the castle staff—so he had no place to be really.

But he breathed hard as if he’d run from somewhere to here.

“I have to you give you a gift before you got dressed.” He replied.

“It can't wait until after I got dressed?”

“No, because you need to wear it under whatever you’re wearing tonight.”

She looked at him with a skeptical look in her emerald eyes, but when she searched his own eyes and found nothing but deep seated concern and a touch of fear she conceded.

Emma closed her eyes and held out her hands. “Give it to me.”

He stepped forward on quiet feet and placed two small and light objects in her hands. He closed them over the items and pressed a kiss to her fingers.

“Only use these items when you truly need them. When you’re drowning in despair, you use them. Not a moment before. Alright?”

“Awee Graham, not you too.” She popped her eyes open and gave him a teasing look. “You’ve caught whatever maudlin bug has been flying around here the past few days. Your constitution has weakened if you too have fallen victim to it.”

He gave her a watery smile and a chuckle. “I guess so princess.”

They locked eyes and stood in silence for a few moments. As the time seemed to slip away, she grew more worried. Graham was not one prone to such displays. As a matter of fact he’d never done something so openly demonstrative.

It scared her.

“You’d tell me if something was bothering you. Right?” She asked him.

For a moment it seemed as though the words were enough to break him down. His face crumpled and the worry and fear that had only been cracks on an otherwise purely calm mask became tears as the mask shattered completely.

He opened his mouth to speak. But someone knocked on the door. And just as suddenly as his shattered he restored his mask and cleared his throat.

“Everything’s fine princess.” He pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Everything will be fine…I love you.”

Emma was stunned to silence. But she managed to quickly mumble a shocked. “I love you too.” Before he pulled away and the knock sounded again.

“Your Majesty, It’s time to get dressed.” Moira called. 

“Uh, you can come in Moira.”Emma hesitantly, she eyed Graham and he nodded.

She stepped inside the room, toting an ensemble behind her. “I know I could opt out of working today, but I couldn’t imagine letting some stranger lace you up. I hope you don’t mind.” She sheepishly said. 

“Of course I don’t mind. Come on in. I’ll speak with you later Graham.” She gave him a meaningful look, and as Moira turned around to pull the rack the last bit in, Emma slipped the whistle into her robe pocket and the small sea shell onto a leather cord necklace her father had given her many years ago He smiled one last sad smile before exiting the room.

 

 

—————-

 

 

In Regina’s chambers, Belle buttoned the last button on Regina’s dress. After a few minor adjustments, she took a step back and observed.

“How do you feel?” She asked her friend.

Regina did not respond for a few moments, but after Belle called her name out softly she came back to herself with a deep inhale. “I feel fine.”

Belle nodded and pretended to be satisfied with Regina’s answer as she walked to the bedside table and retrieved her jewelry.

“You know” She began as she returned. Regina stood in the same place eyeing herself in the mirror. She looked stunning in the high neck white gown with long sleeves that almost went past her wrists. There were buttons running from her tailbone up to the back of her neck and the entire dress fit to her curves beautifully. Her hair was pulled half up and after weeks of expensive treatments cascaded down her back like a silky waterfall. “I know you don’t like her—and you have every right not to—but the queen dropped this off for you a few minutes before you woke. It will suit you well I think.”

She presented Regina with a stunning diadem. It would sit atop her head like tiara and would shimmer under the lights in the ballroom. Diamonds fell in curves down the sides in the shape of wings. Atop a shining sapphire sat the head of an eagle. And on the rim were faded carved out words of a dead language.  “Do you know of the monarch Rowena of Misthaven?” Belle asked as she adjusted Regina’s hair around the piece of art. 

“I think so. She ruled a few decades before Emma’s grandfather didn’t she?”

“Yep. There’s a legend surrounding her. Allegedly, she was a breathtakingly gorgeous and powerful sorceress. Her hair was black as night, her skin pale as winter snow and her eyes shimmered like sapphires. She used her magic to benefit the kingdom of Misthaven and smite down its enemies in single blows.” As she spoke, she tugged Regina’s hair intentionally and placed glittering gold makeup over her tan skin with emphasis. It was no coincidence the the queen picked Rowena’s diadem as an apology gift of sorts. The similarities between her and Regina were uncanny. And she had been so downcast these past few days. Belle would do anything she could to make her smile.

She succeeded, if only the tiniest bit. Regina gave a smallsmirk when she recognized her similarityto Rowena..

It would do for now. 

“She had a lover, once again allegedly. Or at least that’s what men say. Women, who can read between the lines recognize that he was no lover. He was a genie whom she’d freed. He fell desperately in love with Rowena. So much so that he made advances whenever he could. But they were unwanted, and when she finally rejected him he tried to use his magic to corrupt hers so she would do horrendous things and lose the love and respect of her people.” She stepped away to gather the diamond earrings and hair pins. After maneuvering her hair around the diadem, parts of the do were falling.

“Did she ever break free of his curse?” Regina asked.

Belle smiled. “Yes, eventually. The stories say she created a spell that broke his curse and brought her magic to such a level no one ever tried to go against her again..”

“Has there been any record of this spell in real life?” 

“Not that I know of. But that’s not the point really.” Belle laughed as she placed the final pin in Regina’s hair and swept the final streak of blood red lipstick on her plump lips. (That had been a challenge with her asking questions every few seconds—but Belle was a professional and she managed.) “It’s a story. We don’t know if any of that was true or if some uppity old man found the real ending was too boring for his liking and he changed it—we’ll never know. What we doknow”She fastened the snow drop necklace around her neck and slipped it into the dress so no-one could see it. “is that stories come to an end. Rowena was a real woman. A flesh and blood human beingand she lived on for years after this particular tale ended. At the time she most likely thought this was the end of her life. Having the thing she loved turned against her. But in the end she created an answer to a seemingly impossible situation and lived to tell the tale.

Regina was silent for a moment. Lost in contemplation. Belle had done her job. At least she hoped.

She took her friend’s hand and slipped Emma’s ringaround her finger. “I’m sorry the others couldn’t be here to see how gorgeous you look.” Belle lamented. It was true. Regina was radiant.

“I’m sure they’ll have the opportunity to see me another time.”Regina replied.

Belle took a deep breath. “You’re right. They will…someday.”

“I’m stillsad for them though. They are missing out on seeing you looking gorgeous yourself. It’s a rare but treasured sight.” Regina said with a smile. Belle could only blush.

She hadn’t had any money for a proper ball gown, so when the queen announced earlier that morning that the staff were given a paid day off to enjoy the ball, Belle had been certain she’d remain home. Until Dante caught her on her way out and told her of just how much Regina wanted her there.

So much so that she managed to fashion Belle a dress out of magic.

It was a beautiful thing. A true piece of art. It was a dark teal blue, long sleeved and cut just above what would be considered low. The skirt was a little loose, but had a slit going up the side that would surely make Graham blush. She couldn’t wait for him to see it.

  
Speaking of the man.

A knock sounded at the door. 

“Regina? Are you decent?” Graham called.

“She is.” Belle called.

He stepped in slowly and took a second to take them both in. His main focuswas Belle though.

“You look dashing Graham.” Regina complimented shyly. He certainly did. He wore the dress uniform Belle had seen him in hundreds of times before, but nonetheless still made her heart jump.

He blushed at Regina’s praise. “Thank you. As do you. Emma’s dressed and ready if you want to meet her at the ballroom doors.”

Her eyes lit up at the mention of her love. “I would like that. Is Dante here?”

“No, unfortunately not. He’s tending to some family business so he won’t be attending the festivities.”

Her smile dimmed a bit. “Oh, well I hope all is well with his family. Is my father off with Ruth again?”

Graham nodded regrettably. “But I can walk you down if you like.”

He knew it was tradition for a member of the royal family to be escorted down to the ballroom, and that those without proper escorts were viewed by the guests and common folk as one of the undesirables. She’d already felt like that enough in her life, and it seemed Graham wanted to change that for her.

She shyly smiled at him. “It would be an honor.”

When they made their way down under the scrutinizing eye of the nobleman of the kingdom, Regina refused to let Belle slip off to the side. She held her hand and walked with her head held high and glided down the marble floors with the poise and composure of a queen.

Belle was delighted. 

 

—————

 

King David sat on the bed he shared with his wife, with his back to her and his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. The pressure he felt building there was unimaginable.

He’d been fine this morning. When he woke up to sunlight streaming through his curtains and the love of his life in his arms. He was under no illusions that she was perfect. Once upon a time he had been to a degree, admittedly, but he was a grown man now—no longer the lovestruck shepherd he once was.

But even in his darkest nightmareshe never would have imagined she would do something so diabolical.

“You promised me—”

“I know! I did and I’m sorry I broke that promise but—”

“There are no buts Snow! You made a deal with that bastard when we specifically agreed not to do anything of the sort! You placed a price our daughter’s—”

“—It wasn’t like that and you know it. I did it in because I thought Emma would stay with him. I thought they were true love! How was I to know they weren’t?!” Snow pled.

“But you made the deal before they were even born! So you can’t say that! You can’t! You made a choice that affected our child before she was even born and now you tell me! Right as we’re about to walk out to face our kingdom and our daughter and her True Love!…Is that why you were so cruel to her? You wanted her to leave so Emma could be paired with him to save your own ass.” David spat.

“Not my ass David…I recently accepted the fact that I may not worthy of salvation. That my actions may have cost me my right to redemption. But our child isn’t. Regina isn’t. Our kingdom isn’t. _You_ aren’t.” She said with much conviction.

“And yet you throw us to the wolves? Nulling any chance of survival we have by telling us now?! It’s is sick! All of this—the Stabbington Brother’s attack, the assassination attempt, Regina losing control of her magic and hurting herself—all of it could have been avoided if you had just told me. If you had just communicated to me the truth instead of putting on an act and prancing around here like some tyrant! How could I have been so blind to—”

Someone knocked on the door.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but…it’s time to get going. I’ve waited as long as I could.” Ruby said from the other side. She didn’t even try to come in.

“Damn her enhanced hearing.” David mumbled. He turned to look at his wife one last time before they faced their kingdom together.

For the second the doors opened the woman before him would cease to be his wife. She’d only be the queen.

“No-one is unworthy of redemption Snow. But if those bastards hurt a hair on either one of those girls heads know that I will hold you responsible and no matter how much I love you I’ll never forgive you.” He didn’t give her a chance to respond. He didn’t want to hear anymore of her lies or excuses.

He stood stoically outside the door, ignoring Ruby’s questioning gaze or the sound of Snow’s tears.

 

 

 

———————

 

 

There was a reason no-one made it away from a Jabberwocky.

Even if its victim managed to muster up magic a measly eleven feet away—much like Lily—it would be wonky. Off. Wrong. And no matter what they did or what spell they performed it would never turn out wholly right. 

Merida, Lily and Mulan landed in a marsh. Face first into the muddy marshes of a land unknown. 

The resounding splash echoed miles out in the barren wasteland they’d managed to wind up in.

Mulan got her bearings first, looking about with a mix of confusion and leeriness. She’d never seen a place like this in person before. It was empty, save for the marsh and the few trees scattered around. No sound, no hint of anything alive, just fog and the stench of rotting wood.

“Where the hell—”

Lily came up next, gasping for air as a panic attack finally forced its way under her steep mental walls. Now that they were out of danger—presumably—she had the right to freak out for a few moments. And freak out she did.

The panic attack crawled up her throat and forced its way back out of her in the form of cut off incoherent words and tears. Mulan snapped out of her observation and attempted to tend to her. Merida still lay a few feet away, face up floating on murky water. Dead to the world. For now.

“Lily, calm down please we’re safe now.” Mulan tried, but her words had no affect on the frightened sorceress. She was hyperventilating now, her hands ripping at her hair as she cried. Her eyes wide like saucers. It pained Mulan to be a witness to such a strong individual breaking down in such a way. But she couldn’t let that pain stop her from helping.

She gently took Lily’s hands from the painful grip in her hair and took them in her own. Then, in a leap of faith, pulled her into a tight hug.

“It’s going to be ok. We’re going to be ok. We’re safe now. I promise.” She uttered calmly. Her tone seemed to calm Lily. She quieted down and stopped trying to pull away. But she shook as though she was in the heart of the tundra.

“Y-y-You Do-don’t know th-th-that.” She stuttered.

“I don’t. You’re right. But I promise you I will do everything in my power to make it a reality as much as I possibly can. No matter what we face out here—if we face anything—I will keep you safe.” Mulan swore.

“You ca-ca-can’t pro-m-i-i-se that.” Lily began. “You don’t e-even kn-know where we are.”

“That doesn’t matter. I’m still going to do what I can to keep you and Merida safe.”

At the sound of her name she finally stirred with a pained groan. She pressed a wet hand to a cut on her head. “What the bloody hell is goin’ on?” 

“My magic. It malfunctioned. The teleportation spell misfired and we ended up….I don’t know where.” Lily confessed. Her shakes finally stopped and tentatively, Mulan rubbed a soothing pattern into Lily’s back. The sorceress let out a tiny sigh and relaxed in the most minuscule manner against her.

Merida sat up slowly and winced as she felt her now soaked dress cling to her body. “We don’t have even an inklin’ of where we are?”

“Nope. And because of the…the thing..I drained myself of my magic power…I need to rest before I can attempt a simple summoning spell, let alone a teleportation of three people.”

“What about your wings? Can you fly above the fog and see where we are?” Mulan asked.

Lily sighed again and this time came out of Mulan’s grip. She reached behind her slowly and pulled out a bent wing. “Not for a day or two.”

“Well shite!” Merida cried.

“Yeah…shit.” Lily said in a downcast tone.

Mulan took a deep breath. 

“Alright, the first two options are out. No teleporting and no flying. Fine. We’ll just have to do it the old fashioned way. We need to find a place to hunker down just in case something comes out of to greet us.”

 

The trek was slow. No place in the hellscape was dry enough for a fire—the only thing Lily could do—and the longer they trekked the thicker the fog seemed to grow.

After a few hours, they took a short rest. Merida huffed out a frustrated breath.

“I don’t think there’s a single inch of anything dry in this place.” She complained. “If we can’t find it we may have to go without.”’

“And be soaking wet for a day while I rest up?” Lily said

“It may be our only option. Dry land is obviously not an option and walking to find another nearby and hopefully dry village is pointless because there may not be one. You need to rest. So you rest. We’ll take up watch.”

Reluctantly Lily agreed and with Merida’s help, rested with her head in the red head’s lap with the rest of her body floating in the water. It was uncomfortable but manageable.

Not long after she fell asleep. The hissing started.

Something shifted in the water around them.

Lily woke with a start.

 “That doesn’t sound good.” She commented shakily.

“No. It doesn’t.” Mulan said, as she moved to stand. On instinct, they made a circle and brandished their weapons. Merida with a bow that only had 11 arrows left, Lily with her obsidian sword and Mulan with the sword her father gave her the day she left for the army.

A creature twice their size rose from the murky water and snapped its monstrous jaws and giant glinting teeth.

 

 

—————-

 

 

The ballroom was gorgeous.

Covered head to toe in white. White flowers, white drapes, white tables, even a magically produced winter white snow fall. It was gorgeous but the very sight of it sent Regina into an internalized panic.

The white ball.

Of course.

When Emma and Regina stepped inside the ballroom just after the King and Queen, they were both frozen with fear for a few moments. They both had been present for the reading from Madam Leota. They both knew what this night meant. And yet, they couldn’t find it in themselves to run away. Because every moment before had been leading to this night. To whatever cataclysmic moment was yet to come. 

And underneath the stark terror both women felt was a hint of relief.

Relief that it was finally time. That if they made it through this in one piece their troubles would stop.

So they enjoyed the night as best as they could.

Regina planted herself down in one of the plush chairs to rest her now aching feet. Since the moment the doors opened it seemed that she was dancing. And it had taken a toll. She was certain her feet were bleeding. But any pain she felt was hidden under the sheer delight that buzzed through her.

She watched as Emma and Elsa danced a fast jig, their smiles lighting up the room.

Someone cleared their throat beside her. It was Graham.

He had been quiet and scarce for most of the evening, sticking close to Belle’s sideand watching both Emma and Regina with an intense stare. Regina knew of his dislike for her. She knew he hadn’t trusted that her love for Emma was true or real. Unintentionally, she had kept her distance from him for that reason. So it was both a treat and a surprise to see him attempting to interact with her outside of the mundane conversations they usually had.

“Would you like to dance?” He asked nervously.

Her eyes widened in shock but she found herself nodding despite the pain in her feet.

For a general renowned for his quick thinking and speed in the midst of danger, he was a clunky dancer. He stepped on her toes and stumbled and tripped but no matter how much he looked like he wanted to just sit down he still tried his hardest.

“I’m sorry.” He suddenly began. “I was a stubborn idiot and never let myself get the chance to like you because of fears and hang ups I had. It’s clear you’re a kind woman. A perfect match for Emma.”

She didn’t know what to say. Thatwas the last thing she expected to fall from his lips.

"I appreciate you saying that. I know the situation must have looked odd to those who weren't in the middle of it. You reacted better than some would have."

"You may be right—but I still shouldn't have acted the way I did. I hope you can forgive me."

He twirled her away from him and gently brought her back. "Consider it already done." 

They danced for a few more bars of the song, and just before the song ended, he sent her into a dip and whispered into her ear. "“Stay close to her. Don’t lose sight of her for a second and trust us. Ok?” Her brow furrowed at his cryptic message, but she once again had no time respond. Emma appeared out of nowhere, flanked by her father who looked the times paler then she’d ever seen him.

She didn't get the chance to respond to Graham. Trumpets sounded. It was time for the queen’s announcement. He pulled her into a small hug, before slipping something into her hand and walking away. 

“We need to hurry. I thought we’d have a little more time before she made an announcement but I guess she wants to get it out the way.” Emma rambled. She  took Regina’s hand to lead her up to the raised stage that Snow stood beside.

It was tradition for the royal family to stand by the monarch’s side when they made speeches in front of so many dignitaries. Regina knew this. She'd studied it nonstop those first few days of her arrival, but her stomach sank to the ground and her heart raced as they came closer and closer to the stage.

David moved to stand to his wife, though he didn’t look happy about it. Emma squeezed Regina’s hand and kissed the ring as she smiled up at her love.

“It will be over before you know it. Then we can dance the afternoon away and eat up all the desserts when the sun goes down.”

Regina only smiled at her. 

As the royal family made their way onto the stage just their presence silenced the chatter. It wasn’t hard to see why.

They were a vision. Even in the sea of white, they stood out like beacons. In Regina’s eyes Emma in particular was the most gorgeous among them. Her dress was a silvery white, with short sleeves that fell off her shoulders showing off the necklace whose pendant was hidden in her bust. The dress was form fitting like Regina’s but the fabric light and airy. Her golden locks were pulled up into a tight bun, adorned with a tiara and tiny gold pins. She looked gorgeous in white.

The sight of her brought tears to Regina’s eyes.

She had often dreamedduring their first days together of just how beautiful Emma would look in white. How her pale skin would compliment the color, and how her hair would be akin to something to a halo. Her dreams were nothing compared the vision standing beside her, looking at Regina with what she imagined was the same adoration and desire in her own eyes.

The queen took a step forward and all movement in the crowd below ceased. She began a long drawn out speech about her gratefulness, how blessed she felt to be standing on this earth another year with new family members and a new chapter on the horizon.

Horror welled up in Regina’s chest. Her lungs seized and breath refused to enter or exit her body. She felt as if there was a presence lingering in the back of the ballroom. Something evil and malicious waiting in the shadows to reach out and snap at her ankles.

Then the ballroom doors flew open. 

Terror rippled over the masses as their eyes drifted over to the entrance.

Rumplestiltskin strolled into the ballroom with exuding the air of a man at ease.“Sorry I’m late.” He giggled maniacally. “I wasn’t given an invitation to this fine little shindig, but I simply could not pass up the chance to reap my just desserts.” He gave a mocking bow. 

The crowd became rowdy with fear. Exchanging worried looks and slowly trying to make their way out of the ballroom for fear of what would happen if they didn’t. Anything involving the Dark One had to have its consequences and none of them were good. None of them wanted to be involved with it. But he wanted an audience apparently, so with a snap he froze everyone in the room save for the royal family and their companions. 

“How dare you come into my home, during a day of celebration! What could you possibly want?!” Snow shouted, but the tremble in her voice threatened to derail her facade.

“Don’t play dumb with me dearie. You and I both know what I want. And that there’s nothing you can do to stop me from getting it.” He sighed dramatically. “If only you had held up your end of the deal, then I wouldn’t have to this.”

He sent out a bolt of his magic to the chandelier above them, and with a deafening crack it hurtled to the ground. 

David grabbed Snow and rolled away just in time while Emma just barely managed to pull Regina back and shield her from the debris. It would have been easy for Regina to avoid the thing withher magic, but even in her terror stricken state she didn’t want to expose her magic to the likes of the Dark One. At least not yet.

If it came down to it, and he threatened anyone else she wouldn’t hesitate  to put up the fight of her life while they ran. 

He slid his serpentine gaze past the queen, gliding over the King, his child and finally landing Regina.

He waved at her with an impish smirk. “Hello dearie. Long time no see. Your mother’s told me lots about you—I’m surprised she never mentioned how devastatingly gorgeous you are.”

Regina paled another shade, and Emma pulled her back further behind her.

“What do you want imp? Your magic tricks don’t scare us.”

“Tricks are for kids. And this is the big league’s now dearie. I have no need for childish games any longer. I warned you Snow. I gave you my time and resources. But—-the sand has run out. You have no more time left.”

They all looked over at Snow, confusion shining in their eyes.

“What is he talking about mother?” Emma asked.

“Nothing Emma. He’s nothing more than a demon full of lies. Leave!” She yelled.

“I’m talking about the deal your mother made in exchange for your safety and how she has failed to give me the results I asked after I so generously helped her.”

“…Neal and James…You made a deal and a stipulation of that deal was that I was supposed to marry them wasn’t it?” Emma growled. She was shaking with both fury and fear as she stared her mother down. 

Out of all the heinous things Regina imagined Snow doing this was never one fo them. Although her intentions were most likely pure as the snow she was named after, the results would prove catastrophic if the sinister glee looming over the Dark One’s face was any indication. And if the mention of her mother was any sign for her.

"Emma—Don't—I—"

He giggled maniacally. “I’m glad to see you lot are finally communicating. It’s been a special kind of torture watching you all running like decapitated chickens around the obvious answers. I’d love to stay and chat some more, but I’ve waited for 20 years for this day—and I intend to relish in your misery for as long as I can. So, let’s get this show on the road.”

The doors opened again. A wave of something horrible fell over Regina. She let out a choked breath and her knees buckled. David caught her and when she realized what was happening, Emma managed to break out of her anger and confusion to help Regina stand as best as she could.

It was eerily silent save for thesound of echoing footsteps as the newest guests strolled in. The most easily recognizable was King George. He wore a smug grin and his royal regalia. On his arm was awoman in a blood red dress and matching mask. Her presence in the room sent shivers down Regina’s spine. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who she was.

“Mother..” Regina whispered hoarsely just as Snow uttered under her breathand David growled.

“The Queen of Hearts? What does she have to do with any of this?” 

“George. What the hell are you doing showing your face in my kingdom?!” David yelled.

King George only laughed. “This no longer your kingdom boy. Fifty percent of this is mine the moment Rumple succeeds in destroying you and your lovely little family. And I’ll be taking that fifty percent to better my kingdom and build up it to a status that will far surpass this mangy over glorified dump!"

Cora took off her mask slowly. It was if she hadn’t aged a day. No new wrinkles or scars had marred her face since that day nearly 6 years ago.

She smiled a sweet smile at her daughter. “Hello my love. It’s so nice to see you again. I must say, you’ve turned into such a beautiful young woman.”

“No thanks to you.” Regina replied. A rush of pride filled her as her voice came out strong and sturdy. Not weak and shaky due to her trembling.

Cora laughed warmly “Touché. Which is exactly why I’ve made such an effort to see you. And apologize. I shouldn’t have brought you to Leopold. It was wrong of me and I’m so very sorry. I’ll never be able to express to you just how sorry I am. All I can do is show you the lengths to which I’m willing to go—and have gone—to show you I’m a changed person. A better person. A better mother.”

“Aligning yourself with the Dark One and threatening my family is considering being a better person? I’ve learned over the years your view of ‘good’ was skewed but this solidifies it mother.” Regina spat. 

Once again Cora only chuckled as if she were some infant throwing a tantrum. “Darling, I did what I had to to ensure my sovereignty and power. And Rumple is an old friend of mine. How could I not ally myself with him when this siege offered me everything I could ever want?” 

“And what exactly is that?”

“Control. Over both Misthaven and Wonderland. Once Queen Snow and King David are dead, along with their little spawn I will take control over both kingdoms alongside Rumple.” He slithered over to her side and pressed a kiss to their joined hands. Emma gagged beside her.

“I can’t let you do this mother.” Regina said. With a deep breath she tried to find that place within herself. That mix of emotion and serenity where magic now lie.

Cora laughed. “Oh my dear, but it’s already done. You’ll come around once it’s over.”

Cora flicked her wrists, and magic a few shades darker than Regina’s own shackled David and Snow’s wrists. Emma yelled for them and even tried to lunge at Cora but Regina held her back. With a swish of her wrist she shackled their feet and throats, and pulled them so they kneeled before the group of little villains. Another swish and she sent her magic in the shape of a dagger right at Emma so fast Regina almost hadn’t registered it.

Graham lunged into the air and twisted so the shield he seemed to procure out of nowhere would take the brunt of the damage. When it did, he was sent flying past Emma and Regina, and barely managed to roll and land in a way that would keep from him shattering his bones. He was quick to gather his wits about him and charged with a war cry at Cora.

She tried to attack him again, this time with a tentacle like tendril of magic, but it bounced off the shield and he just kept coming.

As he fought and rolled and dodged, he called out to Emma and Regina.

“Run! Go now while you still can! I’ll fight them for as long as I can!” Another roll, another dent on his shield. Regina could smell the magical signature rolling off it. Blue’s magic. 

“No! We can’t just leave you!” Emma cried. Tears of fear and devastation fell down her cheeks. 

“I”ll be fine Emma.” He lost his footing and rolled over his shoulder again to dodge both Cora attack. The Dark One was not involved in the fight, much to Regina’s relief. He was too busy taunt Emma’s parents to care anything about Regina or Emma. He got what he came for. He couldn’t care less who killed the spawns. “My duty is to keep you safe and letting you stay herewill only lead to your death. Now both of you—Run!” With a war cry he flung himself at Cora.

She snarled at him. “You mangy mutt! How dare you try to attack me again! I have no time for your games!” She sent another shard of her magic down to him. He dodged quickly and the magic flew past him. In an effort to dodge themselves, Regina and Emma jumped back, their backs resting on the cold glass of the large windows.

The windows that overlooked the docks. If one was to fall out of it, they’d tumble down a steep hill and right into the deep ice cold seas surrounding Misthaven.

 _Stay close to her. Don’t lose sight of her for a second and trust us._ Graham’s words reverberated in Regina’s ears. She knew he wouldn’t have wanted Emma to stay where she was in danger. And she knew that if she didn’t force her, Emma would try to fight her way out of this.

But she wasn’t strong enough. And neither was Regina.

Cora let out a scream of frustration.

“I’ve had enough!” She roared. She summoned a spell that froze Graham the moment he tried to swing his sword at her. The blade was inches away from her nose. With a smirk, she reached inside of his chest and pulled out his still beating heart.

Emma screamed. Regina’s eyes went wide with fear.

Cora clutched his heart as if it were nothing more than a ball, but the beating was audible enough to be heard across the ballroom.

Cora chuckled. “Finally. They don’t call me the Queen of Hearts for nothing.” She squeezed it and Graham howled in agony.

“Graham! No!” Emma screamed. The sound tore into Regina’s hear and at the same time spurred her mind into overdrive. She’d died if she had to hear Emma scream for death as Cora —now imbued with this power Regina never could have anticipated—would prolong her suffering as long as possible.

And she’d die if any of those scoundrels laid a hand on her love.

Rumple tightened the reins on Snow and David’s bonds. They cried out in agony.

The only way they would possibly win was with an army. But they didn’t have one.

 _Stay close to her. Don’t lose sight of her for a second and trust us._ His words came back again. On cue, Graham looked at her with teary blood shot eyes and nodded.

Regina took a deep breath, then grabbed Emma’s wrist and in a burst of purple magic shattered the window behind them.

Cora—lost in the pleasure of inflicting pain on some helpless soul—finally paid attention to her daughter as the sound of shattering glass echoed through the hall. She had no time to do anything but growl as her daughter and her lover fell out of the window and out into Misthaven.

Just before she fell, Regina locked eyes with her father.

He, along with Ruth and Belle, had been frozen by the Dark One’s magic. But his eyes had followed her. And they shined with approval.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesdays and Fridays will be posting days now that I've gotten a chance to catch up. See you then!


	20. Allies in Unexpected Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma run into allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the hundredth time, thank you for the comments. They are so sweet and really inspiring. I'm really excited to get into the next part of Emma and Regina's journey. Hope you enjoy!

The outside air was crisp and cold. It was the beginning of winter, so the winds were howling and carried a biting quality that stung their skin as they fell. The wind rushed around them so fast that they could scarcely breathe. They felt like they were falling for hours. Neither woman screamed or even cried out as they plummeted to the ground alongside shards of glass.

Castle Misthaven sat atop of a long hill, right next to the royal docks. So when they smacked into the hard ground it was an inevitability that they would end up in the sea. 

But first, the long hill. It was a few feet from the window and with Regina’s magic she was able to shield them from the majority of the damage the fall and subsequent roll down the very steep and very rocky decline. Their dresses ripped against the jagged rocks, jewels smashed, the sounds bones thudding against the ground echoed around the empty woods as they rolled and rolled until the land ran out and they plummeted straight into the icy depths of the surrounding sea. 

 

—————

 

Emma had always loved swimming. She’d spend hours as a child wading in those very waters under Graham’s watchful eye, diving under the surface searching for pearls and little trinkets to take home to her parents.

To be here now in shock of the freezing cold water, practically drowning in the soaked dress that threatened to pull her down into the depths of the sea, grasping the hand of her True Love as if her life depended on it—all the while actively trying to distract herself from the thought of her parents being tortured feet above her—was the last thing she’d expected to come to pass.

Emma was numb all over—whether it be from the shock of the cold or her current predicament she could not tell.

It was as if she was drowning. Drowning under the icy cold waters that used to greet her warmly. Drowning under the stilted feelings of fear for her parents and the worry for her friends and her kingdom.

They were all pulling her under with their freezing hands. She fought against them, and on instinct for a reason she could not express latched onto the leather cord necklace she attached Graham's gift to. She pulled the shell up from her dress and squeezed it. But it was much more fragile then she thought and shattered into sharp pieces in her hands.

She didn’t stop squeezing though. Even when the salt water stung the new punctures in her hands as the shells cut through her palm. A sandy white substance fell into the sea out from the now destroyed shell. It swirled around on the current of the sea and danced before Emma’s eyes before shooting into the sea’s depths never to be seen again. But seconds later, something else appeared in its depths.

First, a glimpse of dark as night hair. Then shimmering dark blue scales and a flash of dark skin.

She’d heard stories about creatures like these. Sirens. Half woman half fish creatures who would would play in the deepest abysses of the ocean. At the time, even with her exposure to fairies and dragons since a young age, she never thought they were real.

Until now. 

Emma hardly caught a glimpse of their forms as they grabbed hold ofRegina first. Gripping her under the pits of her arms and pulling her up and out of Emma’s reach. What felt like two more of them grabbed Emma next. She fought against their hold. Her movements were sluggish and weak from all the fighting and twisting she’d been doing earlier and her strength waned as the lack of oxygen left her exhausted. So it was easy for them to grab her despite her protests and pull her closer to the warm sun shining just above the surface.

She broke the surface with a loud gasping inhale of air. Precious, sweet, divine air. The coldness of it burned her lungs in the most pleasant way. She would have cried with relief if she had the energy.

The sirens grasped their legs, never once surfacing their own heads above the water, and half-carried half-guided them to a nearby ship.

It was beyond large and obviously old but sturdy.

Emma could barely make out what it looked like through her blurry salt water filled eyes, outside of the shape but her nerves ran into overdrive at the sight of it.

She was still running on adrenaline, as she had been from the moment the Dark One entered the ballroom, and now that her mind was no longer oxygen deprived it began to run in circles.

Who sent these sirens? Where were they taking them? Who was on the ship? Why was the ship so close to the castle without being detected? A million and one questions flew threw her mind as the water bubbled around her legs and more mermaids seemed to appear out of nowhere beneath them.

They lifted Regina and Emma up from the water and tossed them up and over the side of the ship.

For them to land with a loud splat.

 

—————

 

Regina was out of breath on her hands and knees leaning against the deck of the ship, obviously having the same internal dialogue as Emma was. She was on the verge of hyperventilating. Her chest heaving with the effort it took to inhale and exhale as well as choking on the water she'd inhaled fighting against the mermaids. She coughed up water onto the deckand clung to Emma’s hand as if she were her lifeline.

“Calm down love. You’re alright.” A man called with an accent that could not belong to anyone but a pirate. Emma looked up at him as she slowly moved to shield Regina from the eyes of his crew.

“Who are you?” She asked in a menacing tone.

“Captain Killian Jones—known affectionately across the seven seas as Captain Hook—and ally of yours. Though obviously you were not informed of that before now.”

He looked like a man named Killian.

He was a tall man with hair that looked like it would have once been dark but was now a silvery white. He was handsome and outside his ridiculous get up and dark eyeliner he would have cast menacing figure. With a sharp hook instead of a left hand, and glint of malicious intent hidden in his sea blue eyes.

He held out his good hand to Regina.

“You two look like you’ve seen a lot today. How about you dry off, get patched up,  get some warm food into you and we talk?” He offered. But by the tenseness in Regina’s shoulders she wasn’t receptive. Neither was Emma. 

Today had been a whirlwind of unexpected information and revelations—all of which Emma had yet to fully comprehend—so it was no surprise to her to see Regina so hesitant to offer help from the man who allegedly owned and ran the ship mermaids carried them to.

What was unexpected was Regina’s reaction. She snarled like an animal, before shooting to her feet and snatching the sword that sat on the Captain’s hip. Then pressed it to his throat.

“Tell us what the hell is goingon right now or I’ll slit your throat so deep your head with be half off.” She growled.

His eyebrows would have reached the ceiling had there been one. Real fear floated somewhere in his eyes, but the predominant emotion was surprise. He lifted his hands in surrender.

“Fine. You know a man named Dante correct?” Both Emma and Regina nodded. Emma slowly made her way to a standing position behind Regina, a hand rested on her lover’s back for support. “He and a man named Graham have devised this plan since the Stabbington Brothers attack on you. He and I go as far back as I can remember, so when he asked me to take you out of Misthaven for your own safety I couldn’t refuse him. The plan is to take you from here as fast as we can and meet him at a rendezvous spot somewhere far but not too far from here.”

Both women were silent as they took in this new information. It was surprising but at the same time not as surprising at one would think. Dante and Graham were soldiers to the core. So them making plans of escape when things were getting suspicious was not something surprising. It made sense that Dante hadn’t went to the ball in an attempt to get together whatever was waiting for them wherever they were going and that Graham had gone to usher them to the ship most likely after the ball to keep them. What made no sense was the lack of communication.

Graham and Emma discussed almost everything. So, at the least, he should have—would have —told her about his fears and the plans that were a result of them. Dante was the silent but deadly type, so his lack of communication was no surprise. But with all the Graham had to lose—and what he most likely lost now that Cora got a hold of him (the memory sent a shot of the worst pain through Regina)—it made no sense for him to keep everything to himself.

But Regina tried not to ponder it. It didn’t matter now.

“Do you believe me?” The pirate asked. Both women reluctantly nodded. “Then can you take the sword off me neck please. I quite like my head where it is.”

 

 

—————

 

After Regina let Killian go, the crew went to work making their newest arrivals feel as welcome as possible. Dante had anticipated the need for new clothes, so trousers and blouses were readily available to change into. After a shared warm bath, where both women barely looked at each other and didn’t say a word, they returned to the deck where the captain had procured dinner for them.

It was a simple stew, but Emma had never inhaled something so fast.

It was hard to believe the traumatic events of the day had happened less than two hours ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago. As she inhaled the last dredges of stew, she took the time to decompress.

The ship was in nicer shape than she thought. Antique and old school but well built and reliable. It was once a navy ship—that she was sure of—based off the shape and sheer size. Most likely Misthaven if the emblem etched into the base that the steering wheel was connected to said anything.

She could imagine Killian as a younger man, dark hair and light eyes with a mischievous grin and dreams larger than life trapped in the navy and plotting to find a way out. Hints of that man made themselves known as he went about commanding and conferring with his crew. They were already preparing to move, now that the guests of honor had arrived and he was scrambling about to make sure everything was right.

When he passed them, Emma cleared her throat.

“Captain, how far away is our destination?” She asked.

“Oh, a 5 hours maybe. I suggest you rest your pretty little heads during out commute. You’re going to need all the rest you can get.”

Regina yawned. “That sounds nice actually. Where will we be sleeping?”

“Right this way.” A man with a red hat, a blue and white striped shirt and blue trousers said.

Emma finished the last bits of her stew before following Regina and the man.

He led them to the Captain’s chambers of course. Fresh sheets had been placed on the bed but the smell of stale liquor still lingered. It didn’t much matter to either woman though, as they were beyond exhausted. Once the man, who’d introduced himself as Smee, was gone it took less than a couple of minutes for both women to succumb to their exhaustion.

 

In felt as though no time at all had passed when Killian knocked on the door and called out to them.

“Come on lasses. It’s time to get moving.”

Emma woke slowly. The bed was comfortable, and so was Regina’s body in her arms, so it was harder than it should have been to pull herself away. For a second she as ashamed of herself for indulging in this when her parents were being hurt or worse…Killed. She shuddered and jumped out of the bed. Shame filing her entire being.

Regina gasped when she was dropped face first into the bed like a sack of potatoes. Emma had her back turned to her,as she laced up her boots and pulled her hair up into a ponytail with the cord necklace in front of the ornate gold mirror the captain kept in a corner. 

Regina stood up quietly,laced up her boots as well and braided her hair down her back to keep it out of her way.

“Are you ready?” Emma cooly asked.

“Yes.” Regina’s voice was small and it almost made Emma repent for her tone, but her parents screams echoed in her ears and she was reminded of her stance. Regina seemed to sense this, and sighed quietly. “Please Emma… Don’t do this.”

“Do what?” Emma asked in a harsh tone. “I have every right to be upset.”

“You’re right. You do. But I won’t apologize Emma. If we had stayed we would have died. Plain and simple. It breaks my heart to leave them in their time of need but that’s what they wanted. It's better for us to get out while we can as opposed to fighting a losing battle.”

“How do you know that?! We could have won had we just stayed and _tried.”_ Emma said in a tone so unlike her Regina took a step back, but her tongue was no less sharp as she rebutted. 

“I knew we had no chance because I’ve seen the power my mother possessesfirst hand without magic. With it and the Dark One at her side we would have been dead in seconds if _I_ hadn’t gotten us out of there. If I had tried to save your parents and _my father_ as well we would be dust!”

“But you didn’t even let me try! I’ve trained my entire life for moments exactly like that and you whisked away before I got the chance to do anything!” Emma complained.

“You wouldn’t have been able to do anything anyway Emma—and that’s ok. Cora’s magic alone would have wiped you away. Which is why I made the decision to take us away—after Graham already said we should.”

“That wasn’t your choice to make!” She knew in some way she sounded like a child having a tantrum, but that’s how she felt. Like a little girl who’d lost everything she’d ever cared for. Her parents, Graham, her kingdom. It was all gone. And she’d wanted to fight for it. But Regina didn’t let her have that. And despite the love that beat in her chest for the woman, a burning anger and fear of the unknown resided beside it.

“What else was I supposed to do?! You wouldn’t have made the choice—we both know that. And I didn’t want to see you killed! What would you have liked me to do?! Stand by and let you get yourself killed by my mother!"

"No! You should have fought with me! You just stood there and did nothing as your mother helped the Dark One capture my parents!" Emma practically screamed. 

"I did everything I could. My magic is new and despite my attempts obviously not ready for a fight that serious. I would have died trying to stop them! I had to make sure you lived to see another day and didn't go on to try to fight the _Dark One_ like an…an—"

“—an idiot. You can say the word Regina. And you can finish your thought like an adult. You think I’m an idiot for wanting to defend my family. Fine. I’m sorryI can’t be heartless like you. I can’t shut off my love for my family at the drop of a hat and—"

The mirror cracked with a loud sound as Regina’s hurt eyes stared up at her. Swirls of purple outlined her irises.

Regina was tense. The vein in her forehead bulging and her hands clenched in tight fists. Emma gulped. Regret began to fill her. She’d gone too far. She’d pushed at the buttons she knew would hurt the most.

Regina had confessed to her since her magic manifested how fearful she was of her new power. How she felt that during the times it took over, she was rendered what she claimed to be a ‘heartless witch’ and that that would translate into her daily life. She’d already banished her mother to some other dimension and sat idly by while her father murdered someone. Emma had assured her that she was much more than those moments. And that those trauma filled reactions held no bearing to her true self.

And now she turned around and made these claims that would seem too simple to an outsider, but cut deep in Regina.

Emma opened her mouth to apologize, but Regina shut her down with one look. 

“You can be upset. You can rage at me and scream at me all you want but pointing out my flaws just to hurt me isn’t productive. It’s pointless. We weren’t powerful enough to fight the enemies _your_ mother created—and we may never be. Accept that and move on. Or don’t. That’s up to you. I’m not your keeper. Or your mother. I love you—I always will—but I refuse to sit by while you try and kill yourself." 

She turned on her heel and stalked out of the cabin, leaving Emma to sit on the Captain’s bed and let the tears she’d been holding in out onto her bruised hands. They hadn’t had any first aid supplies on the ship that helped much, and Regina had been too tired to heal them, so they were stuck with the bruises and cuts. As she stalked out Emma could not help but notice the limp in her gait. Or the way a trembling hand stuck close to her ribs. 

If her physical pain hadn’t been enough, Emma added onto that by jabbing an emotional knife in her ribs.

After a few breaths, Emma forced herself up and out of the cabin.

Regina stood, speaking with the Captain. He handed her a satchel and a sword. Emma made it within listening range fast enough to hear the tail end of their conversation.

“You were plenty good with a sword love. You’ll need one when you’re too tired to use that magic of yours. Dante’ll teach you how to use it properly if your missus won’t.” He said, and as he finished he noticed Emma’s presence.“Ah, nice to see you looking rested love. We’ve docked now, so we need to hurry to find the little cottage before nightfall. Here you are.”He handed her another satchel and a sword. “It’s full of the things we could salvage from your dresses. There’s a whistle in their for you, and a knife or two along with the usual survival provisions just in case. This place is small, but has a habit of changing it’s lay out quite often. Stick close and you’ll be fine.”

Regina looked out over the side of the boat and observed the isle with wonder and fear. “This is the Isle of Mists isn’t it?”

Hook nodded, impressed. “Yes ma’am it is. For those of us not well versed in the ways of magic, the Isle of Mists is not special to those of us with no magical gifts. But to those few sorceresses and sorcerers it’s got lots of intrigue. It’s surrounded by a mist that acts as a natural protection spell of sorts. So no-one—Dark One or not—can find you here.”

With that, he led them out of the ship and onto an island so misty you could barely see a few inches ahead of you. Emma wanted to reach out and hold Regina’s hand, but when her fingers skimmed the brunette’s she flinched and pulled away. 

Emma sighed but did not try to comment as they began to trek to the cottage.


	21. The Isle of Mists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina, Killian and Emma find the cottage. Old and new friends await them.

The mist was a constant at every step and every inch of dry and barren land ofthe Isle. The only thing that could be seen was the light of their lanterns. And only the outlines of Emma, Regina and Killian’s figures.

Killian predicted it would take less than two hours to reach the cottage from the makeshift dock. Two hours Regina was beginning to dread.

Emma was tense beside her and quiet in a way that wasn’t really quiet at all. The kind of quiet that indicated that the person in question obviously wanted to talk about something. She was vibrating with unspoken words. Words Regina was in no mood to hear.

Time was a funny thing. It felt like a lifetime had passed since the day she’d met Emma at her apple stand. But in reality it had only been two months. They’d only known each other for two months. The love that brewed between them was a result of knowing each other for less than a month.

And this was their first fight.

What a huge one to have.

One person upset that the other made the choice to take them both out of a life or death situation that involved both of their parents in one way or another. While the other was upset that the first even considered fighting—and ultimately dying at the hands of—- the juggernauts of power that were their enemies.

It was a difficult situation to be in.

On one hand she was regretful. It hurt more than words could express to leave when David, Snow and her own father were in such peril. During those short hours of sleep in the Captain’s Cabin she’d had one long continuous loop of a dream that consisted of nothing but the pained screams of her family. New and old. And she wanted nothing more than to go back and stay with them. But then both she and Emma would be either dead or at the mercy of Cora and her companions.

On the other hand, she knew deep in her bones that she’d made the right choice. They needed to leave. Nothing they could have done at that point and time and at the level of power they possess would have been enough to defeat her mother and the Dark One. Not even George.So she’d made the right decision in her eyes, despite how hard it was to make it. And her decision and its repercussions weren’t made any easier by Emma’s reaction.

She glanced over at Emma for a split second. Taking in her profile. A scowl was firmly placed on her gorgeous features. Cogs seemed to almost be visibly turning in her mind. Regina wondered what she was thinking. If she was figuring out how to apologize or if she didn’t feel it necessary. If she was plotting to attack Cora and the Dark One by herself.

In the time Regina had known Emma, she was a proven stubborn ass. A lovable ass but an ass just the same. It would take miracles to prove to her that she was in the wrong. And right now Regina just didn’t have the energy.

Emma would only see what she wanted to see and if continued to blind herself to the truth, they’d never get anywhere.

 

——————

 

The two hours went by in a silent contemplation only occasionally spoiled by Killian’s failed attempts at conversation.

He picked up quickly that neither woman was in the mood for talking.

Now, ahead of thema measly ten yards away was the cottage. It was tiny. Truly more of a shack than anything else. With a straw roof and thin wood walls. It stood atop a steep rocky hill and was surrounded by the barest hint of grass. Standing outside of it, hanging clothes up to dry on a line was Dante.

Emma watched with a detached sense of bitterness as Regina ran to the man. Her arms outstretched wide as she tackled him into a warm hug. They shared an intimate emotional moment as Regina cried briefly into his shoulder. Even from a distance, Emma teared up from the potency of their reunion.

She wouldn’t get to have that. Graham was most likely dead now, his body rotting beside her parents’, and she didn’t know where Elsa was though she could hazard a guess since she’d been in the room when the Dark One and his friends appeared. Lily and Merida hadn’t been heard from in weeks. Maleficent and Blue were missing.

No-one was there for her except now Regina and Dante.

After hugging the life out of Regina, Dante moved on to Emma. He pulled her face into his shoulder and squeezed so tight Emma was sure she’dsuffocate.

“I’m so glad you’re alright.” He whispered. “I was so worried.” He pulled back and looked behind her then back at her,confusion shining in his dark eyes. “Where’s Graham?”

“He…She..” Emma couldn’t even get the words out before she burst into tears. The full weight of the grief that had been hiding inside of her exploding out.

Regina came up behind Dante and pulled Emma into her arms. She rocked back and forth and rubbed a soothing rhythm into her shaking back.

In the background, Killian and Dante went into a short discussion Emma had no intention of listening in on. She was too busy sobbing up years worth of pain and frustration.

Regina’s sweet scent calmed her a tiny bit, but at no time did the brunette actuallyask her to calm down. She only held her close and judged not. As always despite how awful she’d been, Regina was there for her.

Dante ushered them inside quietly after a few moments. Regina set Emma down on a chair beside her, but the split second of disconnection from Regan sent her into hysterics. She pulled her back a split second later and cooed calming sounds at her love.

“What the hell happened out there? I’ve never seen her like this.” Dante questioned in a worried tone. He rustled with something behind them.Metal clanged against clay. He was making tea.

He had a habit of doing that when he was nervous.

“Too much…From what I could gather, the Queen made a deal with the Dark One that involved Emma marrying either a man named Neal or King George’s son James. When she didn’t, the Dark One came to exact his revenge on her and her family and he’d enlisted a few comrades to assist him. One of them was my mother…Who is now apparently the Queen of Hearts or the Queen of Wonderland. She tried to kill Emma but Graham defended her with some enchanted shield but in the process of the fight, my mother…she ripped out his heart…But before that he told us to run so when the moment was right I shattered a window and we made our escape. Mermaids found us drowning on our dresses and brought us to the good Captain’s ship.” Regina explained methodically and without feeling. She was detaching herself from the events as a way to cope. Emma would have been worried if she’d been able to feel anything but complete and utter despair.

She cried more quietly than before into Regina’s shoulder, but nuzzled her way up to her neck in search of more of her calming natural perfume. 

Graham placed a cup down next to Regina. The sweet scent of chamomile tea with a pinch of honey wafted through the room. 

He sat down with a heavy sigh. Killian sat beside him, his alcohol stepped cologne mixing with that of the tea.

“That’s horrible…We knew something would happen but we never would have guessed something this bad.” Dante confessed, tears filled his throat at the thought of the things Regina left out. The things that were obvious but too hard to say.

Her father wasn’t here, nor were the king and queen. And if Graham’s fate was any tell as to the fate of the rest…things weren’t looking good.

“Killian said you had a hunch since the Stabbington Brothers. Why?” Regina asked.

“We knew they wouldn’t be involved with just anyone. They had a reputation for working with lords and nobleman and anyone rich enough to pay them the money they felt they deserved. And the only person who wanted to get you out of their life—as far as we knew—was Snow. And we knew Emma wouldn’t let you get taken, so in the interest of your safety and hers we devised an escape plan.” 

“Why didn’t you just tell us what was going on? This could’ve gone so much smoother if you’d just told us the truth.” Regina questioned harshly.

“We thought we’d have more time to finalize the details and then tell you. Then things fell apart and the almost assassination happened and you found out about your magic and—long story short we felt like there wasn’t any time. We were wrong, I’m sorry.”

Emma’s cries dulled down to a quiet hum of anguish. Tears still fell slowly down her pale cheeks and they fell onto Regina’s thin blouse.

Regina sighed. “This is all such a mess. What the hell are we going to do now? Does your plan extend beyond getting us out of Misthaven?”

“It does. Just barely. Andit’s abstract at best but—we can manage it. And we’ll talk about it after the others get here.”

“What others?”

Emma could hear the smirk in Killian’s voice as he said. “You’ll see.”

 

 

——————-

 

Regina coaxed Emma to sleep a few minutes after the talk. Dante set them up in the only room with a proper bed, with another cup of chamomile tea and his blessing while Killian returned to his ship to check on his men .He promised to be back the next morning for a conference of sorts.

Emma refused to be a second without Regina and attached herself to the woman’s back the second she got in the bed. Regina, despite how angry she was at the blonde, fell into a deep sleep the moment she felt the Emma’s easy breath against the back of her neck.

She woke with a start a few unknown hours later. A feeling of unease washed over her. She sat up slowly, her eyes scanning the room carefully.

A door opened and shut with a loud thud. There was a commotion outside.

Gently, Regina dislodged herself from Emma and peeked her head out over the window. Under the moonlight, she could make out the figures of four women and two unfamiliar men in the mist. One woman held a bundle of blankets in her arms, the other a basket of what appeared to be food, the other stood arm in arm with a man with a gait too thin to be Dante, the last cast a tense figure.

Regina’s heart beat fast, her mind unsettled as she quietly left the room in search of a weapon. She found one in a frying pan in the cupboard of the kitchen and brandished it like a weapon as she slipped out of the front door and into the chilly night.

The surrounding water picked up wind and sent the whole isle into a chill so powerful your breath would be visible if it didn’t blend into the mist.

Regina carefully inched closer to the little group who were in serious discussion.

“Well when’s the last time you spoke to them!” A familiar feminine voice snapped.

“About a week ago. But I can’t say for sure where they are now.” Another familiar feminine voice replied.

“Why not? How are we supposed to do anything if our heavy hitters aren’t here!” the first questioned. Another familiar feminine voice chirped in with a calm tone.

“We’ll have to wait for them. They know the plan right? So they know to meet here after the day of the ball. This place is shrouded in magical ancientmist. Not even the Dark One can penetrate it. So they’ll be safe using their transportation keys or runes.”

“If they can even pass through. For all we know all passageways in and out of here are locked and they can’t even get through now that we all are here. We need to devise a plan just in case. ” Another much more familiar accented feminine voice said.

 _Belle?_ Regina’s mind supplied. But that didn’t make any sense. She had been caught up in the rabble of royals frozen under the Dark One’s spell. How was she here? Was the mist playing tricks on her?

“We’ll discuss that when everyone is rested. For now…we’ve been journeying all day. The seas are littered with the ships of the King George’s Kingdom as he’s decided to commandeer Castle Misthaven now the King and Queen are…indisposed. When they do wake, we need to create a plan. A strong, sure plan of action for the upcoming journey. It will do us no good to be unsure of it.” Dante said.

A baby whined. “Is there anywhere can lay him down to sleep? Just for a few hours? I didn’t know how long we’d be staying so I didn’t ask Frederick to haul his crib all the way up here.”

“I anticipated that. There’s a crib in the living room. Come in, all of you. Soup’s on the stove and there are cots set out for everyone.”

They all murmured their thanks and set out on the path that led to the cottage. Regina stood, gobsmacked at what she’d heard and what she was witnessing. 

All of her friends—Abigail, Rapunzel, Belle and Eugene—stood beside Elsa and Dante. She hadn’t expected to see them ever again, and yet here they were. Walking sluggishly up the steep hill a few bags in their hands.

Rapunzel saw her first. Her eyes grew wide,  her mouth fell open and before Regina knew it she launched up the path and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I was so worried about you!” She cried. “When we met up with Belle and she told us what happened I was so scared for you both. What you went through is so terrible and I can’t possible imagine what you’re feeling. No matter what it is please know that I’m here for you.”

“We’re all here for you.” Abigail added as she walked closer. She got in on the hug. Belle came up shortly after and rested her head against Regina’s back.

A single tear fell down Regina’s cheek at the words and at the support she and Emma now had. Unimaginable fear had coursed through her at the thought of continuing this journey with only Dante, Emma and possibly Killian and his crew.

She didn’t have to worry about that anymore. Her friends—family—were here. And together they’d find a way to make things alright.

“Come on, I’ll help you guys get settled.” Regina offered. She took Abigail’s bag and Belle’s basket before following Dante up the rocky hill.

 

 

—————

 

As Regina helped them get settled, Dante passed out bowls of soup.

He watched silently as Abigail placed baby Felix into the crib he’d procured from Killian, and as Regina helped Eugene and Belle drag cots from the spare room into what would have been the living room had there been any furniture. She had wanted to use magic, but Belle advised against it. Any trace of her magical signature could be used to track her down.

It was amazing in a way to witness. These kids were so young and yet they possessed so much wisdom and courage and strength. He’d been alive longer than any average man and had seen his fair share of ‘young people’ pass by. But none of them held the resilience this little group had.

Regina especially. She was only 20. And in her 20 years she’d seen so much heartbreak and suffering. Yet, here she was helping her friend—a girl no older than 19—drape blouses and spare dresses up on the wallsto make the shack they’d been forced to call a hiding place feel like home. Here she was standing tall and smiling a bright smile and laughing despite the pain she was in.

She was astounding. He couldn’t have been more proud of her. Couldn’t have felt more blessed to have gotten the chance to know her—a chance he would protect at any cost. She deserved to be happy.

“Oh!” Abigail exclaimed. “I can’t believe I’ve managed to forget this. Regina, this is my husband, Frederick. Fred this is Regina as you already know.”

Regina looked up at him with astonishment in her eyes. It was easy to see why. Frederick was huge. He was muscular and tall but lean. His light green eyes were like beacons on his handsome tan face and his hair dark was night.

He was Abigail’s perfect compliment. She wore a simple pink dress with gold embellishments, whereas he was ready for war with a black and gold set of armor that was simply stunning. He even had a resting face that made even Dante jealous. But when Regina came out of her astonished stateand went to greet him, he pulled her into a huge hug.

“I’ve been waiting to long to meet you! Abigail’s told me so much about you! I’m saddened by the fact that we have to meet finally under such devastating circumstances, but It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“I—It’s nice to meet you too. Although I’ve only heard of you in passing I’m afraid. Tell me, how was your last expedition to Agrabah?”

They fell into a deep conversation about economy differences and the Sultan of Agrabah. The others tuned out, and finished off the now lukewarm soup while getting comfortable on their cots. Felix was asleep, and Rapunzel and Eugene were right behind him.

The conversations slowly faded. The stress of the day finally catching up to everyone. Most in the room hadn’t been present for the ball itself, but the rippling affect was enough to stress them beyond their usual parameters.

When Abigail and a half asleep Frederick followed Rapunzel and Eugene’s example, the only people left were Belle, Regina and Dante.

Belle hadn’t moved since she’d entered the house. She sat on the cot that had been designated as hers and stared out into space for the half hour it took for the others to wear down. Regina took her hand.

“I…I don’t know what I could possibly say to help…” Regina began.

Belle shook her head. “I’m fine…We were nothing more than flirtatious friends really…We’d only just begun…what we were doing so I—It’s nothing compared to what you must be feeling.” 

“Don’t do that to yourself. You have every right to feel however you feel right now. Just feel it. Don’t hold it in and refuse to acknowledge it…like me. Because sooner or later you’re going to snap and it will be ugly…but if you get it out the way now things will get better…eventually.”

“….That makes sense…It’s just…He’s not even dead.” She blurted out. Dante’s ears pricked up at the confession. He was under the assumption, as was Regina, that the man was dead. But if he wasn’t then…What was he?

“What?”

“When the Queen of Hearts took his heart she squeezed and _almost_ killed him…and at that point I tried to make my escape. Graham had heard the Dark One coming and only had time to instruct me to hide in one of the secret passageways that led to the gardens before they came..Anyway, when I made my escape I heard her torturing him. Telling him about how she learned to enchant hearts to beat even after they’d been ripped from their owner’s chest. He…She..” Tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn’t manage any more words before she was overcome with quiet sobs.

The last thing he saw before slipping out of the front door was Regina pulling her into a hug. 

 

Elsa had been on watch since the others made their way inside. She sat on a rickety chair just outside the door, a cloud of wispy ice magic floating above of palms.

“Do you think they’ll be able to find us before we have to go?” He asked. She knew her friends better than anyone else.

Elsa sighed.

“That’s not a good sound.” He commented.

“It’s not like them to not communicate for so long…I’m worried. But I have faith that they’ll find us eventually.”

He sighed as well, and slid to sit just in front of the door. “I trust you. But if they’re not here in two weeks we have to leave. Staying in one place for so long will prove dangerous.”

“I understand. I’ll do everything I can to get in contact with them.”

There was so many things left to say. Left to plan. Left to question. But neither had the energy.

So they sat and watched the mist for signs of any creature other than them.

 

 

 

——————

 

 

At Castle Misthaven, Cora sat in the royal chambers, Graham and Henry at her feet. Rumple sat at her side, the now Former King and Queen of Misthaven at his feet.

Today had been a day of many victories. All but one. The most important one as far as Cora was concerned. She had her own Kingdom. And no need to dwell in this realm in search of another, if Regina hadn’t been alive.

But she was. And Cora wanted her. She’d do whatever she needed to bring back Regina to her.

She took the General’s heart and gave only a teasing squeeze. He groaned in pain, and almost fell face first into the floor.

“Get yourself together dear.” She spoke into his heart. Instantly, he straightened up, swept the sweat off his brow and kneeled beside her like the loyal pet he was yet to become. She smiled at his obedience. She was not stranger to this tactic of control. Her moniker was well deserved in Wonderland after all. “I need you to be sharp for this task I’m going to haveyou perform. I know you know where she is. Your first order of business it to take me to her.”

He groaned in agony as his control left him and all that was left was a bodily compulsion to obey. To find Regina.

He fought as long as he could but in the end his fighting proved futile. The power of an enchanted heart proved more powerful than the strongest of soldiers.

He bared his teeth as they elongated into sharp fangs. His skin twisted and shredded off to reveal thick dark grey fur underneath. He fell on his hands and knees, panting loudly and painfully.Just before his transformation was complete he let out wail of complete and utter pain that morphed into a howl. Then he was no longer Graham the man.

He was Graham the wolf. The warrior wolf who had saved hundreds of lives on battle fields across the realms and who was a legend comparable to only two others. Reduced to nothing more than a pet now as he ran from the castle—Cora on his heels— to the runes that hid the passage to the Isle of Mists.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone is crying every two seconds in this chapter. I felt like they needed a minute to let it out before the ball starts rolling. See you Tuesday!


	22. On the Heels of Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Isle sends Regina a warning.

Regina stood outside the shack, putting clothes and sheets and blankets up on the line to dry and occasionally glancing through the open window to look inside of the shack at Frederick and Rapunzel. They’d volunteered to stay behind and help her with cooking, cleaning and watching little Felix while the others were gone. Emma led them in a fishing expedition near the Jolly Rodger and before leaving refused to allow her True Love alone to be in the shack by herself. Frederick volunteered first, much to Regina’s surprise.

In the three days they’d been staying in the Isle, he’d somehow managed to do nothing but surprise her. He was much softer, sweeter and kinder than she’d expected. His stature had prompted a certain imagine in Regina’s mind. The image of a loud mouthed, arrogant type of man who looked down on what he considered women’s work and who sought out conflict on a daily basis. He was those things in varying degrees, but in the center of it all was a gentle giant. And apparently chef with skills that rivaled Regina’s. 

He stood in front of a counter, chopping herbs and dicing onions for a dish they’d be preparing the second the others returned hopefully with fish. If not, they’d find a way to make soups. Rapunzel sat on a  stool in the kitchen, chattering away about the color she wished to paint the walls.

Her voice was a comforting presence. It helped drown out the whispers. The voices that kept Regina up at night. She hadn’t slept since the night the others arrived. At times, she feared she was going crazy. That the stress of the last few months, coupledwith her previous trauma was frying her brain.

But deep down she knew that was not true. The Isle was speaking to her. Warning her of dangers she could not fully comprehend and it was unsettling to say the least. It made her feel cagey and jumpy. Even in the relative safety and serenity of the misty outside, her heart still raced an unsettling beat and she could not help but look around in worry.

Frederick’s hand slipped and the heavy pot he’d been carrying slipped from his hand. Regina flinched so badly she dropped the pair of Eugene’s trousers she’d been attempting to dry right onto the dusty ground. They stained all over again.

“Shit.” She hissed with a growl and snatched the article of clothing up off the ground. As she moved to stand upright pain filled her head. It felt like it was splitting open from the inside out.

She cried out and grasped it so tight the imprints of her fingers would sit on her hairline for days. The pain pulsed and grew. She cried out again, choked on her breath as the pain became almost overwhelming. Before she knew it, she was on her knees panting like a dog and shaking like a leaf.

“Regina?” Frederick called in a worried tone. She didn’t have the strength to reply to him, but he was smart enough to take her lack of response as a red flag. “Stay here and watch Felix.” He commanded Rapunzel, before darting out of the house and racing over to Regina’s side. He kneeled beside her and held her arms in his huge hands.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” He questioned. 

The pain was lessening now. She could focus on words and not just the pain. And she could identify the feelings welling up inside her. The fear and paranoia were not her own. They are that of the Island. But why? “I don’t know.” She croaked. “Something’s wrong…Something is coming. Get the baby, get the bags. We need to find the others.” He nodded and helped her back into the house. Rapunzel didn’t ask any questions as he packed up clothes, food supplies and weapons. She only grabbed Felix’s things and placed him in a carrier that strapped to her chest, before arming herself with the frying pan.

“What’s going on?” She finally asked as they trudged down the path to the dock. Regina was barely standing, the pain in her head grew worse the farther they walked from the house but she had no choice but to manage it and keep moving. Their lives depended on it.

“I don’t know. But my magic—and that of the Isle. They’re telling me to leave. Begging me. And so I’ll listen. A magic as old and wise as that of this Isle has to be onto something right?”

Neither of her companions spoke a word, only shared a worried look and kept on walking.

But they trusted Regina. They knew she had a sense no-one but Elsa could comprehend and that she at times wouldbe able to see and feel things they just weren’t capable of. So they followed behind her, carrying the baby and dragging the wagon of supplies with care down the rocky hillside in search of the rest of their family.

 

 

—————-

 

Thunder clapped over head. A deafening crash that silenced all conversation.

In their three days on the Isle, never once had the sky been anything but blue and clear. But now it was an unsettling shade of grey.

“What the hell?” Emma commented under her breath as she stared up at it. The sight filled her with trepidation and fear. She wanted nothing more in this moment than to find Regina and at the least ensure herself that the woman was fine.

“Pack everything up. We need to go. Now!”Elsa commanded in her ‘queen’ voice. There was an underlying hint of alarm hiding under the sureness of that persona.

“Why?  What—” Abigail began, but she was cut off by the sound of a roar. 

Unholy screeching came from the clouds. The huge figure of a dragon-like creature cast a silhouette above them.

“A Jabberwocky. Of course she’d have control over one.” Belle mumbled under her breath as she stared up at the clouds with a mix of awe and terror swimming in her eyes.

“A Jabberwocky? What the hell is that?” Eugene questioned. 

“A death sentence for us if we don’t haul ass. Emma, Belle, come with me tofind the others. We need to be quick. The rest of you gather the fish, get Killian and make sure we’re ready to sail out the second we return.”

“Uh…That won’t be necessary. Looks like they found us.” Eugene commented before running up the top of small hill to assist Frederick in bringing down the wagon of what looked like supplies.

“Thank fuck.” Dante mumbled, before he followed the others in helping Rapunzel, Regina and Frederick down.

Emma could see from a mile away that something was seriously wrong. Regina was shaking and standing on legs so wobbly she figured it was a miracle that the poor woman was standing. She was sweating and looking around as if she knew something would pop out of nowhere.  
  
Emma was by her side in a second, taking her into her arms and squeezing fiercely. “What’s going on?” She questioned once she finally found it in herself to pull back.

“I think she’s here. Or at least almost here. The Isle, it’s been whispering to me and when I was drying clothes I think it gave me a warning to get off my ass and move. My head has been throbbing and pulsing with pain since we left the shack. But it was worse when we were stagnant. We need to leave. Now.”

Another screech came from the skies, but closer this time. From here, Emma could see hints of the creature’s orange underbelly and green scaled arms.

Regina paled. The vein on her forehead became prominent as another pulse of pain passed through her.

“We’re not going to make it.” She gasped.

Emma’s eyes widened. Fear thrumming in her veins.  “What do you mean? We can get on the boat and—"

“It’s already here…She’s already here. Getting on the boat won’t be enough. I need to… I…” A shimmer of something passed over Regina. Her eyes gleamed bright purple. “Get everyone on the boat. I know what I need to do.” 

She didn’t let Emma get another wordin before going off to do whatever it was sh was doing. The fear never left Emma but she pushed it down to help Belle up onto the boat and help the crew get the ship ready for move.

 

 

————-

 

She never thought she’d have to do this again. Never thought she was capable of doing it again, but she didn’t have a choice this time. It was this or get eaten by whatever that hellish creature was above the clouds. Or worse, be saved for last only for her mother to appear and take her away.

She found Elsa as quickly as she could.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea? You look like you can barely stand, let alone cast a teleportation spell that will be fit enough to carry at least twenty-five people plus a boat and close it quickly enough for the Jabberwocky not to follow.” Elsa worried.

“I don’t have a choice. I think the Isle has been protecting us from her for the past few days. She most likely tried to find her way several times and the mist skewed her entry and sent her somewhere else…I think I could feel the disturbances when they happened.”

“Me too. I couldn't figure out what they were at the time, but I knew they were worrisome...That's why I stayed on watch all the time.” Elsa quietly confessed. She sighed in defeat and looked up at the brunette imploringly. “Don’t do more than you can handle.  If you need help I can spare a few seconds to go off the defense and assist. Don't be afraid to ask." 

Regina purposefully didn't verbally respond. She didn’t want to lie to Elsa. But she also knew thatshe’d do anything she had to to make sure her family was safe from her mother. Even if it came at the expense of her own life.  Felix deserved to grow up happy and healthy, Belle deserved to go off on the adventures she’d talked about in the dead of night, Dante deserved to live a life free of war and battle, she and Emma deserved to live and maybe one day get married and start a family of their own. A family they could pass on the memory of their parents to.

Dante came up behind them and cleared his throat. “We’re ready to go. Let’s get going before that thing finds its way down here.”

They both nodded and found their way up into the boat. It was crowded to say the least. Killian’s men, on top of Dante and his group proved to leave  little to no room on board. But the amount of people proved useful in getting them off the Isle. Regina watched as her family ran around the ship, giving helping hands to those in need. Despite the lack of space they all moved seamlessly together.

But chaos rained down on them the second another too close screeching roar came from the heavens. Followed by another glimpse of scales and a swirling vortex of light from the beach they’d been standing on a few minutes earlier.

Out of the vortex came first a wolf. It was large and angry, with a coat dark grey fur and eyes that gleamed in the scarce sunlight a menacing gold. It growled and howled as it looked over at the ship slowly making its escape. Next came her mother. She only smiled when she caught sight of the ship and who was on it.

“Hello dear.” She called. Regina didn’t dare respond, only looked over atElsa and nodded.

Immediately she broke away from Belle and Emma’s side and stood behind Regina on the edge of the back of the ship. She froze the surrounding water, but didn’t let it get close enough to inhibit the ship’s progress. Then sent spikes and traps to stop Cora from even thinking of coming near them. 

The wolf howled in frustration.Emma took a moment to glance at it. Recognition filled her eyes.

“No…It can’t be.” She cried before running to stand beside Elsa and Regina to look at it. “…It’s Graham!” The wolf growled at the sound of his name.

Cora laughed. “Your parlor tricks will not stop us from getting to you darling. You’re only delaying the inevitable. You can’t run from me Regina! I will always find you!”

Her magic flew across the expanse of ice Elsa created, and cleared it in onefatal sweep of the spikes and traps. With a whistle, Graham was off across the makeshift glacier.

"Graham no! What are you doing!" Emma screamed, but he didn't even flinch at her words. He only charged on with a maddened determination. 

Dante sprinted from the bow of the ship to the back in an almost impossible time and just before Graham shop up into the air, propelled by his powerful legs, he flew off the back. In midair, a change came over him. His skin became fur, his hands became paws, and in the blink of an eye Dante no longer stood before Graham. He was a wolf. A familiar one to Regina. Larger than any she’d seen in her life, with blood red eyes and black as night fur. 

“ _Sangriento Lobo!”_ She whispered in awe. 

In the town of Storybrooke, a wolf had prowled the forest at night. It devoured people’s livestock, killed wicked men and protected the unfortunate who travelled from other villages and stumbled across those who only wanted to cause harm. Regina herself had been saved by it. On her way back from the trip she took to Prezden every three months for her father’s medicine, a man tried to rob her a few feet away from her home. Had it not been for the creature her father nicknamed _Sangriento Lobo ,_ due to his seemingly always blood covered jowls, she would have been in a world of trouble.

In an effort to protect their land and say thank you, she would lock up the livestock and place as much meat as she could spare into a bowl outside the gate.

This whole time Dante had been him.

She was dumbfounded.

Dante and Graham fought viciously. Blood spilled a bright contrast onto the white ice, as well as yanked out fur. As they fought, Elsa never stopped using her magic to prohibit Cora as much as she could from easily coming onto the boat. It was beginning to take a toll on her. Exhaustion weighed down her limbs as she pushed herself beyond her limits. Cora swept once again through Elsa’s magic. She let out a maniacal chuckle.

“I can do this all day darling. But my patience is running thin. It’s only a matter of time before your friend gets too tired to continue this assault and I easily evade the other spells she's try to throw my way to get to you. Give up now and come to me. I know you stillwant to, even after all this time.” Cora said with a smug smile.

“That’s the thing mother. I don’t. I’ll never trust you and I’ll never willingly put myself in a position to be anywhere near you. You’re wasting your time. You should give up now and restore Misthaven before this all goes horribly wrong for you. Elsa now!” Regina  called. The ice-queen obliged and with a yell sent up a thick wall of ice just in-front of Cora.

The Jabberwocky roared once again and swooped down to attack. Regina clamped her eyes shut and focused all her energy on creating a way for her family to be safe andaway from her mother. She’d never done something to intense so fast before, and could already feel the aftereffects creeping up on her. Her nose was bleeding. She could feel the warm liquid graze her top lip and could barely taste the metallic flavor of it.

This was nothing like the first time. Or even anything like the time she lost control. This was something else entirely. Something close to control. To mastery. It was thrilling to be so conscious of her power and to know that in time she’d be able to perform a feat such as this without blinking. She never imagined that for herself. But some divine entity must have thought she could handle it. 

Just as the creature’s breath grazed the tallest mast, a purple vortex opened under the ship and pulled it and the surrounded ice in.

Regina collapsed on the deck at Emma's feet, blood pouring from her nose.

 

 

—————-

They ran for their lives as fast as they could in the marsh water. A week. They’d been in this hell hole for a week. Never once were they dry, never oncewere they comfortable, especially not with what appeared to be a family of gigantic crocodiles hunting them.

It was horrible to say the least. Lily’s wing had healed but her magic had stubbornly not been as ready to return. So they were left with nothing but the clothes on their backs, the occasional grass meal and their weapons to find a way out. 

Atleast until a purple vortex appeared in the sky and dropped a ship and what looked to be a few yards worth of ice into the middle of the marsh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your sweet comments, they are so lovely and inspiring and make me so happy. I reread them all at least twice a day. See you Friday!


	23. For the First Time in Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is finally together.

For a few moments they were in shock. 

No-one moved. No-one blinked.

The suddenness of this new presence on top of the adrenaline that still coursed through their bodies from their near turn as crocodile food left them on edge. They looked at each other with dazed and confused expressions. Feeling nothing but saying everything with their too wide eyes.

The spell of mystification broke when crocodiles hissed a few feet behind them.

They had no choice but to clamber up the side of the ship and fall onto the deck. They didn’t fight for a week straight with the bare minimum of sleep whilst soaking wet to the bone just to end up food to those demons.

Merida went first, then Lily and last Mulan. They looked around them warily once they mostly composed themselves. The ship was a nice one. Well built and sturdy enough to keep even the most zealous of crocodiles out.

It would have been the perfect hiding place if unconscious bodies hadn’t been strewn around on almost every inch of the deck. 

Some were obviously pirates.Their black sails had given them away at first, but there was no mistaking their garments for anything but pirate gear. The others were an assortment of common folk. A few women, a baby and two men. They looked vaguely familiar, but with the darkness that plagued this strange land at all times it was hard to make them out.

“What do you think happened to 'em?” Merida asked cautiously. She stood a few feet behind Lily, observing the ship and the cargo they carriedas best as she could.

Lily sniffed the air. “Magic.”  She took another sniff. Her brow furrowed. The magic smelled familiar. Incredibly familiar as a matter of fact. But conflicting memories were keeping her from being able to tell who exactly this magic belonged to. “But I can’t tell who’s.”

“Great.” Merida mumbled under her breath. She stalked away with a frustrated heaviness in her step and continued to mutter things under her breath— mocking Lily’s magic and it’s ‘usefulness’ and how it hadn’t been applicable during their time of need and only seemed available the moment they didn’t need it.

Lily only rolled her eyes, but pulled herself to attention when Mulan stepped closer and spoke in a solemn tone. “Are they simply sleeping or..are they..?” She cast a wary look at the —hopefully—unconscious form of an infant in its mother’s arms a few feet away.

“Don't worry. I can hear their heartbeats. So, I know they're unconscious and from what I can feel from the magic that has been cast, the spell that sent them into this state won’t have a hold over them for much longer. We should get a fire going somehow— so we can see them when we take over their ship."

 “Why should we take it over? We have no proof that they’re nefarious or of ill intent."

“And we have no proof that the commoners we see aren’t their hostages and the spell cast wasn’t done by the witch in that house we left. It’s vaguely similar to that in scent,  and for all we know the person who cast it is their sister and these guys are their henchman—we just don’t know. So, better to stay on the defense and plan for a mutiny.”

Mulan sighed. “Fine. For now. But once they wake and we have the chance to get information from them we take it and if there’s even a hint of decency in them we befriend them _instead_ of a mutiny. Alright?”

 Lily sighed as well and nodded. “Fine. Let’s find something to make a small fire or a lantern before they start coming around.” 

They set about searching through barrels and looking through trunks to find something to burn. Just their luck though, in the storage compartment of the vessel sat a number of lanterns. After laying them out all around, Lily inhaled a deep breath and exhaled a tendril of fire magic. It went to each lantern and lit it up enough for the faces of their neighbors and potential friends were seen.

One face in particular stood out to Lily. 

“Emma?!” She exclaimed in disbelief.

“Wha? Where?” Merida questioned.

Lily tiptoed over to the form of the young unconscious woman. Her face half illuminated by the lantern light. It was Emma alright. And laying beside her was Elsa. Lily slid down beside Emma quickly and cradled her blonde head in her shaky hands. There were tear streaks falling down her pale face. Bags sat under her eyes and she looked thin.

What the hell happened?

Merida collapsed beside her and fell over Elsa with a quiet cry. It felt like an eternity since they’d last all been together. The closest they'd come was during the short meeting Dante had held to plan for Regina and Emma’s escape.  

Regina…

“Mulan!” The warrior ran to her side her. “Our friends are some of the people in common clothes. Regina is among them and I need to find her—I think she’s the one that brought this ship here. She has black hair, gold skin and a scar on her top lip. Please tell me when or if you find her.”

If Regina wasn’t here things were worse than she ever could have imagined. Emma would never go anywhere without Regina if she could help it. And if they were guests of these pirates—who Lily was coming to realize was most likely the man Dante had called Captain Jones—then they both should be here. But them being here without Dante, Graham or the King and Queen was troubling. 

Misthaven must have been compromised.

Fear bubbled in Lily's stomach. 

Mulan nodded and ran off into the sea of people. 

Lily took off her cloak and rolled it up to create a pillow for Emma. Merida did the same and pulled Elsa from the half up half slumped position she’d been in to fully laying on her back.

After whispering a silent prayer of protection or two, they stood and joined Mulan in her search for Regina.

“I found her!” Mulan exclaimed a while later. After they searched through a sea of unfamiliar and occasionally vaguely familiar forms and faces.  

She was there alrightbut was unfortunately trapped under one of the crew members who must have fallen from the crow’s nest. He was badly injured and Lily was sure he would not make it if they didn’t get to a civilization soon. But if Regina was the one who brought them here, that meant no-one else was strong enough to do it. 

Which also meant no-one else was strong enough to take them out. And the dried and newly spurting blood from her nose suggested she would not be waking anytime soon. 

“Lily?! Is that you I hear?” Someone called from below the ship. Lily ran over to the side and popped her head over to meet the tired eyes of Dante. 

He carried something over his shoulder, and when she sniffed the air she could smell the scent of Graham.

 Her heart dropped to the floor.  

 

 

—————-

 

With much help, luck, prayer and a lot of enhanced strength Dante and Graham were helped up on the ship. Before saying a word to anyone, Dante took Graham over to the stairs that led to quarter deck. He dropped him none too gently—he justified it in his mind as a bit of retaliation for their fight earlier. Although it had been clear Graham was not himself, the burning bite marks and claw marks led him to feel a little bitter—and brought one wrist up to one banister. He reached for some rope and made as many tight knots as he could. Then he did the other wrist.

“Wha’s going on? Why’re ye doing that?” Merida questioned loudly.

“The Queen of Hearts messed with his mind. He attacked me just before the portal opened” he could feel his blood oozing through his once white shirt. “and I don’t want to take the chance that once he wakes he’ll attack any of us.”

Lily sighed. “Shit…What  happened?”

“You’d know if you were here damnit!” He growled as he stalked over to her. “Where the hell were you this entire time? Huh? Taking a vacation? We _needed_ you! We were desperate for help of any kind and both of your hands would have been incredibly helpful! Probably could've saved some lives too!”

“We were off on a job with Blue first, then got caught up in a lead for the assassin who attempted to take out Regina. We found out who he was—some man named Robin Locksley, sent by some witch who marked Mulan with his tattoo.” 

“Who the fuck is Mulan?!”

A warrior woman cleared her throat and walked closer. She looked vaguely familiar. “That’s me.” She held out her hand. “I’ve heard much about you. I’m sorry we had to meet under these circumstances.”

He shook her hand hesitantly and with a sharp glare before returning to the topic at hand. “All of that doesn’t explain why you weren’t at the rendezvous point.”

“We found a house in the middle of the woods on the outskirts of Storybrooke Mulan suspected held the witch who was in cahoots with Robin. We found a witch alright—but she disappeared and after looking about we found a teleportation sigil on the floor of her basement. Then she must haves summonedthe Jabberwocky. I don’t know how the hell she managed to get hands on it but it nearly ate us. In an effort to teleport us back to Misthaven the Jabberwocky’s magic skewed mine and—well, we ended up here. I’ve been trying to talk to you all for a week but this place has blocked out my magic completely.” 

He knew vaguely of the Jabberwocky. Only those educated in cultures of other realms knew much about it and even then none had seen it up close. He certainly didn’t know it could halt magic. Which meant Regina some how managed to break through that even when it swooped down way too close and nearly consumed them.

And from what he understood, only the Queen of Hearts could summon a Jabberwocky...Which placed her presence further back then he'd expected. 

Shit. 

“Now that she’s given ye a paraphrased version fo events can you do the same? You’re worrying me sick appearing in the sky in a ship, fighting a mind controlled Graham and looking like death warmed over.” Merida said.

“I always look like death warmed over.” He contested with a hint of playfulness but that playfulness was soon snuffed out by the weight of the past few days. He sighed heavily and dropped onto the deck before pulling his knees closer to his chest and resting his arms on them.

“It’s a lot but to make a long story short, the queen made some deal with the Dark One, he came and presumably killed them while he let Regina’s mother handle Graham—”

“Regina’s mother?” Lily questioned.

“—Yes. the Queen of Hearts. Anyway, I implemented the plan as discussed and we ended up in the Isle of Mists. But it didn’t last long because she found her way to us and just before she killed us all with the Jabberwocky Regina summoned a portal.”

 “No fucking way…Nofucking way this—fuck this is bad. This is bad!” Lily cried.

“I know. I know. But we need to keep a level head for now ok? We need to figure outa course of action after this. We had a few but all of them included gateways from the Isle of Mists—"

Someone cried out in fear. “Regina!” Emma cried. “Wake up! Please wake up!” 

Dante ran to her and kneeled beside her. She looked so heartbreaking wearing a fearful expression whilst cradling her unconscious True Love in her arms. The sight mirrored that of the aftermath of  Regina losing control and going into what was essentially a magic coma for days.

He was sure it reminded Emma of that as well. Which was why she was having such a bad reaction to her lover's unconsciousness.  

“Calm down Em. She’s fine.” He assured her.

“How do you know that?!” The blonde snapped. “She’s bleeding and I’m sure casting that spell or creating that portal or whatever she did was too much. Fuck! I can’t sit here unable to do anything again! Please do something!” Emma wailed.

Dante took her hand and pressed his other hand on her cheek before pushing her to look him in the eye. “Take a deep breath.” She did as best as she could while holding back sobs. “She’s going to be ok. This isn’t like the first time. I swear.”

She could do nothing but let her face fall into his neck. Lily, Merida and Mulan eased their way over. Lily dropped beside him and rubbed Emma’s back gently.

Her emerald eyes snapped up. They grew wide at the sight of her friends. A choked sob fell from her lips.

"We’re here for you. We won't let anything happen to her. I swear it.” She promised. Dante distantly couldn't help but think of how foolish such a promise was—seeing as the forces they were up against were the strongest in the realm, but when Emma calmed at the words and  fell back into the embrace Lily offered —not letting Regina for a second—he let his doubts and fears go for second or two. 

 

 

————

 

After some time, the others began to wake. As they did, Dante helped Emma bring Regina into the Captain’s Cabin.

One of the first to wake after the first ‘wave’ was Belle. She woke with a sharp gasp. She sat up quickly and looked around her now familiar surroundings with wariness and fear.

She inhaled a deep breath. The air was no longer filled with the calming scent of sand and salt water. They made it out of the Isle safely then. Rapunzel lay next to her, her fingers interlaced with Eugene’s. She too began to wake slowly. 

It must have been Regina’s spell. Belle suspected such a powerful spell would knock them all down but not unconscious. If she had anticipated that then she would have begged for some pillows to be placed on the deck. Her back ached horribly and the back of her neck was one big knot.

She groaned slightly and stood as slow as she could before stretching like a cat. 

“Belle!”

She jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. It was…it couldn’t be. He was with The Queen of Hearts, probably being tortured or treated like a dog but he couldn’t possibly be here.

It just didn’t make sense.

Chancing a glance over in the direction of the apparition, she could see him kneeling with his wrists bound against the banisters of a short staircase. He looked a little worse for wear—with vivid bruises on his soft skin and circles under his stunning blue eyes. Blue eyes that were staring at her imploringly. They begged her to come closer.  

And she did. She couldn’t resist. Her body moved before rationale could kick in but luckily someone was looking out for her. Familiar arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. 

“It’s not really him Belle. He’s under Her control.” Dante spoke into her ear. “We can’t be sure if what he’s doing or saying is of his own volition or apart of some scheme cooked up by The Queen. Stay away from him."  

The words fell over her like stones. Bruising her heart and causing her more pain than she ever thought she could feel. She had hoped that the wicked Queen of hearts would let him die in peace. Let him go be among the pack that resided in the moonlit stars. 

But to see him snarling and fighting his brother had been so heartbreaking she’d not even been able to speak. Let alone do anything about it. And to know now that he was not himself. That every action he performed could all be the result of sick and twisted ploy by the incarnation of evil and that the Queen of Hearts' magic reduced such a strong man to being nothing but a puppet—she could not help but fall to her knees and sob.

 

————-

 

The crew woke shortly after the others. After tending to the injured and fixing some sort of dinner, the entirety of the little party sat on the deck devouring crackers and cold stew. They didn’t want to risk setting the ship aflame.

All expect Emma. She sat in the Captain’s Cabin beside his bed where Regina lay still unconscious. Abigail had come in a few moments earlier to check in on both girls and brought a bowl of soup for Emma before leaving. Emma ate from it occasionally, but was too occupied wiping the blood from Regina’s nose and kissing her brow.

Despite her tender actions she was furious. How could Regina do something so reckless? Performing such a spell alone was so irresponsible. Mal had always told her not to take on more than she could handle when it came to spells. If she was ever in a situation of life or death and the spell required to save her was of massive proportions she was to either find another way or call upon another sorceress! Not go off and do it herself. Elsa was right there and she would have gladly helped had Regina asked but no! She was too stubborn and too hellbent on sacrificing herself to help others that she didn’t think of—

“What’s wrong? What happened?” A voice suddenly croaked below her. 

Emma jumped. A wide smile came upon her face. She practically jumped on Regina, hugging her with all her strength and kissing the side of her face profusely.

“I’m so glad you’re alright! I was so worried!.” She pulled away and looked her in the face. Regina was still bleary eyed from her sudden jump into consciousness but Emma scolded her anyway. “Don’t do that ever again! I’m pretty sure you almost died!”

 Regina snorted. “Wouldn’t be the first time. And I had no choice Emma. We needed to get away from my mother and I knew I could do the spell to save us so I did it. Besides, you have no room to scold me Emma.” 

“My situation is different!”

“How so?”

“I wouldn’t have died. You were by my side and so was Graham. We could have won.”

 “How could you have known that for sure? There is no guarantee no matter who was on your side that you would been alive at the end of the day.” Regina said in a sharp tone. "Just as there was no guarantee that the spell I performed—despite my sureness—wouldn't back fire and kill me. But I did it anyway. And if you hadn't been distracted you would have tried to stop me. I was just as reckless and stupid as you had been."  

Emma  could feel the welling of understanding in her gut. Regina had been right… If she had been capable of pulling Regina away from the spell she would have done itwithout hesitation. And if she hadn't been fast enough, Regina could have died getting them to this place.

The thought made her shudder.

 She felt stupid for being so stubborn and not seeing Regina’s point of view. If the circumstances had been less severe she surely would have had more understanding and not let such tension brew between them for so long. But the circumstances were of the upmost severity. Their lives were on the line and her parents lives had already been collected already. That alone had skewed her judgement.

“I’m sorry Regina.” She bashfully said. Gods, she felt like a child confessing to stealing candy but the apology was needed and long over due so she pushed on. “I’m sorry I haven’t been understanding…experiencing things from this side has awakened the smart part of my brain and exposed me to the error of my ways. I’ve been a raving idiot the past few days—stubbornly holding onto the idea that I was right and that you took us away because you were being cowardly. You were only trying to protect me. Just as I was you. I see that now. I’m sorry.” 

"I accept your apology. These fights....they aren't going to get us anywhere. I understand why you wanted to fight them but it wouldn't have ended well. Graham told us to run so I did, even when I knew you wouldn't consider that an option.  I'm sorry as well. Seeing me so sick again caused you great distress. I shouldn't have performed the spell without warning you. Can you forgive me?"

Emma chuckled and nodded. "Of course." She fell into her lover's arms and snuggled up to her warm tiny body. "Let's make an agreement." She whispered into Regina's chest.

"Hm?" Regina was falling asleep as they spoke but forced herself to stay up to hear what sounded like an important discussion. 

"We stop fighting as individuals and come together as a unit. A team. I think our problems stemmed from both of us being so used to thinking with the mind of a person who wanted to get things done themselves without any interference. Let's try to put our mindsets into that of a partnership. So we will steer away from decisions that would hurt the other person as best we can."

Regina smiled against her golden hair. "Yes. That's sounds wonderful." 

They fell asleep soon after cuddling up together, with their hearts content and their minds mostly clear for the first time in a while.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how late this is. Preparations for the upcoming holidays have been kicking my butt and completely messing up my attempts at time management. Thanks for reading. See you soon!


	24. Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made, Emma and Regina spend quality time together, and Regina finds a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a transitional chapter but leads into some cool plot stuff so I'm excited. It's a little bit NSFW so if you're not into that skip the first little section. Enjoy!

They were all supposed to formulate some sort of plan. After breakfast they all were supposed to sit down and really consider their next move, but Emma had no plans to leave her bed any time soon.

She was already late, so what harm would it do to be just a few more minutes late?—lips sucked a bruise on her neck and she moaned—maybe more than a few minutes.

They’d been at it for only a short time, but the spark that had been lingering just beneath the surface since that first time was now ignited into a burning inferno. An all encompassing heat that Emma wanted to bask in forever.

Just remembering the first time made her whine. The way Regina had trembled in her arms. The sweet taste of her nectar. The softness of her folds

Emma moaned as Regina’s hand slid down to the insides of her trembling thighs underneath her nightgown. She caressed the skin there, teasing it. 

Her kisses moved from her neck to her chest. She sucked little bruises on Emma’s collarbone before kissing her lips softly and placing her not occupied hand onto the buttons of the dress.

“You don’t have to ask.” Emma whispered. She could tell by the hesitation in those questing fingers just what Regina was thinking. But she couldn’t for much longer.She needed Regina _now_.

The couple had slept peacefully for most of the night, but a rather racy dream had woken them both up some time just before the sun crested above the clouds. Regina’s magic seemed to work of its own accord even in this magic less land and projected her dream into Emma’s mind. Emma couldn’t remember much of it, but from the little she remembered it had been…stimulating to say the least.

Which was why Emma had no qualms writhing against her love in a manner that was nothing if not wanton in search of something—-anything to sate her needs.

She would have been embarrassed had this been their first time. But they’d gone down this road before in some capacity. And she knew that Regina knew how much she cherished and loved her. 

There was a time and place for slow and gentle. Right now was not that time.

 Fuck! She needed her. It had been so long since Emma'd  been touched this way by someone other than herself.

Not that she’d had much experience before she and Regina found each other.

Neal had been the only one— parts of her regretted letting him touch her in anyway shape or form—and he hadn’t been the most attentive of lovers from what she could tell. (She and Lily had spent much too much time comparing their experiences. Lily’s had been better by far of course. Being a sheltered princess did nothing for Emma’s love life and her perception of pleasure) She was yearning for the touch of someone worthy of her. Someone who would do nothing but love her and touch her in the ways _she_ wanted.

And she could feel that Regina was the one capable and worthy enough of such a task.

The buttons were open and Regina’s hands caressed the bare skin of her breasts carefully before pressing her lips in the places her hands had been yearning to feel. The dress was pushed aside and lips sucked at the skin around Emma’s nipple.

Emma arched her back with a quiet moan.

Regina moved up pressed her lips up to the skin just outside her ear.

“Can I touch you Emma? Can I coat my fingers with your wetness my darling?” Her voice dropped a register and Emma had no choice but to acquiesce with a loud moan. Her legs opened wide of their own volition.

It was so fascinating how Regina could flip like a coin. During their time together before, she’d always been the one pleasured. Always under Emma or beside her as Emma whispered words of encouragement and assurance in her ear. She was softer than a flower then. So sweet and soft and pliant in Emma’s arms. Her moans were high and breathy. Her countenance shy and surprised. As if she could not believe Emma would willingly pleasure her in such way.

But now she was a completely different creature.

Where she was soft and sweet before, she was fiery and sultry. Just the sound of her voice sent a flood of wetness between Emma’s legs.

“I want to see you—if that’s alright.” Regina quietly and in a shy manner asked.

Emma smiled a tiny bit and without a word stripped herself of the dress. To her surprise so did Regina.

The brunette gazed down at her body with nothing but reverence.

“You’re stunning.” She quietly complimented. They fell into another kiss. This one heady and disorienting but so good. The hands that had been teasing before now moving with purpose.

They dipped in her wetness stroking her soft folds with care and intrigue. Regina pressed the tips of two of her fingers against Emma’s wet entrance. The blonde whimpered and thrust her hips up to meet the slim fingers.

“Please!” She begged as she looked Regina in the eye. She smoothed out a wayward gold strand of hair against Emma's forehead and placed a kiss on it before thrusting inside her warmth.

Emma moaned louder. It took no time at all for Regina to turn her into nothing but a wet mess of a woman, intent on her pleasure and nothing else. She pushed her hips to Regina’s thrusts, relishing in the pleasure that was mounting in her core.

Regina crooked her fingers and stroked over a spot that sent Emma reeling. Then she leaned down and quickly sucked Emma’s clit into  her mouth. Then flicked it with her tongue. 

Emmasaw stars. Before long she lost herself fully to the waves of pleasure that rolled over her. She’d never come so hard before.

When she finally came back to earth, Regina was there waiting for her. The fingers that had been so deeply pressed into Emma were now being sucked cleaned. She blushed when Emma caught her almost mindlessly sucking at them. 

“Was that your first time?” Emma asked in between panting breaths. She was curious to know if that truly had been Regina's first time willingly touching someone else. IF so, she was already a master at it. 

Regina blushed. “Yes. I’ve never had the opportunity to touch another woman like this before. I quite enjoyed myself. You felt amazing.” Emma blushed. “Did I make you feel good?” Her words sounded confident, but Emma could hear the underlying unsureness of them. Regina was afraid her inexperience would make her less capable of pleasing Emma.

The blonde pulled her love up into her arms. They shared a sweet kiss that quickly devolved into something borderline filthy. Regina pressed herself into Emma —the feel of hers soft skin pressed against her own made her head spin—she could feel her arousal against her leg.

“You certainly did my love. Let me show you how thankful I am.”

 

Gently, she prompted Regina to straddle her. She moaned when the brunette's soaking wet core came in contact with her abdomen. It took her a moment to find her focus again, but when she did it was easy to persuade Regina to climb higher. To rest her sweet folds against Emma's face and let herself be ravaged in a way she'd never experienced before. 

 

 

—————

 

 

All of the escapees from Castle Misthaven in addition to the few stragglers they’d picked up from other kingdoms (Abigail, Frederick, Rapunzel and Eugene of course.) and a still tied up Graham sat in a secluded section of the deck.

Emma and Regina were still holed up in their love-nest. With her enhanced senses Lily could hazard a guess as to why. But, she couldn’t find it in herself to be upset with them. So she’d volunteered to debrief them once they’d come to a decision as to where they were going next.

But before they could even consider leaving this place, they had to figure out where ‘this place’ was.

“If I didn’t know any better I would have thought this was Neverland.” Killian confessed as he glanced around the marsh from his spot at the head of the ship. Crocodiles still hissed below them, but they were losing their enthusiasm as more and more time passed where their prey hadn’t appeared.

“Neverland? What is that?” Eugene asked.

“It’s another realm—separate from the one you all have most likely lived in all your lives.” He responded.

“Do you often travel to other realms?” Lily questioned.

The captain nodded. “Aye. I do. It was a bit of a pastime for me in my hay-day—Neverland in particular was a place I frequented often.”

“Did you explore all the nooks and crevices of the land?” Dante asked. Killian shook his head. “Then, what leads you to believe this place isn’t Neverland?”

“Many dangerous things linger in that place. All controlled by Pan. But they don’t all linger in every corner of the place from what I understand. There is one ever present specter though .It's lack of that one  in particular that tells me this place is not under Pan’s control. The Lost Boys. The minions of the spirit that owns that island. They scour every inch of it in search of souls not unlike your own to take and either pillage or force into servitude. If you’re over a certain age that is. Any child will get the royal treatment from them as long as they obey every rule set upon them by Pan and as long as they accept the fact that they’ll never grow up or see their families again.”

“Sounds like a harsh environment. I thank my lucky stars that we ended up wherever we are instead of there.” Lily commented.

“As you should.” Killian replied.A dark look passed over his handsome  face.

Merida cleared her throat. “So if we’re not in this Neverland place—where the hell are we?” She asked.

“I can’t begin to fathom where the hell we ended up. But if I had to wager a guess I’d say we’re somewhere In-Between.” Belle quietly said.

“In-Between what?” Abigail asked.

“There are three overarching ‘realms’ that we know of. The one we live in—which we called the Enchanted Forest—some place far below that that we suspect holds the kingdom of Wonderland and others like it. And the In-Between. Which is a subset of these other realms and holds bits and pieces of them in itself. It’s like a bridge almost. The only problem is that sometimes the bridge can only go one way or one of the doors must be closed on one side. So magic can’t flow through and we can’t access it from here.”

“Which means we’re not getting out of here anytime soon.” Merida stated in a downtrodden tone.

“Not necessarily. If we generate enough magical energy near a doorway we might be able to get it open.” Belle assured.

“But how the hell do we do that?”

“We’ve gotta find the doorway first. Then we can worry about the magical part—which won’t really be a problem when we’ve got such magical masters as myself and Queen Elsa of Arendelle at your disposal.” Lily said.

“And me—if you’re willing to let me help.” A voice called from behind them.

It was Regina. She slowly made her way over with a sheepish smile, pulling her blouse up to cover the bruises there. Emma looked on behind her with a proud smirk.

“You just performed a spell that technically shouldn’t have been possible and you only slept a few hours. You should be resting—not plotting to do more very powerful magic.” Lily chided. She stood up to great them, and couldn’thelp but pull Regina into a hug.

She had been so worried when Regina had been unconscious. She hadn’t been present for the first time this happened—but when Dante filled her in over a steaming hot cup of coffee a few hours earliershe couldn’t help but feel nothing but pure sympathy and concern for the woman.

She didn’t know her very well, but she felt a kinship of sorts with her—maybe because of her mother’s obvious like of her or Emma’s or her own—was vivid.

As were Lily’s memories of learning magic. It had been terrifying. Feeling so much magic pulse in her body and not being able to control it. It took her a long time to control in the slightest. Much longer than Regina had.

Regina chuckled into her shoulder. “What’s with the affection? I think this is the first time you’ve hugged me.”

  
“It is. I was waiting for the right moment..This felt like the right one. I was worried. I’ve never seen someone with a week’s worth of training do what you did and be one hundred percent fine afterwards.” Lily pulled away and looked anywhere but theunderstanding face of Emma’s True Love.

“I appreciate the concern—but there’s a first time for everything. Consider this the first time you see someone do the spell without hurting themselves after a short period of time training. I feel perfectly fine now.” She assured

Dante chuckled. “I bet you do.”

Emma punched him in the shoulder and Regina rolled her eyes.

“Back to the task at hand.” She sat down inside the little circle they’d created. “What can I do to help?”

 

 

————-

They settled on a course of action through a suggestion from Elsa. She told them briefly of the time she created a castle out of ice when she first unleashed her magic, which inspired Rapunzel to suggest she create a house for them during their stay.

She summoned a large thick cloud that let out a constant stream of snow several feet above the place they marked off as the building site. Then, she started on her project. It was stunning to watch. The way her magic danced in the air, forming bricks and smooth floors all in the shape of an architecturally gorgeous home. Regina looked on in awe, even though she was supposed to be listening to the conversation going on around her.

“The only kingdom left not allied or in association with Misthaven is Agrabah.” Dante said. Abigail jotted down a note on parchment Lily had conjured from her room. She was in charge of being a scribe of sorts for their little brainstorming session. 

“Then we have to get there. But we have to find a way to the main city. The majority of the kingdom outside of the main city is desert. We’re not prepared to trek through something like that.”Lily said.

“I’ve been to the castle once…will my memory be enough to get us in?” Emma suggested

“I can try using it. I'm sure it will be fine.” Regina offered, but Lily shut her down almost immediately.

“You will do no such thing. Performing such a spell again could kill you. We’ll be doing it _together_ all three of us. The last thing we need is you passing out once again in the middle of the desert.Speaking of desert—what the fuck are we going to once we get to Agrabah?”

“I’m still figuring it out…For now, plan on camping out in the desert and keeping a low profile for a while.” Dante said.

Behind him, Graham tried to speak, but his words were muffled behind the enchanted sack Lily had placed on his head. They didn’t need him spilling their secrets to Cora the moment he was left alone. So she’d enchanted a sack that had been previously used for potatoes and left him tied up in the corner of the ship.

He hadn’t changed from the Graham Regina knew him to be, but Cora’s magic practically radiated off him. Sickly sweet. The smell of paint, candy and roses.

They all ignored him, but the sound of his voice was a stark reminder of what they were up against. They still hadn’t figured out a plan yet. If they should train for a time and try to fight or just go on the run for the end of time and leave behind the legacy of Misthaven. Emma would most likely have none of that, but she’d be persuaded if Regina could explain to her that it was the best course of action.

And even though the idea sounded like the most sane option, it did not fill Regina with satisfaction. Or even a sense of peace. It made her upset.

Generations of men and women had worked hard to build Misthaven. (Her hand wandered to the satchel at her hip. Inside sat Queen Rowena’s diadem among other things. But the diadem radiated with energy that brought about a wave of determination in her) Truthfully she’d be glad to spend the rest of her days in a rural part of Atecina rebuilding her life with Emma but the thought of rolling over and letting her mother get away with the murder of  Snow and David and _her father_ in an attempt to gain power made her sick. Not to mention the fact that timing wouldn’t be on their side. Cora would come for her one day. Her patience would run out and the cat and mouse game they’d been playing at would end. The cat would devour all the mice accept one and Regina would be forced into submission.

Unless she fought first. More accurately—unless she won first. 

Regina waited until the others had dispersed to move supplies into the towering home Elsa had masterfully created. She caught Belle’s arm and pulled her aside.

The poor woman looked exhausted. Her eyes irritated and red. Dark circles lingered under them in a starling deep purple.

“Are you alright?” She asked. Concern for her overriding whatever heroic urges she felt at the moment.

“I’m fine I just..need your help with something but if you want to go rest—”

“—I’m all ears.” Belle interrupted. Regina smiled a gentle smile. They found a spot on a pile of supplies a few feet away. “So” Belle began. “What do you need?”

“A crash course on Agrabah legends I guess. I have a feeling something there will be the key to be unlocking the powers I need to fight my mother. But I don’t know the place well enough make a guess as to where that could be.”

“Well, I don’t know many so I’ll tell you the ones I know—although I’m not too sure they’ll be helpful.”

And tell she did. Belle was a natural storyteller and the stories she told were vivid in Regina’s mind. She felt as though she was living them. But in them she could not decipher a hint of something useful. Until Belle told her the story called ‘The Merchant and the Genie’.

The story spoke of a merchant who happened upon a genie bottle, and befriended the genie inside. It was intriguing to a certain point, but what caught Regina’s attention the most was the description of this Cave of Wonders. It featured in each of the stories Belle told. Each story spoke of it in a different way but they all spoke of its unspeakable power.

When she asked Belle about it, the woman could only speculate.

“It’s most likely a place of power.”

“A place of what?”

“A place of power. It’s a rare place sorcerers can charge their powers for an extended period of time. They have their downsides though—I’ve heard of one too many sorcerers going mad with power. Falling victim to the pull of magic and losing themselves. The Dark One included.”

“What!” Regina practically barked.

“He holds a rock from one of the only places of power in the Enchanted Forest—besides the Cave of Wonders allegedly—his dagger is like a mini place of power.” 

“Have there been any successful cases of place of power usage?” She hesitantly asked. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know just how low her chances were of achieving this. 

“One—Queen Rowena of Misthaven. She allegedly got the sapphire for the diadem you wore from the Cave of Wonders.”

This had to be a sign of sorts. The diadem in her possession had to be helpful to her in some way. She’d had a feeling—and she was sure the Queen had to. Which made sense. She knew Regina had magic, and in a desperate effort to help her kingdom through Regina she gave her the diadem rumored to hold power beyond comprehension to speed up her progress. To defend the kingdom when no-one was truly capable. 

And Regina had failed. 

But maybe going to the Cave of Wonders could unlock the power finally…and possibly provide her with the push she needed to take on Cora and the Dark One.

 

 

————

 

The group settled on heaps of animal furs and blankets in Elsa’s creation later that night.

The moon was high in the sky. The night a dark one.

Graham struggled against his bonds on the outside of the house. He needed to get away. Though he couldn’t fault his friends for binding him, they’d come to regret it if he couldn’t get out of this before she came. He could feel her coming closer and closer to him. He wanted to warn them, but with his heart came the power to command his mouth shut. Though his body was still his own. For the time being.

He howled in his mindas a vortex of purple appeared a few feet before him.

No-one inside stirred.

But the creatures of the land fled the area promptly. Her presence alone siphoned an unearthly fear in them he could not help but relate to. Knowing at any moment she would command him to kill his friends was a special type of torture he’d never be able to forget.

She appearedin a long black gown, with a ruby crown atop her perfectly coiffed hair. The color matching her lips.

“I’ll make this quick.” She said. She pulled his heart out from her pocket and held it up to her lips. Before she spoke, she dropped a dagger at his feet. “In three days, at the moon’s peak you will stab—but not kill—my daughter with this dagger. You will let no man nor animal stop you. And once you’re done I’ll let you have a few minutes of uninterrupted communication. Tell them what you will—I care not. Anything you say will play her right into my hands. But know this. When I have her—and I will have her—I will not hesitate to snap your pretty little blonde friend’s neck. Then yours. You cannot do anything—not a single thing to stop me. And  I hope that knowledge feasts on your soul and makes you rot." She spat sadistically. For a moment it seemed she would go on, but she collected herself from her tirade and finished her command. " Tell no-one of what I’ve said this night.”

And then she was gone.

Leaving a heartbroken and terrified Graham in her wake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to tentatively say this fic will be 30 chapters long. I'm really emotional even thinking that. I love this story and I'm so thankful for each and everyone of you who has read it, given kudos, bookmarked and commented.It means the world to me thank you so much. See you soon!


	25. Agrabah Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cave of Wonders and a prophecy are discussed, Graham is forced to act.

After almost three days of meditation, brainstorming and travel in the astral plane the door to the ‘other side’ was found and ripped open.

It had been Lily’s idea. Maleficent had been researching the plane for the past year with her daughter in an attempt to understand and utilize it over time. Of course, their research had been cut short by the surprise attack on Misthaven but Lily understood enough about to plane to suspect the door was there and was comfortable directing Elsa and Regina in it.

Emma had been hesitant and wary of course,  Dante understanding but fearful of the repercussions should anything go to wrong, the others confused but hesitantly supportive.

That night, after the others had all either fallen asleep or were consumed by their various tasks, Regina took the time to explain to Emma the ins and outs of what they were attempting to achieve.

By the next morning the blonde had a better understanding—though try as she might she never fully understood what Regina was rambling about. But she trusted the brunette’s instincts and knew now that she wouldn’t do anything potentially live threatening  without at least telling Emma—and sat on the sidelines of the roped off space with a calm countenance as they performed the ritual.

Lily, Elsa and Regina laid in the marsh for two days straight, linked together by the brightly colored strands of their magic as they ventured through the treacherous lands of the spirits. Through much trial and error and one too many near death experiences, the door was found.

The trio woke with a gasp at the exact same moment, milliseconds before the world seemed to be ripped apart.

A tear formed in the air yards away from the ship. A swirling vortex of ice blue, scarlet and violet light.

The  women smiled and watched on with pride as the others scrambled to get the ship moving into the vortex.

Emma ran over to them as fast as she could,flanked by Mulan and Dante.

“Are you alright?” Dante questioned as he leaned down to help Elsa up.

She coughed briefly but smiled up at him. “I’m fine. We’re all fine.” She looked behind him at the portal. Her eyes reflecting the collage of colors it created. A tear trickled down her cheek. It was so beautiful. Their creation. The miraculous culmination of all their hard work. Somehow, through the grace of the gods they managed to do it.  Dante tracked the colors through her eyes unconsciously and swept her tear away with the rough pad of his thumb.He blushed when he recognized exactly what he was doing.

“We did it.” She murmured in disbelief.

“Of course we did.” Lily said as she slid to a standing position with Mulan’s help. They shared a look and leaned into each other just barely. “Did you doubt we could?” 

“I think we all had our doubts and reservations. It’s expected when you enter two realms you’ve never even heard of in the space of a few days.” Regina snarked. Emma skipped decorum and manners and hauled her love up into her arms bridal style.

Regina opened her mouth to chide her but before she could speak again her mouth was occupied. Emma placed a longing kiss on her dry lips. They’d tried to keep the women hydrated, but nothing seemed to sate their thirst. Emma didn’t care. She deepened the kiss and for a split second slipped her tongue inside her love’s mouth before pulling back. They rested with their foreheads pressing.

  
“I missed you so much.” She confessed in a hushed whisper.

“I missed you too.” Regina whispered back.

For a few moments all was right in the world. The three pairs stood side by side indulging in the comfort of their partner’s presence—whether knowingly or unknowingly.

“Are you coming or not?” Killian suddenly called from the ship.

They snapped out of their daze and just barely managed to climb up the ship before it slipped into the portal and away from the In-Between.

 

 

 

 

——————-

 

Agrabah was hot. Not the standard hot. But a cloying heat that threatened to suffocate Regina. 

The ship landed in the desert of course, a few miles outside of a little city with a marketplace—at least that’s what Lily could tell from her discreet sweep of the skies a few minutes after they landed. Dante, Belle, and Eugene were sent to buy more supplies while the others set up camp in the waning sunlight under the shadow of the city. 

Even from a distance Regina could tell the city was exquisite. Thearchitecture alone was divine. The shadows it cast made her feel like a child again, looking up at the tallest tree in her village with both reverence and awe. By the time the others returned she was itching to explore the place. But her curiosity would have to wait.

Dinner was afoot, and no matter how much she pled Emma refused to let her go.

“You need to eat Regina.” She scolded as if Regina was a child refusing to eat her vegetables. “You woke up from a two day coma a few hours ago, you are not going anywhere without eating atleast a bucket worth of fruit, vegetables and rice and another jar of water.”

“But I’m not hungry! I’ll get sick if you make me eat all of this when I’m not hungry.” She was lying of course. She was starving. But if she admitted it she’d be stuck in the camp forever.

Emma shook her head and placed a bowl of rice, leftover fish and beans on her lap before stalking away to help Killian ration the rest of their food.. Regina resisted the urge to pout but ate the bowl despite her frustration.

“Trust me Regina.” Lily assured as she plopped herself down beside her. “You’re gonna want as much food as you can possibly intake after what we did. Releasing that much magic at one time depletes our vitamins and all the good things that keep us from falling over all day every day. Eat as much as you can and sleep as much as you can while everything is peaceful. We may not get the chance soon. I doubt your mother will stay stagnant for long. If it helps, imagine using magic as something similar to  exercising. You’ll be sore for a few days but with rest and diligent replenishing of nutrition you’llbe stronger than you ever thought you could be.”

Regina took a few moments digest both Lily’s words and the bowl of food she’d managed to inhale as she spoke. Lily’s words made sense. And despite how much she did not want to heed to them they were wise enough to make her rethink her stance.

She filled her bowl up once more and she quickly consumed half of it before she spoke again.

“Do you know of something called a Place of Power?” She asked abruptly. 

"Yes. I know a little about them."

"And do you know if there is one in Agrabah?"

Lily looked at her warily but responded. “Yes. Why do you ask?”

“Well…Belle and I were talking right before we left the In-Between. She told me some of the Agrabahan stories she knew and I noticed a pattern…Something called the Cave of Wonders. Belle suspected it was a Place of Power and I couldn’t help but wonder if the Cave was real. If so—  could I use it to defeat my mother?" 

"In theory you could but the path to acceptance from the spirit that dwells there would be a trial on its own. You couldn't use to power without it's permission." 

"Would a diadem with a sapphire allegedly from this place work towards convincing it to forego the trial?" 

“You’re in possession of Rowena’s Diadem?” Lily asked in shock. 

Regina blushed at her incredulous tone. “Yes..the queen gave it to me the day of the ball. I wore it with the ballgown for her birthday ball. Belle told me the alleged story behind it as she was setting it in place but I didn’t think it was true until she told me the sapphire that sat in it was from the Cave of Wonders." 

“ Belle was right…Besides the legend attached to the diadem, there’s also a prophecy. When Queen Rowena was on her death bed at the spry age of 212, she placed a spell on her diadem. Only a queen with the adequate amount of wit, cleverness, wisdom, courage and kindness could wear it. The diadem is sentient to an extent and can tell who is worthy and who isn’t.”

“What happens when they wear it?” Regina asked.

Lily shrugged. “No-one knows. She died before she could say. Many suspected the queen would receive some secret stash of gold hidden on the outskirts of some foreign land, others thought unlimited access to her magical power.Rumors flew around the kingdom for years. I suspect the diadem unlocks some version of her magic.She was not one to knowingly die without passing her very powerful and very useful magic onto a ruler who could use it to help the kingdom she spent almost two centuries protecting. Many tried to wear it and failed to so much as place it near their head—Snow and her own mother included…Snow must have figured out that you were the one after you lost control of your powers.”

“…Do you really think I’m the one she was talking about?” Regina hesitantly asked. She couldn’t believe that one of the most powerful sorceresses in the realm had inadvertently picked her to bear her crown. 

“100%. You may not know but my mother’s been alive longer than most of the people you’ve known in your life. She knew Rowena very well, and from what I can remember of what she told me about her I have no doubt that if Rowena was here to hand pick a successor she would have chosen you. You’ve already worn it. All you have to dois unlock it.”

“And let me guess. I most likely have to go through yet another spiritual journey to find a way to unlock it?”

Lily grimaced in sympathy.. “That’s traditionally how it goes. The Cave of Wonders makes the most sense. The spirit dwelling there most likely knew Rowena in some way and allowed her to take the sapphire as a gift. It's probably in on the prophecy to the extent that it will unlock the power once you seek it out. But seeking it out has to be challenging or else it wouldn't be worth it." 

Regina groaned. “I don't want to do this...I’m afraid.” She confessed in a broken whisper.

“Why?” Lily asked in a worried tone.

“I.…I’ve already lost control once when my power was _naturally mine._ What if I love control again when I have so much of it  inside me? Rowena’s magic on top of mine will be more power than I could have ever imagined having.” Fear coursed through her at just the thought of being that powerful. At just the thought of possessing power beyond what she already had. Granted, any boost would be helpful to defeat her mother, but mixing her own already potent magic with that of the famed Rowena of Misthaven’s would  probably turn her into  something akin to the Dark One. Or worse her mother.

And who would be able to stop her if she was so powerful?

“Stop thinking so hard.” Lily chided gently. “You were already incredibly powerful before and you’ve managed to handle it pretty well. Adding Rowena’s power will be crazy, terrifying and dangerous but nota surefire way to turn you into some evil monster. Magic is neutral at its conception. It only becomes evil once it’s used for evil. So as long as you stay onto path of good you’ll be fine.”

“But what if I’m not strong enough? What if I can’t handle her power on top of mine? What if I crumble before I can defeat my mother?”

“If you don’t think you can handle it then you don’t have to take it. With your power alone I am positive we can find a way to defeat Cora and the Dark One. But just know that the diadem wouldn’t pick someone who couldn’t handle thegift—whatever it truly is.”

 

 

 

——————

 

Later that night, after pitching tents bought from the nearby market, the group settled in for the night.

Emma had pulled Regina down onto their makeshift bed soon after they retreated and after a few kisses both women were fast asleep.

_At first, nothing was out of the ordinary. Just the usual, random,out of place moments strung together to make something akin to a story. Until it all seemed to freeze. Out of a giant blueberry pie, stepped Queen Rowena of Misthaven._

_Regina stopped the pie eating content immediately, wiping her mouth on the table cloth clumsily before standing and bowing to the goddess of a woman that stood before her._

_She was dressed in a midnight blue gown, accented with glittering diamonds and jewels that accentuated the diadem atop her luscious raven locks._ _She was absolutely stunning. No words could describe her. Regina found herself wanting to look away once more, mostly in reverence but also under the pressure of what could only be described as a feeling of unworthiness._

_Rowena chuckled._

_“Do not be afraid to look at me dear. I will not harm you. I have come to help you." Regina looked up hesitantly. "Finally I can see that gorgeous face.” She smiled a wide smile as Regina caught her eye. The brunette blushed at the praise. “I do not have much time. I fear there are powers interfering with out conference, but I wanted to speak with you in person before you went off in search of answers. You are on the right path. You have surrounded yourself with good people and they have given you the tools you need to take back our kingdom. Keep going. Do not stop until you have succeeded. I will be beside you every step of the way.”_

_ "How?"  _

_"The diadem has chosen you my sweet. And with that great honor comes both great responsibility to the Kingdom of Misthaven but also my guidance in one way or another. Though I may not be able to visit like this, I will do everything in my power to guide you. Though I see you've got a good head on your shoulders. You may not need much of my guidance after all."_

_The space around them shook The_   _image of the queen rippled. She looked up at the sky, worry marring her perfect features._  

_“I must leave now, before she finds a way in. Be strong my girl. Hold onto your love and do not letgo. I know you can do this.” She pulled Regina closeand pressed a kiss to her forehead before she dissipated into a cloud of royal blue magic._

 

——————

 

Regina woke with a gasp. She sat up quickly clutching at her heart as she panted.

Emma woke beside her.

“What’s wrong?! What happened?!” Emma asked in a dazed voice. Sleep still pulled at her but at the feel of Regina’s tense form beside her filled her with worry and kept her awake. “Regina?” Emma grabbed her hand.

“I’m fine...Although I must speak with you about something of importance." 

Emma nodded and slowly sat all the way up, but just as she opened her mouth to speak the entrance flap of their tent was ripped open.

Graham stalked in.  A feral look residing in his eyes. Regina was tense as she tracked his movement with her amber eyes. He made the move he'd made a hundred times just before he lunged but Emma lunged first and managed to grab her sword and attack.  He pushed her out of the way with superhuman strength, grabbed Regina by her leg and yanked. 

She screamed. The sound cutting Emma's heart. 

“Get your hands off her! I swear to you Graham I’llkill you if you don’t let her go!” Emma yelled. She continued to send a barrage of attacks on his skin, but no matter how many times she sliced and pierced he did not waver.

He yanked once again before moving to straddle Regina. Her screams grew louder as he sat fully on her hips. They woke the camp, and before long frantic footsteps came closer and closer. Emma yelled again and lunged at Graham. But he grabbed her by the neck as she flew midair  and tossed her away like trash. Her head knocked against a lamp with a loud thud. 

Her head swam. For a few seconds vision blurred.  She came back to herself just in time to watch her closet friend stab her True Love. 

The knife appeared from seemingly nowhere. Glinting in the moonlight with the menace of a deadly thing. Something unholy and dangerous. Emma lunged again this time managing to dislodge Graham from Regina. 

But not before he was able to get one more hit in. 

The knife came down fast, and was impaled in Regina’s stomach before Emma could manage to stop him. 

——————

 

A wave of pure horror fell over Dante as he watched Graham attack Regina. It was a scene that would never leave his mind.

Regina’s pained scream as the knife pierced her abdomen, Emma’s anguish cry as she lunged forward in a desperate attempt to stop Graham—the tears running down both Emma and Graham’s faces as he pierced her with the knife for a second time. 

Heonly just noticed its odd color. The glint of standard metal cut off at the tip by a layer ofblack. He wanted to be sick.He continued to rush forward and managed to tackle Graham away from Emma before she could attempt to decapitate him.

He held the man down flipping him over onto his belly before retying his hands with twine he now kept on him at all times. He had been anticipating something like that happening. Maybe not exactly—Cora appeared to consider Regina a possession and never thought she would directly harm her—but similar.

Graham sobbed under him and to Dante’s surprise remained pliant as he was pulled up. 

“I’m sorry.” He wailed. His words were drowned out by Regina’s pained cries and Emma’s quiet but panicked assurances. “I don’t want to do this! I swear to you! Please make her stop!" He let out a pitiful cry before sagging against his friend and sobbing. The sight broke Dante's heart. But he knew not what to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Tuesday is Christmas so I won't be posting but I will be back Friday. Hope you enjoyed, Happy Holidays!


	26. Tall Tales and Poisoned Daggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Graham's attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than usual but I wanted to dedicate the entirety of the next chapter to the Cave of Wonders. Hope you enjoy.

The camp was in chaos.

The once blissful silence of their  makeshift home away from home was plagued now withRegina’s fearful and agony filled screams. Abigail was the first to run over. The others were still in a state of shock or —in Lily and Mulan’s case— running to Dante’s aide and restraining Graham. Though their presence was unneeded. He was no longer a threat—at least for the moment. 

Abigail fell to her knees beside Emma and Regina, her sharp eyes filled with an endless stream of worry and unshed tears. She looked down at her friend and couldn't help but let out a pained cry. She wrapped her shaky hand around Regina’s andpressed her the one holding her embroidered pink handkerchief onto the leaking wound a few inches away from the other. Emma was too focused ontrying to keep Regina conscious and calm, her hand cradling theback of her head as she spoke in a soothing tone that was inches away from panicked. 

“What the hell happened?” She questioned. Her voice shook with both fear and panic.

Out of all the things she’d expected from Graham while he was under the supposed influence of the Queen of Hearts—him murdering Regina in plain view of everyone in the camp was the last on her list. Would he move on to the others of them? Or was he just biding his time in wait for the Queen’s arrival? A woman as cruel as her would surely want to see her enemy’s death first hand. But from what she could gather from their short interactions, Regina was her child and she cared for her deeply. At least she appeared to. Having someone attempt to kill her child made the love she claimed to feel incredibly suspicious.

“Graham—Cora, she’s controlling him and she must have—I think she—I—”

Regina writhed and cried out in pain. She looked up at Emma. 

“Please.” She  begged invoice so weak it was almost nonexistent. “Please it _hurts!_ Make it stop!”

“I don’t know how my love! I’m sorry.” Emma cried. Her tears fell onto Regina’s now pale cheek. “I don’t know what to do!”

“Keep applying pressure.” Belle directed from above. She stood above them, a determined fire in her gait as she rolled up her sleeves, pulled her hair up and gently pushed Abigail out of her way. Abigail kept her hand firmly pressed into the wound even as revulsion filled her. The blood was seeping through both Regina’s nightdress and the handkerchief and staining Abigail’s hands.

She looked down at them her eyes wide, her body trembling with fear unlike anything she’d ever known. Regina could die. There was a very high and very real possibility that this despite everything she’d lived through, this wonderful, kind, warm and intelligent woman Abigail had been enchanted with since the moment she opened her mouth would die.

Her last moments would be spent in pain and terror.

“I’ll need to close the wounds to prevent more bleeding before I do anything else. She’s in pain now, but shell be in even more pain as I pierce her to apply the stitches.” She caught both Emma and Abigail’s eyes. “Do your best to keep her still. If need be we’ll call the others to assist but we should be fine for now”

She reached into the bag of medical supplies she'd brought from her tent. Belle had read a number of books on medicine, and for a short time worked in the castle as a nurse. So she knew she was competent enough in medicine to help Regina. But she paused and took a deep breath. “On the count of three.”

“One.” In the background, Lily screamed obscenities at Graham. Her fear translating into rage as she interrogated him.

“Two.” Rapunzel let silent tears slip down her cheeks as she clutched Eugene’s hand. It was times like these that made her regret cutting off her hair. If only she’d still been in possession of that magical gift, then Belle wouldn’t have to do this and Emma wouldn’t have to witness it. But, despite how much she wanted to rest her head in Eugene’s neck and cry she refused herself the comfort. She refused to look away as Belle tried her best to save Regina’s life.

“Three.”

 

—————-

Lily gripped Graham by the collar of his shirt and forced his back up against the ship.

“What was on the dagger?!” She growled. 

  
“I don’t know!"

Lily growled again, her eyes flashing scarlet. “Don’t fucking lie to me! I know you know! She must have told you something if she told you anything!”

A devastated look flashed on Graham’s face. “You think I did this of my own volition?”

“I have no reason to believe otherwise. For all I know you’ve been in league with The Queen of Hearts since the beginning and have spent this entire time fooling us into being loyal to you so when the moment she came calling we’d be too conflicted by your presence to do anything.”

His own eyes flashed gold and with a growl he lunged. Lily dodged easily, but was on the verge of returning his near attack when Dante pulled her back.

“That’s enough! Both of you! Fighting like this will get us nowhere. We need answers—and fast because there’s a woman who you’ve just attacked and most likely nearly killed and if we don’t figure out a solution to your plight as well as hers we’re gonna be fucked. Now, first things first—Graham, explain how you showed up at her side with seemingly no knowledge of any of us, before you tried to attack the ship.”

“She’s in possession of my heart.” Graham said.

Lily scoffed. “Bullshit. That doesn't make any sense. If she had your heart you’d be dead right now. But you’re right, which means you’re fucking lying.I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

“That’s because it’s never been done before. She invented it I guess—or maybe the Dark One did—I don’t know! All I know is that just before Regina and Emma escaped she pulled it out.She enchanted it. And now, with it, she can control my actions. I’m like her puppet. All she has to do is say something into it and I do it. No matter how hard I fight I can’t do anything to stop her. Or stop whatever plans she’s made with me as a pawn.”

Lily and Dante were silent for a few moments, taking in the information that seemed impossible. But it would make more sense than they cared to admit.

“She directed you to attack Regina then?” Lily asked.

“Yes. She came to me about four nights ago and told me that in three days I was to attack Regina but not kill her with that dagger.” He nodded to the one on the ground a few feet away from them. Dante picked it up and hesitantly observed it. It looked like any other dagger, save for the tip. It abruptly cut off from regular steel to an oddly, almost opaque black substance. “She swore no man or animal would stop me and that once the job was done I would get a few minutes of uninterrupted communication. She wants youall to know what she’s done. I just can’t figure out why.”

“I think I know why.” Belle said.

She looked exhausted. She had only spent a few minutes doing her best to stop the bleeding. The sutures appeared to stop the majority of it, and she’d assumed Regina’s magic would do the rest but, much to her dismay, her magic was nowhere to be seen. That on top of the blackness of her veins and iris led Belle to believe that even fouler play was afoot. And she just might know how to help.

“Belle?” Graham looked on her with questioning eyes and a guilt ridden expression. She did not look at him for much longer than a glance. It hurt too much.

“What do you know?” Dante asked.

“Cora is trying to turn Regina's magic into dark magic like her own. She wants to have possession of Regina, and through Graham she has found a way to transform Regina into the daughter who would want nothing more than to join her evil mother. Regina's magic is now a part of her, and if it was to be corrupted so would she. That's why she can't heal herself. In this short time the process has already begun. Whatever the dagger was made of is poisoning her and turning her from the woman we have all grown to love into some monster. If we don't hurry she'll be lost to us forever." Belle cautioned. 

"What do you know that can heal her?" Dante asked. 

"I know the Tale of Rowena and the Genie. In the story the genie infatuated with Rowena cursed her to produce only dark magic. She used her diadem to retransform her magic and the genie  was imprisoned in a black mirror enchanted to look upon no-one human being’s face but his own. His magic was imprisoned within it as well. So, it would stand to reason that if Regina could be in possession of the diadem Rowena used to free herself from his curse, someone else—someone affluent and knowledgeable. The Dark One perhaps —would have access to the mirror and use its shard and the magic that resided within it to poison Regina's magic.” 

“That...actually makes sense.” Lily conceded.

Dante scoffed. “You can’t be serious. I never thought in my wildest nightmares that you’d fall victim to the delusion of these stories Lily.”

“They aren’t stories Dante. You and I both know Regina was in possession of the diadem.” Lily replied harshly

“It could have been a replica.” Dante argued.

“But it wasn’t. I sensed the power within it. Within her. All of it is true. The cave, diadem, the mirror and the prophecy Rowena set forth just before her death.”

“Then what? If it’s all true what are you going to do about it and how can it save her?” Graham questioned. Lily glared at him but with Dante’s hand on her shoulder she calmed.

“The Cave of Wonders.” Belle said. “If we get her there and find a way to activate the diadem maybe Rowena’s magic could heal her.”

“That sounds possible. The only problem is getting her there. She’s not exactly in a state to go anywhere.”They all looked back at where they could see Emma, Abigail and Rapunzel huddled around Regina. She was still vocal about her pain. The sound echoed through the desert, carried on the wind most likely to the nearby towns and villages. People miles away could surely hear her. If she was in this much pain stagnation what would happen if they tried to get her from here to the cave? No-one knew how far away the cave was and if they began the trek but found it was much too far, it would cause more harm than good. But could they risk letting the dagger poison her? 

They had no choice.

“I have the storybook with me...there’s a map in it.” Belle offered.

“We can cross reference it with the map of Agrabah I got from the market...It just might work.” Dante conceded hesitantly. 

"Perfect." Lily said. "Belle will help you get the supplies together, Mulan and I will handle Graham then go into town to acquire some more do transportation."

Just as the others made their way to their designated jobs, Dante stopped her.

"Don't do too much damage. I've known him for  a very long time and I can see it in his eyes—he wasn't himself when he did this."

"Fine." Lily agreed hesitantly. She took her wrist from his grasp, then walked over to where Graham was now slumped unconscious against the ship.

She let out a weary sigh. "I can't wait for this to be over."  

 

        

—————-

 

 

An hour later, the supplies were ready and the map was marked. All but Emma were ready for the trip to the Cave of Wonders. A trip they anticipated would be full of trials and tribulations.

Emma hadn’t moved from the spot in the center of the camp that Regina fallen to. She still whispered sweet words of assurance to calm her panicked and pained cries. Whatever was going on in her body was taxing. She was sweating, occasionally convulsing, always crying out. And all that pain and suffering was exhausting her. She was barely awake now, her now black eyes squinting the approaching figure of Lily.

She knelt beside them, placing her hand on Emma’s back and one on Regina’s cheek.

“We’re going to the Cave of Wonders to see if Rowena’s magic can help Regina. We’ve set something up for her that will help her be in as little pain as possible.” Lily informed them.

“Can I stay with her? She seems to calm down a bit when I’m near.” Emma whispered. She swept a stray sweaty curl from Regina’s forehead. Since the  attack she’d been in a state that rested somewhere between an overwhelming panic and an eery sense of calm. This was not her first rodeo. But the frequency with which she had to experience this level of fear and anxiety had to have some long term affect on her. 

 But she would be fine for now. 

“Of course Em. Although it may get difficult once we reach the cave. I’m not sure what we’ll have to face once we’re in there. And who will have to take her if one of us is to succumb to its defense mechanisms. What we have to focus on is getting her to the end. The key to getting Rowena’s magic out of the diadem and into her lies in the heart of the cave.”

“I’ll carry her. Just get me a sword and we’ll make it.”

“You don’t have to go alone Emma. You won’t be going alone actually. Frederick just volunteered to join our band of not-so-merry men. So it will be me, Merida, Belle, Elsa and him. Dante and Mulan are going to stay behind to watch Graham.” Lily said.

Her words calmed Emma a tiny bit, though she’d never admit it out loud.

“Fine.” She looked up at the sky. The sun was peaking out from behind the clouds. “We should get going. Whoknows how long it will take us to get to the cave. We’ll need all the sunlight we can get to find it.”

“You’re right. I’ll call the others.”She stood slowly and walked away to find Frederick, who had been chosen to lead the excursion. He had more experience than any of them in the battle field, and was a master navigator from what both he and Abigail said.

Regina made a pained noise, and gripped Emma’s wrist.

Emerald eyes shot down to look at her. “Yes my love. What is it?”

“In my tent.” She tried. “The Snowdrop…you must wear it.”

“What? No you need it. And why weren’t you wearing it all the time like Ruth suggested!?”

“I planned on giving it to you this morning.” She swallowed back another cry as she took a deep breath. “It would have deflected Rowena’s magic. I wanted you to wear it as protection. You’ll need it in the Cave.”

“No! You—“

Regina barely managed to get out a choked sound before commanding in her loudest tone. “It’s getting worse! I can barely think straight. Please! Just take it!”

Emma obliged hesitantly just as Lily and Frederick sprinted over.

“We need to hurry. She said it’s getting worse.” Emma said.

“Alright. Lily, take her to the wagon. I’ll get the others and the camels. We’ll leave in five minutes.” He turned and sped off once again to where the others were packing. Whatever he said sent them into overdrive. They rushed to put things into bags and grab food.

“Do you think you’ll be able to carry her by yourself?” Lily asked.

“Of course.” Emma snapped. How dare Lily insinuate otherwise. But when she stood for the first time all day, her legs shook and if not for Lily being inches away she would have fallen with Regina in her arms. “I guess I could use some help.”

Lily rolled her eyes, and helped her over to the wagon they’d fashioned for Regina.

It was padded with everything soft they could think of, as well as warm jars of rice —courtesy of Lily’s fire—and a piece or two of Emma’s clothing for comfort. They rested her in it and she cuddled up to the warmth of the jars. 

Before long they were off, riding as fast as they dared to the Cave that hopefully held Regina's salvation—and maybe possibly the salvation of the kingdom. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a good holiday! Mine was seriously busy so i'm so happy to finally be able to decompress and write. Thank you for reading. See you Tuesday.


	27. The Cave of Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cave of Wonders is explored, prophecies are fulfilled and Emma finds a piece of herself she never knew she was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! It feels so weird to see 2019 on my calendar. I went to bed at 2 a.m this morning and I totally regret it. Caffeine is a lifesaver. Anyway, thanks for reading. Have a good rest of the first day of 2019!

They reached the Cave by nightfall of the next day. The trek through endlessmiles of desert with an injured comrade was an unpleasant one. For much of the journey Lily was sure they would not reach the place. In the back of her mind, doubt swirled and convinced her that this place was just fiction. That they were chasing after nothing more than a pipe dream.

She didn’t truly believe they’d find it until she came face to face with the mouth of a tiger as the stories had described.

Arriving at the marked spot to find  nothing more than a pile of sand in the spot where the stories and map  said it would be didn’t help her doubts much.

“It’s supposed to be here! Where is it?” Lily questioned Belle in a volume that carried through the desert.

Belle frantically flipped through the notes she’d taken from the Agrabahn storybook she’d acquired. It had been their only guide save from the maps that were not wholly accurate. How could they be when this part of Agrabah was nothing more than miles of sand?“It’s here—I mean it’s supposed to be!” She continued frantically flipping. 

Lily growled. This was just perfect. Of course her fears would be right and the universe would do nothing but fuck with them. Of course they’d waste an entire day and half a night walking through a desert for nothing.

The anger that welled up within her could not be contained and before she could stop herself she let out a scream of frustration.

Emma walked closer after handing Regina’s wagon off to Merida and looked over Belle’s shoulder at her notes. All the while Lily lost herself as she attacked the sand. It was her only means of stress relief at this point.

“There has to be something here. We couldn’t have come this far for nothing.” She and Belle scoured the notes as best they could, looking for anything that could be useful. Anything that could make this trip worthwhile.

Lily had pulled her sword out and began pointlessly hacking away at a large pile of sand beside the one she’d previously slaughtered.

“This” **_hack_** “Can’t” **_slash_** “be” **_chop_ ** “fucking happening!” She screamed as best she could between her panting breaths.

“Look! It says that we need something to summon the cave. Something that came from it. It travels between realmsand needs something of its own to create the portal to this one. We’re in the right spot, we just don’t have a key." 

Lily froze her tirade against the sand as she listened and remembered the conversation she’d had with Regina.

“The diadem! Get the diadem!” She practically yelled. Merida reached into the wagon and pulled out the satchel on Regina’s lap that contained the diadem. She took it delicately from the bag and with a quick glance at Lily, tossed it into the sand.

Instantly, the sand began to boil. The diadem rested atop the mound for a few seconds before sinking deep inside. It boiled more and blue light burst from crevices before ceasing completely. Then, the sand began to shift. It congealed and came together upwards and outwards.

They scrambled to get out of its way before it complete formed into whatever shape it would take on once the process was complete.

The finished product was the almost too good to be true. A tiger’s head made of sand stood where the empty sand once was. It was large enough to a building all on it’s own, but light that shined from within the beast’s mouth and eyes an indicator of where the entrance truly lie. It was a gorgeous creation. It oozed power, the likes of which were likely millennia old and truly beyond anything Lily had ever felt.

Maleficent would have been enamored with it.

  
Her mother. The woman who had yet to show up to their aide since before the ball. Lily tried not to dwell on this fact, it just hurt too much to think about for too long though she understood in essence why both her mother and the fairy she considered her aunt were absent. Something about fairy law and the ways of magic.

It all boiled down to the reality that because both Maleficent and Reul were fairies to some degree they were prohibited from helping in any way shape or form. This was a matter of life ordeath. And thechoices made by those in her company could shape the rest of history. But they had to make the choice with no interference.

Her understanding did not diminish the anger and hurt she felt though.

They were a ways away from the entrance, as any stories they’d come across depicted this spirit as an alert one. If they stepped within twenty feet of it, the head would awaken. They needed to devise a plan before waking a spirit that had most likely been slumbering for the past several hundred years.

“Is this is it?” Lily asked roughly.

Belle nodded hesitantly. “Yes. Each of the stories describes the cave as something akin to a cat’s head with an earring in one ear and eyes that were like two suns.” She glanced back up at it. “This is it.”

“Great. We’ve established itsidentity. Now what?” Merida questioned. 

Elsa stepped closer warily.“We call out to it on Regina’s behalf. Take her as close as we can in hopes that the spirit in that cave will recognize her or acknowledge us in some way and give her whatever Rowena left behind for her.”

“What if that doesn’t work?” Emma asked solemnly.

Elsa sighed. “Then…Then I don’t know. We don’t have much time to think of another solution right now. Regina is suffering and our only hope for saving her is somewhere inside. We’ll need to go in and hope we can find it.”

With both great care, fear and reluctance, the group made their way towards the mouth of the beast.

 

—————

 

When they stood just before its gaping maw, a booming voice came from within.

“Who dares disturb my slumber?!” It roared.

The tiger’s head hid nothing, the angry expression on its face was both terrifying and the slightest bit comical. Emma had never known a tiger to look both so feline and human at the same time.

Emma stepped forward with a deep shuddering breath. She pulled Regina closer to her. The brunette was in and out of  consciousness now, but the pain she was in prevented her from speaking any coherent sentence. So Emma had to speak for her.

“I am Queen Emma of Misthaven. This is soon-to-be Queen Consort Regina of Misthaven. We come here to seek your help. As you now know, we are in possession of Queen Rowena of Misthaven’s diadem. We need the power within it, promised to the most worthy by Queen Rowena herself.”

“Are you claiming you are worthy?” The voice questioned in an incredulous tone. 

“No I’m not. But she is. She’s the kindest, wisest, most loving woman I’ve ever known. And that diadem was on her head just a few weeks ago.”

The creature took a moment to respond. Then he spoke again in a booming voice. "I will allow you inside. Touch nothing. When you find the diadem place it upon the maiden’s head. If she is unworthy I will not hesitate to swallow you whole. I haven’t eaten in two thousand years.”

Emma swallowed but managed a smile and nodded. “Thank you.”

They wasted no time in climbing inside the now still tiger’s mouth and entering the Cave of Wonders full of true unrelenting hope for the first time in what felt like forever.

 

\---------

 

The Cave was expansive. Hundreds of long hallways and corridors and luxurious rooms full to the ceiling with jewels, gold and other treasures more precious than anything Emma had ever seen. But despite the curiosity that filled them, no-one reached out to touch anything.

With the help of Lily’s enhanced nose, they had a basic direction of where they needed to go. The trip would be close to a leisurely stroll if Regina’s condition hadn’t taken a turn for the worst so suddenly. Every breath was plagued by painful wheezing. She shook with pain and the blackness in her veins had spread everywhere.

Emma held her close and rushed as fast as she dared just behind Lily as they navigated the maze that was the Cave of Wonders.

After hours it seemed of navigating, they finally came across the last corridor. It broke off into an abyss of nothingness. A black hole with no truly safe way in or out.

“How do you should we proceed with this exactly?” Merida questioned. They all stood over the hole, looking down into the seemingly endless hole with confusion.

“I could fly down and scope it out, then take Regina down first. Then Emma.” Lily offered.

“That’ll take too long.” Emma worried.

“Fine. I’ll create a slide. Lily will take Emma and Regina first, the rest of us will follow.” Elsa offered.

“That’s too dangerous isn’t it? We don’t know what’s waiting for us on the other side of that hole—if there even is anything.” Lily said

  
“There is.” Emma vehemently assured. “I can feel it. The diadem is down there. We just have to get to it. Elsa’s plan is the best we’ve got. Come on. Grab the back of my blouse.”

Lily reluctantly obliged grabbing onto the back of Emma’s shirt before taking off into the air. She was careful not to jostle a still unconscious Regina as she carefully lowered them all into the hole.

Behind them, she could hear Elsa’s magic manifesting itself into a slide for the time being. The heat of Agrabah proved too much for Elsa’s magic and would turn it into a puddle within the hour.

 

The room was much less a room as was the cave Emma had been expecting when she though of the Cave of Wonders. The ceilings were covered in long stalagmite a lake of water sat in the center and in the center of that was a pile of large stones leading up a glowing blue pillar of light.

The diadem.

Lily dropped them at the top of the stones as carefully as she could. She held onto both women as they settled. The others were carefully making their way over the ice bridge Elsa created.

Regina suddenly let out a groan of pain.

“It’s time.” Lily said. She looked down at Regina with concern and fear.

Emma nodded then took a deep breath.

This was it. Finally, Regina would be healthy again. And then they could find Cora and rip her to pieces for what she and the Dark One did.

Shelooked down at her love and pressed a kiss to her brow. She looked to anyone who didn’t know her to simply be asleep. But tightness of her jaw and the sweat dripping on her brow exposed the less than peaceful state she currently resided in. Emma kissed her cheek then reached out for the diadem. She smoothed down Regina's messy sand filled curls and attempted to place the diadem on her head.

But some unseen force kept her from placing it. It was as if the diadem didn’t want to be placed on her head.

“No. This can’t be happening.” Lily murmured, panic coloring her words.

“What? What’s happening?” Emma cried. She looked over at Lily who’s face was too pale and who’s eyes were wide and afraid. 

“I was praying this wouldn't happen. Whatever Cora did poisoned Regina’s magic. It’s dark now. Which means when Regina wakes up she'll be dark too. So she's unworthy of the diadem. It's not going to go on her head and the prophecy won't be hers." 

Her words had been loud enough to reach the others. They froze where they stood, fear swallowing them all whole just as the cave’s spirit soon would.

It wasted not time. Not even letting them find a way to fix it, before calling out to them. 

“She is unworthy. The diadem has rejected her. You have failed to acquire Rowena’s legacy, which means now”A rumbling sound came from the walls. Pieces of stalagmite and the stones that held up the diadem began to fall to the lake below. “you all will be my meal.”

Everything fell apart fast. Sand came from under the lake, and was steadily climbing up to meet them. In mere minutes it would completely envelope them. 

The tower of stones wobbled. Emma almost fell off the side as it began to topple over, but Lily caught her and placed them on the ice bridge. 

“Shit! Shit what are we going to do!” Emma screamed as Lily scooped her and Regina up and flew them down to the ice bridge. 

“Nothing.” Lily cried in despair. “We can’t do anything.”

“What the hell do you mean?! We have to do something! We can’t just die in here!”

“We have no way out! And even if we did we have nothing to go back to! The diadem was our last shot! We’ve blown it. We’re finished! There’s nothing left!”

“There is another way. There has to be!” Emma screamed.

“There isn’t.” Lily said in a resigned tone. Emma was shocked at just how quickly she’d given up. She had never known Lily to give into anything. She’d always been stubborn as a mule—much like Emma.After everything they’d been through to get to this place this was the last thing Emma had expected to see from her.

“We have to keep going Lily! All of you! We’ve fought for too long and too hard just to give up!”

“Our only option was the diadem—” Lily began with an irritated growl.

“But how do you _know_? The stories Belle told all spoke of the riches and treasures inside the cave. What if there’s another answer in the other rooms? We can still find our way to them.”

“It’s reckless and dangerous and unnecessary!” Lily scolded. “We’re going to die—”

“Stop it! Stop saying that! We’re not dying here!” Emma screamed. Her eyes were wild and her whole body vibrated with a helplessly desperate energy.

Her companions—her _family_ —looked on with nothing but sadness and sympathy. They were all on their last legs. Before, they had been filled with so much hope that to see it crushed now was a huge blow. A blow hard enough to keep them down. All they’d done since the attack was fight and fight. Fight to find a way to take down Cora and take back the kingdom . But as Lily’s words sunk in, and the situation around them spiraled out of control, they began to question whether fighting was worth heartache.  
There last option was gone now that Cora had poisoned Regina. Nothing else they knew could stop her. Stop _them_.

“She’s right Em.” Elsa began. Her voice full of sorrow as she looked around at the now decaying cave. “There’s no other option. We tried our best. We just…we weren’t strong enough or smart enough I guess.” 

Emma’s heart broke as she witnessed the tears streaming down her friend’s faces. They were worn out. And so was she if she were honest. She wanted to give up. Nothing they did ever seemed to be enough and now especially she just wanted to curl up in a ball and let the creature have her. But Regina shivered in her arms. The diadem hummed with untapped power.

There was still hope somewhere in this bleak situation.

She just had to find it.

Emma looked down at the diadem clutched tightly in her hand. Blue light radiated from its rim, where words written in elegant script resided.

Some instinct she’d never encountered before beckoned her to close her eyes. She obliged and focused on the things she wanted to remember for a reason she could not understand. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she remembered.

Regina’s smile. Her eyes in the light of the sun. Her laugh. The feel of her hair running through Emma’s fingers. The taste of her lips just after breakfast. The dreams she’d had of her, where her belly was round and her figure radiant.

David’s laugh.The way he’d look at her. The smell of his coats. The way her held her close when she needed it. His willingness to accept there for who she was at all times, no matter what her mother had to say about it. The unwavering support he gave her.

Her mother. The chess games they’d have when she was a child. Her smile. Her formerly calloused hands and the feel of them holding her own.  The long horse rides they’d go on—the ones they called adventures—the hours they talked about both nothing and everything.

Her friends. The years she’d spent being loved and supported by them.

All of this filled her with warmth. A warmth unlike anything she’d ever felt. it could not be contained inside of her. It spilled out into the world in the form of bright white light just as her instincts took over.

Her eyes shot open, and bright white light streamed from them.

Her mouth moved, speaking words she’d never known how to pronounce.

“ _Tiw dnoyeb eruseam si s’nam tsetaerg eruseatr!_ ” The words that Rowena had written herself onto the rim of her diadem. The spell that broke her from the Genie’s curse.

A blast of white light was sent out from Emma’s hands.

In her arms, the blackness of Regina’s veins dissapated. Her breathing returned to almost normal once again.

Then Emma reached out and stopped the rocks that plummeted towards the ground and almost crushed Elsa and Belle. She swatted them away easily, then channeled her light into that hand to keep the sand from rising. The free hand summoned one of the fine swords they’d seen on display in the previous rooms. 

“What the fuck!” Lily called in surprise.

“We’re getting out of here now.” Emma pointed the sword to the ceiling of the cave and a pulse of white light magic broke it apart. She conjured a shield to cover all as the rocks and gallons of sand fell upon them. As the sand dissipated just the slightest bit, Emma wrapped a tendril of her magic around the waist of each of her friends and pulled them up through the ceiling.

 

—————

 

They shot up and out through the sand on the outside of the cave and fell right back into the ground with a chorus of shocked yells.

Everyone was stunned to silence. But it did not last long. The Cave of Wonders still stood a few feet away and the spirit called out to them.

“Congratulations. You have proven yourself worthy. On behalf of the late Rowena of Misthaven, I grant thee Regina the gift of her legacy.”

The diadem, still clutched in Emma’s hands, vibrated and trembled on the sand. The large sapphire split, and out of it came another tendril of magic that went straight into Regina’s chest.

She coughed and sputtered and flailed for a few moments as the magic invaded her body. But once it settled among her own magic, her eyes shot up. They glowed lurid purple.

She coughed again and sat up. The others could only stare at her with shocked expressions.

“What did I miss?” She asked.

The group was silent for a moment, all of them sharing looks of both pure confusion and disbelief. Then they divulged into loud, just on the right side of mad, laughter.

—-————

 

On the other side of the realm, Cora sat in the Misthaven throne room fuming. With a cry of rage she smashed the mirror she’d enchanted to spy on her child.

Regina was proving to become much more resilient and strong willed than she’d previously thought. Her plan was failing time and time again. This time it seemed full proof. But yet again some unexpected variable popped up.

The Princess of Misthaven had white magic.

“Get me the King and Queen!” She commanded the remaining guards of Misthaven. “They don’t seem to be getting my message. I have an offer that they surely cannot refuse." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been tossing around the idea of Emma having magic for 90% of this story and finally I found a place where I felt it made sense and didn't take anything away from the idea I had of the chapter. Only two more chapters left then an epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed this one. See you Friday.


	28. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group returns from the Cave of Wonders and celebrates their victory.

The group appeared on the outskirts of the camp in a cloud of wispy purple light. Regina had taken the liberty of teleporting them herself despite Emma’s unsure protests. No-one knew what affects she would be left with after being gifted Rowena’s magic. But they also didn’t have it in them to question her or attempt to stop her. They just let her go about the spell under their watchful eyes. Her own eyes and hands glowed and before they could blink they were swallowed whole by a cloud of her magic. In a split second, hours of travel was circumvented. They were feet away from the camp. And she seemed fine.

She walked with a strong gait towards the camp, Emma’s hand in hers. Nothing seemed off about her. But both Lily and Elsa made a quiet vow to thoroughly examine both Regina and Emma after they all got settled and explained their adventure to the others.

The lights of the camp came into view. The low murmur of their comrades conversations could be heard. And as they stepped closer and closer, the exhaustion that had been weighing on their shoulders gave way to giddiness.

They’d done it. They’d actually managed to first locate the Cave of Wonders, then navigate its depths to find the diadem only to overcome what was surely an impossible challenge with the help of Emma’s newfound magic.

The last revelation had been the most unexpected. Emma had been in shock for nearly half an hour—staring mindlessly at her hands as if they would explode after plopping in the sand— before Regina pulled her up and whispered something reasurring that even Lily couldn’t hear.

The others were sat around a small fire. They were stripped of their protective garments, though Mulan, Dante and Frederick were armed up to their gills just in case of an attack. 

Dante heard them first. He shot up from his seat on the sand beside Rapunzel, and aimed his sword at the closest person. It was Regina. She stared up at him with an unimpressed glare and when he didn’t immediately recognize her, she pushed his sword away with her finger and lifted the lamp up to show her face. 

He let out a cry of joy and scooped her up into his arms.She laughed loudly, and clung to him as he spun her around.

“Thank the gods! I thought I’d never see you again.” He confessed.

“Did you have so little faith in us?” She asked with a giggle.

“Yes.” He confessed in a whisper too small for a man his size. “But I see now I was wrong for doubting you all.” Finally, he put her down but did not let her go. He only tightened his grip and pushed his face into her neck. Hot tears fell there and he let out a tiny whimper before whispering in a voice so broken it brought tears to Regina’s own eyes. He sounded so much like a boy in that moment. A boy who had almost lost one of his own. A member of his family. Someone he had come to love a his sister. “I thought we’d lost you forever. I thought she took you from us and we’d never be able to avenge you.”

Regina tightened her grip as well. “I’m alright now. Better than alright. I’ve got a boost in power and the next time she tries anything I’ll be ready. You won't ever have to worry about her taking me again.”

He nodded and with one last sniffle let her go. In the background, the others reunions were taking place. Emma was engulfed in Eugene and Rapunzel’s arms, and Mulan had grabbed hold of Lily the second she recognized her. As he took a step back from Regina and wiped his eyes, Dante caught sight of Elsa. He hesitated to move forward but Regina could feel his apprehension and pushed him forward with a giggle.

“Don’t be a baby. Go to her. I’ll be alright without your hovering for a few moments.”

Dante snorted. “Fine. But we won’t be long. I think you lot deserve a treat at the nearest eatery for all your troubles. When they’ve all stopped crying please let them know we’ll be heading out in the next twenty minutes.”

She huffed in fake exasperation. "Fine."  

He shot her a mischievous smirk, placed a kiss on her forehead before making his way over to Elsa. Regina witnessed the bear hug between the two and before she could obnoxiously coo at his, she was distracted by her own lover wrapping her arms around her from behind.

Emma rested her head on Regina’s shoulder.

Her words tickled Reginas' ear. “This feels like a dream.” Emma confessed.

“The most wonderful dream.” Regina agreed. They took a moment to observe their little family. There was not a dry eye near them. Even Killian,who stood beside a restrained and gagged Graham had tears running down his tanned face. It was glorious, basking in the love and relief that they exuded.

“You know, I have magic now—I can teleport us to the place Dante was talking about.” Emma excitedly offered. 

Regina snorted. “A nice gesture, sure, but the only way it will work is if  you know what the place looks like and the incantation to perform the spell in addition to the correct amount of magical usage required to not fry your brain. Would you happen to know any of it by heart?”

Emma gulped. “I’ll figure it out I’m sure.”

Regina chuckled. “My love, it’s best to leave these things to the rest of us for the time being. I don’t want to see you hurt over something silly.”

The camp began to fill with bright white mist. It filled the empty spaces and latched onto them. 

“Emma.” Regina chided. “If you’re doing what I think you’re doing I’ll—”

“—Too late. Just let me finish and you can hit me later.”

“Emma!”

In a blink they were gone. The only evidence of Emma's mischievous attempt at magic were the lingering clouds of white magic.

 

 

-—————-

 

 

 

Thankfully, Emma had the wisdom not the teleport them directly into a restaurant she didn’t know. She brought them a few feet away from the market they’d visited their first day in Agrabah.

From there, Dante—after yelling at her for doing things without consulting anyone—led them to a restaurant he noticed.  It took some careful navigating, but they found it with hardly a problem. 

It was empty save for the host, who upon their arrival shot up from his nap at the front of the place and stared at  them with both awe and confusion.

“Uh, how can I help you all?” He asked.

Emma stepped forward from their group, and with a little smirk that was all princess, she spoke. “We’d like one of everything.” His eyes nearly bulged from his head. Emma cleared her throat and explained further. “We’ve just had a very long and hard day and good food would be very much appreciated.”When he still looked at her with a suspicious stare, she slowly took the bag of Agrabahn currency Dante kept in his pocket and placed it on his lap. 

After a moment of apprehension, the man snatched the bag up and looked inside. With wide eyes he placed it in his pocket. “Welcome to Ali’s happy to be of service. A plate of everything coming right up.

They all cheered and laughed at Emma's persuasion skills before finding seats and pushing them together. 

 

 

————-

 

Half an hour later, almost everyone was at the least tipsy if not both tipsy and food drunk. The delicious food seemed to never stop coming. After one plate was devoured in what seemed like seconds, the other appeared from nowhere to be devoured by their endless stomachs.It was marvelous. Regina hadn’t felt so full since her days in Storybrooke. The spices were warm and fiery,filling her body with both nourishment and love.

The flavors reminded her faintly of her father’s cooking. For a moment the memory of him made her crumble, but her magic seemed to come to her aide. Both her own and the ‘boost’ of Rowena’s. A blue ring formed around her index finger and a tendril of magic carefully caressed her hand in a comforting gesture.

She laughed quietly and sucked in the sadness that threatened to pool from her. She could mourn later. Right now, she deserved to enjoy the company of her friends. She survived her mother’s attempt at corruption and was now equipped with the weapon she needed to take her down. Sadness had no place here.

Around her, the restaurant was now full of lively chatter and laughter. Emma was regaling the group and the several locals who had come in for lunch with the tale of the time she fought a crocodile that trespassed on castle property and ended up in her mother’s study.

She was animated and lively as she spun the tale masterfully. Dante added and corrected things here and there and more than once earned several belly laughs from the room for his witty comments.

All in all, Regina had to admit this was the best fun she’d had in ages.

And in a second it all came crumbling down.

Something heavy landed on the roof.

Then footsteps sounded.

A leap and more footsteps on the dry ground coming closer and closer to the door.

The chatter was evaporated into a deadly silence now.

Emma got down from the table she’d been standing on slowly, her eyes never leaving the door,and reached down to grab Regina’s hand.

Dante stood with Mulan and Frederick at his side, and prowled close to the entrance.

Fortunately for them, there was only one exit or entrance so whoever was outside couldn't surprise attack them.

But unfortunately for them the restaurant was tiny and if whatever or whoever was outside found there way in there was no room to fight.

“Emma.” Dante growled as he raised his sword. “On the count of three, take everyone outside. We’ll find our way to you after we deal with this.”

She nodded and gulped. She grasped Regina’s hand tight and waited for his countdown.

“One.”

The footsteps drew closer to the door. As did muffled voices.

  
“Two.”

Someone jiggled the doorknob. A sharp command in a language no-one understood. Though it was clear what the man meant.

“Three.”

The restaurant burst into deafening noise.

The door burst open, revealing a group of men dressed in blood red armor embellished with hearts and roses. Emma took the sword she’d acquired from the Cave of Wonders and blast a hole through the back wall of the restaurant the second she spotted them. Regret filled her the moment she did it, but she had no choice. If they made it out of this she’d be sure to return and repay the owner.

But they stood no chance of surviving if they didn’t move. So they did.

Lily and Emma took point, yelling  warnings and shooing the crowds of people outside the restaurant out of the way. Elsa and Regina took up the rear, sending their magic out to the incoming army of soldiers. There were much more than originally expected. The few at the door were only a glimpse at the dozens that stood in the streets.  Sheets of ice tripped the closest dozen up, while pulses of purple light shot them off their feet. 

Civilians screamed and hid as best they could around them. As they ran faster and faster, Emma’s heart beat a fast rhythm against her eardrums. Armored footsteps followed.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins in way that left her body shaking with exhilaration and fear.

She’d been looking for a fight. The waiting around and hiding had been so boring to Emma. She was a fighter by nature—there was no question—and going so long without a true fight had left her beyond bored. 

So when they came across a dead end of an alley, she didn’t spare a second to rational thought and let her instincts take over.

She spun around to face the men and with a rage filled cry, charged.

She leapt into the air and came down with a wave of her magic right into a group of guards. It sent them flying offtheir feet, but they were quick to stand again.

Emma took on two at a time. slicing and stabbing as best she could. Suddenly, she tripped over a fallen soldier—a rookie mistake—and had a sword at her throat in seconds. But out of nowhere, Regina came in sending daggers of her magic into the men's necks through their armor taking them down. 

She stood above Emma, the sun silhouetting her and making her look more like the angel Emma knew her to be. 

Emma stared for a moment. 

And took in Regina's suntanned skin, darker than her normal color but equally as beautiful. Her dark hair pulled into a long braid. The complimenting colors of her skin mixing with the beige and brown of the trousers and loose blouse she wore. Another soldier came to her, and she took him down with a silent spell and a swish of her wrist. 

Gods she was so gorgeous. 

"Are you alright my love?" Regina asked. 

Emma nodded dumbly and accepted Regina's help to her feet. 

From then on Emma fought gracefully and swiftly. Her movements sharp and accurate but savagely executed. She was fighting for her life, there was no time for niceties. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see more coming. Dante, Mulan and Frederick were nowhere to be found. And she could see those unaccustomed to fighting beginning to wear down. Abigail had Felix strapped to her back for the god’s sake.

They needed to get out. 

She summoned the newfound magical energy writhing within her, and watched with curiosity as her sword began to glow. She raised it high and with a cry slammed it onto the ground.

Magic surged through the guards, swiping them off their feet but leaving Emma’s companions.

She took one second to ogle her handiwork before she caught sight of more soldiers. 

“Let’s go!” Lily commanded. She took Emma’s wrist and pulled as the group went back on the run once again.

They kept running. Turning and jumping and slowly losing steam as the guards only seemed to pick up momentum.

“Where are we going to go?” Merida asked.

“Anywhere that will hold us. We need to catch our breaths.” Emma said.

“I’ve got an idea. Don’t freak out.” Regina said before she stopped abruptly and turned to face the guards.

It took everything in Emma not freak out.

She could only watch as Regina stood her ground and allowed her magic to fill her. Her eyes glowed. She moved her hands in a languid dance before leaning down and  pressing them to the sand. The sand vibrated with purple light. The whole ground seemed to shake.

With a shouted incantation, she lifted the surrounding sand and created a large thick wall seconds before the guards made their way to them. It surrounded them like an arena, tall and thick and large.

But she didn’t move once it was created. She looked back at them, her purple eye straining to keep them in focus.

“I’ll be fine.” She called. “I can hold it up for a while and still run afterwards. But I can’t leave it or else it will come down. Hurry. Take some deep breaths and figure out what we’re going to do.”  
  
“Regina no! We’re not going to—!” Lily protested.

“I’ve got an idea. She won’t be forced into this for long. I trust she’ll tell us when she’s had enough.”

Emma and Regina locked eyes and shared a small smile before Emma turned back to Lily.

“We need to do 'get help'!”

“ No! I’m not doing 'get help'! I hate 'get help'!”

“We don’t have a choice! If Regina uses her magic to send distract the guards long enough for us to do 'get help' we can clear a path and get to the town square. There we can lose them with all the crowds and get deep enough into the desert to teleport back to the camp.”

“What about Dante, Frederick and Mulan?”

“They’ll get to us. I know they will. These guys are after Regina. Not them. They wouldn’t have killed them immediately. I’m betting they’ll take them to Cora so she can wring information out of them. And if I know Dante as well as I think I do, he'll die before letting them take him."  

“Is that supposed to make me feel better about leaving them there?"

“No, it’s supposed to make you feel better about doing 'get help'.”

Her sigh was somehow audible over the sudden sounds of banging on the walls. Regina faltered for a second against the weight of some many soldiers. Emma pressed her hand to Regina’s back.

“You’re doing so well my love. Do you think you can do one more thing?”

“Yes. What is it?” Regina asked.

“I need you to distract them for a quick second. Toss them off their feet, create a flying bird, do fireworks. Anything that will grab their attention so we can do what we need to do.”

Regina nodded and closed her eyes for a second. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

With a growl Lily tossed her arm over Emma’s neck. She became limp against Emma, drooping her head intentionally to create the illusion that she was gravely injured.

“Alright. Everyone look sick and injured.” They did hesitantly. Emma took a deep breath. “Alright Regina.”

With an exhale Regina dropped the wall and as her hands fell to her sides, bolts of magic attacked the guards and pushed them back a few steps.

Instantly, Emma and Lily sprang into action.

 

“Please! Stop this madness! My friend! My dearest friend she’s hurt! Please get help!” The guards tried to rise to their feet, but Emma tossed Lily over her shoulder. As her body was hurled into the air, she twisted. Midair, Lily transformed into her dragon form, her skin turned to scales, a long tail developed and her wings unfurled as she let her new weight fall into the crowd of soldiers.

In this form she was ten feet taller than usual, and many pounds heavier. The guards were practically smushed under her.

Emma held back a snicker as she led the others into the square. Lily became her human form once again, seeing as she didn’t want to destroy the city, and followed behind them shortly after. A grimace firmly planted on her face. 

 

 

—————-

 

When they arrived at the square, it was eerily silent. It was surely not teeming with people as Regina had expected.  In the center of it, sat the execution stand. There were two individuals slumped beside it, a male and a female. They looked familiar.

Regina took a shaky step towards them, but was quickly distracted by a figure appearing out of a cloud of magic beside them.

“Tsk tsk tsk. You must not touch them before we’ve even begun our negotiation.”

Regina jumped back with a gasp, her eyes growing wide as her mother cackled manically, pulling the heads of the bruised individuals up to reveal the faces of theking and queen.

“NO!” Emma screamed. She lunged for them, but Regina held her back.

“Let them go mother. This fight is only delaying the inevitable.” Regina called.

“And what would that be? Let me guess: You using the magic of Rowena of Misthaven to defeat me?” She cackled louder. “What a preposterous notion you have! Yes, you are powerful. More powerful than you ever could have been on your own—but you lack training and discipline my dear. If you attempt to tap into all of it you’ll tear yourself apart. And proper training will take years. Years you simply do not have.”

  
She stepped down from the platform,  letting Snow and David's  heads drop in a way that was painful to watch. “I have been patient. I have been merciful—but I’m done Regina. This is your final chance. Come with me and I won’t take their heads off their shoulders. And just in case they aren’tenough incentive for you.”

She flicked her wrist and Henry and Ruth appeared beside Snow and David. Regina let out a sob as Emma fell to her knees. A scream of rage fell from the blonde’s lips at the sight of her family. They were all bruised and bloodied.  Barely alive, most likely having been treated like animals during the time Emma had been out trying to find a way to defeat Cora.

But now, faced with an almost impossible decision all that planning seemed to go out the window.

“I’ll make you a deal Regina: Come with me and I swear to you on my own mother’s grave that I will release the King and Queen, your father and his whore” Emma twitched in her grip. “ _and_ your little friends. I’ll leave them all alone if you come with me.”

Tears streamed down Regina’s tan cheeks. She didn’t want to make the choice—as if there even was one. The safety of all those she loved over her own life. Over her own happiness. It was a no brainer.

“Regina don’t!”Lily called in a choked up voice.

Cora flicked her wrist again and next to Henry and Ruth appeared Dante, Mulan, Frederick and Graham.

“I’ll put Graham’s heart back my darling. I’ll give you back your friends and never lay a hand on their heads again if you come with me.”

“Regina…It may seem tempting now but you can’t. Please don’t let her win. After everything we’ve done to ensure she wouldn’t. Please!” Belle pleaded.

Regina looked back at her friends. All of them were in pain. Exhausted. Battered and bruised. She glanced at Abigail, whose only focus was Frederick. Little baby Felix's head peaked out over the carrier on her back. He deserved to get to know the man his father was.

She looked back up at those on the stocks. They didn’t deserve a moment more of the torture they’d endured.

She had no choice.

She passed Emma off to Merida slowly, though Emma tried her best to cling to her. The poor woman was in a state of shock. She looked up at Regina with those gorgeoustear filled emerald eyes. They too pled for her not to go.

But Regina had already made up her mind. 

Cora held out her hand and Regina took it.

The others screamed, but Regina couldn’t find it in her to look back at them. She only watched with a detached sense of relief as those imprisoned were released gently and a heart appeared on Emma’s lap.

"You've made a wise choice my darling." Cora said as she  dropped aclear bean onto the ground.

She took one last look at the people behind her.

“Do not try to follow. Regina is no longer yours and never will be again. If any you of try to find her again I will not hesitate to take your heads off your shoulders. Then Regina's choice will be all for nought. You wouldn't want that would you?”

She turned and walked through the portal quickly.

The last Regina heard of her family were their cries of both protest and devastation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left then the epilogue! I'm really emotional. It doesn't feel real yet that this story is almost over. Thank you all so much for sticking with it. See you Tuesday!


	29. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited final battle arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late. I agonized over this thing for three days and still wasn't satisfied with it yesterday so I took all night to make it as good as I could. Warning: this thing is almost triple the usual size of the chapters in this story so get some kombucha, popcorn and a comfy place to sit because it's gonna take a while to finish. I hope you all enjoy.

Emma woke in familiar arms.

Her mother’s. She could tell by the faint floral perfume hiding under the smell of dirt and blood.

Snow White hummed a somber melodyin her child’s ear as she rocked them back and forth. The notes were wobbly and barely on pitch from the tears that had lodged themselves in her throat, but she tried. And for that Emma was thankful.

She could remember the moments before she fell unconscious, though the sharp bursts of teeth aching pain that accompanied them were enough to dissuade her from even trying. But it was hard not to, when then loss was as present in her as her heartbeat.

She’d been caught in the web of her sorrow and confusion. Pulled down by them, she’d barely managed to keep her head afloat. She’d fought and fought to utter a single word, to tell Regina that she was worth more than the fate that was surely waiting for her in her mother’s arms. But she’d been too late.

The words came only after the portal closed, and by then they were as useless as the tears that followed them. So she’d fallen onto the ground at Merida’s feet and sobbed until she’d fallen unconscious.

Emma rose up from her mother’s arms swiftly. She would have— _should have—_ melted into the embrace, into comfort it brought. The comfort her mother—who was miraculously alive— brought.

But she could feel nothing. So she sat up.

“Take your time Emma.” Her father said beside her. His voice was quiet and hesitant. Like Emma’s heartbeat. Barely there. He placed his hand on her arm to steady her as she tried to stand. Still, she stood up too fast and almost fell over when her legs gave out from under her.  Snow caught her and gently helped her stand to her feet fully.

“You’ve been unconscious for two hours after a day of running like you were in the middle of a warzone—which, if your friend's accounts are true, you were— so take a moment Emma.” Snow scolded. Her voice too was hesitant. Unsure. Like she wasn’t wholly sure she should be speaking. Emma would have gladly accepted the sound of her voice. It had a way of filling the empty space. Of distracting her. And she wanted that so desperately now. But no-one spoke.

They all just stood around her, their hands outstretched waiting to catch her when she fell.

So she ignored them and took a look at her surroundings. Distractions were everywhere.

They were still in Agrabah, as evidenced by the sand crunching under her shoes and the beating sun falling on her bare shoulders. Still in the town square. It and the city around were in shambles. Pieces of buildings were all around the sand,civilians stood around staring. Though the crowd Emma knew once stood around them had lessened. She was surprised that none of them were attacking her and her family for destroying their homes. 

In the distance, the sound of a carriage could be heard. It was most likely the Sultan.

“How are you feeling?” Snow asked.

“Like shit.” Emma remarked. “And we’re all gonna feel like shit in a minute.”

“Why?” David asked.

“The Sultan. He’s coming—most likely to put us in the dungeons for destroying his city.” 

“I have much practice in talking men down from making hasty decisions. We'll be going nowhere near his dungeons.” Snow assured as she stood and brushed sand off the rags she wore. She was covered in bruises and dirt. Her clothes had holes and blood stains and other smears Emma didn’t want to think too hard about. David was in a similar state.

Something clenched in Emma’s chest. Sadness. But it was a muted sensation. It should have been overwhelming, but for reasons she could not understand it was buried.

Emma said  nothing. She wanted to voice just how much she didn’t want that to happen—a part of her wanted to stay in his dungeons. They would be ten times more entertaining than anything they had planned not to mention the fact that she so very deserved to be there. She had let Regina go withoutword after all—but she knew her parents would figure something out.

Lily shot her a worried look. 

Emma froze. Had she just spoken that out loud? She sure as hell hoped not. She didn’t need them coddling her, on top of giving her the most pitiful looks of sympathy and concern.

The carriage came closer and closer, and soon they were face to face with the Sultan’s vizier.

The interactions after that went over Emma’s head. Her consciousness left her body for as long as it took for them to convince the Sultan and his advisor that they really were Queen Snow White and King David of the Kingdom of Misthaven, and that a long awaited alliance could be formed if only he let them stay at his castle for the time it took them to get theirbearings.

She did catch the very end of the conversation, wherein—despite his advisor’s adamant warnings—he agreed and invited them to follow behind his carriage with horses acquired from out of thin air.

“Emma?” Graham asked. Emma flinched away him and the wide hurt and understanding in his eyes made her want to cry. But to her own surprise, she’d run out of tears. All that was left was a bitter resignation and under that, anger. But the anger was well hidden and buried so far under the resignation that she couldn’t access it.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you—it’s just…We’re all mounting the horses. I wanted to make sure you knew what was happening. You looked out of it earlier.”

“That’s because I was. Thanks.” Emma simply said before finding the nearest horse—oddly enough one that looked almost exactly like her dear Salvatore. 

Just the thought of him made her want to cry.

He seemed like he resided in a whole other lifetime. Him, along with Rocinante and the goats and the memories of apple cider soaked kisses under an apple tree. All of that felt like a lifetime ago.

She rode alongside Graham, Belle and Merida. The others were either further up ahead or inside the carriage itself. Those with a royal or diplomatic background were discussing the terms of the alliance on the way.

Even during her time of need—the moments after her True Love was so brutally ripped away from her, her parents were trying to establish an alliance.

Emma snorted.

Some things never changed.

 

 

—————

 

 

Graham navigated his way through the crowd of drunk Agrabahn officials and friends of the Sultan to find Emma. She was dressed in the finest gold dress Agrabah had to offer, dripping in gold jewelry and shining jewels.

But she sat alone in the corner of the room, nursing a cup of wine with a dark look in her eye.

Graham worried for her. Though he felt he had no right to. Not when the cause of her anguish was indirectly related to him. He’d been the one to nearly kill Regina after all and caused the chain of events that led to her being taken by Cora. He had no right to try and comfort Emma now. But he wanted to try anyway. He couldn’t help himself.

So, carefully, he extracted himself from Belle’s iron grip. (She’d been the one to put his heart back in, and that act alone—not even counting the weeks he’d spent getting to know the beautifully wise soul she hid beneath a pretty visage—was enough for her to have won him forever. In both body and mind. He hadn’t had the chance  to say thank you yet, and at this rate he doubted that he’d get the chance any time soon, but he wanted to believe she knew by the way he looked at her and the way he kept his distance as best he could that he mean it) Then made his way over to where Emma sat. She did not flinch from him this time, though he would not have blamed her—and hadn’t blamed her the first time—if she had.

“What do you want?” She asked. Her voice was as smooth as gravel. He could see in the dim candle light that she’d been crying.

“I was just checking on you.” He didn’t know what else to say.

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her wine. “You’ve succeeded in checking on me, now go back to Belle before she comes over here and tries to cheer me up or something. I have no patience for it.”

Graham snorted and looked back at Belle briefly. She leaned up against the wall beside Abigail, pinching little Felix’s cheeks and listening to some story Frederick was telling.“She tries. Though I think she should be taking more time to focus on herself as apposed to taking care of others. She’s been through the wringer. We all have.”

“And we get to enjoy this party because we deserve it? Is that what you’re getting at?” Emma spat.

He shook his head. “No. That’s not what I’m attempting to get at at all. I’m trying—andfailing—to say that it’s ok to be sad. To be upset. To be angry. We’ve all had a terrible month and we need a breather.”

“This isn’t a breather! This is the end. Our cause has come to an end, therefore us partying in Agrabah is not a breather—that would suggest that we were returning to hunting Cora after we leave Agrabah—but that’s not going to happen. Because Cora has Regina and now we have no conceivable way to defeat her and the Dark One.”

Graham sighed. “You don’t know that Emma.” 

“I do!” She almost yelled. People were beginning to take notice of their exchange. Eyeing them warily and creating a circle around them to give space just incase things turned physical. “I do know because no-one has even discussed doing anything about Cora! We’re not going to do anything, we’re just going to sit around and enjoy the Sultan’s gifts like she isn’t out there suffering. While we’re here living the lives of royals she’s being subjected to the gods know what—”Emma was growing livelier and livelier. Her volume was growing and Graham had no choice but to pick her up by her arms and drag her outside onto the balcony.

He closed the door behind them while she still raved on and on.

“She’s gone!” Emma practically screamed. “Regina’s gone! All of this—allof the fighting and running just to end upin a palace that’s not our own, forming political alliances minutes after she _sacrifices herself to save our lives!_ She’s gone! And we have the audacity to sit here and eat expensive food and sip expensive wine.” Emma smashed her wine glass against the window of the balcony door, right at the worried faces peering outside. Her breathing hitched and she released a broken sob. Her shoulders slumped, her head dropped and the first of what Graham expected to be many sobs fell from her lips. "She's gone." Emma croaked. "We did all of this and she' still gone. None of this—the party, the alliance—none of it means anything if she isn't here." 

The numbness was giving way to grief. Just as it should—though Regina was still alive, Emma felt in her heart that they’d never see each other again. That Regina would be subjected to a lifetime of misery at the hands of her own mother all to save the life of a True Love who she would never see again.

It was beyond description. The pain. Graham could see it on Emma’s face, but could not gather enough words to describe it. So he caught her as she fell back and cradled her in his arms like he’d done so long ago. 

She sobbed and sobbed. The tears she’d thought dried up flowed like a river.

And it seemed they’d never stop.

“I swear to you.” Graham whispered in her ear. “It’s not over. She’s not gone forever. I will do what I can for as long as I can to bring her back and help you take Cora down.” He pressed a kiss to Emma’s temple. “ I swear to you.”

 

———-

 

Later that evening, Graham made his way down to the stables. With David’s assistance he’d helped Emma into bed shortly after their little conversation on the balcony.

Her words had struck a chord in him, and reminded him of a time before all of this. Before stolen hearts and ambitious evil queens with skewed senses of love. He’d been Emma’s big brother once upon a time, and his job had been to put her and her happiness above anything else. To guide her as best he could to making the choices that would leave her the happiest.

That had been lost for so long, but he’d do anything to get it back. So, after consulting Belle, Graham decided that he’d make his way to Cora’s castle himself. And either find Regina and bring her back or kill Cora and send for Emma.

He saddled up a handsome stallion with a simple saddle, and adjusted the bag of supplies he’d gotten off a kitchen maid when the stable door creaked open.

“Did you really think you’d go back there without me?” David asked.

  
Graham chuckled. “I don’t know how I ever thought I could get a plan like this past you your majesty.”

“It’s David for this Graham.” His voice softened. “Just David.”

Graham softened as well, and tilted his head in silent respect. “Alright David.You do know your wife will kill us once she finds out we did this.I'm sure she’ll be right on our tails.”

“That’s what I’m counting on.” David laughed as he pulled out a white stallion to ride. He began to saddle her as he spoke. “If Snow knows I’m gone so does Emma, which means she’ll follow us.”

“You two are the biggest idiots in the kingdom—I hope you realize that.” Emma stepped outfrom the shadows, a scowl firmly placed on her face.“How dare you?!”

Both men froze.

“I’m sorry?”

“Excuse me?”

Both men said. Emma rolled her eyes and stalked over to them. 

  
“This isn’t a game!” She hissed.

“We know it’s not.” Graham protested. “We’re just—”

“I don’t care what you’re trying to do—whatever it is is stupid! Cora said she’d kill us, and I have no doubt she’d take great pleasure in gutting us all alive right in front of Regina. The only reason we’re alive is because of her. We’re not going to throw her sacrifice away by running right into the lion’s den.” Emma snatched the horses’ reins out of their hands and began unsaddling them with aggravated and stilted movements. 

“We can’t just sit idly by and let you both suffer!” David protested. “It isn’t right!”

“What isn’t right” Emma bellowed. “Is this! All Regina wanted was love and freedom—and she sacrificed those two things to save our lives. I’m **not** going to let you throw them away after we narrowly escaped Cora’s clutches. And I’m not going to let you go by yourselves with a ridiculous plan that could potentially subject Regina to the guilty conscience that would follow your deaths.Now go back inside now!” Her voiced echoed through the large stable. Emma sounded every bit like the queen she was to be one day. And her words made sense. Truly, they did.

But Graham and David knew that sitting innocently and never seeing Regina again wasn’t an option.

“You’re right Emma. It’s foolish of us to run into Cora’s territory half cocked.” A voice agreed from the entrance. It was Dante. “Which is why we need you. We won’t perish if you’re leading us.”

“Bullshit. Stop. I can’t take you all acting like little children. Forgetting your training and running off like everything is just going to work out. This isn't a story! Today has been the worst day of my life by far—my patience is wearing thin with you all.”

“Just listen for a moment Emma.” Dante argued. “The power you have in you—the magic—is untrained but powerful. Cora will not know truly what’s hitting her until it’s too late. And by then we’ll have Regina and we can fully defeat her once and for all. We managed to fly under her nose for more than a week. And with less people—all of whom are trained—it won’t be as difficult as it was traveling with a giant ship and a crowd of royals.”

“That’s—it’s not realistic.” Emma slammed the saddle onto the ground and swept tears from her eyes. “I’m not getting my hopes up for this just to not work and destroy me.”

“It will work Emma.” Graham offered. “There’s a tunnel under the castle that will go undetected. With some cleverness and a bit of magic we can get into the ballroom, then into the rest of the castle to find Regina’s room. Cora will be took occupied playing queen tonotice us. I can feel it.We can do it.”

Emma sniffled. “I don’t want to believe you. I don’t want this to not work. You realize it sounds ridiculous.”

“Then don’t let it not work Emma.” David said. “You have the power to fight for your future—that beautiful mind of yours combined with your magic. There is no way we won’t be able to at least find Regina. And if we find her just as Cora finds us, we all know she’s one for a performance. She’ll want to put on a show for the masses. Make an example out of us. And Regina won’t let you die. I know she won’t. So trust us Emma. But trust yourself most importantly.”

  
Their words and assurances struck Emma.They sparked the tiny ember of hope that had been brewing in her chest when she’d heard them discussing their plans.

In a moment of both stupidity and desperate faith, Emma hesitantly nodded.

“How long will it take to get to Misthaven?" She asked. 

“A week at the most. We need to reserve your magic for Cora. So no magic tricks to expedite the process ok?” Graham teased. She could only hesitantly laugh with him and help him saddle up a third horse.

Her mind was already buzzing with possibilities, plans, excitement and fear.

 

 

————-

 

 

At Castle Misthaven, Regina sat beside her mother and Robin at the dining room table that had been laid out with extravagant dishes and desserts Regina had no appetite to eat. She’d only been in the castle for a week and already her mother was controlling every aspect of her life.

She’d picked her dresses each day, the style of her hair, her makeup, her jewelry, who she spent her time with, everything with a smile that would have been loving on anyone else.

Regina was in misery.

At night, in the relative solitude of her room —mother kept a guard at her door at all times. And sometimes, if she’d gotten mouthy during the day, one inside her room to keep her in line—she’d stay awake and stare up at the ceiling. Trying her best not to let the memories of what felt now like a past life consume her.

She was still in the bed she’d once shared with Emma. The sheets still smelled like her. The memories of the moments they’d had together wrapped in those very sheets were still there. And Regina held them close to her chest.

But it was hard to hold out faith.

Faith that one day she could find a way to stop Cora and bring Emma home. She feared now if she tried to fight her mother, that she would send her men to kill Emma and her family. She knew men had stayed behind in Agrabah and most likely tailed them as they left. It would be as easy as a snap of her fingers to kill Emma.

  
It was harder learning to live without Emma once again. They hadn’t spent more than a day apart from each other since they’d met. It sounded ridiculous, but Emma’s presence had always been the one to calm her. To bring out parts of her that had been long hidden behind facades of toughness and independence. It was a struggle to hide herself again.

Regina had managed well enough, with only a few slip-ups—luckily, her newfound magic increased her healing ability, so the bruises always faded within the hour— here and there.

She sipped the bitter wine slowly and kept her eyes glued to the ring.

Ruth’s ring. After all this time, still sitting on her finger. Her mother hadn’t know what it was, so during those first few moments after they’d ‘reunited’ she let Regina keep it.

At times she wished she hadn’t given Emma the Snowdrop, but she knew it would serve her well. Better than it would Regina. The foes she had to face in this castle were not magical.

She could feel Robin’s eyes on her. Somehow, the idiot thought that she could disregard his attempted assassination of her and accomplice with her mother to finally respond to his advances. He spent every moment of the day with her, trying to butter her up to be his wife. Regina was having none of it, though the way her mother forced them together spoke of a plan that might soon be out of her control.

“Sit up straight dear.” Cora hissed in her ear. Regina obeyed immediately. The rebellious and strong headed persona she’d cultivated in the years after leaving Atecina had been shattered moments after stepping foot in the castle. In the interest of her health she re-learned how to obey without question. “You’re slouching. I have this beautiful dress made for you and you ruin it with your hideous posture.”

“I'm sorry mother.” Regina whispered. Cora was right, the dress was exquisite. It was a deep blood red color, as fitting as a second skin with a a low neck and back. It was barely there and the complete opposite of something Regina enjoyed wearing. Though she looked stunning in it, she couldn’t help but feel like she was wearing the clothes of the woman her mother wanted her to be.

Dinner was a boring affair. Hardly anyone was in attendance. None of the other kingdoms had agreed to the alliances proposed by the representatives of Wonderland, who’d gone in Cora’s stead during the times she was off chasing after Regina. They were all hesitant to ally themselves with such a ruthless leader, who’d gained this new and not even fully official crown by—as far as they knew—murdering the Misthaven Royal family and kidnapping the fiancé of the former princess.

  
Silent grudges were held, and mistrust was evident, but Cora was determined.

Oddly enough, the Dark One was absent from the castle. Regina had not seen much of him during the week, only catching glimpses of him watching her with curious eyes and flashing her impish grins. He acted as if he knew something she didn’t, and that irked her to no end.

But Regina held her tongue and played the part she was assigned as best she could. Even when Robin—the only guest present at dinner besides a number of Wonderland officials—leaned over to whisper something in her ear.

It took all of her strength not to flinch away from him. His hot breath tickling her ear sent horrified shivers down her spine. His hand slid from his knee to hers, then slid up and up until he was near  a place he had no right to touch. She shivered and pushed down memories of Leopold, but no matter how she tried, nothing worked.

She could see, even under the weight of her recent loss, what her mother was planning. Despite how much she wanted to keep Emma safe, Regina refused to be a pawn. Not in this way. Never again.

So, she moved with as much grace and composure as she could, feigning an upset stomach and avoiding her mother’s glare and iron grip on her wrist as she tore away and fled from the dining room.

Her breaths were coming fast,catching in her throat and spurring her on to run faster. Or move faster in this case. The dress didn’t allow her much movement so running wasn’t much of an option. Regina moved as fast as she could, but eyes still followed her every movement. She could feel them burning her with their anger.

So she paused and focused herself for amoment so she could go to the one place in the castle she knew her mother couldn’t follow.

The garden.

When she arrived for the first time, she noticed a discreet protection spell wrapped around it. It gave the garden something similar to a sentient mind. It now decided who went in or out.  Regina was allowed entry when she was alone though she was unsure who else was allowed entry. (She held out hope that somewhere out there Maleficent was still looking out for her.)

She most certainly had not been expecting the Dark One to be waiting for her.

He sat on one of the stone benches beside a number of rose bushes. His smile was almost human.

“Hello deary.” He greeted.

“What are you doing here?” Regina snapped.

“I’m not here on any ill-intent my dear, just observing my newest ally.” He giggled.

Regina rolled her eyes and internally geared herself for a fight. He was a devilish creature, an imp in the upmost sense of the word and he could have no have an intention other than malicious. 

“Calm yourself. As I said, I am only here to observe. You see” He stood from the bench. “I’m not one for ruling. I’ve never believed in the institution of royalty. Never really liked it. So, you can imagine how frustrating it must be for me to be roped into now ruling Misthaven when all I wanted to do was destroy it.”

Regina raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. “You’re not implying what I think you are—are you?”

He grinned a wicked grin. “Oh—but I am. You and your True Love are the only people capable of defeating her you see, and I’ve grown bored of playing king. I’ll help your golden haired girl get to you, for a small favor.”

“I’m not one for making deals with devils. I can find a way to bring Emma here without your help.” Regina responded.

“You’re right. You can, but my help will be both safer and quicker. It wouldn't cost much. Tit for tat as they call it. I help you bring your love here and you give me one of your tears.” 

“What would you use it for?”

“Nothing sinister—I swear. Just for studying. You now have Rowena of Misthaven’s magic intertwined with your own. That’s something almost unheard of in this day and age and I’d like to know as much about your condition—and how I can duplicate it—as possible.” He admitted. Regina still looked over at him with wariness, but his honesty and willingness to help both shocked and confused her.

“Why are you so willing to help me? I thought you loved my mother—or were at the very least infatuated with her.” Regina questioned.

“Infatuationwould be the word for it—and it seems to have faded as she’s become more and more focused on controlling all of the kingdoms in the Enchanted Forest. Which is a stupid endeavor in my opinion. And as I said before—I’m not in the business of playing king.”

“That’s not all there is to it—is there?”

He smiled at her and twirled a straightened piece of her hair. His knuckle grazed her cheek. Suddenly, the sockets of Regina’s eyes flashed with pain, and she was overwhelmed by a strange feeling.

It was as if someone was sifting through her mind.

She snarled and gripped the Dark One by his throat, pushing him up against the glass window.

  
“Stay out of my head!” She warned in a low and dangerous tone. She never wanted to feel that again, the invasiveness and pure helplessness she’d felt was enough to take her from the baseline she  accepted to be her new normal—angry—well into enraged enough to kill.

She’d never felt such a compelling emotion sweep through her but she conceded with herself that this was the Dark One. He was as evil as they came. She could do with a free pass. He did instigate this entire thing. But his help would be better than his death.

He chuckled. “I apologize. I was merely trying to affirm suspicions I’d had earlier about your dear mother. It won’t happen again."

Regina let him go after a few moments of hesitation.

“What did you see?” She questioned.

“Just that I’m making the right choice in moving my faith from her to you.” He straightened his coat and moved his hair from his face. Sympathy and a flash of sadness flashed through his eyes as he looked on her. The smug amusement in a second. “But my my—aren’t you a fighter. I was surprised to note that you and Emma have seemed to switch places in this time of crisis. She’s forlorn and withdrawn, while you are all temper.”

“You’ve seen her?” Regina was desperate to know how Emma was. Not a moment had gone by where she hadn’t thought of her, and it had killed her to not know what was happening.

“Yes. All I can say for now is that it’s a good thing we spoke. She may have done something extremely foolish if you hadn’t given me permission to intervene.”

Outside the bubble of the garden, Cora called Regina’s name.

“That’s my cue.” Regina muttered. The Dark One giggled and turned as if to summon his own exit, but Regina gripped him by the arm. Their eyes locked. Regina took a deep breath. She hoped she was making the right decision. “I have another deal to make—if you’re willing.” 

He nodded excitedly.

Slowly, she reached into his pocket and pulled out a dagger. The Dark One dagger. She pricked the tip of her finger with it and summoned a glass vial quickly, letting the blood fall into it. The vial shimmered with purple light. “In exchange for my blood, be nothing but an ally to me and my family—both those alive now and descendants.”

“You think your blood is so special?” He asked incredulously.

“I know it is.” She replied. 

A slow smirk spread on his face. He nodded.

Just as the garden doors opened to reveal Cora’s angry features, the only thing remaining of Rumple’s appearance was the wispy remains of his magic.

 

—————-

 

 

The journey to Misthaven was hard, long and filled with almost non-stop vigilance.

  
Cora hadn’t exaggerated when she warned that she’d take their heads if they dared step foot into Misthaven. Her men had been after Emma and her family the moment they tried to leave Agrabah. They’d only escaped by the grace of whatever gods were out there and years of training.

And even then they hadn’t escaped the kingdom unscathed. Injured, exhausted and being tracked closely Emma thought they’d never make it to Misthaven. That they’d die in the cargo of the ship they’d hidden in. The Jolly Roger had been considered of course, but the ship had been damaged by all the rough mistreatment over the month and Killian had been too drunk the night they’d planned to leave.

So they found their way onto a textile ship on its way to Midian. It was nothing but pure luck that they’d found it, and though the trip in it was rough, they had been thankful enough to leave behind a bag of gold or two.

When they landed on Misthaven soil, they kept their heads low and their eyes peeled. It took two days for to get to Storybrooke from the coast, and when they’d finally arrived a collective sigh of relief fell upon them.They were so close. If they could just make it to the forest and find the passageway, they’d be home free. Though their fate after that was uncertain.

Emma knew the plan, but her instincts told her something else entirely. It wasn’t smart to take chances and make assumptions on the battle field and the whole plan was based on them. She understood Graham, Dante and her father’s rush—she was wanted Regina safe and back with them more than they did—but she didn’t want to put herself or them in a position they’d be powerless to stop just because they wanted to rush.

So they took a day. Finding an inn on the outskirts of Storybrooke and sleeping the day away was a luxury they could afford. They needed as much sleep as they could get before the coming battle.

She dreamt of Regina. Her dreams as of late—and Emma suspected for the rest of her life—were always centered around the brunette. And she was loathe to leave her dreams behind even if she’d see her love in a short time.

So, when the sound of metal clattering to the floor echoed through the room she, Dante, Graham and David shared she jumped into a sitting position with a start.

Her sword—still the one she’d acquired from the Cave of Wonders—appeared in her hands in a flash of white light.

“Who’s there?” She yelled. The others were up as well, their weapons aimed at the ready. But there was no-one there.

Only the wispy remains of dark magic dancing around a cluster of blood red armor. A note was attached to the closest breastplate. It was written in loopy handwriting.

It read: _You might need these to get inside. Don’t mess this up—she’s counting on you —D.O_

“No fucking way.” Emma snorted.

“What is it?” David asked.

“The Dark One’s blessing.” Emma replied as she fussed with the armor. There were three sets, all large enough for David, Graham and Dante. And there was nothing but a sack left over. Large enough to fit a slim woman.

Suddenly, Emma understood. And she could not help but fall out in loud laughter as she relished in her luck.

 

 

—————

 

 

Ittook an hour to climb through the passageway. It had been carved into the hill just beside Castle Misthaven hundreds of years ago and was nothing more than a long rabbit hole with a few steps and stones to grab onto for purchase. But it led them right where Graham said it would.

Emma peaked her head out of the entrance and observed the ballroom. It wasn’t being used, she could still see shards of glass from the broken window. Which meant it was the perfect place to enter into.

She pulled back and looked at her team.

“All clear. Does anyone have any questions, remarks or last words before we venture into the unknown?” She asked.

“I’m proud of you.” David blurted out. He blushed when all eyes fell on him. “After hearing all the things you’ve done over the last few days and seeing the woman you’ve become in such a short span of time—I can say that you’ve exceeded my wildest expectations. I love you.” He was getting misty eyed and Emma couldn’t help but chuckle and pull him into a huge hug. Dante and Graham joined in and for a few moments they all enjoyed the last bits of peace they’d have before beginning the home stretch of what felt like a century long journey.

“I love you guys.” Graham shyly admitted. “I love you all, and I’m thankful that we’re able to do this together.”

Dante nodded along to Graham’s words and said “Ditto.” They all laughed, but the sound of distant footsteps silenced them.

When they dissipated Emma spoke. “Now’s our chance.”

With David and Dante’s help, she climbed into the sack Rumplestiltskin had provided. It was dark and smelled of rotten potatoes but she realized as it was pulled shut that no-one could see inside.

No-one would suspect a thing as long as she kept her head down and her mouth shut. So she did just that.

From her position she could not see how masterfully the men  played their parts. The helmets were shut tight and as they carefully exited the passage, they took on the air of Cora’s men. Arrogant and aggressive.

They stalked through the hallways and managed to make it a decent way beforesomeone called them out.  
“What the hell do you have there?” Some high pitched cook asked.

David growled and responded with a snarling voice. “A package for Princess Regina. The Queen ordered it be delivered _yesterday_ but when it arrived some idiot mistook it for a bag of horse fodder and brought it to the stables. Let us pass before she takes all our heads.”

The cook let them pass with a shaky reply. Emma could hear Dante and Graham’s near silent compliments of David’s performance. A turn here, a turn there, up stairs another turn and before long they reachedRegina’s bedroom.

Emma’s heart raced.

Dante knocked first.

 

There was no response for a few moments. Panic built in Emma’s chest. What if Regina wasn’t there? What if she was out in the gardens or something of that nature. It would be too dangerous to try and find her, but they couldn’t just leave Emma here for her could they?

Luckily, the door opened soon after her internal panic began.

“What do you want? Mother said there wouldn’t be patrol today.” Regina said in an angry tone. Emma’s heart fluttered. She’d missed her voice.

Dante didn’t say anything, he only pushed past her—ignoring her cry of indignation twinged with fear— and beckoned the others in as Regina ranted angrily. Emma could sense Regina’s magic rising, her irritation making its presence known. She suspected if they didn’t hurry in explaining Regina would blow them all to pieces.

Dante must have gathered the same as he and Grahamdropped Emma and ripped open the bag as soon as possible and helped Emma out of it.

Regina looked different. She was in a tight fitting black dress with a high neck and no back from what Emma could see. Jewels dripped off of her and dark makeup was caked on her face like a mask, but underneath it all Emma could see her girl. The love of her life. Words could not describe what she felt as she launched herself at Regina and pulled her into a tight hug.

Regina was in shock, but when Emma placed her feet on the ground she seemed to accept that this was real.

 Her smile could have replaced the sun and the pair wasted no time and shared a long kiss, full of love and longing. 

The others gasped as a rainbow of colors flashed through the room the moment their lips touched. Their injuries healed, their armor transformed into that of their own kingdom. 

True Love’s kiss.

Regina and Emma pulled away from each reluctantly, their foreheads pressed together as they tried to breathe. 

“I missed you so much.” Emma confessed in a whisper.

“I missed you as well my love.” Regina whispered. The others averted their eyes and blushed at the display.

They wanted to be happy for the couple. Reuniting finally after the tragedies they’d suffered should have been nothing but a joyous affair. But with Cora prowling the castle, that display would surely not go unnoticed.

“We have to find her before she finds us.” David warned as he pulled back his helmet.

Emma sighed. She placed one more kiss on Regina’s lips, siphoning a soft smile from the brunette, and pulled away.“Let’s get this over with.” She said. And with her hand interlocked with Regina’s, they exited her room ready to face whatever Cora sent their way.

 

 

————

 

 

 

They made it all the way out to the field before Cora was alerted. They lay in wait for her, weapons raised in anticipation. She’d been a nuisance from the start, and it was the understatement of the year to say they were ready to be done with her.

“What do we have here? I underestimated your stupidity. I warned you of the consequences of coming back here—and yet here you are.” Cora hissed.

“It’s over mother.” Regina said. She took a bold step forward and faced her mother. Their eyes locked. Regina's own were swirling with purple, both a warning and a threat to Cora. “All of your plans have failed. You have nothing else. No matter how hard you try we will come back to each other—surrender now and I can do my best to ask King David and Queen Snow for leniency in sentencing you.”

  
Cora laughed. “I surrender to no-one. Least of all to any of you. But you are right. My plans involving you have all been foiled. You are proving more trouble than you’re worth my dear—so maybe it’s time to cut you out all together.” With a snap of her fingers, the Red Guard stood by her side. All one hundred of them, from both Wonderland and those that had been at Castle Misthaven. “It will be like killing two birds with one stone I think.” Her own eyes began to glow. “Any last words or pleas?” She asked.

“You’re making a big mistake mother. Don’t do this.” Regina begged.

Behind her, Emma and her small army got into position. One hundred against five was more than unfair, but theycould do it. Dante and Graham took deep breaths and at the same moment, allowed their bodies to rip themselves apart in an effort to become their wolf forms. David looked down in jealousy and widened his stance.

“I know exactly what I’m doing my dear. It’s you who’s made the mistake. You should have given up on her and chosen me instead. But you didn’t. And this is your consequence.” She held up her hand, then closed her fist in a signal.

The Red Guard charged.

Regina reacted first, her magic lashing out and clearing the first two rows of men with bolts of her magic. David and Emma charged next. Emma using her own magic to clear a group of men. The two dark wolves jumped into the fray, their powerful jaws ripping the armor apart with ease.

While Emma, David and the wolves focussed on the men, Regina made an effort to push past them to get to her mother. She propelled herself upwards, levitating in a tornado of purple light before landing beside her mother. Cora wasted no time in sending her flying.

They traded blows, sending spell after spell, deflecting and dodging. But Regina could sense that despite their training, the sheer number of the Red Guard was proving to overwhelm her comrades. With a glare she appeared behind Emma, their backs touching as they took down the team of soldier coming at them.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over the battlefield. In the shape of a dragon.A loud screech came from the sky.

“Shit!” Emma yelled. She dodged a red sword and sent the soldier flying back into three others with a ball of her white light.

“Of course she’d summon the Jabberwocky. Why hadn’t I thought of that?!” Regina cried. Her magic was not stopping completely, but it was waning under the pressure of the Jabberwocky’s power. The soldiers took advantage of their distraction and attacked, narrowly taking Emma’s head off with a swing from a red axe.But once she dodged an arrow flew from the sky and lodged itself in his throat.

Regina and Emma looked up, shocked. Two otherdragons flew in the skies, their lurid flames holding the Jabberwocky at bay as they came closer to the field.

One swooped low and delivered a group of people before returning to the skies. Snow White, Frederick, Rapunzel, Eugene,  Mulan, Merida and Elsa all fought their way over to Emma and Regina with efficiency.

When Snow came close she quickly pulled both women into a brief hug.

“What are you doing here Mom?” Emma asked. Snow parried an attack from a red guard, and Regina sent him flying up into the air, where what she guessed was Lily in her dragon form, grabbed him by theleg and swallowed him whole.

“You thought I’d let you do this alone? This is my fight too. Maleficent finally showed her face and teleported us all here.” She shot three arrows in quick succession and hit all the weak spot on the soldier’s armor, killing him. She looked at Regina. “I’m sorry. I’ll never be able to say how sorry I am, but for now I’ll just have to show it. Go to Cora, we’ll hold the Red Guard off.”  She pressed kisses to both Regina and Emma’s cheeks before taking down another soldier. The others had disappeared into the fray as well, though Regina could see ice spikes and familiar armor here and there. 

But they had something else to focus on.

Regina took Emma’s hand, and levitated just as she’d done before, to her mother’s side. Cora stood a ways away from the fight, observing with glee. When Regina and Emma landed beside her, her smile grew.

“Finally. I feel like I’ve been waiting all day for you.”

“This ends now. You’ve caused nothing but pain and misery since you arrived here—and its’ time your reign of terror end.” Emma snarled.

Cora chuckled. Her hands raised and with no warning as she summoned dozens of daggers towards them. Regina deflected with a shield, while Emma ducked and sent her magic to knock Cora off her feet. She fell landing with a hard thud.

When she got back up, the fire in her eyes let them know she was no longer amused.

This was it.

They moved as one, ducking and dodging her attacks all the while raining their wrath down upon her. The angrier Cora got the sloppier her attacks became and Emma and Regina used that to their advantage. Striking with a focused strength that intimidated the Queen of Hearts.

She fell several times in a row, somehow managing to get to her feet just in time to dodge, but it was obvious she was growing tired. Their combined magic was too much for her. Cora looked up at them with barely disguised panic in her eyes, but refused to surrender.

Regina sent a wall of magic that knocked Cora several feet into the air, landing on her back with a helpless whimper. She did not attempt to get up again, though the sound of her labored breathing seemed to echo in Emma and Regina’s ears.

They came to where she laylooked down at her— Emma with nothing but anger and Regina with that same anger mixed with the tiniest slither of sadness.

Emma raised her sword to finish her off, but Regina stopped her.

“Let me.” She said quietly. Emma allowed herself to be pushed back. She knew Regina took no pleasure in this, and though it would be easy to let Emma handle it, this was something she needed to do for herself. 

Regina summoned a blade made of nothing but light, and she pressed it to Cora’s neck. The woman panicked.

“I’m your mother! Don’t do this to me!” She yelled. 

“I can and I will.” Regina growled. “Though I do not want to. This is on no-one but you. If you had surrendered you might live to see tomorrow, but you’ve outdone all your chances. You’ve ripped apart every bridge that could have possibly saved you.” Regina leaned down and hissed words full of pure hatred and pain. “You aren’t a mother—You’re a monster. And I’ve had enough of your tyrannical ways.” She stood to her full height, bringing the sword back to its place at the base of Cora’s neck. “I hope you know—that even after all of the pain you caused me—I still loved you.” Cora opened her mouth to speak but Regina silenced her with a spell. “Goodbye mother.”

A tear slid down Regina's cheek as Cora’s head flew from her body and rolled away—eyes still wide with fear

 

 

————

 

With Cora dead, the Red Guard disappeared into piles of ash and armor. They had never been real men, only shells of dead men hexed by Cora to do her bidding.

David was in the middle of delivering a fatal blow to one just as onefell apart. Everyone looked around in confusion when their opponents suddenly fell to nothing.

Lily and Maleficent were the most confused, as the Jabberwocky froze mid attack and plummeted to the ground with no warning.

It too had been controlled by Cora, and with her went it’s life force.

Once the moment of shock passed, the battle field erupted in celebration.

They won. They actually managed to win. Never had a greater feeling been bestowed upon them.

Emma and Regina ran to their family, falling into their arms with tears in their eyes as they exchanged hugs and kisses and excited ramblings. They all cried. Openly sobbed together, holding each other’s hands as they watched the ashes of their enemies fly away on the breeze.

When they  gathered the last of their energy, Regina brought her mother’s head to the minions of the Queen of Hearts. Shortly after, most either surrendered themselves to the dungeons or died fighting for a queen who’d done nothing but manipulate them.

Robin was sentenced to die for his crimes and placed in a cell right beside the Stabbington Brothers. 

King George was listed  as a traitor to the Enchanted Forest as soon as possible. When found, he would be sentenced to a live sentence in the dungeons of Castle Misthaven, condemned to dwell in the very place he had made a mission to destroy. Though his tactics could be perceived as nothing more than the actions of an overlay ambitious king, he took it too far by aligning himself with both the Dark One and the Queen of Hearts. They could have easily destroyed every last kingdom if they had been so inclined because of his help. And as a result, he lost the respect and backing of every kingdom in the Enchanted Forest. 

In the wake of their victory —still—there was much work to be done. Even with Cora’s influence gone from the castle, King George was still unaccounted for, and the Dark One—despite his deal with Regina—would become a threat at some point. Whether it be directly or indirectly. 

But, the sinking feeling that always accompanied revelations like those never came. Their family was together now and larger than ever—though in the coming months it would grow larger still—and their love, their bond, would push past the sinister plans of others.

At the gates of Castle Misthaven, Regina and Emma shared a sweet kiss. Once again, rainbow colored lights shined from their pressed lips. In a sweep of magic, the castle was repaired. The remnants of battle gone. All traces of Cora and her destruction—at least in the physical sense—were gone.

When they broke apart, they shared a warm smile.

"Before we go inside—I have something I must ask you." Emma stated. Regina gave her a skeptical look.

"Go ahead my love." She replied. 

Emma kissed her cheek quickly, before pulling completely away from her and falling on one knee. Regina gasped. 

"Regina of the Southern Mills—love of my life, my True Love, and hopefully the future mother of my children—Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" 

Regina was stunned to silence for a few moments, awe shining from her eyes as she looked down at Emma. The blonde held Regina's left her hand in hers and she'd taken Ruth's ring off her finger only to put it right back. Regina laughed. 

"Of course." She said.

"You're sure?" Emma teased. Regina chuckled and pulled the blonde up for a kiss.

She pressed sweet kisses all over her face before sighing a content sigh and saying "I've never been so sure about anything in my life." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. My heart. It's crazy that this thing is actually done. There's still an Epilogue which will be out by the end of the week, but I'm still crying because this is over.


	30. ...And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events after Cora's defeat.

 

**Epilogue**

  
****

They married in the spring.

Three months after Cora’s defeat, Regina and Emma tied the knot surrounded by their closest friends and family.

The first ceremony was held at the Mills’ orchard. It was a simple affair. They married under their apple tree which had been decorated with white streamers and strings of white carnations and pink peonies. The guests were given crowns made of the flowers—as were the animals. According to Emma and Regina—the goats and horses were just as muchguests as their friends were.

All had watched with rapt attention as Blue directed the couple to recite their vows.

There had not been a dry eye on the property. Everyone had been reduced to tears at the heartfelt and emotion filled sentiments the couple relayed.

And after the serious moments were done, they celebrated under the moonlight—barefoot and happier then they’d ever been.

But the next day they had to do it all over again at Castle Misthaven. It was a rite in this kingdom for the future monarchs to be married before the eyes of the court and their peers. Snow had made a concession for them, and allowed them to be married in a ceremony that was all their own the night before, but she had to enforce the tradition. Otherwise—neither Emma nor Regina would take their places on the throne years down the line.

They tried to protest, but Snow—even with the softness she'd acquired since she’d returned—was having none of it. Tradition was tradition, and there was no way in the realms she’d allow them to bypass that particular one.

The second wedding was much more extravagant. The ballroom and throne room were decorated in white, red and gold colors. Red roses hung from ever corner of the castle.  Emma and Regina had planned it, but the details and little things meant much less than theyhad for the orchard wedding.Though they still managed to enjoy themselves in their too tight gowns and pinchy shoes. And after it was all over, after they’d nearly danced themselves to death and laughed until they fell over— in their chambers,  newlyweds enjoyed each other to the upmost for hours and hours. 

———-

 

Nine months later,Regina gave birth to a beautiful boy with Emma’s eyes and her smile.

They named him Henry.

 

———-

**One Year Later**

 

“Are you nervous?” Belle asked as she pinned the last curl of Regina’s hair up into a bun.

Regina chuckled. “Of course I am. I thought I’d have more time to mentally prepare myself for this—I guess not.”

“Almost two years does seem like a short amount of time. But you were a queen before this Regina. Being a queen isn’t all about the title.” She pulled away and looked her friend in the eye. Her words were warm and sincere. “It’s about what’s inside. And you’ve had the makings of queen all along. You just didn’t know it.” Belle said.

“She’s right.” Abigail said from the doorway. Regina spun around to look at her friend and was shocked to not only see her but to see Rapunzel’s beaming smile beside her.

A year had done so much for them all. Felix was running after his father now, sprouting up in height seemingly overnight. Abigail was radiant. Her belly swollen with a second child—one Regina hoped was a daughter. Rapunzel’s hair touched the shoulders of her pink gown and she too was radiant—though it had nothing to do with children and everything to do with Eugene.

Reginaran to pull them all into a group hug.

When she pulled away, she wiped tears away from her perfectly made up eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Abigail took Regina’s hands. “We wouldn’t miss this for the world Regina.”

“This is a long time coming—we’re so proud!” Rapunzel squealed.

“And you have nothing to worry about. It may seem intimidating but all you have to do is look pretty—which isn’t difficult for you—and walk with your head held high. Got it?” Regina nodded with a chuckle. “Good, now let’s get this show on the road. The kingdom is waiting.”

Carefully, they helped her into her gown.

It was exquisite. The dress was a deep midnight blue color with accents of diamonds on the bodice. It fell off her shoulders, leading down to puffy sleeves and a large—but not too large—skirt. An attached cape fell down to the floor behind her and trailed so long Belle had to hold it up so she could move.

Regina wore Rowena’s diadem as well as a pair of diamond earrings Abigail ordered for her as a present for this day. On her wrist, a bracelet woven with little flowers and beads Rapunzel had acquired from the young girls Regina had met at the Festival of Lights. Apparently, on her way in Rapunzel had seen them, and they had pleaded with her to pass on this gift to the woman they recognized as their soon to be queen.

Regina also wore stunning diamond and sapphire necklace that sat on her accentuated breasts—breasts that were now much fuller than before. Carrying Henry had thickened her up a bit, but her waist was still enviable according to Abigail.

With her hair pulled up and a gown more lavish than anything she’d ever owned she looked every bit like the queen she was about to be. Before, that would have made her even more afraid—but now, Regina felt a surge of pride well within her as she strutted down the corridors towards the throne room.

 

———-

 

Slowly, she made her way towards the thrones, her head high and her eyes focused forward asthe court and her peers watched her.

She felt no fear, even as she got closer and closer to the where Queen Snow White and Kind David stood.

Emma stood off to the side of them, dressed in a fitted suit of sorts that was mostly ivory with accents of red and gold. Her hair was pulled up and a tiara placed firmly on her head.

When she came up behind her wife—to this day, a year later, that word still filled her with excitement—she pressed her hand into Emma’s. The blonde smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

“You look fantastic.” She whispered.

“So do you.” Regina responded.

Snow cleared her throat and sent them a playful glare before beginning the ceremony. She started off with a speech about commitment and responsibility. When it ended, they kneeled before the King and Queen, their hands still interlocked as a priest came forward and placed the ceremonial sphere and scepter of King Caecilius of Misthaven —the founder and first king of Misthaven—into Emma’s hands. Then another came forward and placed in Regina’s hands, the sphere and scepter of Queen Brunnhilde, the first Queen of Misthaven.

 

“Do you—Princess Emma of Misthaven—accept the honor and responsibility of the title and role Queen of Misthaven?” Snow asked.

“I solemnly swear I do.” Emma recited. 

"Will you do everything in your power to treat this kingdom with respect?" 

"I solemnly swear I do."

“Do you—Regina of the Southern Mills—accept the honor andresponsibility of the title and role of Queen of Misthaven?” Snow asked.

“I solemnly swear I do.” Regina recited.

"Will you do everything in your power to treat this kingdom with respect?" 

“I solemnly swear I do.”

Snow sent her a pleased smile. The priests returned and presented Snow with the crowns specially made for Regina and Emma. They had consulted a jeweler a few months ago, and as Regina peeked a look at them she could not help but think of how well they turned out.

Hers was an elegantand delicate design, full of diamonds and amethysts and the figure of an apple hidden within. Emma’s was bold, set in the traditional style of a king with a number of rubies and diamonds. The names of her friends and family were engraved on the inside of it’s rim.

Speaking of them, Regina cast a quick glance behind her.

  
Her father stood with little Henry in his arms, beside Ruth who held Felix. They were beside Dante and Elsa. The two—after much too long of beating around the bush—finally admitting to one another that they were in love not three months ago. They stood beside the newly engaged Graham and Belle. Lily and Mulan were behind them—they too had fallen in love, though they pretended not to be in public. Merida sat with her family, one of her little brothers on her lap.Rapunzel, Eugene, Abigail and Frederick were with their kingdoms of course and even Killian and his crew had been invited.

The old crowns were switched out for the new ones quickly. As the priests retreated to gather to last item,  Snow spoke. 

“Stand, both of you.” They did. She looked down at them, pride and love shining in her eyes. She had been nothing but the kind woman Emma had described her to since the moment of Cora’s downfall. She never once reverted to that desperate woman she had been and she took any opportunity she could to spend time with Regina and inadvertently apologize for her behavior.

David looked down with a dashing smile, openly crying with happiness though his tears disappeared into the beard he’d grown.

“Turn around to face your kingdom and peers.” Snow directed. They did. The priests brought one last item—the ceremonial capes of the King and Queen—and placed them carefully on Emma and Regina’s shoulders. Snow’s smiled widened. She turned to the crowd of onlookers.

“It is my—”

“Mama!” Henry cried from his grandfather’s arms. He wiggled and squirmed out of them, finding his way to the ground and toddling to his parents. The crowd laughed and Regina managed to scoop him up before he fell. He was a clumsy little thing, much like his blonde mother.

Henry looked up at Regina and patted her face with his little hand. He gave her a big smile. “Pwetty.” He complimented.

The crowd burst into coos and laughter. Snow giggled a bit before continuing.

“As I was saying—It is my pleasure to presentto you the new Queens of Misthaven.”

Trumpets sounded in a celebratory song. Regina, Emma and little Henry smiled at each other, exchanging kisses and hugs as they roomburst into applause.

 

———-

 

George was apprehended six months later. At the same time Robin was executed much to the delight of the Stabbington Brothers.

Though they faced and would continue to face trials and tribulations over the years —Regina, Emma and now baby Henry lived a happy and loving life together. 

 

 

                                                                                                        The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really crying. This was such an amazing experience. I was so anxious to do this for months but you all were so sweet and amazing thank you so much! I learned so much and I can't wait to come back and do this all over again. This story isn't necessarily over. I may do some one-shots or even a sequel in the future. Who knows? I have so many ideas and I can't wait to share them. See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of the first chapter! Comments, requests and constructive criticism are welcome and encouraged. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
